Trinity DxD: Awakening of the Successors
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: dropped
1. Prologue

**The previous version was honestly crap and doesn't make any sense at all. So I decided to remake 'Son of the Trinity' into a newer version. Has been proofread by my friend so it should be okay now... I think.**

* * *

Prologue

-3rd person pov-

In a world somewhere, one of the Guardian of Akasha is experiencing one of the greatest day of his life. One of the Genesis Trinity, Morimiya Kazuya, is about to witness the birth of his second child from his first wife. It was in truth the third child from his first wife but their first and second died without even reaching three years old due to being killed by an enemy when they were busy. It was due to having a second wife who already gave him a daughter who is safely living in his second wife's homeworld that they tried for a third time, this time intent on keeping their child safe.

After long hours in labour, Morimiya Shijou Momoka, former headmistress of Subaru Magic Academy and currently the strongest spatial mage who is also wife to one of the Guardian of Akasha known as the Genesis Trinity finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Momoka felt happy as she touch her child. There was only two other times she had felt so happy and that was when she gave birth to her first and second child who sadly died due to their carelessness which she regrets even now. In her heart, Momoka swore that she will protect this child no matter what happen. She will not fail him like she did with her first and second. Kazuya and his second wife, Serafall Leviathan or Morimiya Sera as she is known by the other in Genesis Trinity, smiles as they watch Momoka cradling her child with a blissful expression.

Regretfully, the happy moment did not last very long as the ceiling suddenly exploded.

"Momo!"

Kazuya shouted.

"Ufufufu, I found you."

A sweet and seductive voice was heard from the hole that was once the ceiling of the Morimiya family house. Kazuya widened his eyes in fear as he recognized the voice of his supposedly dead archnemesis.

"No… I killed you eons ago!"

The smoke died down to reveal a female approximately fourteen years old with bewitching beauty and long, golden hair wielding a golden sword made out of light. She has a very sadistic look on her face.

"Ohh come now dear, you do know that I am not one to stay dead. Besides, I can never be killed."

The golden girl said in a sultry tone.

"Kazu, don't tell me… she is…"

Serafall look up to the girl, her instinct honed through experience screaming at her to run as far as she can.

Sekina, the Golden Witch of Genesis, once the leader and strongest of the Genesis Trinity, she fell into madness after her love was rejected by Kazuya's predecessor. Once occupying the seat of Genesis, Kazuya's predecessor, the one who once occupied the seat of the End out of three seats struck her down and sent her deep into the abyss of beginning in hope of killing her but he also died in the process. Kazuya who was still new and had just took on the mantle of the Third Seat that signifies the End fought against a resurrected Sekina and finally triumphed at the price of many of his comrades and loved ones eons ago. Now his greatest nightmare had returned once again for revenge.

"Sekina!"

Kazuya shouted as his skin turns dark and his hair turns white. He then draws a crimson sword out of nowhere and points it at the golden girl.

"My my, so scary."

"Nothing is too much when it concerns you, Sekina."

"Kazu!"

Before Serafall can act, Kazuya had already charged at the golden girl.

"Too slow, you've grown rusty. Nevertheless, it would be hard for me to triumph against you right now. Besides, I have another matter to attend to."

"Then what are you here for?!"

"Isn't it obvious? To make you despair and… for your successor."

Kazuya widened his eyes as he realized what she meant by that. He immediately look around for signs of Momoka and the child.

"Too late [Cage of Paradise]"

Before Kazuya and Serafall can react, the two of them found themselves trapped in a golden cage. Kazuya recognize this as the strongest trap spell in Sekina's arsenal and would take using his full power to destroy it, even then, it will take around ten minutes, enough for what she plans to do.

"Noooo!"

"Momo-chan!"

Sekina dashed at Momoka who emerged from the rubble, holding her son in her left arm, safe under the protection of a blanket she created and laced with her power. Momoka is still panting from the fatigue from giving birth but she has changed into her battle uniform which is Wizard Brace's blue military uniform with the addition of a black cape adorned with Kazuya's crest.

Momoka blocked the golden sword with a red and black wakizashi, her weapon she named 'Sophia' after her best friend. Unfortunately for Momoka, her condition and blocking a large sword swung with full power while she blocks with one hand sends her flying to the sky. Momoka, knowing that she cannot win, no, she won't survive at this rate, opens her Black Door to transport her somewhere else. Sekina gave chase.

As the two disappear, Kazuya screamed in anguish as he and Serafall attacks the cage formed by Sekina's magic.

"MOMO!"

"MOMO-CHAN!"

* * *

-dimensional gap-

Momo keep parrying Sekina's attacks as she navigate through the dimensional gap, trying to think what to do. Great Red who claimed the sector around Serafall's homeworld should be nearby so maybe she can get the dragon's help… if she could survive that long. The one who currently occupy the seat of Genesis is busy in Akasha while the Primordial Mother of Dragons who occupied the second seat, the Seat of Infinity, is at the other side of dimensional gap, too far to get to her on time. Ophis, the second seat's daughter, is not as far but she would have better luck with Great Red. Momoka knows that she is in a pinch. The enemy is underestimating her but for good reason. She is tired and weakened after labour. Even for someone like her, child birth is still the most exhausting thing in existence, not to mention still painful even if it is the third time.

"Ahahahahaha! Not bad, even in that condition, you're still strong enough to parry my attacks! Let's take this up a notch chall we?"

Golden magic circles began to form around Sekina in hundreds. Momoka realize that she will die at this rate. Momoka then push her fatigued body and respond in kind by creating hundreds of black magic circles.

"{Golden Arrow}"

Sekina calls as numerous arrows of light shot towards Momoka.

"Guh… [Chaos Barrage]"

Momoka called as her magic circles began shooting black beams to counter Sekina's arrow of light, each with the power enough to destroy a sizeable town.

Sekina's barrage keeps getting harsher while Momoka's own began to dwindle.

'At this rate, my son will be killed!'

Momoka thought. That is the only thing she will not allow to happen.

"Ahahahahaha! Impressive, you can still fight me in that condition! You're a lot better than that bitch Carmellia!"

'I guess I have no choice.'

"Guess this is it… [Witch of the Night Sky]"

Momoka utter her last spell as she realize that she cannot survive until Kazuya and Serafall can break the cage created by Sekina.

She then opted for another ending.

As long as the child lives, she doesn't care about what happen to her. She will not let Sekina get her son!

As Momoka steeled her resolve, her body began to change. Patterns that resemble starry night sky began to appear on her body.

[Witch of the Night Sky] a mode that eventually earns her the title of the strongest spatial mage. It allows Momoka to bend space to her will. Her ability to cast spatial magic increased many fold and her defense also increased greatly due to the extreme spatial distortion around her created by her power. This is Momoka's conceptual magic that bends the area she had affected to her will and allows absolute control of space over that specific area by mere thoughts alone. Normally, this would put her on almost equal footing to Sekina or allow her to give Sekina trouble but the cost of maintaining such powerful magic is great and Momoka knew even this mode cannot beat Sekina even if she was at peak condition. There is a reason why it took everything of the new generation Genesis Trinity of that time to defeat her. At her current condition, she can only hope of using it as a barrier and to do what she plans to do.

Momoka stops her [Chaos Barrage] as she do a last desperation attack, ignoring all the golden arrows while putting everything into her one last charge and her baby's protection.

With her condition, Momoka cannot use her [Night Sky] mode to adequately protect herself and Haru from Sekina's powerful and relentless barrage. She instead redirect most of her remaining energy to her son's protection and her final magic.

"What?!"

Sekina was surprised at Momoka's sudden suicidal charge and was caught off guard.

"I can't defeat you nor drive you off with my remaining power. But I can at least seal you with my remaining power for many years to come! [Abyssal Door]!"

Momoka pour her remaining power that's not used to protect her child into constructing this last spell that bends the law of the universe and open a door to the abyss of beginning which is located in the deep end of the edge of the universe. Chains erupt from the enormous magic circle as it pulls Sekina down into the abyss.

It took Momoka everything she has to prevent Sekina from breaking free.

"Damn you Shijou Momoka!"

Sekina cursed as she was pulled into the depth of an endless abyss. Momoka smiles as she felt the last of her power leaving her. She is tattered and broken and she knows she won't survive. During her last attack, Sekina's arrows fatally injured her. Each arrows has the power to destroy a small town and she had endured hundreds of them. It is a miracle that she is still breathing.

Feeling her consciousness leaving her, Momoka began to fall, but not before opening a portal to the nearest world.

* * *

Shidou Touji, exorcist of Vatican happened to be there when it happened.

A rip in space appear and Momoka came crashing down to the ground not far from him.

He and his wife immediately ran to where Momoka crashed, finding her bloodied and battered. Momoka look at them.

"P-please… take care of him."

Momoka reach out to them.

"Him?"

Touji ask. Momoka reveals a baby wrapped in blanket now drenched in her blood.

"My son… I don't have much time left. Please…"

Touji's wife, moved by Momoka's plea, took the child into her embrace.

"Thank you…"

Momoka said.

"I will always love you… please be safe…"

Momoka then gave her child one last kiss on his forehead before she finally closes her eyes, her body disappearing in a burst of golden light which surprises the couple.

"Honey… she…"

"Whatever she is, I can't believe her to be evil. God led us to her to save her child."

Touji said to his wife.

"Yes…"

Shidou Aya then looked at the baby's face, cleaning his mother's bloodstain.

"He was just born, poor child."

"What will you do?"

"I won't deny her request. I don't know what happened to her and I don't care. Her last request was made as a mother. I will not deny a mother's request."

"Very well… I guess we will adopt him."

"Yes… we will adopt him…"

"What should we name him?"

Touji asked.

"Haruka… Shidou Haruka…"

* * *

 **Prologue done. Here the OC got adopted by the Shidou couple. Yup, the guy will be Shidou Irina's adopted brother. And if anyone finds the name Shijou Momoka familiar, she is the very same Shijou Momoka from Mahou Sensou. I like her very much since loli magician who are actually older than they look are my favorite type. Plus she has twintail, no reason to hate her at all. Ohh and minor spoiler but Sophia really is a character in Mahou Sensou LN for those who haven't read it. Sophia will appear in the second season of Mahou Sensou anime if there is any. Anyway, Shijou and Shidou sounds similar and I like Irina so I decided to have Haruka be adopted by the Shidou family. So how is it? Good? Please review since I am in desperate need of one after seeing my other stories seems like shit while King of Justice did good. Oh, and I want to write this one until Kokabiel arc before continuing King of Justice.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up! Just some minor things though like Haruka awakening his power and to jump start the story. Nothing really important until the next chapter or two where all the key characters will gather.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

-6 years later-

"Onii-sama! Wait for me!"

"You're slow Irina."

Haruka shouted to his little sister. Seven months after his adoption into the Shidou family, Shidou Aya gave birth to Irina. Needless to say, Haruka was excited, well, as excited as a seven months old boy could be. The pair grew close as sibling as they grow up together.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow and we won't have time to say goodbye to Ise."

Yes, the Shidou family will be leaving for England the day after. The pair planned to say goodbye to their childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei before they prepare to depart tomorrow so they're running to the playground where they usually meet to play.

"Yo Ise!"

Haruka call out to the brown haired boy who was sitting on a swing.

"Haru, Iri-chan!"

Replied the boy known as Hyoudou Issei.

"So, why did you two suddenly want to meet me?"

He asked.

"Umm… how do I say this… "

Irina try to pick her words carefully before telling the boy that they will move out from Kuoh.

"Ise, sorry to tell you this now but we're here to say goodbye. We're moving to England tomorrow."

Haru bluntly tell Issei.

"W-what? Y-You're moving tomorrow? Why? It's too sudden!"

Issei cried.

"It's because of our parent."

"But… but…"

Tears began to flow from Issei's eyes as he realized that he won't meet his two best friends again.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We will definitely meet again, I promise."

Haru assures him with a brotherly smile.

"Really?"

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

Irina cheerfully added.

"Well then let's play together one last time!"

""Ouu!""

The three friends then spend their final day together playing in the playground until night fell. As it is their last day together, they want to spend it together making the best memories of their life before being separated.

When it's almost dark, the children reluctantly stop playing and decided to go home. The wonderful day ended then and they hope that tomorrow will never come as they walk together.

* * *

Not far behind the kids, a group of four men observe them carefully.

"Hmm, so that's the children of Touji Shidou?"

"Yes, a boy with silvery blond hair and a boyish girl that matched the description sent by our comrades."

"Time to take revenge."

The four men then disappear before reappearing in front of the three children.

"Hello children."

Spoke one of the men.

"Hello mister."

Irina responded. Haruka suddenly felt a strange sensation on the back of his mind. It is like something is telling him that there's something wrong.

"Irina!"

Haru immediately dived in to save his little sister when he noticed the dangerous smile on the man's face and a sudden unexplainable feeling of power coming from the man.

Shortly after, the spot where Irina once stood exploded in a burst of power.

"Tch, the brat noticed."

The man who attacked clicked his tongue.

"What, what's happening?!"

Issei panicked at the situation.

"Why did you attack us?! What are you?!"

Haru demanded as he shields Irina who is trembling from fear at what had just happened. If Haru were a second late, she would've died.

"Hmph, might as well tell you as all you brats are gonna die."

'Seriously? That was easy. Totally grunts.'

Haru thought, thinking that they look the same as grunts usually found in movies.

"We're here to kill you brats as revenge to what Shidou Touji did to our comrades. As for what we are, we are devils who have a grudge against him!"

The man who appears to be their leader said as he shows them their bat-like wings.

Irina and Issei were surprised by the revelation but not Haru. To say that he's not entirely surprised is wrong though. He is definitely surprised but he is just more composed.

"Hoo, you don't seem surprised boy. That means you are aware of our existence. Then it's worth more to kill you here now."

'This is bad… they are devils huh and they hold a grudge towards tou-san. This means that tou-san is part of the force that goes against them, most likely some kind of priest, maybe exorcist. This is really bad. I presume they have made sure that no one can interfere as they kill us so they must've… '

"Die!"

The lead devil throws a ball of energy at the children as Haru was thinking. Seeing this, Haru immediately jump to the path of the energy ball and took it head on.

"Ugh… guaaahhh!"

Haru screamed in pain.

"Onii-sama!"

"Haru!"

Irina and Issei call out his name concerned.

"Hoo, you are quite tough boy."

The lead devil spoke as he prepares another ball of energy.

"Nooo!"

This time, it was Issei who jumped in, taking the attack upon himself.

"Ise, what are you doing?"

Haru ask as he recovers from the earlier attack.

"Ehehehe… I don't know. My body just moved on its own."

"Stupid! This doesn't concern you! Their problem is with my family!"

Haru scolded his friend.

Issei got up.

"True… but I won't abandon my friend, never. You promised that even after you move tomorrow, we will meet again one day. How can you keep that promise if you won't be alive to keep it?! I will not let that happen!"

[Boost]

"What?!"

The devils were surprised when a sudden burst of power appear from Issei.

Issei's left hand is suddenly covered by a red gauntlet that was not there before.

 **'** **Hoo, what's this? My host is still six years old but already awakened me and in the middle of a battle nonetheless.'**

A deep, booming voice echoes in Issei's mind.

'Who are you?'

Issei thought.

 **'** **Let's leave that for later kid. At your current condition, you can't win against them even if you have awakened me. There is a chance though but it will come at a price.'**

The voice spoke to him.

'A price?'

 **'** **Sacrifice your arm to me and I will give you enough power to escape. Sadly as you are just a six years old, that is the limit of the price of an arm.'**

'No, I don't want to run. I can't leave my friends. Wait, if the price of an arm can let me escape, what will happen if I sacrifice my heart?'

Issei asked.

 **'** **Hmm, interesting. That means you will be sacrificing your whole body. You will no longer stay human. Are you really sure about that kid? But even then, you will only have around three seconds to use my power.'**

'My resolve cannot be shaken. Take my heart if you have to. I will not let my friends be killed just because of some nonsensical grudge!'

 **'** **Hahahaha! Well said! I like you kid, so young but already so strong. Very well, I shall have your heart.'**

"Welsh Dragon Overbooster!"

Issei shouted.

"What?! Welsh Dragon?!"

The devils were shocked as a crimson armor began to cover Issei's body. The armor has draconic pattern and green jewels in some parts with the most notable ones being on his chest and his gauntlets.

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei shot a ball of red energy at the lead devil. The devil managed to evade it but the ball hit the two devils behind him and the devil was evaporated.

"Now, Irina, run!"

Haru shouted as he got stood up.

"Damn boy!"

The other devil lunged at Issei who is still in his armor. Seeing this, Issei pull back his right hand and punch the devil right in the gut. But sadly, the armor dissolved right at that moment and both the devil and Issei was thrown back by the force of their respective attack.

While this occurred, the lead devil spotted Irina who is still stunned and cannot decide on what to do, whether she should stay or run.

This costs Irina greatly as the lead devil aimed a bullet of condensed demonic energy at her.

"Die!"

The lead devil shot the bullet.

Irina close her eyes as she notice her impending doom.

But the pain that should've accompanied her death never came.

Instead, to her horror, Haru again caught the attack for her which unluckily, pierce through his heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONII-SAMA!"

Irina screamed in horror as Haru's lifeless body fell to the ground… or should've fallen to the ground.

Instead of Haruka falling, a large burst of silver and black aura came from his body.

"What… what is this?! What is this power?!"

* * *

-Underworld-

Serafall Leviathan is working on the stack of paper on her desk when she felt a sudden burst of peculiar energy. It is extremely powerful yet very subtle that she wouldn't have felt it if she did not have her current level of sensing and great familiarity with the energy signature.

Yes, a familiar energy signature. But something is also different. It is very similar to the energy sign she recognized yet also somewhat different. All she know is the fact that the last time she felt this kind of energy signature was six years ago. It is the energy signature similar to that of Shijou Momoka's yet subtly different with a tinge of Kazuya's signature. There is only one person she can think that can possess this kind of energy signature as she is sure that Shijou Momoka was dead since the connection between her and them had been severed. The realization made her cry tear of joy as she immediately prepare a teleportation circle to head to the location of the energy signature.

But she cannot. Something is blocking her.

"Dammit, I forgot that Momo-chan's power over space is very powerful, he must've inherited his mother's power. He had just awakened his power which means the space around him is somewhat distorted due to his sudden awakening."

Serafall sighed as she return to her seat but soon enough, her lips curled upward and she had a relieved expression.

"At least now I know you're alive… "

Serafall Leviathan had never felt happier in the last five years. She is the only one in this world who knew the true consequence of what had just happened.

The awakening of her step-son

* * *

"W-what are you?!"

The devil cried as he began to be overwhelmed by the presence of the being in front of him. Shortly after, the torrent of power died down and the boy now held in his hand a crimson katana with translucent blade as if it were made of crystal. The hilt is bright red and a runic pattern is carved on the surface of the blade halfway to the tip.

Before the lead devil could register what had just happened, he felt a stabbing pain running through his heart. When he looked down, the crimson blade is already protruding from his chest.

"H-how…"

The lead devil fell down lifeless while Haru's expression did not change even one bit.

"Damn you brat!"

The remaining devil who had just recovered from his fight with Issei shot a beam of powerful demonic energy with his remaining power.

The attack never reached Haruka. The attack suddenly dispersed as if it hits an invisible wall. The next thing the devil knew is a blade coming straight to his face.

"Checkmate."

Haruka said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Haruka woke up, he found the concerned face of his parents and Irina looking at him.

"Ugh… tou-san, kaa-san, Irina…"

Haru groaned as he tries to get up from his bed. It appears that he is in his room.

"Haruka, are you okay?"

Touji asked.

"I've been better. My head hurts…"

"Do you remember anything, son?"

His mother asked.

"Right… the devils. Tou-san…"

"It seems that there is some explaining to do. But first, how did you kill those devils? When we arrive, all of them were killed and we found you and Issei unconscious. Irina was crying beside you. She said you shielded her from an attack and was killed. You seem fine and dandy to me."

 **'** **Let me explain that.'**

A voice echoes in the room. As the family tries to find the source of the voice, a crimson sword suddenly appear over Haru's chest. The sword then turn into a young girl wearing a sailor uniform and her silvery blond hair tied in twintail. Her face somewhat resembles Haru.

 **'** **I never thought that I could see you again.'**

The young girl turns to Haruka. She caressed his cheek with loving tenderness as tear flow out from her eyes. The girl embraced him lovingly.

"Excuse me but… who are you?"

Haru asked to which the girl immediately release him and clear her throat.

 **'** **Ahh yes, we should get that cleared out first. My name is Shijou Momoka.'**

She briefly paused before smiling radiantly.

 **'** **And I am your mother.'**

* * *

 **And Shijou Momoka is back! Seriously I won't kill her so easily... Well, she's technically still dead though. Haruka finally awakens his power and his sacred gear, yeah, I made Momoka into a sacred gear by fusing her with her own sword. How did that happen? Look forward to it (I actually don't have any convincing theories but I'll work one out). Even dead, Momoka still has more use here, even more than most of the living and breathing characters. Anyway, why is Irina using 'Onii-sama' to refer to Haruka? It's a funny story, I discussed with my friend about what should Irina call Haruka and out of all the choices from 'Nii-san' until 'Aniki', 'Onii-sama' got chosen for one reason only. Shiba Miyuki, the bro-con from Mahouka. must've been drunk when I asked though I find it funny to imagine Irina being like Miyuki. Anyway, I still don't know if I should put Irina together with Haruka or keep her as an imouto figure. I'll think about it for a while before making a poll.**

 **Remember, please review and like and whatever. I'll just stay here while daydreaming about Xenovia.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 done. I'm totally on full throttle. I want to finish the introduction chapters before the week ends so I'm working like crazy here. Aaaaannnd I've been forgetting the disclaimer. Ehm... I do not own Highschool DxD and any other characters I picked. I do own my OCs and some weapons but I hope I could own Xenovia and Irina.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shidou Haruka, Xenovia Quarta, & Melia Sitri

-1 year later, Haruka pov-

My name is Shidou Haruka or maybe Shijou if I take my birth mother's maiden name but I think I'll keep Shidou until I reach adulthood. I am seven years old and the holder of an irregular, no, maybe more like unregistered… or perhaps cheat sacred gear? Whatever, the description is not really important. I hold a new sacred gear that was created from my deceased mother's weapon and soul combined together. The new fourteenth Longinus-class sacred gear, a crimson katana with red hilt named [Sophia] that was once used by my mother, Shijou Momoka. Why is it a Longinus? The blade has the power to slice gods and cut through space and has the power to control space, powers that once belong to my mother who came from another world and was known as 'Witch of the Night Sky', the strongest spatial mage who can bend space with just a thought. With such a being sealed inside, there is no way that [Sophia] is not Longinus-class. Added to the fact that I inherited my mother's powers, I don't actually need the sword to use those powers though it does make things easier by working together and made me deadlier.

It has been a year since I first met Momoka kaa-san. After that incident, tou-san came clean to us that supernatural does exists in this world. Well, Momoka kaa-san is here and she is technically a soul living inside a sword that somehow evolves into a sacred gear so there is no doubt there. The thing is, tou-san wants us to follow in his footsteps and become an exorcist like what I deduced he is. I have no qualms there. Momoka kaa-san thinks that it's fine. She will be with me every step of the way. Irina will also be with me but will start later in our training. I was sent to Vatican to train as an exorcist under an acquaintance of tou-san. As for [Sophia], I decided to hide its true nature as a sacred gear and said that it is a lost sword that I found somewhere. Good thing that kaa-san has a special ability that allows her to completely erase any traces of aura that may give out [Sophia]'s true nature. As long as I don't use Sophia's power and use my own, it should be fine. Another thing to remember is that I should not use Balance Breaker as it is an instant clue that my sword is a sacred gear.

Currently, I am taught swordsmanship by one of the best swordswoman in Vatican, an exorcist by the name of Griselda Quarta. She is a strict teacher and kaa-san also admits that she is a good swordsman though not as good as her. We both dance with our swords, Griselda with a light sword and me with [Sophia]. Each attack she made I parry, each movement I follow. As I am not really a normal human and has unearthly reflex, I could survive Griselda for some time with my reflex alone. Unfortunately for her, I was also trained in swordsmanship by kaa-san who is many times more skilled in my mindscape. The skill stays with me and now I am practically on par with Griselda despite my young age. They call me a prodigy in swordsmanship. Well, kaa-san said that I technically am since I absorbed swordsmanship like sponge to water. We ended our light spar today in a draw though I think I lost since despite my skill and reflex, I still lose out in strength and stamina. I am still a seven years old after all.

"Great job Haruka. Your skills are already equal to mine. All we need to do is work with your stamina and strength slowly with your age and you could become the youngest exorcist ever. Maybe even the strongest exorcist one day."

Griselda said.

 **'** **I still can't believe how good you became in such a short time. If this goes on, we could work on your magic. Your reserve is already big enough to be a high-class considering who your mother is.'**

Kaa-san said with pride. Geez, thanks kaa-san.

 **'** **Unfortunately, most of my offensive magic costs a lot that a few of them could exhaust you even with your reserve. Good thing we will learn spatial magic theories and teleportation first.'**

Kaa-san said from our mental link. Well great, more studying, I look forward to that.

"Haruka, let's call it a day."

Griselda said. We then walk together from our indoor training ground and arrive in a corridor just beside the outdoor training ground that will lead us to the lounge. There I saw that someone is training in the heat of day, swinging a large wooden sword that looks too big for a normal practice sword. Then I notice that it's a girl from her long blue hair and figure.

"Griselda-san, who is that?"

I asked, pointing at the girl training with a big-ass sword.

"Ohh, that is my adopted sister, Xenovia. I thought she's resting. What is that girl doing?"

"Training, obviously."

I said sarcastically. It is obvious, Griselda.

"Cheeky brat."

I ignore her words and went to the girl.

"Hey, Xenovia, right?"

The girl stops swinging her sword and turn her attention to me.

"Yes, my name is Xenovia. Who are you?"

She asked.

"Shidou Haruka."

"Shidou Haruka? The boy trained by sister Griselda?"

"The very same."

I bowed as would a knight to a lady.

"I see."

Xenovia throw something to me. I caught the thing she had thrown and find that it is a wooden sword.

"Fight me."

"…Ehh?"

I dumbly react.

"I said fight me. If you are as strong as Griselda said you are, you would be a good opponent for me."

I sighed as I enter my stance, holding up the wooden sword with my left hand while facing her. Xenovia grabs her large wooden sword that looks awkward in her hand.

"You know, you should probably use a smaller sword."

I told her.

"There's no need."

"Your funeral."

So we began our spar. Xenovia launch herself at me while I only stood still. She held her sword with both her hands and swings it to my side. I dodged by bending my back almost ninety degrees and perform a backflip kick at her sword. The wooden sword flew from her hand, disarming her. The moment I recovered my standing position, I dashed at her and thrust my wooden sword at her, stopping only inches from her neck.

"Come on Xenovia, that sword is just too big for you. I can see it coming and read the arc before you can even say Excalibur."

I teased her… well, it's the truth anyway. I gave my wooden sword back to Xenovia who slumped to the ground with an expression of disbelief.

"I… lost so easily."

She said in a low volume almost like whispering to herself.

I bend down on one knee as I look at her.

"You're just doing it wrong, Xenovia. I don't know why but you're using a sword that's too big for you. You still lack the strength to properly wield a bigger sword in your current age, thus your speed suffers. Why do you use a bigger sword anyway?"

"I… I am the wielder of Durandal."

She said. Wait, Durandal? I remember that sword. I've seen it once before. True, it is a really big sword that requires great physical strength to use. So that's why. She's training to be able to use that sword.

"Ahh, I see… well you're doing it wrong. Before you try swinging a big-ass sword with a small body, try to grow a few inches and train your strength and stamina first. I'll help you along the way."

She look up to me like I have grown a second head.

 **'** **Is my little boy smitten by the young girl?'**

Kaa-san teased. Shut up kaa-san.

"You'll train with me?"

"Sure. Griselda also told me to increase my strength and stamina. I'll gladly help you anyway since you're cute. Let's get along, Xenovia."

I offer her my hand which she takes. I smile at her and help her up. Her face is now beet red.

 **'** **I see that someone here has a crush on you.'**

My face grows red when I hear kaa-san teasing me about Xenovia.

'Shut up, I'm just helping a fellow exorcist here.'

 **'** **Yes, try to convince yourself that. I don't want you dating until you're at least fifteen or sixteen, okay? And definitely no children until you're properly married.'**

'Kaa-san!'

I shouted at her in my mind.

That is my first meeting with Xenovia Quarta, a girl whom I will eventually share my fate with for a very long time. Of course, I have no way of knowing that at that time.

* * *

-At the same time, Underworld, Serafall Leviathan pov-

It has been a year since I felt Momo-chan's son's awakening. Thanks to her power, teleportation was almost impossible. The moment I thought of using my ice teleportation to teleport myself to an ice near the vicinity of that location, the aura had disappeared. I know it's not because the child's death as I am very familiar with Momo-chan's abilities. That is 'Concealed Existence' which allows her to become undetectable. It is a unique ability that totally hides her presence even when she uses her power. Even someone with godly senses can only trace a miniscule amount of her aura provided that she is using her power. The moment the aura disappear, I know that it becomes impossible to trace that child, even for me. Nevertheless, I was happy at that time. I immediately told Kazuya about that child's survival and that I will find him no matter what.

Though first I have to deal with my growing pile of paperwork.

"Mou! When will this end!"

I cried out in frustration as I madly go through paper by paper.

"Mama, why are you screaming?"

I stopped when I hear the cute voice of my daughter who sounds like Hayami Saori coming from the door. I see that it is slightly opened and my daughter, Melia, is peeking from the outside.

"Mel-tan!"

I cried as I rushed to my beloved daughter, paperworks be damned. I hug my cute daughter tightly and snuggle with her. Ahh, Mel-tan is really cute! She is a spitting image of me with her father's beautiful blue eyes! So cute!

"Muuu… Mama… can't… breathe…"

Oops, it seems that I hug her too tightly that she can't breathe. I release my hold on my daughter who gasped for air upon release. Sorry Mel-tan, you're just too cute, especially when you have my twintail and wearing a white mahou shoujo cosplay! Yup, my Mel-tan is wearing a mahou shoujo cosplay that I dressed her in just this morning.

I took her to a sofa and make her seat on my lap as we start our family time, yeah!

"So Mel-tan, how is your lesson?"

I asked her.

"Muu, mama, can you stop calling me '-tan'?"

"Nope! It is my privilege as your mother to call you whatever I want!"

Truthfully, I want her to call me Levi-tan but she refused, saying that I am her mother so she will call me 'mama' and nothing else… except when we cosplay. Ahh, I'm a proud mother of a young mahou shoujo, I am very happy!

"Mama…"

"Yes dear?"

"When can I meet otouto-kun?"

A slight pause.

Wait, what?

"I know, mama. I heard you talking about him with papa last year. I know I have an otouto and… I know about Momoka-san."

I paused for a bit, not knowing how to answer her.

"Nee, mama, what kind of person is Momoka-san?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know her… so that maybe I can find otouto-kun one day."

"I see… Momo-chan, she is the strictest of the three of us. She always forced me to do my work before we go anywhere. But she is also kind and understanding not to mention very patient. She is also the smartest of us. Did you know? She made my magical girl staff and my personal weapon. She is a great teacher. When I first became part of the Genesis Trinity, she taught me many things from the rules and what we can and can't do. She made the lesson fun. She is my best friend."

I remembered the times I spent together with Momoka with or without Kazuya. We were the best of friends, no, we are true sisters with me being the younger one.

"And she is always small."

"Small?"

Mel-tan curiously asked. I took out a locket that I wore around my neck from inside my clothes and show the picture inside to Mel-tan.

"The pictures I've seen of her shows her to be… much taller."

"You've been looking through the archives back home?"

"…A little. I'm just curious."

The picture inside my locket shows Momo-tan in her usual young form that looks like an eleven years old schoolgirl. You can in fact mistake her for one if not for the adult air around her and how she carries herself. She took on an adult form in her archive pictures though. I never asked why but it's most likely preference or her just messing around.

"Nee, mama… I hope we can find otouto-kun soon"

"I hope so, my dear."

Boy, I don't know where you are and what name you go by now but if you are out there, please live. I promise you that I will find you one day… and make our family complete again.

* * *

 **Finally the introduction of the remaining two main characters, Melia Sitri and Xenovia Quarta. So we finally got Shidou Haruka, Shidou Irina, Hyoudou Issei, Shijou Momoka, Xenovia Quarta, and finally Melia Sitri by order of appearance. These six are the main characters (though one of them is technically dead) that we will see a lot though perhaps the exorcists more than the rest. Anyway, Haruka will definitely have Xenovia in the bag while Irina is still waiting for my decision. Issei will definitely have a harem though and Melia is not one of them as I have a plan for her. I already have a list of Issei's harem but not too big as it's a pain to keep too many of them so those that I actually put in his harem will actually have high relevance to the story, not some add-ons to grope on no matter how great their oppai is. Nah, I prefer the more modest size. Issei's main girl won't be Rias though but Ophis. All hail DRAGONS! Next chapter will have Issei and Ophis and it will be around two to three more chapters until the end of the introduction arc. Review and like and perhaps you might just wake up with a naked DxD woman next to you. I personally prefer Xenovia and then Irina... also Serafall.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Time for Ophis' introduction and Issei's goal! Chapter 3, my longest chapter yet and the most boring to write (due to the length) that I fell asleep when writing it. My Ophis is much different than the usual Ophis though. Ophis here is more OC and her brief history will be explained. This chapter will also show my obsession towards dragons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or anything else that's not fruit of mine labor... which says quite a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sekiryuutei and the Infinite Dragon

-A year later, Ophis pov-

My name is Ophis, also known as the Infinite Dragon God Ophis or Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. Though not incorrect, it is also not entirely correct. I am not yet the true Dragon of Infinity. I am a dragon who has the aspect of Infinity but not quite the Infinite Dragon as I was made out to be. That is why Samael can still harm me and Great Red along with Trihexa are still powerful adversaries to me despite them being much younger and supposedly inexperienced. I am Ryuusei Ophis, daughter of the Infinity Dragon, Eterna or Ryuusei Towa as she is known now. I am her successor, the successor to the Second Seat, the seat of Infinity, the Genesis Trinity that controls the flow of time and endless possibility. I am nowhere near my mother's level. I am the infinity of nothingness while my mother carries the infinity of life. She had not seen me fit to take over her position.

To make things worse, Great Red had taken over the sector of the dimensional gap that I used as my home, the nerve of that brat. Still, how can he be so powerful when he is not even half as old as me? Mom told me that I am lacking something despite my experience and power. What can I be lacking? I have power, great power. Heck, I was even there during the final war against Sekina where uncle Kazuya finally fell her! I took down countless monsters and gods and dragons! But mom still considers me lacking. What is it that I am lacking?

I thought about that as I sat on a swing in a playground somewhere.

This world has been my territory for thousands of years. Then came that man dubbed as God of the Bible. I remember him, very kind, very wise, one of the gods who answered our call during the final war. His original world was destroyed by Sekina and now he settled here. He gave new life to this otherwise barren wasteland of a planet. Then came younger gods who didn't even know of the final war. Things happen. Great War, Trihexa, Two Heavenly Dragons… now I'm the only veteran of the final war left alive in this world. The only thing that surprised me in all my long years of stay in this world was when Serafall Leviathan of the Underworld married uncle Kazuya around a century or two ago.

"What should I do now?"

I muttered to myself.

"Umm… hello?"

I hear the voice of a young child standing not far from me according to the time it takes for his voice to travel to my ears and how audible it is.

"Yes?"

I look up to the child. He is only around seven years old but I sense a familiar aura around him.

"Ddraig?"

I tilted my head. This is the aura of the Red Dragon Emperor. So this boy is the current Sekiryuutei. But this level of aura, he shouldn't have this kind of aura at this age.

"You know Ddraig miss?"

He asked me while looking very excited. I simply nod my head.

"Wow, so you must be a supernatural being! What are you doing here in Kuoh?"

The boy with Ddraig asked me.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So you have nothing to do? Then why don't you play with me!"

The innocence of a young boy.

 **'** **Oi partner, did you know who you're talking to?'**

Ddraig suddenly appear on the boy's left arm.

"No, why? I don't think that she's bad."

 **'** **That's Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God…'**

Not completely true yet Ddraig. I still have to make mom admits that I'm ready.

 **'…** **and one of the strongest being in the world.'**

"So, she's also a dragon?"

 **'…** **technically, yes. I've never seen her dragon form though.'**

Ddraig, my dragon form is very large, even larger than Midgardsormr. If I were to use my dragon form, I could destroy a planet or two easily… though I don't know how that brat managed to beat me still. I bit the original Ouroboros who was my bastard of a father and made him cry and he is much stronger than mom.

"Wow, so she's a dragon! Nice to meet you, Ophis-chan. I'm Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei and forevermore!"

"Current and forevermore?"

"I will become the strongest Sekiryuutei so that the Hakuryuukou or anyone else can ever defeat me so Ddraig will stay with me forever!"

Big dream for a little child. I forgot when was the last time I had any aspiration. My life had been dull and my days are never-changing.

"And I will also show everyone that dragons are the strongest race in the world! I will unite the dragons and made us be acknowledged!"

That's a new one. Dragons are loner by nature but this boy wants to unite us? We do recognize each other but other than for a fight or occasional drinking nights (I remember a dragon king get-together a thousand years ago), we tend to stay out of each other's way. The stronger the dragon, the more secluded they are. Me and Great Red never interact with anyone much. For me, apart from Serafall's occasional visits to look after me for my mom, I never did spoke with anyone else. In fact, I mostly ignore them… apart from Serafall that is. She reports to my mom after all.

 **'** **His dream is admirable. He's fascinated by us dragons and our power but was saddened when he heard about our nature of being a loner and how we were hunted and sealed in sacred gears. He is an interesting host. Uniting us dragons under one banner? That is a really interesting idea though nigh impossible.'**

"Why are you saying that it's impossible Ddraig?"

 **'** **Partner, dragons are loner by nature. It's not like you can just waltz in to their home and ask the other dragons to join you. Plus there are some who would most likely, no, definitely fight you just for kicks.'**

"You said that dragons respect power, especially their own kind, right? Then I just have to get stronger and fight them to earn their respect!"

 **'…** **As much as that might make sense, I still don't think that it will work. Plus I know that if you try to do something as dangerous as uniting all dragons, the other factions won't just wait until you succeed, they will hunt you and kill you!'**

"Why would they want to do that?"

 **'** **Listen here kid, dragons are already powerful by themselves. Uniting us together would make a new faction that can break the power balance in this world especially with a Heavenly Dragon leading them. I'm happy that you're proud of being a dragon and I'm definitely very happy that you want to become stronger so that you won't lose to the White One but there is a limit to your recklessness.'**

While Ddraig is trying to discourage the boy, I was watching them and I think. That is an interesting idea. Nigh impossible perhaps and very challenging but interesting nonetheless. How long has it been since I had an impossible challenge (the red brat is not one). The last time I challenged something so far above me was when I asked for an all-out match with my mother in our dragon form. That ended well with me unconscious for almost a year. That was around a hundred thousand years ago. Perhaps it is time for me to find something to do and this seems worth it.

"That is an interesting idea, Sekiryuutei. Then let me be the first dragon to join you."

 **'** **See, even Ophis disag… wait, what?'**

"I said that I will be the first dragon to join the Sekiryuutei."

 **'** **You got to be kidding me. The first one is the Infinite Dragon God? Now I'm beginning to think that it's not impossible after all.'**

"Really? You will really join me to create a dragon faction?!"

I gave the boy a small nod.

"But you can't do it now. We will have to make sure that you're properly trained and strong enough to achieve your dream. I will help you with that, Sekiryuutei."

 **'** **To think that my partner will be trained by the Ouroboros Dragon itself.'**

"Ddraig, I would like to make one thing clear. I am not an 'it'. I might be able to change into a male form but I was born as a female and I shall be addressed as such."

This is another thing that I should fix while I'm at it. As the (regrettably) oldest resident of this world and a skilled shape shifter, everyone mistook me as an 'it'. I could ignore them before but perhaps it's time to fix that. Serafall was honestly surprised when she knew and still teases me until now about my 'officially' unclear gender in this world.

 **'** **S-Sorry Ophis, nobody knows your true gend… wait, you were BORN?!'**

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, I was created when the big bang happened. Yes Ddraig, I was born. What, you expected me to just popped out of nowhere and I became Ophis the Dragon God?"

 **'** **And you do sarcasm?!'**

This is starting to get annoying.

"I just don't make it a point to show my emotion in front of inconsequential people."

Mom always calls me 'her socially awkward daughter' which I begrudgingly agreed.

 **'** **Partner, how did you do what you just did?'**

"What did I do Ddraig?"

The boy asked Ddraig.

 **'** **Partner, we have just learned more thinga about Ophis in a few minutes conversation than what the whole factions could possibly learn about her after millenniums! Now, let me ask you again, what did you do?'**

"Uhh… be friendly?"

 **'** **Why the question tag?'**

"Just shut up Ddraig or I'll go in there and 'educate' you."

I said. Ddraig is beginning to get on my nerve.

 **'** **Sorry… I'll be quiet.'**

And that folks is how you tame a Heavenly Dragon.

* * *

-A month later, Issei pov-

It has been a month since I agreed to be trained by Ophis. I found out that Ophis is not really like how everyone makes her out to be (according to Ddraig). She might show little emotion but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have them. She said that it's because those who has great power but nothing to do tends to become extremely lazy and she's too lazy to deal with other people or show emotions. Says that it's troublesome to move the muscles needed to make an expression.

Ophis' training is very harsh. She said that it's a training regiment created by her mother for her but since I'm still young, she won't go to the more extreme ones until I am at least two digit in age. It is still painful though. She orders me to physically train myself in a high gravity field and will add the gravity once I become reasonably accustomed. This forced my body to become stronger to adapt to the gravity. There's no need to lift weights or anything, just pure training under intense gravity. This is all done in a secluded dimension that she dubs 'her personal training world'.

We are currently training in martial art. When training in martial art which is every three days, Ophis will change her size so that I can learn to fight enemies of any size. Ddraig was honestly surprised when Ophis shows great skill in martial art. Her own style which she dubs Dragon Style (kind of cliché but she's apparently the first to use that name so it's the original) focus on heavy punches and kicks while still maintaining flexibility. I still don't know how she could move like she did while wearing a gothic lolita costume.

"Nice, Ise. You're getting better."

Ophis praised me when I finally managed to dodge and block four consecutive punches and kicks.

"Thank you Ophis. But when will we learn about magic?"

I asked her. I have always wanted to learn magic when I heard that I could use them. Ophis sadly had not taught me any magic. She says she will teach me when I finished basic physical training to become a full fledged dragon.

That is another thing that happened to me. Although I possess a dragon's heart after sacrificing my human heart to Ddraig, I'm still not a full dragon. Ophis dealt with that by fully turning me into a dragon using her blood. Now I possess the body of a true dragon. Ddraig became very happy. Now I could literally become the Sekiryuutei! Sadly, since my basic stats are crap, I can't turn into a full dragon yet. That is why Ophis won't train me with magic. She'll teach me dragon magic only when I can turn into one, or even just properly use my wings for aerial combat.

That is another thing I found out. Ophis can fly using magic but she prefers using her wings for aerial close combat. Of course, training in that is still far off in the future but she did show me her wings. A pair of large draconic wings colored in pure black like her eyes.

"Hmm?"

Ophis suddenly turn her attention away from me as if she felt something.

"An A-rank stray had come to town."

"An A-rank stray? A stray devil!"

Ophis dispels her training world and we appear somewhere close to the park where we first met.

"It's in an abandoned warehouse close to the edge of town. Good timimg."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Ise, go and defeat that stray without using Ddraig's power if you can. I'll teach you a trick if you manage to do that."

"A trick?"

"Yes… you know, the most basic of dragon attacks but the most effective."

I widened my eyes in realization of what she is implying. So I can finally learn that move! The coolest dragon attack ever!

"I'll teach you how to breathe flame ahead of schedule."

Okay, I'm in on the bet!

…

-Abandoned warehouse-

Ophis will be watching me while keeping herself invisible. She can reach me immediately if there is something wrong so I'm not really worried… well, maybe a little bit. The thing is, this is my first real battle eversince I awakened [Boosted Gear] so I'm nervous. It doesn't help that the enemy is an A-rank stray devil.

"What's this? A human coming all alone to my hunting ground… must be my lucky day!"

What the hell is that, a chimera? What appears before me is a grotesque female with a form that you might think comes from the Cthulhu myth. I don't really want to fight one of those now. Ophis said that the Cthulhu mythos guys are one of the early settlers and are primordial beings like her so they are insanely powerful though they never come to the surface. Good thing that this is only a Cthulhu wannabe. Still, don't want to get caught in those tentacles.

 **'** **Think you can handle her without me partner?'**

'For the sake of learning how to breathe fire, I think I'll somehow manage Ddraig.'

 **'** **Hahahaha! That's my partner. Go beat up that piece of crap and learn how to breathe fire like a true drake!'**

'Will do.'

But first, I will need something sharp. Although I can't transform into a full dragon yet, I can transform some part of my body into a dragon. For now, I can only change my hands and feet. I still can't use my tail and wings since those are limbs that humans didn't possess and are harder to use for the current me but for this kind of stray devil, my claws are enough. I turn my hand into dragon hands and enter my fighting stance, the dragon style.

"You, You're not a human!"

Guess these starys are so crazy that they can't differentiate between races.

"Come, feel the power of a dragon."

I said in a challenging tone. The stray shot tentacles at me which I evade easily. I made a chop with my draconic hands and my dragon claws easily tore through the stray's tentacles.

"What?! Tch, if that doesn't work then take this!"

The stray began haphazardly shooting demonic power at me. man, her aim sucks but I have to say, the power is befitting of an A-rank at least and the speed of her shooting is nothing to laugh at. It is at this time that I am grateful for Ophis' evasive training. I can dodge all the stray's attacks. This put us at a stalemate though. Ophis expects me to defeat this stray with only my fists if I want to learn how to breathe flame faster than scheduled. I can just use [Boosted Gear], boost myself, and defeat the stray without questions asked but that means I will lose the bet with Ophis. What to do…

 **'** **Why not cover your hand in draconic aura and just punch your way through?'**

'Good idea.'

I try Ddraig's idea. I cover my hands with red draconic aura and began charging towards the stray.

"Attacking head on? Are you stupid?!"

I actually think that it is a stupid strategy but hey, if it works, it works.

I began punching through the barrage of demonic energies. Dammit, my hand hurts! Really, she's S-class for a reason. Dragon hide has considerable natural magical defense and with the addition of my draconic aura, normal magic attacks wouldn't even scratch me but hers' strong enough to give me pain!

"Hyaa!"

But unfortunately for her, I managed to deflect and evade all her demonic power shots and tear through her tentacles. It's time to finish this!

"Dragon Style Finisher! Dragon Punch!"

I yelled as I punch through the body of the stray with all my strength and my fist covered in draconic aura.

"I-impossible… for me to be defeated by a dragon."

"Dragon is the strongest race, you just have to deal with it."

I said as I let her mostly destroyed body fell to the ground.

"Well done Ise."

Ophis suddenly appear from her hiding place. I gave her a peace sign while grinning happily.

"Mission accomplished."

"Good. As promised, I'll give you a lesson on how to breathe flame. I'll give you a demonstration so watch carefully."

I obeyed her and start to focus on what she's about to do. Ophis approach the dead stray's body. Once she is close enough, she breathe in air until her lungs are full. I sense a buildup of energy in her lungs. The next thing that happened is just amazing! Ophis breathe out and a large stream of black flame her mouth.

 **'** **Amazing, so that is her dragon flame.'**

'Is this the first time you're seeing it Ddraig?'

 **'** **Yes, I must say that it is impressive. It is hotter than hellfire, very powerful.'**

"And that is how you breathe flame. It's all about focusing the energy here and then letting it out."

Ophis pats her chest as emphasis.

"Every Dragon's flame is different. Mine is an all-destroying flame that devours the target only. Of course, I have a higher level flame but we'll learn about that later. The first thing to do is learn how to gather your energy in your lungs. We'll start tomorrow, Ise."

"Yes, Ophis-sensei!"

Ophis yawns and stretched her body, looking somewhat tired.

"It has been years since I last used my flame. I'm tired."

Ophis then walks away with me following in tow.

 **'** **How lazy can she be if breathing flame is tiring her?'**

Ddraig commented to which I also wonder. Well, we have a lot of time to learn about Ophis since I feel we'll be stuck together for a long time, that is what I felt. My dream about creating a dragon faction is slowly coming true. With Ophis here helping me, I'm sure that it will come true. It is time that we dragons take our rightful place amongst the many factions of the world. Haruka, I've found a dream that I could dedicate myself to. What about you?

I, Hyoudou Issei, am the Sekiryuutei. Together with Ddraig and Ophis, I will bring the dragons to our rightful place.

…

Wait, why didn't I ask Ddraig to teach me how to breathe fire and use magic?

* * *

 **Dragon faction, I've always want to see something like that in DxD. The DxD world would be screwed if all the powerful dragons come together, what with the top two in DxD being dragons. Plus I thought for a while, why did Ophis create Khaos Brigade made up of numerous races? She's a dragon, right? why not ask other dragons first? Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou would be a good start and there is Tannin and Tiamat. Train the Dragon Kings enough and they could reach Heavenly Dragons level. Train the two Heavenly Dragons, they could become insanely powerful. Heck, Ophis only fell short from Great Red, right? if she and all the great dragons band together, I'm sure they can beat Great Red. Just my opinion though. Now, I've just created one of the deadliest, and perhaps, strongest faction in DxD world but of course the dragons won't just be the strongest. Khaos Brigade will still be there and perhaps even more powerful and deadlier. More powerful characters that will give Ophis trouble will come.**

 **Also, I find it good to make use of Ophis' supposed title. Ouroboros here is not just Ophis' title but actually the name of the original Infinite Dragon and when the name finally becomes an important part of the story... let's just say that it will make things very... interesting.**

 **Also, Issei's dream. I just made it up on the spot since it is interesting. Now the playing field of the three factions has been remade. Haruka with Heaven, Ophis with Dragons, Melia with Devils. Three successors and three factions. Azazel might just cry since now only his faction out of the four main factions doesn't have a successor who are always obscenely powerful.**

 **Please review and I do have some things in mind for the Fallen Angels so they won't just be cannon fodder with the titans called Trinity Successors in their enemy's camp.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, we're nearing the end of the introduction arc. One more chapter and it's all done! Told ya I'll manage before the week ends on Sunday. Next chapter will be tomorrow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD though I do wish I own a sacred gear. Sword Birth, Blade Blacksmith, or even Twice Critical is fine.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Night Before The Great Clash

-Four years later, 3rd person pov-

Melia Sitri, daughter of Serafall Leviathan, a girl with raven hair tied to the side and a rather developed body for a thirteen year old is right now sitting on her mother's desk doing paperwork. Why is a girl as young as her doing her mother's work? Her mother went to a cosplay event in Akihabara, Japan a few hours ago, ditching all her work. Now, Melia is a very smart girl for someone her age. She understand politic and has a good head over her shoulder. It went to the point that she is actually more competent in desk work than her mother. The Sitri clan has always been known for their smart brain but Melia takes the cake. She herself considers it the fruit of her diligence though and not inherent capability. With a mother like Serafall, she felt that it is her duty to cover her mother's shortcomings. Sadly, there are not many things that a thirteen year old can do.

"Lady Melia, you don't really have to do your mother's work. I can always drag her back her and do it herself."

The silver haired maid of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia, told her as she brought another stack of paper in. Grayfia respects Melia's diligence and capability but she worries for the young girl as she has little to no friends and frequently busies herself either studying or cleaning up her mother's mess. Grayfia worries about her future.

"It's fine, Grayfia-sama, I like doing this. Besides, if I do her share of work when she's away, mom can spend time with me later that she originally would've spent to finish this stack of papers."

Melia replied with a slight smile as she went through each document, reading them quickly and carefully. This is one of the reasons that Melia takes over Serafall's work. With less work to do, her mother could get more free time and that means she can bring her to visit her father. The things a daughter would do to spend time with her mother.

The people of the Underworld didn't know who Serafall's husband is as Kazuya is a Trinity and cannot always be in their world. The story is that Serafall spent a night with her husband that coincidentally produced Melia three days before their wedding. Her husband then went on a job to fight against a god and was then killed. It was a beautiful story but it was not the truth. After all, Kazuya is nigh unkillable. Only their family knows this. Not even the other Maou knew of this fact.

Another thing about Melia is that she was classified as a super devil. It appears that she inherited part of her father's special power. Kazuya's ultimate anti-existence magic that can devour everything that exists [Starless Night]. Melia can use that power to create an armor that made her impervious to any kinds of magic, even power of destruction. Even spears of light and the aura of a holy sword cannot touch her. The only thing she is vulnerable to is physical attack and, as with the original, conceptual weapons or weapons or magic with anti-existence property. This in addition to her powerful wind and ice magic made her a very powerful force that can potentially become the strongest super devil in existence.

But for now, she is only a little girl who is just very capable.

As Melia continue her work, she thought about one thing that is always bugging her.

The existence of her half-brother

She was born one year before her brother, which made her the elder sibling. She had heard about what happened to him when she eavesdropped on Kazuya and Serafall five year ago. It was a tragedy for her parents but then it turns out that her brother was alive and is currently in their world. The problem is due to his inherent power he cannot be tracked down.

After around three hours of constant work, Melia finally finish all the stacks of papers.

"*sigh* finally done. I should probably find a way to create a clone technique to help me with this."

Grayfia chuckled at her remark.

"I'll be visiting the human world for lunch then."

"Do you need escort?"

Grayfia asked.

"No, I'll be fine by myself."

"I insist."

Grayfia said, not giving any room to complain.

"Fine, I'll bring Vali with me."

Grayfia smiled at her reply. Melia stride out of the room to go fetch the only member of her peerage.

It was luck and skill that brought Vali and Melia together.

Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer and the current Hakuryuukou. If there is an existence in their world that can be described as a miracle, then it is Vali.

And now that Vali is accompanying Melia Sitri as part of her peerage, her own Queen.

Melia met Vali three months ago during one of her expedition to kill a stray devil. They coincidentally have the same target and they compete to kill the stray. Their attack landed on the stray devil at the same time. Impressed by Vali's power, Melia asked him to join her peerage. Vali who was also impressed agreed on the condition that she can defeat him. Melia won by a small margin as Vali managed to use his speed and power to almost overwhelm Melia in close combat as her [Starless Night] is invulnerable to melee attack. Thankfully, [Starless Night] prevents Vali from being able to use [Divine Dividing] on her which gave her an advantage. The battle was decided when Melia got a hit in with her dagger and critically wound Vali. As per their agreement, Vali became part of her peerage and was made her Queen. Of course, his heritage was kept a secret as Vali himself thought that it would be troublesome to reveal it to devil society. He also hid his power as Hakuryuukou as in Melia's words 'revealing it at the right time will be more interesting.'

So far, Vali has no complain about being part of Melia's peerage. Not only is she strong but she is also interesting to say the least. Her secret pastime activity of locating and hunting stray devils when she has no work (Serafall's work) to do also provides Vali with adequate entertainment.

Today though is her time to rest after a day's work (again, it's her mother's work). If there is one thing Vali knows about Melia that no one else knew, it would be the fact that Melia would most likely try to look for something interesting.

And so the pair of Maou descendant, one old and one new, head to Scotland

* * *

-Vatican-

Shidou Haruka, youngest Exorcist in history who finished his training at the age of eight and also one of the best young exorcist had just received an order given to him by one of the church's top exorcists, Griselda Quarta.

"A rescue mission?"

Haruka asked as he read the details regarding the mission given to him by Griselda.

"Yes, the Holy Maiden Asia Argento had been kidnapped by stray magicians. The only exorcist strong enough for this that we currently have on standby is you and Dulio."

"So why not give it to him?"

Haru asked Griselda.

"…"

"You can't find him, right?"

Griselda nods. That is all the confirmation Haruka needed. He knows Dulio Gesualdo. Haru sighs. Guess it can't be helped if that was the case.

"Well, at least it's nothing too nasty like that last Cthulhu ritual performed by dozens of magicians."

"You don't have to remind me of that."

Griselda shuddered just by remembering that particular mission. The Church dispatched some of their best exorcists to stop a group of powerful stray magicians from performing a dangerous Cthulhu ritual that aims to summon the Crawling Chaos. They almost succeed though Haruka and Dulio managed to stop them, managing to barely stop the summoning of Nyarlatohotep. That was very frightening even for people like them who are amongst the strongest in the Church.

Haruka sighed. He hope that this mission won't be anything as frightening as that. According to information, the strays involved are not as strong as those he faced during that mission but it's not like it is set in stone

"If you can find Dulio, you may drag him with you. It can't hurt to be too careful, especially with magicians and their ritual."

Haruka agrees. Those who were in that mission had become somewhat paranoid when it comes to missions involving rituals, even Dulio who is the strongest exorcist.

Haruka immediately activate one of his abilities the moment he exited the HQ. It is a kind of tracking ability. As a proficient spatial mage and son of the strongest one in history, Haruka had advanced his study in spatial magic to a level where he could easily feel his surrounding with his 'mind's eye'. Haruka found where Dulio is.

"Of course he would be eating."

Haruka sighed as he went to fetch the older exorcist. The moment he met Dulio, he forced him to eat faster and pay before dragging him into his [Black Door] and heading to the location provided in the intel.

Scotland.

* * *

-Scotland-

Hyoudou Issei, current Sekiryuutei, former human, now a full dragon

Issei is currently in vacation with his family in Scotland. Ophis who was left in japan said that Issei should try to meet the dragons living in Scotland.

And meet them he did.

Issei is currently talking to a blue water dragon living in a nearby forest in the highland country. The dragon is a representative of the dragons in Scotland since he is the strongest in the immediate area. Nowhere near as strong as a Dragon King or Issei himself who finally managed to turn into a full dragon just last year but still a formidable dragon who is easily at the peak of high-class.

"So you wishes to unite the dragons under one faction? Hahahaha! Amusing, very amusing young Sekiryuutei. But tell me, why should we follow you? Are you truly worthy to lead us dragons? It is one thing if it is Ddraig himself in his hey day but not you."

"No… it might be my idea but I won't be the one leading the dragons. No, I know I am not strong enough yet. As strong as I am, the current me is not even as strong as a Dragon King if I don't use Juggernaut Drive, I know that for a fact."

"Hmph, humbling yourself won't help you at all."

"I know. But I came here today not just to speak of pipe dream. We do have someone that could lead us. A Dragon strong enough to fight at the head, one worthy of our respect, one whose power you should know and should not question."

"Hoo? Interesting, which Dragon King is it?"

Issei shook his head.

"No, the dragon in question is much stronger. Our leader is the second strongest being in this world, the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis."

This caught the older dragon off guard. He expected maybe a Dragon King or even one of the two Heavenly Dragons but never the Infinite Dragon God.

"I see, it is truly an interesting idea and if it is Ophis itself…"

"Ahh, please refer to Ophis as a 'she'. She has been trying to fix that mistake."

"Ooohhh, so the Infinite Dragon God is actually a female?"

"Yes… yes she is."

"Mwahahahaha! Young Sekiryuutei, I find your idea interesting and if Ophis is the one to lead us dragons, we could never have asked for better. The times are changing. We cease to become loners after our kinds began to be sought to be enslaved or made as trophy."

This is another thing that Issei had learned. Apparently Ddraig's information is rather outdated. Dragons do prefer seclusion but this time they live in groups. Times had changed them. Dragons are now sought to be made into powerful familiars or to be slain as prove of accomplishment. They have no choice but to band together. Many gather under the strongest dragon closest to their home, more under Dragon Kings such as Tiamat and Tannin who receive them with open arms. Truly times are changing.

"I heard about the current circumstances of dragons. We went to negotiate with Tiamat last year. She had agreed with us."

"Hoho, so you already have a Dragon King on your side?"

"Yes. So, what say you? Will you join us?"

The older dragon thought for a while.

"Very well, I have to speak with the other dragons here before deciding. We will give you our answer tomorrow."

Issei breathe out in relief. He had been tense almost the whole time. Thank goodness that the current generation dragons had become somewhat more tame and reasonable. Well, there are Evil Dragons but still.

"I thank you for your time, Water Dragon Hodr. I shall return tomorrow at the same time."

"I will see you tomorrow, Sekiryuutei."

The water dragon named Hodr disappears into the forest as Issei relax himself.

 **'** **Not bad partner. Your dream is slowly coming true. Perhaps the time will be soon until it is fulfilled. I can say that I'm proud of you.'**

'Thanks Ddraig. I should've left this kind of things to Tiamat-san. I'm sure she's better at talking than me.'

 **'** **I'm sure of that.'**

'We should talk to old man Tannin in the future.'

 **'** **Yes. I heard that he actually became a devil to get a territory that can grow dragon fruits to help dragons that can only eat them.'**

'He is an honorable dragon. I wish to be a dragon like him.'

 **'** **Not like me?'**

'Hell no. I might respect your power very much but you're terrible. How can you actually forget why you start a fight with Albion?'

 **'** **I can't help it, I really did forget!'**

Issei continued his banter with Ddraig for a little bit longer until he felt a tugging sensation.

 **'** **Partner, did you feel that?'**

'Yeah, I did. What is this sensation? It is like I'm being pulled voluntarily.'

 **'** **Want to go check? It shouldn't be far.'**

'It's already nighttime Ddraig but let's just go for a quick check.'

Issei unfolds his red dragon wings and cast a few wards on him with his magic in case someone sees him. Issei then fly to the direction where his feeling is telling him to go.

From separate places, the three who holds the fate of the world in their hands shall meet.

* * *

 **Finally, one more chapter and the introduction arc is done. Next will be an epic clash of Dragons and Successors! Now, I actually wanted to make Xenovia and Irina as part of Haruka's team but considering their age and the fact that they are not something like a Trinity Successor, I doubt they could actually finish their training as fast as Haruka. Finally, after all the easy battles, it's time for the real action to start! Next up, Shidou Haruka vs Melia Sitri, Hyoudou Issei vs Vali Lucifer! Trinity Successor vs Trinity Successor and Heavenly Dragon vs Heavenly Dragon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and the end of Introduction arc. Next chapter will start a new arc in the story. The next arc will start with Ophis and will feature the members of the Occult Research Club apart from Rias. How will the presence of Haruka and Melia along with Issei being a Dragon changes their fate? I'll enjoy doing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Shijou Momoka whom I took from Mahou Sensou. I do hope I can grope Xenovia though even if I got Durandal shoved up my ass as a result.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Zenith Tempest, Two Heavenly Dragons, Two Trinity Successors, Gathering of the Strongest

-From the West, Haruka pov-

"Hmm?"

"Haruka-kun?"

"Three very powerful energy signatures. They are heading to the same direction as us."

"What?"

I use the ability dubbed Spatial Perception to scout the whole area in a radius of seven kilometers. As Dulio is someone I greatly trust and the few beside Griselda, Xenovia, and my family who knew about kaa-san, I can use all of my ability with him. I found our targets, magicians, twenty four of them and Asia Argento laid on an altar. Well, that is what we came for so there is nothing wrong but I found three more presence that bothers me.

"Wait, I recognize one of them… Sekiryuutei!"

"What? The Sekiryuutei?! Are you sure?"

Dulio ask for confirmation.

"Yes, I know the guy who holds the [Boosted Gear]. He was my childhood friend before we left japan. He awakened it the day before we left."

"I see… so there should be no problem if he is you friend, right?"

I nodded. If it is Ise, then there should be no problem. I could talk to him. The problem is…

"The problem is another almost similar draconic aura laced with demonic aura and a very powerful demonic aura. I think it is the Hakuryuukou due to the near similarity of the draconic aura, Heavenly Dragon aura."

"What! This is bad, Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou in the same area is just asking for trouble!"

"Yeah… wait, Sekiryuutei and the other dragon are changing direction… I was right, it is the Hakuryuukou! The two Heavenly Dragons are heading towards each other while the demonic one is heading here."

"Tch, I will intercept the devil!"

"No, I will do it!"

I stopped Dulio before he could rush ahead.

"What?"

"There is a rumor that the one who got the Hakuryuukou is the daughter of Serafall Leviathan. I heard magic won't work at her, including Sacred Gear magic. I will face her."

I told Dulio. There was a brief silence as he looks at me straight in the eye.

"Don't die, Haruka-kun."

"No way, I haven't had a girlfriend yet."

Yeah, I haven't confessed to Xenovia yet. The hell will I die.

And so I gave Dulio the direction to the magicians. We can't let the devils get to the Holy Maiden first. We then go our separate ways with him going to the left while I went straight ahead towards the devil. Strangely enough, I feel that this will be an interesting encounter. Yes, there is this odd feeling in me like this is something I have been expecting. Well, let's put that aside for now. If the rumors are true, then I will be facing the heir to Serafall Leviathan who was rumored to be an up and coming super devil. Kill her and Leviathan will attack us. This will be troublesome.

* * *

-From the East, Melia Sitri pov-

It seems that the intel has a slight mistake this time. I have always been looking for stray devils to hunt but I get stray magicians this time. Well that doesn't matter. I need a little stretching after all those paperworks.

"Hoo… Interesting."

"Vali?"

I look at Vali who suddenly have a battle-crazy grin on him before anything even started.

"Melia, Albion said that the Sekiryuutei is near."

"The Sekiryuutei?!"

"Yes and judging by how easily Albion could sense his presence, he must be quite strong. I will face him and see how strong my rival truly is."

"…very well. Just don't die Vali, I would hate to see that. And please don't have a fight that would change the scenery, it's too early for that and it would be a pain to cover up."

"Okay but I can't make any promise about changing the scenery."

"…Just don't overdo it, and no Juggernaut Drive."

"Hmm… I can live with that. But I will use it if he use it."

"That's fine. Go and have a good fight."

Vali smiles and fly away with [Divine Dividing] to the right while I go straight.

"Sekiryuutei and Hakuryukou huh, to think my little expedition would end up with this kind of mess."

I continue flying straight forward until I reach open ground. That was when it happens.

*clang*

I drew one of my short swords to block the incoming attack. I folded my wings and land onto the ground to look at who my sudden attacker is. It is a boy around the same age as me, maybe younger, with chestnut colored hair and forest green eyes wearing priestly clothing. He has a crimson katana in his left hand while his right hand carries a sheath. Looks like I found myself confronting an exorcist. I can't feel his power but I get the feeling that I will die if I don't go all out. Great, a normal hunt has now turn into something troublesome… This should be interesting.

* * *

-Shortly before clashing, Haruka pov-

I unstrapped [Sophia] and her sheath from my belt and draw my beloved katana with my left hand. Although I am ambidextrous, I always prefer using my left hand when holding my sword. With [Sophia] in my left and the sheath in my right, I began to concentrate myself for the battle ahead of me. I confirm the enemy's position and used [Black Flash] to instantly teleport over my target to swiftly take them down.

[Black Flash], it was not part of the magic taught to me by kaa-san. It is a magic that allows me to instantly teleport anywhere in the range of my Spatial Perception. For now, my range is restricted to 7km but in those 7km, I could instantly teleport anywhere without any time lag. I created it based on a few ideas, especially when watching Ultraman Saga where the Ultraman and Zetton teleport while fistfighting. Most of my kaa-san's teleportation magic has time lag and she is more of a mid to long range type while I am a close range fighter. So I developed [Black Flash] from [Black Door] so I could actively teleport while fighting at close range. This makes me very fast and unpredictable as I can move anywhere in my 7km range though it does consume stamina and gave me headache since I need to pinpoint where I want to teleport using my brain.

I swung down my sword.

*clang*

To my surprise, the enemy managed to block [Sophia] with a short sword.

The two of us landed from our position in the air and face each other. I finally got a good look of my enemy.

A girl with long raven hair tied to the side and azure blue eyes, she fits the description of Melia Sitri. Why is there a sense of familiarity when I see her? No matter, I need to stop her from reaching the ritual. Using my natural strength and speed and a burst of magical energy from my superior reserve, I lunge at her with speed that almost break the sound barrier.

I widened my eyes. Melia Sitri blocked my attack. She blocked my sword with a short sword. Melia Sitri is a pure-blood devil and pure-blooded devil tend to focus on using magic, no, all of them are magic users and have at best good skill in sword or martial art. But that was only seen on older devils who has the time to learn close combat for any reason they have, never a pure-blood of her age.

She blocked my sword using another sword, plus I attacked her with speed that almost broke the sound barrier, no devil could just block that with a sword and with as little trouble as she did at her age. I'm sure she's as old as she looks.

Clicking my tongue, I proceed to swing my sheath at her right flank the moment our swords separate.

I definitely hear the sound of blunt object hitting flesh but to my surprise, she is only holding her side in pain.

No way, she is too good for her age. Why am I surprised at this? The sheath I hit her with is actually Excalibur Mimic that I transform into [Sophia]'s sheath.

Yes, Excalibur Mimic, one of the seven fragments of Excalibur. After I finished my training, I was found to have an affinity for holy sword (most likely because of what I am) and was given Excalibur Rapidly first. I refused and take Excalibur Mimic instead. This is the reason why.

The transformed Excalibur coupled with enhancement through my potent power should've slain any devils her age that's not a Phenex even if it's only as a sheath. I took down quite a score of devils by using mimic transformed as a sheath and it worked wonders.

Pushing that thought aside for now, I continue to attack her. This time I send a series of slashes while also attacking with mimic-turned-sheath. The girl managed to evade all my attacks by a hair's breath, a testament to her skill. But I finally get her as my sword is speeding to her left flank, threatening to cut her in half. It was then that she surprised me by drawing another sword. She uses her second short sword to block my sword while I swing down my sheath at her which was blocked by her first dagger. I try to break her balance by sweeping her feet but she instead jump backward while delivering a kick which I block with my sheath. Surprisingly, her kick is strong enough to throw mimic from my hand. She is skilled, very skilled and physically strong. Perhaps it is time to take this up a notch.

* * *

-Melia pov-

'Tch, this guy is strong and his skill with sword is just too good.'

I clicked my tongue as I landed on my feet after delivering a kick which sends the chestnut haired boy's sheath into the air. He had a surprised look on his face. He then change his stance and hold his katana with both his hand horizontally just above his neck. This guy, I get the feeling that he had just gotten serious. and he seems to not use any kind of light weapon that I can instantly devour using [Starless Night Armor]. I know that the armor cannot block physical attack and that's why I train my swordsmanship like crazy so that I can cover my current weakness. I have to say that I'm at least half as good as Sirzechs Lucifer-sama's knight, Okita Souji-san, and that is saying something. I'm also trained by both my father and mother who are secretly swordmasters. Father always like fighting with swords and his dual blade is just transcendent while mother is very good with spears and gunblade (secretly). Trained by people like them should've made me good enough to match any unnamed swordsman and even pawn them. But the chestnut haired boy is just as skilled, no, he is better than me in swordsmanship alone. He had not shown his full ability but I just got that feeling that he is still holding back a great many things, more than I can imagine.

Our battle continues with me on the defensive. I barely manage to block his insane attacking speed that should've been impossible to humans, heck, he's almost as fast and as skilled as Souji-san! Since he doesn't use magic, [Starless Night Armor] became unneeded.

'Curse you Zelretch for letting me end up against this kind of opponent!'

I shouted inside my head. Wait a minute, who the hell is Zelretch and why am I cursing him? Sounds quite appropriate for some reason though. Come to think of it, I heard mom yelling his name and cursing him loudly when she was buried in a mountain of paperwork that one time.

I was barely able to evade a slash coming from below. I need to use my magic or I won't be able to survive. He is too good!

I began raining ice shards at him using my ice magic while creating a barrier of ice in front of me.

"!"

I widened my eyes when he also responds using magic. Yes, magic. Numerous magic circle appear around him and shoot black magical arrows to counter my ice shards. My barrage is countered by his barrage while my ice barrier was effortlessly cut by his sword. I then try crushing him with my ice while our blades are locked with each other but when my ice came together, he already disappeared.

I look around to find him but I cannot find him. It was my [Starless Night Armor] that saved me from death as a barrage of accurate magical arrow shots hit me.

'Dammit, he is too good.'

When he landed, I immediately cast an area of effect magic to freeze my surrounding. To my surprise, it did not reach him. He disappeared again. I suddenly get a bad feeling and I evade to the side. A crimson blur suddenly fell down from the sky and slashed at the place I was standing seconds ago.

"To think that not only are you good enough with sword but also very good with magic, as expected of the daughter of Leviathan."

He spoke in a cold tone.

"I see that you have feard about me. My name is Melia Sitri, daughter of Serafall Leviathan. Who are you, nameless swordsman?"

I ask him in an equally cold tone as I again lock blades with him.

"Shidou, Shidou Haruka, exorcist of the church."

I became somewhat skeptic. He could be a stray as the magic he used is not something that the church would teach.

"And this is my sacred gear, the source of my magic, daughter of Leviathan. I know what you're thinking."

So his magic came from his sacred gear. I have never seen a sacred gear like that though who am I to say, I'm no expert on sacred gears.

The two of us jump backward, releasing our swords. The boy summons his sheath back to him, he could do that right from the start?!

"I see, an invisible barrier that nullifies magic or any other power apart from solid impact. No wonder you survived my sheath."

He said.

"Is there anything special about that sheath?"

I ask out of curiosity. Instead of answering, the boy turns the sheath into a katana of exact same design as his sacred gear though it is solid silver instead of luminiscent crimson.

"This is Excalibur Mimic. I reinforced its strength and add weight to it as a sheath. As a devil, you should've died or badly wounded when my sheath hit your side. I see, that barrier protected you from the holy aura."

That is not entirely right. Although I am a pure devil by blood which should've been impossible due to my father no being a pure devil himself, my father is a Trinity. It is always a surprise when it comes to their descendant. We descendant did not follow the norm. I possess pure devil blood while my body is that of a god instead of a devil. Holy element is not a weakness to me. I even have more tolerance to holy element attack than a low level angel but he doesn't need to know that. Besides, any kind of non-physical power cannot reach my body anyway with [Starless Night Armor] so he is actually right.

Still, he really is very dangerous. He can hide the holy aura of the Excalibur and disguise it as a sheath and effectively use it in combat like he is dual wielding. An unsuspecting devil will definitely be killed when they're hit by the sheath. It's fortunate that it's me.

"You're strong, Shidou-san. I studied sword under the best swordsman in the underworld and I can say that I am on my way to that position. To think that you can push me this far, it's like you're not human."

He chuckled.

"Maybe I'm not. Then again, it doesn't really matter. You seem rather reasonable, daughter of Leviathan. Can I ask you to fall back? We of the church have matters to deal with here."

I thought for a while. It's not like that we have orders or anything important to do here.

"Very well, we don't really have anything to do anyway. It is just by chance I found some stray magicians here. I guess I can leave them to you."

"Good, I don't want to have a maou breathing down my neck for killing her daughter. For both our sakes, let's just forget that we met each other. I hate dealing with paperworks."

I chuckled at what he said. I can understand that well. For some reason, I agree with him. Let's just keep this meeting between us. I don't really want mom to attack heaven just because I fought against a member of the church, that would be too troublesome. Dad will stop her anyway.

*BOOOM*

The sudden sound of an explosion took our attention.

"Dammit Ise, you've grown strong."

"Vali, you're getting too excited."

* * *

-With Dulio Gesualdo, Dulio pov-

Like what Haruka-kun advised, we went on our separate ways with me dealing with the mission while Haruka-kun intercepting the devil. If it really is Melia Sitri as he expected, Haruka-kun is the one more suited to face her. The young Sitri is a nightmare. Magic hardly affect her with light swords and bullets and even light spears of fallen or angels disappearing upon hitting her. Many exorcists were disabled by her as none of our light-based weapons can touch her and she is notorious as Magic Devourer these past two years ever since she first made her name known at the tender age of eleven. Even magic from sacred gears cannot touch her. As I am mainly a magic-based combatant with [Zenith Tempest] and I carry only light-based weapons, I am at a disadvantage against her. While I will be limited to only close combat with hands which I'm not especially good in, she will still have her magic at her disposal. Haruka-kun is more suited as he is better at using sword and his sacred gear is a solid sword with teleportation being its power.

"Found them."

I finally reached the place where the magicians are conducting their ritual near a lake. I found Asia Argento onconscious while being laid on an altar. This eerily reminds me of that ritual to summon Nyarlatohotep. It still brought me nightmares. The power of a primordial god is truly frightening.

"Stop whatever you are doing and return Asia Argento. If you do so, I will spare your lives."

I told them.

"An Exorcist! Do not let him disturb our ritual!"

One of the magicians shouted and began attacking me. They're starting the ritual! What in God's name are they doing using a holy maiden as sacrifice?! Wait, I don't want to know. It must be something really bad. That is always the norm for a ritual requiring human sacrifice.

"Let's go [Zenith Tempest]. It is time for work."

I activate [Zenith Tempest] and began my work. I block each of their magic with wind element barrier, dispersing their attacks.

"It's the Church's strongest exorcist!"

The magicians began to step back as if looking at a dominant predator. Well, it seems that my reputation preceeds me.

"I ask you all once again…"

I speak to them from my position in a higher ground.

"…return the Holy Maiden and we can solve this peacefully."

I don't really like violence unless needed especially on fellow humans but if they refuse to surrender, then I guess I have no choice.

Their answer came in the form of a lightning bolt that I easily block with my power over the elements.

"It's really too bad then."

Using [Zenith Tempest], I instantly encase all of them in a tomb of ice. I like using this attack, it's not too messy.

I then went to Holy Maiden Asia Argento who is sleeping peacefully on the altar. Poor child, she is just a year younger than Haruka-kun. It must've been quite an experience for her to be kidnapped by magicians.

"U-uuu…"

The Holy Maiden stirred. A moment later, she opened her eyes.

"Holy Maiden Asia Argento I presume."

She rubs her eyes and stretched while yawning. It's like she just got up from a good night sleep.

"Yes. Can I please know who you are mister?"

"I am Dulio Gesualdo, an exorcist from the church. I have been sent to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

It seems that she doesn't remember.

"You were kidnapped by a group of stray magicians. They planned to use you for a ritual but don't be afraid, I have taken care of them."

The young girl gasped. She really can't remember being kidnapped. Perhaps that is for the best. Before I could continue speaking an explosion occurred.

*boom*

* * *

-With Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou, 3rd person pov-

Ddraig was honestly surprised to find the Hakuryuukou also in the vicinity. The Red Dragon Emperor warned his host when he feels Albion's approach.

"I really do want to meet the source of that feeling."

Issei complained but he understands that this is a more important matter.

 **'** **There he is partner, Albion.'**

"So that is the Hakuryuukou."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he sees the Hakuryuukou approaching. He is already in his balance breaker and is donning the Divine Dividing Scale Mail, a white armor with dragon motif.

"Hoo, this is interesting. Are you the Sekiryuutei?"

The Hakuryuukou opened his helmet to reveal his face, a handsome boy with silver hair.

"My name is Vali Lucifer."

Vali introduced himself.

"I have to admit, I am surprised that my rival is a dragon. I might expect an angel or a devil or even a normal human but a dragon? This is perhaps the first in history."

 **"** **Long time no see, Ddraig."**

Albion spoke from the wings of light.

[Boosted Gear] materialized in Issei's left hand.

 **"** **Albion, it has been a long time indeed. We have not fought for what, two hundred years?"**

 **"** **Yes, it has been around that long. Your host is interesting. A Dragon hosting a Dragon, it is an irony.'"**

 **"** **Yes, it is an irony if you think about it but this just mean that my host is powerful, after all, we dragons are an embodiment of power."**

 **"** **True. Be careful Vali, his aura is that of a true dragon. I don't know how he managed to become a full dragon but there is only a very faint trace of human left. I say maybe 99% dragon."**

"So is he strong Albion?"

Vali asked.

 **"** **I don't know how strong exactly but he has the possibility of being the strongest Sekiryuutei like you can become the strongest Hakuryuukou."**

"That is indeed interesting."

While Vali is talking with Albion, Issei also talks with Ddraig.

"Ddraig, how strong is Vali?"

 **"** **He is strong, very strong. He did say that he is Lucifer and his aura signature does not betray that claim. Magically he is still stronger than you but you are stronger physically but that doesn't mean you can win with just a few punches."**

"I see… I'll try to be careful."

After the two finish talking to each of their dragon, Issei and Vali face each other.

"So rival, have you reached Balance Breaker yet?"

Issei's answer came in the form of Ddraig's voice.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Issei is immediately covered in red draconic armor.

"Come Vali, I'll show you the power of a true dragon."

"Well said, rival!"

The two dragons spread their wings under the moonlight as they charge head on with their fist.

"Haaa!"

"Heyaaa!"

Their fists connect and a powerful shockwave was produced.

[Divide]

[Boost, Boost]

Each time Vali divide, Issei boost twice. The two continue their fist fight in the air with some occasional kicks. Issei doesn't boost more then necessary. They are now evenly matched. Seeing this, the two break apart and maintain a steady distance from each other.

"Impressive, my rival."

"Same to you, Vali."

"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask your name, rival."

"…Issei, Hyoudou Issei."

"I see, Hyoudou Issei, I will remember that."

The two again fly at each other at blinding speed. Vali threw a straight punch but Issei dodged and to Vali's surprise, grabbed his hand and spin him to pick up momentum before throwing him hard to the ground. Issei is thankful for Ophis' evasive training yet again. It made him able to follow attacks as fast as the earlier one with little trouble. His training in aerial battle is still incomplete but it had done its job well enough for now. Vali emerged from the crater created from his fall.

"Hahahaha! That's a good move, Hyoudou Issei! You seem to learn martial art and good enough to pull that off when I'm flying at high speed. You must have a great teacher."

'If only you knew Vali.'

Issei thought as he remember Ophis' merciless combo at speed greater than Vali's. Martial art training with Ophis is hell compared to their current battle but Issei had to admit, for once, his opponent is not weaker than him or way stronger (only Ophis and Tiamat fell in that category though as Issei never met the other top ten or even the top hundred).

"Hmm?"

"A battle?"

Both Vali and Issei turn their attention to the direction where Haruka and Melia are fighting.

'Melia is using magic? The enemy must be powerful.'

Vali thought. She understands how Melia fights very well. She always prefers to use her swords before using magic and this surprises him. Melia will use magic when her swords are not enough which means either of two things, enemies numbering more than fifty or an enemy better in swordsmanship than her. If it was the former Vali would've noticed and Melia would've used her AoE magic for a quick sweep but she is using magic for single combat which meant it was the latter.

"Seems like there is a battle as heated as ours there."

"Yes… so, what do we do now?"

Vali asked Issei. Truthfully, Vali is not satisfied yet but he is now interested to find out who can actually make Melia use her magic in single combat apart from him and is still standing if the continuous flare of demonic energy could tell him anything.

"How about we finish this with a bang? I'm not interested in a fight to the death. I have other matters to atten to after all."

"Good idea, I'm also not interested in a fight to the death. Perhaps some other time but not now."

The two rivals smiled as they create a distance from each other.

Vali began gathering demonic power at the tip of his finger powered by the strength he received from [Divine Dividing].

Issei created a sphere of draconic energy with his hand while retracting his fist in a stance that indicates he is about to punch the energy ball. This is one of his signature move, [Dragon Shot].

The two made their move. A flash of black light shot from Vali's fingertip while a blast of red energy shot from Issei's fist. the two attack collides.

*boom*

The result is a great explosion that throws the two dragons off balance. As the two were blown back, they were caught respectively by their friend.

"Vali, I thought I told you no mass destruction."

"Ise-kun, that is too much."

Vali was caught by Melia Sitri while Haruka caught Issei.

"Melia…"

"Eeehhh! You're Ha-Ha-Haru!"

Vali look at his King passively while Issei is surprised at the appearance of his childhood friend.

"Vali, let's leave it at this."

"Ise, I think this is enough."

Both Vali and Issei deactivate their respective balance breaker.

"So, how is your rival Vali?"

Melia ask her 'queen'.

"Strong, very strong."

Vali answered.

"I see… so is mine."

"Yours?"

Vali asked, not knowing what she meant. Melia gestured at Haruka who is standing on a magic circle beside a flying Issei.

"You declare him you rival?"

"He is very strong. I had to use my magic and even then, he still pushed me."

"I see, I am interested in fighting him."

"No… not in your current condition. You cannot defeat him."

Melia said in a matter-of-fact tone. Vali widened his eyes in disbelief. He felt no powerful aura at all coming from Haruka but that is why it is suspicious. Vali decided that Haruka really is someone he should be wary of.

"He should be worthy if he could fight you evenly."

Vali then turns to Haruka.

"You, what is your name?"

Vali asked.

"Me?"

Haruka point to himself as if questioning if Vali is actually referring to him to which Vali nodded.

"…Shidou Haruka, church exorcist."

"I will remember that."

Then Melia spoke to him.

"Shidou Haruka, no, Haruka-kun, from now on, we are rivals. Though this meeting will not go into report, remember me, Melia Sitri. Next time we meet, let's fight with more intensity."

Melia declared while having a grin similar to Vali's when he found a strong opponent.

"Melia, your other face is showing."

"What, ohh… can't have that showing can we."

Vali sweatdropped a little. Melia is actually a battle freak like him but she hides it well, only showing that side of her when she found a very interesting opponent. The two of them then disappear into a teleportation circle.

'I never expected that.'

Haruka thought.

"Yo, Ise-kun."

Haruka joyfully greets Issei after he is sure that both Melia and Vali had disappeared.

"EEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're an exorcist?!"

Issei shout at the top of his lung. Haruka felt like his eardrums almost popped.

"Dammit Ise, calm down will ya. It's not really that surprising. Didn't you hear the devils that attacked us all those years ago? tou-san is an exorcist so it should be obvious that I would follow in his footstep. Ohh, and Irina is training to be one too."

"I see… wait, that's not it! What are you doing here?!"

"I got a mission to rescue a kidnapped Holy Maiden. I let my partner handle that while I faced that Sitri girl."

"A mission huh…"

Issei and Haruka then land on the ground which now has a large crater and a few broken trees scattered near its radius. Haruka whistled at seeing the destruction.

"You two really did a number to this place. I wonder who will have to fix this?"

Issei began to panic. He never planned to make a crater when he decided to follow a tugging feeling… wait, that tugging feeling!

"Ahh, I still have to find the source of that feeling!"

Before Issei could fly away, he senses someone powerful approaching. Issei turns to see a young man probably around ten years older than him with blonde hair wearing priestly clothing like Haruka while carrying a girl. Issei suddenly felt an attraction to the girl. The feeling is similar like what he felt before but stronger.

'That girl is the source of this attraction.'

Issei thought.

"Yo, Haruka-kun. I see that there is an intense battle here. Did you do this?"

Haruka shook his head and gestured towards Issei.

"That boy?"

"He is the Sekiryuutei."

"…Ohh, so this is the result of his battle with the Hakuryuukou? So he won."

"Nah, they decided that they've had enough and the Hakuryuukou left. The Hakuryuukou is a follower of Melia Sitri."

"I see, so it really is Melia Sitri. And the Hakuryuukou is aligned with the Devils, this might be a problem. What about the Sekiryuutei?"

Haruka look at Issei. Issei stepped forward.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, the current generation Sekiryuutei."

"Dulio Gesualdo, wielder of Longinus [Zenith Tempest]."

Dulio introduced himself to Issei.

"And that girl you are carrying?"

Issei asked out of curiosity.

"…Asia Argento, a Holy Maiden of the Church. We were sent here to retrieve her."

"I see…"

 **'** **Partner, that girl has strong dragon affinity.'**

Issei almost shows his surprise at Ddraig's information but he kept it to himself.

'I see, she has a strong dragon affinity huh. No wonder I feel attracted to her. Can't let the church knows about this or some of them might try to make use of this fact.'

Issei thought to himself. He is no longer a naïve boy. He knows how the world works. Even if he can trust Haruka and Dulio, he won't just drop that information to them. The Church is not united as they seem after all.

"So that means that you have accomplished your mission. Then I'll take my leave."

"Wait…"

Dulio stopped him before Issei could make his escape.

"…Why are you here?"

"I was on vacation and something caught my attention, it's just that. I never expected to meet my rival here."

Haruka knew there is something that Issei is not telling him and that he is taking glances at Asia Argento. But as Issei's friend, Haruka let it slide.

"Well if you say so. Nee, Ise, why don't you join us?"

Haruka asked half jokingly.

"Nah… I prefer to be on my own. I am a dragon after all and dragons are solitary."

"Meh, at least I've tried."

"Well then, I'll see you when I see you."

Issei said his goodbye to Haruka and walk away.

"Well, let's go back."

Haruka said as he opens a [Black Door] and drag Dulio along Asia inside. It has been a hectic day and he wants to see Xenovia and Irina again… and get a glass of cold apple tea.

* * *

-The day after, Exorcist HQ-

Dulio was the one to write the report as it is essentially him who did the mission. As per the agreement, Melia Sitri was never there and Haruka never engaged her in battle. Dulio and Haruka had agreed on this. They did include the clash between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou though and made it as an excuse why Haruka was not with Dulio. Their battle left a crater 700m in diameter.

"I'm surprised that you actually survived, Haruka."

Griselda congratulate Haruka for his supposed survival of the battle. She knew better though.

"So, what is the actual story?"

She asked Dulio and Haruka who are standing in front of her desk. She actually hates doing this but not many could actually handle Haruka and Dulio, especially them together. Debriefing is not really her job but she had to do it or either of them will fail in delivering their report… or forgot to mention important pieces. It happens a lot with the two of them.

"Uhh…"

"Well…"

The male duo cast each other a glance, either not wanting to be the one to tell her. Needless to say, Griselda force them to tell her. That day, lots of screaming were heard from Girselda's office, screams of terror.

* * *

 **I don't know if it ended well enough. I have a tendency to wrap things up poorly if it doesn't contain any death. Anyway, Introduction arc is finished. Next arc is the Changing Fates arc. I don't know if I can include Irina and Xenovia soon but I guess 12 is a reasonable enough age to become exorcists or maybe 13. Anyway, finally! And this is the longest chapter yet! Asia is also briefly introduced here and this meeting will actually determine her future. Just wait for the next chapter. After Changing Fates arc comes the cannon! I'm still deciding on whether I should rip Raynare apart (Hey, Issei is a true dragon, Raynare is shit compared to him) or do something else for her. Well, I'll figure it out as I go with the flow. That is how I roll. TTFN.**

 **And maybe I should put a reminder. Haruka will not have a harem but Issei will. And one more thing. Irina will not be with Issei no matter what. I have plans for her. She will be with Haruka but whether it is as his second girl (two does not count as harem for me) or something even... more is yet to be finalized. I am getting creative since I remember Akame ga Kill. Ohh and it is possible for anyone to die here other than Xenovia. This means even Melia, Haruka, and Ophis and Great Red, even the Genesis Trinity. Nobody is safe and power level won't help when I really want to kill. Good thing is that I will make it as interesting as possible.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally, the start of Changing Fates arc. This chapter will change Akeno's fate but mostly concerning Ophis and her thought while giving light to my version of Ophis. She is very different from the original Ophis so she is almost like an OC. The idea of Ophis being a descendant of the original Ouroboros and have family problems (well, this will be a recurring theme with the Genesis Trinity) is something that I entertain for a long time after knowing Ophis. Well, not immediately after I know her but it has been a while. Now, time for reviews (guys, I need more)**

 **qweenashleyfox: Haruka won't have harem, that is something I decided. But pairing him with Irina is also something I can't help but want to do. I've found a solution though and yup, Xenovia will be the only one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD though I wish I own at least one of the girls, preferably either Xenovia or Irina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ophis' Sentiment**

-The same day as the gathering of the strongest, Japan, Ophis pov-

Around this time Issei should already be in Scotland and talking to the dragons there. How long has it been since I met that interesting boy? Four, five years? I never kept track of time as it is mostly inconsequential to me. Well Time doesn't matter. These past few years had been quite enjoyable for me. I had almost forgotten what fun is but I am relearning it and it has been quite comfortable looking after my fellow dragons although I am perhaps quite different being a Trinity descendant and all. Speaking of Trinity, Serafall came to talk to me just a few hours ago to relay a message to me from my mother who is in an expedition in a faraway world. Of course, she received my mother's message through uncle Kazuya. It seems that mother had heard of what I am doing and is quite proud of me. That was unexpected. She did put a joke by saying that 'her socially awkward daughter is finally breaking out of her shell' which is totally unnecessary. She did say that she will come to visit me sometime later to see Issei who apparently changed me or so she said. That is surprising. I haven't met her for at least seven thousand years, give or take.

The Dragon faction is also slowly building up well. We now have Tiamat on our side after Issei impressed her by fighting her as fellow dragons, not Sekiryuutei. True that she won by a large margin but she was impressed enough to actually agree with Issei's idea. She is now my second-in-command… what? Issei can't take that position yet. He is still not old or strong enough to handle such position. That is another thing we decided. I will become the leader of the Dragon faction. Given my power and title, well, it really becomes a great leverage. Issei and I did face several challenges but who in their right mind will challenge me even if they are gods? Serafall and Great Red could but Serafall will treat my action as part of Genesis Trinity's and will turn a blind eye while the red brat couldn't care less.

Now, since Issei is on vacation (business trip seems to be more appropriate) I find myself with nothing to do. Tiamat will handle the dragons coming to join us since she is more suited for that role. With nothing to do, I inevitably find myself walking around town.

"I'm bored."

I'm really bored. With things to do like speaking with other dragons and training Issei, I have been keeping myself occupied these past few years. Even if there is no training or any dragons to speak to, Issei had always been accompanying me. I also enroll in the same school as Issei just so I have something to do. It has been… an interesting experience. I go by the name of Ryuusei Rei when I am in school. To be honest, I spent most of the time at school just sleeping or watching people as school lessons are too easy… Hey, I do have a genius aunt who helped me with education once and she was a teacher before. Too bad she died. I like her a lot.

Speaking of school, it is summer vacation now so most of my friends… Yes, I have friends. Just because I am an all powerful Dragon God doesn't mean I can't make friends with humans. Anyway, most of my friends went to a beach. I should've accepted the offer from Sayo-chan and go with them.

As a result, now I am alone and bored.

After buying crepe from a nearby stand, I decided to skip town. Issei's vacation lasts for a week so he should be back in four more days which will Sunday. I could always go to meet him but… too lazy to travel between countries.

"Hmm?"

I suddenly felt the presence of magic as I walk pass the foot of a hill. Curious, I went up the stairs to see what is happening.

What I found is not really pleasing.

Some humans are attacking a mother and her child. The mother seems to be a priestess in the temple on this hill and she is protecting her child who is cowering in fear behind her.

"That child has fallen angel blood in her."

I muttered when I noticed something in that child that is different.

The priestess do what she can to protect her child using what little Shinto magic she knew but alas, a priestess is not a fighter. But before anyone could finish off the priestess, I decided to interfere.

I send those on the forefronts to oblivion using my magic by creating numerous black orbs of destruction. It is similar to the well known Bael's power of destruction but theirs is nothing compared to mine. It's just that I don't make it a point to show what I'm capable of so I normally use my snakes… what? I fought in the Final War against many that are as powerful as me and even those many times stronger than me like World Serpent and my father, of course I developed tactical wisdom. On second thought, the real reason is actually because I'm too lazy to use stronger attacks.

The people standing at the back are definitely surprised by the sudden annihilation of their men. I landed in front of the priestess and create a strong barrier around her and her daughter to protect her from any sudden attack while I'm facing their assailant.

The first one to step forward is an elderly human.

"Who are you child and for what purpose are you standing in our way."

He questioned. He is definitely nervous. I have easily killed many of them after all.

"Why do you attack a defenseless woman and her child?"

I asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"That is not something that concerns you child."

Arrogant old man with thick head and a stick up their ass. I wonder why most traditionalist old people in high positions are like that? Well, father's arrogance is infinitely worse still but that's not the point.

"Actually, it does concern me. If your reason is unjust, I will offer her my protection and I know you wouldn't want that."

"And why should we fear you, child?"

Now, I may not look like it but I have little patience, especially when dealing with people I don't like. I can be patient when it's worth it or with people I actually like but I prefer kill first and ask questions later to people I don't like. My attempt at killing the red brat the moment he took my resident should be proof enough of my actually short fuse but mother always made it a point for me to control my emotion.

"Don't challenge me, human brat. It is not a well known fact but I am not really very patient or very forgiving especially to those whom I don't like and coincidentally, I do not like your manner and what you are doing."

I began to exude my aura. Those who are of weak heart began to pass out. Out of around sixteen men, only four remain standing but they seem to already piss themselves.

"My name is Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon Ophis."

"O-O-Ouroboros Dragon?! What is the Dragon God doing here?!"

"That does not concern you, human brat. You are just unfortunate while she is fortunate."

I gestured at the priestess who is hugging her child protectively inside my barrier.

"Now, either you all leave or I eradicate all of you."

I created an illusion of a large black serpentine dragon behind me, my true form. Again, they piss themselves. Ahh, the wonder of intimidation. It never works during The Final War with all those insane and frighteningly powerful primordial deities and their equally demented armies. Even humans back then can be very frightening, especially those under uncle Kazuya. Compared to them, humans nowadays are pathetic. Back then, though not many, humans with sufficient training could even make me struggle and even force me to use both magic and sword.

Now I have adults cowering in front of me. This is pathetic. They assault a priestess that cannot fight back who is also protecting her daughter but then pass out or piss themselves when facing me? Times really have changed.

"On second thought, don't bother seeing yourself out. I'll do you a one-time favor and send you all out."

I said as I snap my finger. Everyone present, dead or alive, apart from the priestess and her daughter is engulfed in a teleportation circle. I send them all to the other side of the town. I repair the barrier around the shrine. Well, I might not be a Shinto deity but I am a primordial deity and the successor of my mother so I do know how to repair a shrine's barrier using Shinto-style magic and also strengthening them. I then turn to the mother and daughter pair.

"Are you two alright?"

I asked them.

"Thank you for saving me and my child. If you didn't come, we might've been killed."

The priestess answered. The little girl is still hiding behind her. She appears to be around the same age as Issei.

"I just happen to be passing by when you were attacked. I just did what is right."

Which is something I haven't done in a very long time. I've been very lazy.

"But, are you really the Ouroboros Dragon? I cannot imagine someone as powerful as it to actually care for a simple human life."

Alright, the 'it' part ticked me off and it's not like I don't she where she's coming from. I do know of my notorious reputation for ignoring almost everything and anyone.

"Please, don't put me on the same pedestal as those such as Zeus or Hades."

Or basically most other gods. I can name only a few that actually cares about humanity or is fascinated by humans. God of the Bible is one and Odin is another also Athena and Amaterasu. Most gods doesn't care, especially Olympians. They are notorious for rapes. Hades is the only one that is not a jerk to women but he loves manipulating lives. Well, it's not like I can say anything about them since I have been neglecting many things in my very long life. Thank goodness the gods here are at least way better than those 'Heretic Gods' in one world that I visited. It took three seconds of any of them talking to make me lose my patience and eradicate them.

"I know I have a reputation for ignoring many things but it's not like I don't care."

Now I'm starting to make excuses."

"Oh, and please do not refer to me as an 'it'. I will have to rectify that. I might be able to turn into a man but I was born female."

I told the priestess.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I have offended you, Ophis-sama."

The priestess becomes pale and started apologizing when thinking that she had offended me. I'm not that frightening, am I?

Then I suddenly felt the presence of a fallen angel approaching. It's a cadre! I look up to the sky to find one of the fallen angel leaders, Baraqiel.

"Shuri! I heard you were attacked by Himejima clansmen who found out about Akeno! Are you alright?!"

Ohh, so he is the little girl's father.

"I'm fine darling. The Ouroboros Dragon saved me."

"What, Ouroboros Dragon?!"

Baraqiel who had been worrying about his wife (I presume she is since he seems to care so much about her) finally registered my presence in his mind. He became weary of me.

"There is no need to be tense, Baraqiel. As the priestess had said, I was the one who saved her. There is no reason for me to harm the person I rescued."

I told him. Come to think of it, this is a good time to build better relationship with the Fallen Angels. It would serve well for our faction.

"I see… I thank you for that, Ouroboros Dragon. But I have to ask you, why?"

"Can't a Dragon God do a good deed without being questioned?"

"…I suppose so. Forgive me if I offend you."

"It is not a problem, Baraqiel. I do understand that I don't really have the best of reputation."

"Again, I thank you for saving my wife. Is there any way I can repay you?"

He asked. Well, it's not like I expect to be repaid for my help. I plan to maybe share a tea with the priestess and be off but since Baraqiel is here…

"Actually, now that you are here, I do have something in mind. Don't worry, I believe it is something that will also benefit you. Mind if we talk over tea?"

* * *

I finished my talk with Baraqiel concerning the formation of the Dragon faction with me as its leader. For now, we only talk about a possible alliance in the future and nothing more. Further talk will only be done with the presence of Azazel and I specifically tell him that I will talk ONLY with him and Azazel as they are the only ones among the fallen angels that I can trust for now (and perhaps Shemhaza).

Why do I trust Baraqiel? His family loves him, especially his daughter. He raised her well. I can see his trustworthiness and his heart is in the right place. It is reflected in his wife and daughter.

I remember my own family. We were not the happiest of family. My father, the original Ouroboros Dragon, Ouroboros is a true bastard. He was never there for me and he indulged himself in infinite pleasure while leaving me and mother by ourselves. In the end he is a broken dragon. Sekina tempted him and he took the bait. The two of them descend into madness. Mother and I finished him off during the war.

Baraqiel is nothing like him. His wife and daughter love him very much and so does he to them. It has been a long time since I had been among a family even if it is not my own.

Mother, I haven't met her for thousands of year. I truly miss her now after seeing this family. That is why I gave Baraqiel an advice. I told him to take his wife and child away. Those people will not give up, I know. When Baraqiel is not present and they are sure I can't interfere anymore, they will attack Himejima Shuri and Himejima Akeno again.

I just told him that and the rest is his own problem.

As I reached the foot of the hill after leaving Himejima Shrine, I once again wonder what to do.

"Maybe I should go to Kyoto."

With the next destination set, I began to walk to Kyoto.

* * *

 **Finally, a glimpse of Ophis' personality and life. This Ophis is not only a war veteran but was born in the age of the strongs where strong humans that could make even Ultimate-class and Super Devils like Sirzechs and Ajuka as rather common. Here she is lamenting present day humanity through her eyes and some reminiscence and comparison to her time. Most of all, Ophis here hates her father with passion, just like how Akeno would've turned out. She doesn't show it though and definitely won't make a fuss about every little thing. She'll immediately go for the kill though should she ever meet her father again.**

 **So how is my Ophis? Great? Horrible? Well, she still has that unchanging expression on her face though but her inner monologue will show how she really feels. Like mentioned before, too lazy to move the muscle needed to make an expression.**

 **So Akeno part is done. Ophis is heading to Kyoto next but what will she find along the way? Now, I don't know which one should go first, Gasper or Koneko as theirs will happen at the same time here. The last two is definitely Yuuto followed by Asia though the time will have to be modified.**

 **Oh and here is an interesting thing. There will be fifteen Longinus in my story. [Sophia] is the fourteenth by appearance though by power, it is a high-tier Longinus. And True Longinus will be taken from another work, a VN. I feel that Cao Cao and his True Longinus won't be able to match Haruka, Issei, or Melia at all so I'm giving Khaos Brigade a helping hand here. True Longinus' basic form will be a sub-species along with its balance breaker. I hope you can guess the person who held the True Longinus. Here is the clue. True Longinus here will be called [Longinus Lanze Testament]. If you can guess the VN series, then you will know the fifteenth Longinus in my story.**

 **Follow, favs, and review, the usual stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Longer than usual but here is chapter 7. Things will get slower from now on. I already planned the Introduction arc but The Changing Fates arc is just on a whim apart from the last part so well... plannings.**

 **So reviews!**

 **Worriroir91: 17 years old Issei will come in three more chapters. That is when the cannon timeline starts.**

 **Guest: Rias and Issei? well, with how the current Issei is, if Rias tries to recruit him (which is impossible due to his power level) with her usual way, I only know that she will get a punch and a kick. Issei is very proud of being a dragon here and an attempt to turn him into something else is just a big no for him. Rest easy, Rias won't be bashed though I don't know if she will even have much screen time. She is too weak, seriously. The enemies here will be beings that could make Ophis fight a desperate battle with 50/50 chance of winning and sometimes lower (though not all of them are at that level). I might give Sirzechs more screen time than normal but not Rias and some other ORC member.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Dies Irae -Amantes Amentes- whose characters will be introduced in this chapter. Sieg Hail Victoria!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Guillotine And The Ice**

-London, three days after the Heavenly Dragons' clash-

Fujii Ren is satisfied with his life.

Having defeated both Carl Kraft and Reinhard Heydrich in a three-way epic battle, Ren finally finds peace… or so he thought. It turns out that he was reborn in another world, much to his chagrin and with all of his memories intact along with his past self. Ren doesn't know what the hell happened but it doesn't matter to him. He will just enjoy the moment like what he always like to do.

Though it seems that his fate with the supernatural is stronger than he thought

Ren who is in a fifteen years old student studying in England decided to hang out with his friends until almost late at night. It had been a long time since he did that. The last time was perhaps with Shirou back in his old world. Good times. Too bad everyone died, even his girlfriend.

That was when his life both got screwed while also has the hole in his heart filled.

"Get away from me you damn vampires!"

Ren who is walking back to his dorm heard the scream of a young girl.

'Wait, vampires?'

Ren is not really someone who likes to belive in supernatural, especially since his life had been so peaceful and there are no disturbance at all which he is thankful for.

But considering the time and that his danger sense is actually activating, he knows he'll be damned if he ignores the girl (which he actually wouldn't be because it's not really his problem). Ren, in all his hot-bloodedness, decided to check out the commotion.

And he immediately feels that fate is playing tricks with him.

When he got to the location where the voice came from, he saw a young girl. She is short and has long red hair. She is very cute (especially from Ren's perspective). But the most surprising thing for Ren is that she resembles someone very dear to him.

Now, Ren could've imagined it to be a perfect reunion with his supposedly dead girlfriend if not for one detail. The girl is creating ice out of nowhere to kill her pursuers and the pursuers… well, Ren instinctively knows that they are not humans. He did fought against crazy power wielders who lived during the second world war and actually won in the end.

"Ren…"

Ren's eyes met with the girl's.

"Anna…"

* * *

-Ren pov-

It can't be… but it might be possible. Is that really Anna? I did hear her call my name. So it is Anna!

"Ren, get away from here!"

Anna's shout got me out of my trance. I saw one of the vampires… wait, vampire? Yes, I heard Anna calling them that so they are most likely vampires and their red eyes and fangs…

Ohh…

Using my reflex and experience (though rusty), I punched the vampire jumping at me with all my strength.

"Tch, I thought something like this will never happen anymore."

Haven't I had enough of this in my previous world? Tch, it is at times like these I hope that I still have my Guillotine.

"Ren!"

Anna (?) rains down a hail of ice shards at the vampire attacking me but immediately stopped as others are targeting her.

"Ren, hold on until I finish this!"

She said.

Well easy for you to say. Good things I still kept my body well trained but my battle capability had suffered greatly!

"Khh… Not yet!"

I try fighting the blood sucker but it is hard to follow its inhuman movement! My current body is not like my old one, I cannot follow the guy!

'Ren…'

"Huh?"

I made a slip up.

I broke my focus and the vampire's fist landed on my chest.

* * *

-Anna pov-

"Noo! Ren!"

I saw Ren sent crashing to a wall by one of the vampires that were chasing after me.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! When I finally find him this had to happen!

I, Anna Mariea Schwagerin or now Anna Tepes, half-vampire, have been trying to escape from my home. Me, my elder sister Valerie, and our childhood friend Gasper Vladi staged an escape not a few hours ago. We let Gasper escape first since he is weaker (in heart at least) compared to us. We then go our separate ways and decided to meet up later outside town. Sadly, I knew that my sister Valerie had been captured by our pursuers. I managed to defeat some of my pursuers thanks to my memory that helps teach me how to fight and my sacred gear [Absolute Demise], one of the thirteen Longinus. This sacred gear allows me to create and control ice like the maou Serafall Leviathan and the sacred gear Zenith Tempest. I awakened my sacred gear a few days ago so I don't have much experience with it.

'If only I still have my power as Malleus Malleficarum.'

I thought to myself.

'Or at least if I have [Annihilation Maker] instead of [Absolute Demise].'

[Annihilation Maker], a sacred gear that creates monsters from the user's imagination. If only I possess that gear, I would've been able to use it better than [Absolute Demise] as it is similar to my power in the previous world somewhat.

"Haa!"

I rain down a hail of ice shards on my pursuers. Three left!

"Give it up Anna."

I hear the voice of one of my pursuers from behind me. when I look back, I see him holding Ren by the neck. Ren is unconscious.

"You seem to know this human boy. Now, we don't want anything to happen to this boy, do we?"

He said. I hold back my anger. Why should I make it obvious that I know Ren! Now he is using him to get to me.

"Come back with us, Anna, and the boy will be spared."

I was about to use my [Absolute Demise] when I see the guy tightening his grip on Ren's neck.

"Noo! Okay, I'll come back with you. Just, put him down."

The man then gestured at his men. I felt a sharp pain on my neck before darkness engulfs me.

"R-e-n…"

* * *

-The next day, 3rd person pov-

"Anna!"

Fujii Ren woke up in an unfamiliar room. All he remembered is falling unconscious and…

"Vampires…"

Ren muttered the word with spite.

"So supernatural do exist in this world."

Ren cursed his powerlessness. He should be stronger than this! He defeated both Reinhard Heydrich who had reached the realm of gods and the immortal Carl Kraft dammit! Well, it's more like triple KO but it is not very surprising considering the level of their battle.

And now he was defeated without being able to fight back by just one vampire! Heck, he knew that the one who attacked him is nowhere near the level of even Spinne, the weakest member (he thinks so) of Longinus Dreizehn Orden but he got defeated so easily?

No, something distracted him. Ren look at his right hand, the hand that held his weapon, his partner during battle. He recognized that voice, the one that distracted him.

"Are you in there, Marie?"

He asked his right hand, not really expecting an answer.

But he got one…

'Ren…'

Yes, there is no mistaking it, that's Marie's voice! He can't be wrong!

"Marie, is that you?!"

'Ren… I'm here. Close your eyes and come.'

Following her instruction, Ren close his eyes and focus on Marie's voice.

* * *

-Fujii Ren pov-

When I open my eyes, I am now standing in a beach under a dusk sky. This is…

"Welcome, Ren."

"Marie."

A beautiful girl with blond hair wearing a white dress stood before me, my partner who accompanied me through all my battles, Margreute Breul or Marie for short. So with her being here, I became sure that this is my (or was it hers? I can't really remember) mindscape.

"Marie… so you're still here."

"Unn… Because I will never leave Ren's side."

"Ahahaha."

I wryly smile while scratching my cheek. This really is Marie. Sometimes I do wonder if she is actually my second girlfriend.

"You can materialize in our world, right? why do you need to call me here?"

I asked her.

"Ren, I need to show you this."

She moved out of the way while pointing to something behind her. I did not notice before but now I can clearly see it. Six crystals stood erect on the sandy beach. As I got closer, I finally see that there is something inside each crystal. I widened my eyes in surprise when I finally could get a good look of what is inside them.

People, no, not just anyone, these are people that helped me back in my world! My friends!

"Kei…"

The first is a girl with black hair in german military uniform, Sakurai Kei. We might not be the best of friends, heck, maybe we're not even friends but I know she is actually a sweet girl. She was killed in battle with Willhelm. Her spirit escaped the LDO shamballa and helped me during my final battle.

"Shirou…"

Next to her is a tall guy in red cloak with short blond hair. He is my bastard of a best friend whom I could always count on, Yusa Shirou. He's also there during my final battle.

"Sister Riza…"

Next is an adult woman with great figure and long blue hair wearing glasses and the usual LDO old german military uniform, Sister Riza Brenner.

"Father Trifa…"

The person who once used the body of Reinhard Heydrich and was the temporary leader of LDO during the absence of the three great generals and Heydrich himself (and maybe I should mention Kraft here). He now looks like a real aged priest with short brown hair and a fatherly smile. Well, he is still in his priest clothing.

"Kai…"

Beside Father Trifa is a handsome young man with well toned body of a soldier that is obvious even over with his military uniform. He is Sakurai Kei's brother, Sakurai Kai. The family resemblance is there.

"Beatrice…"

The last is Kai's girlfriend (supposedly) Beatrice Waltraute Von Kircheizen. A young girl with blond hair tied in ponytail. She is quite a looker but Anna will kill me if she heard me saying that… and Marie.

"Why are they inside these crystals?"

I asked Marie.

"There has been a change in your power. Our battle with Lord Heydrich and Cagliostro caused severe damage to the time-space continuum so we got reborn in this world instead of our own. Due to that, your power was tuned to fit this world's."

"I see… what about those ice that Anna use? It is not her Malleus Malleficarum power."

"I don't really understand but… perhaps because her bond with her power is not strong enough, she was reborn without it but instead was born with a power that already exists in this world. I think it is called a…"

Marie seems to think for a while, not very sure how to put what she's about to say into words.

"Sacred… Gear…"

"Sacred Gear?"

"I don't really know. I just somehow got the basic knowledge. I am your Sacred Gear and my designated name is Zarathustra –Guillotine of the Avestan Executioner-."

"And what about them?"

I return the topic to the crystals.

"They also become part of your power but…"

"But?"

"You need to reach a certain level of strength to free them. I think you need to obtain something called… Balance Breaker."

"So, as long as I can reach this… Balance Breaker, I can free them?"

Marie nod.

"Now that we have established contact, you can use your Guillotine. I will see you later, Ren."

* * *

I woke up in that unfamiliar room yet again. But this time, I was surprised. A pair of eyes is staring at me inches from me.

"Uwaaahh!"

I quickly scurry away due to my surprise and ended up hitting my head on the wall.

"Ouch…"

I rub my head. That hurts… well, not as much as being thrown to a brick wall but you get the idea.

"A-a-a-a-ano… are you alright?"

The girl asked. She is now at the edge of my bed, looking rather frightented.

"Uhh… yeah… are you the one who saved me?"

The girl nodded. She is trembling and looking rather frightened. Why is she afraid of me?

"My name is Fujii Ren, can you tell me yours?"

I asked her.

"Ga-Gasper Vladi."

"Gasper Vladi… Thank you for saving me."

I thank her… though I feel that something is suspicious about her. Not the bad kind but… more like, I'm not sure she's a girl… nah, can't be a 'he', she is too cute to be a boy. Unlike me who has a rather feminine look, she is 100% a girl in looks.

"N-No need to thank me, Anna will be sad if something happen to you. I don't want Anna to be sad."

"Wait, you're Anna's friend?!"

In my surprise, I raise my voice which made her cower in fear.

"Ahh, sorry. I was just surprised that you know Anna."

"Uuuhh… Sorry… I'm a coward so…"

"Yes, there's no need to say anything else."

Poor girl, she's easily frightened.

"So, what are you to Anna?"

I asked her.

"I'm her childhood friend. I always play together with her and her sister."

So Anna has a sister in this world.

"And I'm a boy."

Oh, and she's a… wait, what?

* * *

 **This is part 1 of Gasper's changing fate. Next will be part 2 'The Eye and The Grail'. This will be Ren x Anna and Gasper x Valerie. Ohh, and for those who have played Dies Irae Amantes Amentes, congratulation. You know the awesomeness that will soon befall the DxD world. Well, the DxD characters will also be awesome and more awesome DxD characters both cannon and OC will appear. Great news is that there is news of Dies Irae anime! for those who haven't played Dies Irae and want to watch the anime, don't worry. There is no Anna route and the Ren is paired with Anna here since I like the girl. I try not to spoil too much but then again, it's not like their power will be the same. Ren's Zarathustra will work with the same rule as a sacred gear and until the anime is done, I will not let him use his trump card. Ren's trump card is like his own Juggernaut Drive. He along with True Longinus will have this mode. For those who played Dies Irae till the end, it is their Atziluth. Anyway, why do I add Ren and change True Longinus' wielder? With Momoka, Haruka, Melia, and some more overpowered guys coming along for both sides, Cao Cao and Hero faction won't survive at all. That is why Cao Cao will get another spear while True Longinus will go to Ren's eternal rival. He will be overpowered and True Longinus will show its worth as the strongest Longinus. This world is a world where even Ophis will frequently face opponents which will make her struggle and could even end with her bloodied and nearly beaten or even pawned. This is not a world where Ophis is one of the top but she is around the higher tier of the middle. If Cao Cao is still the leader of Hero faction, I'm afraid that faction will be easily squashed.** **More crossover character will come and not all will have their weapons become a sacred gear. Here is also something for the future. I already have someone to pair Irina with and he is related to Xenovia. Is it her lost brother? Fiancee? Who knows. I just know that things will be interesting.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally done! Damn, I don't really like writing chapter 7 and 8. In fact, if it weren't for changing Gasper and Valerie's fate along with adding the necessary character to balance power, I wouldn't have written these two chapters. I even made the mistake of setting it in London instead of Romania where the vampires are. Well, minor details.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I already have plans for Koneko but pairing her with Issei would be good. I actually want to pair Issei only with dragons but I'll think about it. Ravel is also a nice kid so I'm thinking of pairing her with my other OC (not Haruka) or maybe I'll follow you and give her to Issei. As for Gabriel, I don't really know much about her but I can say that she won't be paired with Haruka, Ren, or Issei. I might try for Dulio but I might have more ideas.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own DxD or Dies Irae. If I do, Rias won't be the main heroine and Ddraig won't have to worry about being Oppai Dragon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Eye And The Grail**

-3rd person pov-

Fujii Ren can be summed up as the following.

Fujii Ren is a pacifist; after the three-way battle against Kraft and Heydrich, Ren had had enough of violent lifestyle. He was a delinquent once but not anymore. He prefers to talk things through though that doesn't mean you can try to kill him and expect him not to retaliate.

Fujii Ren is a loyal friend and lover; he will go through hell and back for those he loves. He had done so once, he will do it again even if he is mostly a pacifist. Hurt his friend, expect the old him to return.

Fujii Ren is a warrior; that side of him that had fought the L.D.O lives even now. Once he enters the battlefield, Fujii Ren , the exchange student and pacifist is no longer there. He is Zarathustra, the one who triumphed against the immortal Carl Kraft and Reinhard Heydrich.

And now the circumstances demand the return of Zarathustra.

He had heard from Gasper about what they are trying to do. Anna, her sister, and Gasper tried to escape from the vampire society, especially Gasper since he is most hated not only due to his Dhampir heritage but also his sacred gear, Forbidden Balor View. All three of them, Gasper, Anna, and her sister are Dhampirs and he along with Anna has sacred gears. When Ren asked about Anna's sacred gear, Gasper only said that it creates ice. Anna mentioned it as the Longinus-class sacred gear [Absolute Demise] but Gasper has very little knowledge concerning sacred gears.

Ren at least made out that it is relics that grant people with power. He remember Marie saying that his guillotine somehow become a sacred gear in nature.

"Well, let's try it out."

"Try what?"

Gasper asked. They are currently situated in an abandoned warehouse to avoid being seen. Being a daywalker, Gasper has no problem walking under the daylight. The abandoned warehouse is perfect for Ren to try out a few things.

'Marie.'

Ren called in his mind.

Moments later, Marie appear beside Ren wearing a… miko outfit?

"G-G-G-Ghost!"

Was Gasper's reaction.

"M-Marie… why are you wearing that outfit?"

Ren asked, slightly twitching his eyes at the unusual sight. Marie is French for goodness sake! She… Actually looks good wearing a miko outfit, although, it might be a little too… open, in his opinion.

"I'm just curious and I thought that this might please Ren."

"…Right, thank you Marie, you look cute."

Ren said in all honesty.

Really

Marie is a blond bombshell and coupled with the loose miko outfit that shows her ample assets, it took everything that Ren has to NOT stare.

After a little explaining to Gasper about what Marie is (which is complicated as hell without revealing things about reincarnation) Ren proceed to test out his new (old?) sacred gear.

"Let's go, Marie."

"Unn…"

With Marie's answer, Ren focus on his right arm. Marie turns into particle of light while Ren's right arm tuns black with red lines like a circuit coursing through his arm. The transformation continues as a very large steel blade began to form starting from his arm until its tip materialized. It is a very peculiar weapon to say the least but it has served Ren well before, it will serve Ren well now. But Ren noticed that it is a steel blade. For him, this is a little strange. Sure he expects that his guillotine will not take on the final form he uses in his final clash, the form of two swords he uses to fight Heydrich and Kraft at the same time, but he did not expect it to regress back to its basic form. The blade has rune marks yes but it does not cover every part of the weapon, only the part near the edge and they do not glow red. The mark located near where the blade and his arm connected depict a skull instead of Marie. This is his guillotine's basic form, one that can be broken easily by Heydrich, not the final form that could go toe-to-toe against the three generals along with Heydrich himself.

'Marie?'

'Ren needs to grow much more powerful before you can use the second form. Your current body cannot hold the power of the guillotine.'

'I see.'

Finally knowing what's wrong, Ren was at least a little reliefed that nothing is actually wrong but a little put off that he is so weak that he cannot handle the second form of his beloved weapon. He try swinging his arm a few times to get a feel of the weapon.

"Perfect."

Not really.

Ren feels that the weight is a little off. He feels… a little unbalanced. Back in the previous world, [Zarathustra] gave him supernatural body which won't age and has great physical power that he doesn't even feel the weight of the guillotine and as his body had been tuned to use the weapon, there is no sense of dissonance. It is not so this time. He can feel the weight of the blade.

'I have to do something about that later.'

'Ren, activating [Zarathustra] increase your physical strength but in turn costs you some stamina. Be careful.'

Marie warned. It seems that there are some rules in using Zarathustra this time round.

"W-Wow, that is a great sacred gear."

Gasper commented though somewhat, no, greatly put off by the eerie design of Ren's [Zarathustra].

The two somewhat hit it off smoothly. Gasper might be somewhat shy and a coward but he is someone who values his friends greatly, Ren got that kind of impression from him. That is why they easily become friends.

According to Gasper, Anna's sister, Valerie Tepes, tried to hold back their pursuers to let him and Anna escape. Sadly, Gasper knew that she won't be able to escape herself. Now Anna is also captured. Gasper loathes his own cowardice and powerlessness. He had a sacred gear but he cannot use it competently. Ren comfort the eleven years old child by telling him that he is still young. Nobody expects him to suddenly become very strong suddenly and easily.

That is why he will help Gasper. They found out that a powerful sacred gear can protect the user from Gasper's still weak [Forbidden Balor View]. It usually depends on whether a sacred gear has a soul or not and a sacred gear that houses a soul usually can easily counter Gasper's time-stopping ability.

And fortunately, [Absolute Demise] has a soul inside it from what Anna told him about her sacred gear. It's just that the soul is not very talkative and only gave a small instruction about how to use [Absolute Demise] to Anna.

Though this opened up a new possibility. Tomorrow morning, they will rescue Valerie and Anna. Vampires that are not daywalkers will be severely weakened at morning and so it is the perfect time for an assault… if they have no defenses against sunlight which Ren doubts.

Ren is never a great planner so that is all he can think of. He will become the decoy and main fighter while Gasper finds and free Valerie and Anna.

There is one more thing that intrigues Ren. He can offer a sacrifice to Marie (or rather, Zarathustra itself) to increase his strength. What Ren doesn't know is that this is not uncommon for sacred gears which houses a soul. The difference is the effect and cost. The Sekiryuutei offered his heart and therefore becomes a dragon. Dragon-based gears with soul usually demand physical sacrifice which permanently turns that part into a dragon. For [Zarathustra], it demands Ren's sanity in the form of bloodlust.

At least there is a trump card for this mad plan of his.

* * *

-The next day, Ren pov-

"Well, let's start this mad party."

I am now about to break in through the front door of the hidden vampire mansion in the heart of London. Laced with magical defenses and some amazing space-bending field created by placing runes powered by the leylines (or something like that) to prevent the sun from passing through, this is practically a small vampire fortress. I don't really know how this is possible but then again, it is magic. I'm not an expert so I won't think too much about that. What I should be thinking about is how I am now assaulting a vampire residence alone with no backup and without my original strength, I'm sure this is not something I will look forward to.

Like the badass I am, I kicked down the front door which reveals a well-cared main hall of classic western-style mansion.

Of course, the vampires don't take this gesture too kindly and attack me.

"Let's go, Marie."

'Yes…'

My guillotine formed in my right arm.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

-In another part of the mansion, 3rd person pov-

While Ren became a distraction by making a frontal attack, Gasper went through the back, preferably to sneak Valerie and Anna out but to let them go help Ren is also acceptable. Gasper knows that he has no impressive combat ability at all and all he has now is miniscule control over his sacred gear after coming to a resolve to rescue his friends. That is why Ren will be th one to fight the battle instead of Gasper and why he is the distraction. But he cannot hold on forever. There are over forty or so vampires there and Ren is not at peak condition. Gasper needs to move fast. He cannot afford to be afraid now.

So Gasper, remembering the structure of the Tepes mansion where Anna and Valerie lives, immediately head to one of the possible places where either could be held. First is Valerie's room. The infiltration is easy enough as almost all of the vampires are heading towards Ren's location. Gasper did not meet anyone as he rushed through the hallway to Valerie's room.

Once he is near Valerie's room, Gasper activates [Forbidden Balor View]. He has a little trouble but his sacred gear finally properly (to a degree) answer his will and stop the time around the location ov the elder Tepes sister's room. Gasper slowly open the door to her room to find two vampires guarding Valerie. Gasper felt his control over his sacred gear slipping so he uses every remaining time provided by what little control he has over his sacred gear to take Valerie and escape.

After carrying Valerie as far as he can (even though he is a pathetic one, Gasper is still a vampire so carrying a girl is no problem) Gasper finally lets his control over [Forbidden Balor View] go and his sacred gear lost its glow, finally letting time flow once again.

"Uhh… ! Gasper?!"

Valerie woke up surprised to find her childhood friend carrying her.

"Valerie! Do you know where Anna is? We need to hurry! Ren-san is acting as a decoy for us. We need to find Anna before he is overwhelmed!"

"…"

'Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'

Before Valerie could answer, a sudden screm of terror echoes throughout the mansion. The two of them felt a very sinister aura.

"Ren-san finally used it!"

* * *

-Back to Ren-

Fujii Ren had to admit, he had grown very rusty. True, he still keeps his body fit but not as fit and battle-worthy as his previous life. He never did expect to face the supernatural force once again and he is trying to live a peaceful life. As a consequence, although his body is still rather fit for battle, his sense has dulled greatly.

The skirmish had gone for a full three minutes. It is a short time for spectators but Ren's wariness is increasing. He is also close to reaching his limit and so far he had only managed to slay seven vampires and he had just bisected the eighth. Sadly, there are around thirty three left according to Marie. It is actually already an impressive number considering that he is alone and this is his first real battle in this world but the old him could've killed fifty or more without too much trouble. The vampires he is facing are by no means weak but none of them individually could even hope to match a member of L.D.O and Ren had faced them all and even slay their commander and vice-commander. This just proves that he had weakened greatly.

Having no other choice, Ren had to resort to his dangerous trump card. Bisecting his ninth and tenth kill, Ren informed Marie of his decision.

'No Ren! It's too dangerous!'

Marie protested. But Ren will not hear any of it. He is in a tight spot and he desperately needs a boost. He thought he could at least take out twenty five or so before reaching his limit but he severerely overestimate his ability. It cannot be helped since he used his old self's power in base form as comparison. Even if he is only half as good as his old self, he thought he could face at least fifty or maybe a little bit less before being exhausted. But he was wrong. It took him the first half minute of the battle to recognize that he is not even ten percent of his old base form. The power enhancement he received from [Zarathustra] requires magical energy to use and as a normal human for the most part, his magical reserve was drained easily. The next to be drained is his stamina. Once he is exhausted, it will start draining his life force if he doesn't deactivate [Zarathustra]. The rule of this world is really limiting him very much.

And then there is the sacrifice part. He can activate a kind of berserk mode that slowly drags him into insanity in exchange for power. The downside is, once his sanity is completely lost, he will start to die slowly as his soul is devoured by [Zarathustra], still in his berserk state. It is similar but different from the Heavenly Dragons' Juggernaut Drive. Also, unlike the Two Heavenly Dragons, as long as Ren still retains enough sanity to command the berserk mode to stop, he will immediately regain his sanity though fatigue will immediately get to him and his sanity will be lost faster each time he activates his berserk mode.

Ren activates his berserk mode, disregarding all of Marie's protests. The vampires began to step back in fear as Ren's body turns black and his previously dark hair turns bright red while his eyes began to turn white, signifying his slow descent to madness.

Ren dashed at a small group of vampires with incredible speed, swinging his large guillotine at them. Five vampires fell effortlessly.

The sight of Ren turning into a mad berserker strike fear into the core of each vampires. They know that they are no longer facing a boy but a mad warrior. Their instinct is telling them to run.

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The scream of Ren's next victim echoes throughout the whole mansion. More and more vampires start to run away but Ren sweeps them easily with his speed and power. But unlike what Ren expected, his sanity is almost lost despite only being in berserk mode for around a few seconds.

Ohh well, at least he can wipe them out at this rate. Ren's savage grin terrifies the remaining vampires as more and more body parts flew all over the hall. Ren's last remaining sanity began to dim as his lips curled upward, happy that he is bathing in blood.

* * *

-Moments before Ren goes berserk, Anna pov-

I woke up once again to see the prison where I am locked in ever since I was captured. Unlike Valerie, I have a sacred gear that I can use and therefore I am much too dangerous to be kept in my room. I am chained to the prison wall without any hope of being able to escape.

'Well, that was a commendable attempt.'

"Yukihime…"

I muttered the name of the soul sealed inside my sacred gear, Yukihime, a near god-class Yuki Onna. I am one of the few users of [Absolute Demise] who she bothers to talk to. She is not very talkative and that is still an understatement. Less than twenty or so users of [Absolute Demise] actually knew of her existence inside the sacred gear because she prefers sleeping deep inside the core that she is nigh undetectable even by the hosts themselves. I don't know why or how she was sealed inside a sacred gear but I made it a point to listen to her whenever she talks. She would never emerge from inside the gear unless it is something important, and that is only for the users she talks to.

'That boy, Fujii Ren was it? He is here.'

"…What?"

It took me a few seconds to register what she said. Ren is here?

'He is fighting against almost every vampires in the mansion whle your little childhood friend rescue your sister. I believe they are here for the two of you.'

Yukihime said. Gasper and Ren came to save us?

'Ren is most likely the decoy while the smaller boy infiltrates the mansion. Considering their sacred gears, it is a good plan.'

"Wait, Ren has a sacred gear?"

'Yes, and it is quite a powerful one although I have to say that it is a very peculiar sacred gear.'

"Peculiar? How so?"

'It also has a soul inside it and is most likely aware of my presence. The sacred gear takes on the form of a strange blade connected to his right arm. It looks… malevolent.'

A blade connected to his right arm? Another soul? Gasp, can it be?!

'Uh oh… this is bad.'

"What is?"

Yukihime's sudden worried tone brought me back from my thought.

'Every sacred gear with soul usually has a little thing called sacrifice system or whatever you want to call it. The Two Heavenly Dragons can turn part of their hosts' body into dragon in exchange for a temporary boost in power. I also have something like that. The boy's sacred gear seems to demand a rather nasty payment for a boost in power.'

"Nasty? What do you mean?"

'Apparently the boy sacrificed his sanity to gain a power boost. That's just too nasty.'

"What?! Why would he sacrifice his sanity? Is he sane?!"

'…the fact that he sacrificed his sanity means that he is insane.'

Yukihime deadpanned .

'Anyway, it seems that he was being pushed back so there's no other choice, power boost or die.'

Well that explains a lot.

"We should do something!"

'Umm, you're chained to a wall and your magical power is beng constantly drained.'

"…You said that you can also take sacrifices to boost power, right?"

'Yes, I can get you to enter a forced balance breaker for a while in exchange for a sacrifice. Don't worry, mine is not as nasty.'

"…yeah, so what do you demand?"

'Warmth.'

Yukihime said in a very serious tone. Is that all?

'Once I took away the warmth from the body part you sacrificed, you will never be able to feel warmth for the rest of your life. Bad news is, you have to sacrifice half of your body's warmth to be able to stop that raging berserker of a boyfriend. Know that the moment you do so, not only you won't be able to feel warmth anymore, your touch will feel cold to anyone else and maybe a portion of your emotion.'

"Wait, what? A portion of my emotion?"

'Yes, you will become colder in many ways. If you decide to got through with this, I'll do you a favor and lmit the effect only to your physical body as much as I can.'

"…Very well, let's go through with this."

'Very well… as expected, you are an interesting woman, Anna.'

* * *

-3rd person pov-

Ten vampires out of forty two were left in Ren's wake. Ren had just lost all his sanity and soon, berserk mode will start draining his life.

Gasper and Valerie had just arrived to witness Ren rip apart two more vampires with bare hand and sliced three more with his guillotine. The remaining five vampires despaired and abandoning everything, they tried to run away.

Before they could exit the mansion, the hall's temperature suddenly dropped. The whole main hall immediately turned into a white world of ice, trapping the remaining five in a frozen tomb. Ren is also frozen but through sheer brute force of madness, the ice that traps him shatters and the berserker broke free. Ren instinctively look for the one who traps him.

Then Anna enters the stage. A blizzard suddenly descend in front of Ren and slowly form into Anna.

"[Absolute Demise] balance breaker."

'You only have around thirty seconds. Plan your move well, Anna.'

"I know… let's do this, Yukihime!"

'Ufufufu, I guess working together with my host is good sometimes.'

Ren let out a great roar which shook the whole mansion, making some cracks on the wall of the ice prison. Ren dashed straight at Anna.

'Honestly, he really became a mere beast without thought. Also that sacred gear of his, I've never seen it before.'

"Let's leave that for later, he's coming!"

Anna created a wall of ice to block Ren's advance though it barely manage to deter him before breking into a thousand pieces. Anna skates away while shooting many ice shards while blunt ice spears to hopefully knock him unconscious or hold him down.

As Anna is in control of the world of ice she created, she began controlling the cold air to deal damage to rain in the form of flying ice fists appearing in the most unexpected moments.

Ren with his instincts already at the level of wild beast managed to dodge and destroy most of her attacks. The raw power of berserk more [Zarathustra] is just too much for Anna's incomplete balance breaker to stop directly.

Anna continues to keep her distance while skating on the ice world she made. Everytime Ren got too close, she creates a wall of ice to deter him while she creates some distance.

'Ten more seconds.'

Yukihime warns.

"Any good idea?"

Anna asked her partner. It is obvious that although she has all the advantage in this field of ice, Anna still lack the firepower to stop him as this is just an incomplete balance breaker after all.

'There is only one. We have to temporary seal him in an ice. This is my ultimate sealling attack, time-freezing glacier. We can temporary seal him in an ice that stops the advancement of time until we grow stronger or we got a solution. Then again, maybe he will turn to normal the moment we set him free.'

"…Will he really be fine?"

'I guarantee 100%'

"Okay, I'll trust you"

Anna, agreeing to Yukhime's plan, began to chant the ultimate sealing spell of [Absolute Demise].

 _"_ _For my ice is absolute, none may escape my cold embrace. I am the ice that freezes time itself… [Aeon Demise]"_

Crystal white ice began to to form from beneath Ren. It starts to consume him from his legs and up to his torso. The berserker tries to break free but it was futile. Suddenly, the ice stops just as it reaches his neck. Gasper and Valerie rushed down to catch the falling Anna.

'Anna, you have exhausted all your power. It seems the divine ice is still too much for you. At least you managed to stop your berserk boyfriend.'

Yukihime commented.

""Anna!""

Gasper and Valerie call her name.

"I'm fine…"

Anna tries to asure them though they're not convinced. She is panting heavily and her body is cold.

"…first, let's deal with Ren."

Anna said though she's barely able to stand.

"Anna, please rest. You've spent too much strength. Gasper had explained the situation to me."

"If only I were stronger, I could've helped Ren-san and he won't have to use that terrible mode…"

Gasper cries while blaming himself for his powerlessness (yet again). Ren continue to struggle even if only his head can move. Growls and bestial roars came from the berserk youth.

"Don't worry, I have a solution for this. I don't know if this will work but it's worth a try."

Valerie then stood up and walk towards Ren. She then held out her hand as a golden chalice began to manifest.

'That is… [Sepiroth Graal].'

Yukihime commented as she witness Valerie manifesting the legendary Holy Grail.

"I hope this works…"

Moments later, the hall was enveloped in a bright golden light.

* * *

-Valerie's account, a month later, Valerie Tepes pov-

It has been a month since Anna and I were rescued by Ren-san and Gasper. I managed to return Ren-san's sanity thanks to my sacred gear [Sepiroth Graal]. After that, we escaped from the country and went to America where vampire influence is scarce. Three days after arriving in America by means of smuggling ourselves thanks to Gasper's [Forbidden Balor View], we somehow met with the Governor of Fallen Angels, Azazel. Luckily for us, Azazel decided to take us in. The rumors about him being a sacred gear enthusiast prove to be true as he ask no more questions when he found out about all four of us possessing sacred gears. As we are vampires (apart from Ren-san) he decided to hand us to one of the legendary vampires working in America, Alucard of Helsing organization. That is where we are separated. Ren-san decided to go with Azazel as he feels better staying in Grigori while we Dhampirs went with Lord Alucard. Three days after we went our separate ways for training, Anna can't take it anymore and request to follow Ren-san to Grigori. We choose to respect her choice and let her go.

I wonder how those two got to know each other? I never asked about that to Anna. We have always been on the move ever since and we are busy settling down with our respective organization now that we have no time for small-talks. I decided that it will be the first thing I ask her when we meet again.

The first few weeks of training with Lord Alucard was very hard. We also found out that house Tepes and house Vladi are direct descendant of Lord Alucard but it has been a long time that Lord Alucard forgot about that. After that, our ancestor began training us even harder so as not to 'shame him' as he put it, especially Gasper who is a male.

It was a surprise that Lord Alucard doesn't really care when he found out that we are Dhampirs. Pure-blooded vampires usually look down and even openly discriminate against Dhampirs and Lord Alucard is the strongest and purest of vampires. Seeing our purest ancestor made us wonder about the values of our present-day vampire society.

Seeing how my ancestor act gave me an idea, no, a dream.

"I will recreate vampire society where discrimination doesn't exist."

* * *

 **I know I'm rushing this chapter. I just want to get this over with and return back to my beloved Xenovia. I didn't think much when writing Gasper and Valerie's fate since I only write them out of necessity. I do enjoy writing about Yukihime and Anna. I hope to write more about this Longinus pair. The majority of Longinus in this story has souls inside them so expect more Longinus pair. Though I have to say that the new Longinus I put in has an interesting pair. Haruka's [Sophia] has Momoka who is his mother while Ren's [Zarathustra] has Marie who is essentially his second girlfriend. And about the sacred gears that has souls can all receive sacrifice. I mean, why not? it makes things more interesting. If Ddraig can do it for Issei, why not the other sacred gears that possess a soul? I admit that Ren's 'sacrifice your sanity' is too much.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter of the Changing Fates arc. Koneko's fate is not really different so I will not write it but Kiba's will though not in the way you might imagine. Next chapter 'Truth'. Haruka will finally take the stage once again and so will Xenovia and Irina with some Dulio and Griselda! Exorcist time! After this will be Rise of the Dragons arc**

 **To make it simple, here is how it will go.**

 **-Introduction arc (complete)**

 **-Changing Fates arc (almost)**

 **-Rise of the Dragons arc (cannon time start)**

 **-Battle of Kuoh arc (Excalibur arc in cannon)**

 **-Arrival of Genesis Trinity arc (Faction meeting arc)**

 **So far those are the arcs I have planned and finalized. Look forward to it!**

 **Follow, favs, review, just the usual, ciao.**


	10. Interlude: Xenovia Quarta

**Well, the final chapter of the Changing Fates should've been in this update but as you can see, it is not. This is a chapter focusing on Xenovia. I figure this is a good time to explore her since she will become a central character in the future. Yes, in this fic, Xenovia will have a VERY significant part and she will not just be another heroine with minor combat ability. No, I have grand plans for her which will put her very high in the pedestal. What role will she play? How strong will she be? All I can say for now is that she will not be lacking and I can say that she will be a very feared force that won't be lacking even in the face of the top ten. I don't like my heroines only be a charging device for the protagonist after all. No, I want Xenovia and Haruka to push each other to the limit, a true equal in everything as how a real couple should be. Just wait until the time comes for Xenovia (and some other heroines) to become epic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD. If I did, Xenovia or maybe even Irina would be the main heroine.**

* * *

 **Interlude: Xenovia Quarta**

-Xenovia about Haruka, two years later, Xenovia pov-

My name is Xenovia Quarta, thirteen years old adopted sister of Griselda Quarta and I have just finished my training as an exorcist. I had hoped that Haruka could be there when I finally become an exorcist but he received an emergency mission along with Dulio Gesualdo-sama, the church's strongest exorcist.

It cannot be helped if he suddenly has to go on a mission but as expected I feel a little sad that he's not here.

As today is the day I start a new chapter in my life, I would like to use this moment to look back to the past for a while, specifically about the boy named Shidou Haruka, the adopted elder brother of my best friend, Shidou Irina, and one of the church's best exorcist.

Shidou Haruka, I first heard of him from sister Griselda, my guardian. He trained under sister Griselda in swordsmanship. When I asked sister Griselda about him back then, she has only one word to describe him.

Prodigious

He is a true prodigy, a genius that is very rare.

I hate prodigies.

I have met a few exorcists deemed as prodigies and they are arrogant most of the time. I thought that he might be the same. That is why I challenged him when I finally met him.

I was overwhelmingly outclassed. He defeated me so easily, much too easily despite me training almost every second of every day. It came as a shock to me. I had expected him to mock me and insult me at worst or just left at best but I never expect for him to tell me my flaws and even offered to help me train. I still remember the words he said to me then;

 _"_ _You'll train with me?"_

 _"_ _Sure. Griselda also told me to increase my strength and stamina. I'll gladly help you anyway since you're cute. Let's get along, Xenovia."_

That was my first meeting with Shidou Haruka.

As he had told me, he helped me with training. I learn my flaws and study little by little. I have been focusing too much on power to lift my sword.

I am the wielder of Durandal, the Holy Sword of Destruction. Due to its size, I must condition myself so I can even lift it. Haruka foregoes that. He teased me that I'm a power idiot and instead he makes me train my stamina and speed. Haruka, unlike me, is a technique-speed type and he made sure that I understand that pure strength is not everything. He gently guide me and train alongside me ever since. I took each of his words to heart.

My impression of Haruka rises with each time we spend together.

And then sister Griselda deemed his training finished.

Haruka is a true prodigy, being the youngest exorcist in history at the age of eight.

I was saddened that we can't train together anymore. It was then that Haruka's younger sister, Shidou Irina came to my life. She is a bundle of energy unlike her brother who is more of a cool and gentle type (with some laziness).

Thanks to Irina's cheerfulness, I quickly got over Haruka's absence. Haruka still make sure to visit us and help us train between missions though.

Haruka slowly made himself known by defeating powerful enemies of the church.

Two years since he became an exorcist was when he proved himself by defeating the peerage of an ultimate-class devil conducting an illegal ritual. He managed to struck down the whole peerage and the master single-handedly. True that the devil in question is not at the top tier of ultimate-class but it is still impressive for someone as young as him.

He did not escape without any wounds though. Haruka broke his left arm and he had a few fractured bones in both of his legs at the end and he suffered some nasty burns and a few lacerations. It was the first time I saw him suffer so many injuries.

It was at that time that I got closer to him as I took care of him in between my training.

I found out about his secret.

The only blood-related family he knew.

That day, I found out his greatest secret and his true form.

His sword [Sophia] is an irregular sacred gear and his real mother's soul is inside the sacred gear.

I have always believed that Haruka is really the son of the well-known exorcist Shidou Touji.

It was during one of my visits during his recuperation that he decided to tell me. He was resting in his room when I came in, looking out the window as if admiring the setting sun. He immediately noticed me and smiled. He asked me to sit down and told me that he wishes to tell me something.

He summons his sword and placed it facing down to the floor.

He introduced me to his mother, Shijou Momoka.

I didn't know what to think back then. Apparently, the whole Shidou family knew along with sister Griselda. Some other people also knew that [Sophia] is actually a sacred gear but only his family and sister Griselda knew of the soul residing inside his sacred gear. Neeedless to say, the revelation shocked me. It was his words that broke me out of my trance. He said to me;

 _"_ _You are someone precious to me, I don't want to lie to someone I hold dear."_

Perhaps it was at that time that my feelings for Haruka truly blossom for the first time.

Also, it was during that year that many powerful exorcists suddenly developed paranoia towards anything related to ritual. I had heard from Haruka that it was because a raid to stop a cthulhu ritual. He was there and he said that the ritual almost succeeded. When I asked about the details, his tone turn cold and his eyes become dead. After that, I learn to never ask about that mission to the exorcists who participated.

Time goes and Haruka finally got himself a rival in the form of Melia Sitri. It is not a known fact but people who are close to him knew about his encounter with the famous prodigy of the devils, Melia Sitri, daughter of Serafall Leviathan. Melia Sitri is famous for her nigh invulnerability to any kind of magic and her combat skill in using magic and swords. She is acknowledged as the strongest youth devil and the only member of her peerage is the Hakuryuukou, one of the two Heavenly Dragons. Haruka fought her to a stand-still. I heard the story from Momoka-san who was there herself.

I wonder… can I stand on the same height as him?

* * *

-At night-

I heard a knocking from the window of my room in the Exorcists dorm. It was already late at night and my room-mate, Irina, is already fast asleep. I groaned as I got up from bed. I don't like my sleep interrupted.

I opened the window and peeked out from the balcony.

"Xenovia."

I almost jumped out in surprise as I hear a familiar voice calling my name from right beside my ear. I turn my head to the source of the voice to find Haruka in his priestly garb leaning on the balcony railing.

"Ha-Ha-Haruka?! Why are you here?!"

I asked him, slightly flustered as I am wearing only my night gown while my crush is smiling like everything is normal. Of course only Haruka could somehow avoid detection and came to visit me…

"Wait, is that bloodstain on your uniform?"

I noticed that there are a few red stains on his white exorcist cloak.

"…Shouldn't have worn it when I slashed the target. This will be a pain to wash."

Haruka grumbles in a low voice as he looked at some of the stains.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked him. Haruka is not the type to just come visiting without any reason, especially after a mission. He also needs his rest.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? Ohh… thanks."

I realize that he came because he missed the ceremony due to his mission. He could congratulate me tomorrow though and I won't mind even if he didn't. He is a busy man (or maybe boy?) being one of the best exorcist and usually paired with Dulio-sama.

"And as a present, I'm giving this to you."

He then placed a gift box on the windowsill.

"Go on, open it."

Following his suggestion, I unwraped the gift box and open it. Inside is a silver locket in the shape of a heart. I open the locket to see a picture. I recognized it. It is the picture we took on our last day off. It shows Haruka and me smiling at the camera (my smile looked so forced) while making a heart sign.

"Haruka…"

"I gotta go… I can't get caught hanging around in the female dorm, can I?"

Yes, that would be bad. I can say my thanks to him tomorrow. Haruka then jumped over the railing but not before looking back at me and say;

"Goodbye… Xenovia…"

At the time, I didn't notice the sad tone in his voice.

That was the last time I saw Shidou Haruka.

* * *

 **Probably the shortest chapter I have ever written. So, how is Xenovia? I try to portray her as... well, I don't know... as herself but with a little bit of love-struck maiden kind of personality. When I was planning this whole story, I can't decide between her and Irina or giving both to Haruka but in the end, I choose Xenovia. I like her. I also like Irina but giving her to Haruka at this point won't do any good although there are ways but I want a pure romance between Haruka and Xenovia, no harem. Issei and an OC is still open for harem though and I decided to put Irina in the other OC's harem. Issei's harem will definitely has Ophis as main and Tiamat is confirmed and I plan to add Akeno and Koneko and Ravel. I will only add those who will have a role in the story, not just to get girls. Damn, it would be annoying to write so many characters if their relevance in the story is minimum. As for the OC, he will appear in the next chapter, the real (I promise this time) final chapter of the Changing Fates arc. He already has a small harem and they are all from different series. Let's see, one is from To aru Kagaku no Railgun, one is from Infinite Stratos, and one is from Mahou Sensou. I might forget a few more but just look forward to it. Irina will represent his harem from the DxD world.**

 **Next chapter will be a little longer since it will be the closing chapter of this arc. Now, what happened to Haruka? Stay tuned and find out. Don't forget to follow, favs, and review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Probably the most troublesome chapter I've written so far. I just can't decide what to do and how so I just go with the flow here so sorry if it's not very good. I'm just thankful that I'm finally done with Changing Fates arc.**

 **Now reviews!**

 **qweenashleyfox: The OC Irina will be paired with will be introduced at the end of this chapter. I would like to do a single pairing with Irina but the OC has a certain twist that will make him being paired with Irina somewhat... hilarious.**

 **Guest: you got your wish, cannon will start next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD. If I did, Dulio would've rescued the Holy Sword Project children like what I did here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Holy Sword Project**

-Shortly after Izaiya's escape, Holy Sword project site, 3rd person-

Izaiya, a test subject of a certain experiment to create artificial holy sword wielder is running for his life.

This has happened many times. In many other alternate world, Izaiya is the sole survivor of the holy sword project. He ran and he ran, leaving behind his comrades who made sure that he could escape. With a heavy heart, Izaiya ran as fast as he could.

In many other realities, he met Rias Gremory not long after and he would become her servant. He will then take on the name of Kiba Yuuto and train under Okita Souji.

But not in this world

After running for a short while, he ran into a man. He is a tall Caucasian with blond hair but what Izaiya is focused at is his clothing.

He ran into a priest.

Izaiya who developed a fear of priests and later turn to hatred cower at the sight of the man of cloth.

"Boy, are you okay?"

The priest asked. Izaiya still cower in fear and refuse to look at him, thinking that he might kill him.

"What is it Dulio-san?"

Suddenly another voice came. This time, Izaiya finds a boy with chestnut hair and forest green eyes at least a year or two older than him wearing a simpler priest clothing with a white cloak. He holds a sword at his side.

'An exorcist! I will be killed!'

Izaiya thought.

Seeing his frightened expression, the younger exorcist sighs. He gave his weapon to the older priest and look at Izaiya straight in the eye.

"Come on, we're not trying to hurt you. Why are you so afraid anyway?"

The young priest asked him.

Izaiya look at the young priest. Perhaps because they are of the same age but Izaiya felt that he could trust him. So Izaiya told them about the holy sword experiment. The two priests widened their eyes in shock as Izaiya explained to them what happened.

"Haruka…"

The older priest nod at the younger one as he understands what went through his head. He gave the younger priest the go sign and the young exorcist instantly disappeared, leaving Izaiya with the elder priest.

In any other reality, Izaiya finds his new home and family in the form of Rias Gremory. Today, Izaiya finds salvation in the form of Shidou Haruka and Dulio Gesualdo.

* * *

-With Haruka-

Haruka was downright furious at the moment. Izaiya's explanation, though brief, gave him some understanding of what happened. [Sophia] gleamed dangerously in his hand as Haruka used [Black Flash] to travel. He expands his senses and his teleportation range along with it and found that the slaughter had begun.

 **'** **This is outrageous! They are using poison gas to dispose of them!'**

Momoka shouted inside Haruka's head. The normally calm and playful mother lost her cool as she witness everything that happened inside the range of Haruka's senses.

"Kaa-san…"

 **'** **Leave me here, I will try to do something about the children.'**

Haruka follows his mother's instruction and Momoka immediately materialize after Haruka dropped [Sophia]. Although this means that using his magic will be harder, Haruka knows that his mother has a fe healing magic that she can use to help the children. Haruka began supplying his mother with his magical energy while she heals every child she came across. She might not be a great enough healer but she can heal damage caused by gaseous elements through the use of spatial healing magic. The theory is that she catches the poisonous elements and isolate them in another dimension before sepparating them from the body through the use of spatial magic. It is a very delicate magic which requires extreme amount of concentration. Momoka can fully extract poisonous elements from a body in the span of one minute and has a maximum target of five in 1km range. Even for her, it is still a very delicate process.

Meanwhile, Haruka using Excalibur Mimic began dispatching the executors one-by-one with a steel cold expression. He has no mercy for people who clearly violate human right. Screams of people that Haruka slew rang throughout the dense forest where the experiment took place. When Haruka reached the research institute, he had slain around thirty men. But sadly for him, there are thirty children that had already died. Momoka and he had only managed to rescue around thirteen which include Izaiya. Dulio who went after them was horrified at the sight of thirty dead children.

"This is terrible…"

Dulio said. Although he is an experienced exorcist and had seen his own share of death, Dulio has a soft spot for children. He fell on his knees as he cry seeing the dead children. The only consolation he has is that the perpetrators, the executors also met an brutal end by Haruka's hand in his wake.

"I can't believe this…"

Momoka suddenly appear from the hallway, most likely using [Black Door], while reading a stack of files.

"Momoka-san? What are you reading?"

Dulio who had known about Momoka beforehand was not surprised at her sudden appearance. Instead, he is staring at the files Momoka held in her hand.

"I found it while I was scanning for anything important. They were about to be burned but I managed to cast a defensive and illusion spell. This is the files that contains Valper Galilei's research and those who are backing him up."

""WHAT?!""

The two exorcists shouted in unison. The two of them then scrambled to Momoka's side and the trio began reading.

"Archishop Alexander, Cardinal Malchio…"

Haruka reads.

"Cardinal Vincent… these names… they are people in high places. My God, these people approved Valper's research and gave him aid."

Dulio was visibly shaken when he read through the files. It details each part of the research which sometimes involves inhuman experimentation.

"All this… just to create artificial excalibur user?"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"This is just wrong… This is not something an Archbishop should never do… This is the work of a mad scientist!"

After some more searching, the trio managed to find all the proof needed to fully convince them of the involvements of the people on the list. There are at least eight people on the list.

"…I'll kill them all."

Dulio said with venom in his voice. Haruka, though not as obvious as Dulio, has a murderous look in his eyes.

"Stop it you two… it won't do you any good if you fools were to march straight into Vatican and start going balance breaker and murder high-ranking officials. And you're scaring the kids with your killing intent."

Momoka chastised the murderous duo.

""…Yes ma'am""

The two immediately reign in their killing intent. They almost forgot about the kids.

Izaiya suddenly step forward.

"Then will you just let those people go?!"

Izaiya yelled. The boy is enraged when hearing that the people involved might not get what they deserved though it is definitely not what Momoka meant. Momoka is not so forgiving after all.

"Who said anything about letting them scot free?"

Momoka said.

"The problem is these two idiots will probably go balance breaker and do unnecessary damages."

Momoka points at the exorcist pair.

"Rest assured, those involved will receive their due punishment. I will make sure of that."

Dulio and Haruka shivered when Momoka chuckled darkly while the children sweatdropped.

"Anyway, the project itself is interesting. Kids, the best thing that you could do as payback is to complete the bastards' research using another method that ran counter to his own. Lucky for you guys, I have found out the flaws and I have a way for you all to safely become holy sword wielders. This will be an epic kick-in-the-ass. I just have a question for you guys… do you like swords?"

* * *

-Dulio pov-

After that, we brought the surviving kids to an orphanage that I knew and trust. The kids all accept Momoka-san's proposal the moment she said that completing the project in their own way will be an epic payback so as not to waste the sacrifice of their friends. Haruka had told me that she was once a teacher and a genius magician but seeing her rework Valper Galilei's research from scratch using new theories made that claim seems even more real.

While Momoka-san is working, I went to the meeting room to discus about the holy sword project that we just recently found.

I was about to open the door when I heard a few shouts. I could just enter the room and see for myself but instead I press my ears against the door and began to listen.

 _"—_ _Baseless acusations, you have no proof that I was involved in tha-"_

 _"_ _Oohh on the contrary, I have all the proofs here."_

I can hear a heavy object being dropped which I suspect was the fat bundle of documents we found back there.

 _"_ _Written here are the names of people involved in Valper Galilei's research. I was surprised when I read the names and their roles."_

 _"_ _But how! Everything should've be-"_

I can hear someone gasping. Seems like someone slipped up and that person was the one denying the accusation just moments ago.

 _"_ _Everyone, just come clean and finish this charade. I'm bored."_

Haruka-kun said in a bored tone.

 _"…_ _Well played child, but as you have said, let's all come clean here. You also hid something from us all."_

What?

 _"_ _Hoo… and what is that?"_

Haruka replied challengingly. What the hell is he doing?

 _"_ _You are not the son of Shidou Touji and Shidou Aya… you are the son of a heretical witch and you used your pagan powers to rise in ranks."_

Pagan witch? Momoka-san? Ahh, yes, I do know that Momoka-san is some kind of witch but her power is not witchcraft as it is scientific. No, what is this person aiming by acusing Haruka… I see…

 _"_ _Hmm… indeed, I am not the son of Shidou Touji and Shidou Aya as I was adopted. Furthermore, my mother is a witch? She died during my birth for all I know so what proof do you have for your own accusation?"_

There was a slight pause before I hear more people gasping.

 _"_ _It appears your mother is not as dead as you claimed her to be, heretic."_

 _"_ _I see… very well, so I believe you plan to excommunicate me? Fine, I have no qualms."_

Haruka calmly stated. I knew he is not as loyal to the church as he should be so he can say such a thing without making so much fuss.

 _"_ _Hoo… as expected of a heretic."_

 _"_ _So you're taking me down with you? How typical. It is because people like you exists that there are still children crying and needlessly slaughtered out there."_

 _"_ _I don't need to hear that from you, heretic. And like what we do to all heretics, we will burn you."_

 _"_ _You first."_

 _"_ _I am only doing what should be done for the sake of the church."_

 _"_ _How twisted."_

 _"_ _And for the sake of the church too, heretics and those related to them must be burned. That includes your sis-"_

The man suddenly stops speaking while I hear the faint sound of a blade being drawn. I can hear screaming from inside the room so I finally decide to walk in. To my horror (actually its delight) I saw Haruka with Excalibur Mimic drawn and a bloodied cardinal whom I recognize as one of the people on the list.

"You may threaten me and even do your worst to me but if you dare try to harm my family, no forces in heaven or hell can stop me from doing my worst to you."

Haruka coldly stated. As happy as I am in seeing the bloodied form of one of the culprit, I can't help but shook my head in slight disappointment.

You've made matters for yourself worse.

I began taking in everything I can see into my brain. The bloodied but still alive (barely) cardinal, a picture of Haruka-kun talking with Momoka-san, the frightened look of non-combatant bishops and cardinals, the surprised look of the exorcists present, and lastly is Haruka's bloodstained white cloak.

Ahh yes, this is why I like skipping meetings.

…

-Dulio pov-

The verdict has been reached. The culprits will be excommunicated and executed for their inhuman research. Haruka-kun will also be excommunicated for using pagan magic (Though it is actually not. Heck, I don't even know what kind of magic it is) and attempted murder of a cardinal with the only saving grace is that he attacked a criminal.

Haruka-kun's is finally lifted though when we received a peculiar message, a message that says Lord Michael will decide his fate. It is almost unheard of for Lord Michael to deliver judgement by himself.

Knowing that he might no longer be able to stay, Haruka went to see Xenovia Quarta right after the meeting. Haruka went to heaven immediately after that. I did not know what happened after that and what did Lord Michael told him but I do know one thing.

That was the last day I saw Shidou Haruka as an exorcist.

* * *

-Same time outside Vatican, unknown pov-

Right on schedule, Shidou Haruka had just gone to heaven. Everything is going over smoothly. It's time to prepare for what's to come.

"Reika, the other three have arrived."

One of my girls, a girl with shaggy light blue hair wearing futuristic white school uniform of IS academy calls out to me.

"Tatenashi…"

Holding her trademark blue fan in her hand, the girl joined me as we look towards the direction of Vatican.

"Tis truly a magnificent sight."

The next to appear is a young girl wearing a winter uniform with a beret. She has silver hair and her eyes are as black as the starry night. Her presence is divine when compared to Tatenashi.

"You should stop speaking in archaic language, Athena."

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit I retained from my time as a heretic god in my world."

Athena doesn't look very apologetic despite apologizing.

"Maa, at least I can meet Momo-tan again. It has been a while after all."

Next came a young woman wearing the black uniform of her magic organization, the Phoenix Foundation. Her brown hair tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon flutering in the wind as she put on her playful smile that I haven't seen for a while. She is Sophia Brave.

"Ara ara, Sophia-san is being impatient."

The last of our current group to arrive is the youngest of the girls, a girl wearing a school uniform with vest. She also wears frilly white stockings and gloves and has a small bag that she is always seen carrying. The sole blond of the group, Shokuhou Misaki had arrived.

"Of course I am impatient, Misaki-chan! It has been a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long time since I last met Momo-tan!"

"Ahahaha."

Everyone chuckled at the most energetic member of our group.

"Well, let's stop the casual talk at that. The wheel of time has started moving. Begin the preparation for our comrades and mother's arrival. We have three years. Keep youselves under the radar until then."

I told them all in a commanding tone.

""""Yes, Reika!""""

The four of them answers and began to scramble, leaving me alone. I took a last glance at the direction of Vatican.

"Soon… Shidou Haruka."

* * *

 **Finally, I'm done with Changing Fates arc. I did not show how and why Haruka suddenly disappear since it would be more fun to do that during Battle of Kuoh (Kokabiel) arc. Next chapter will start cannon and we'll finally return to Issei! Rias will have a different peerage (weaker obviously) and Izaiya will still become Kiba Yuuto since it's just how it should be. Ohh and Yuuto will still have [Sword Birth] but his Balance Breaker will be different. It is something you all will recognize! And I mentioned that Momoka worked on her own version of Holy Sword research. Yup, I just want to spit on Valper's face when he found out how effective and much more simple Momoka's version is and yes, she finished it in less than a day (the theory at least) before she left with Haruka. Momoka here is a super genius. Well spatial magic here requires instant calculation to be used effectively so what do you expect? Every spatial magic user will have superior intelligence and A-rank spatial magic user are geniuses and Momoka is the best with Haruka coming close to second.**

 **Fav and review.**

 **Ohh and I have a fetish for Valkyries...**


	12. Character Status

**Not an update but just character stats. This is a rough estimation of the characters' combat strength starting from canon. I will put on the characters that will appear next chapter for now.**

* * *

 **Destructive Capability**

\- **Class 0: Multiverse Destroyer/Trinity-class**

\- **Class 1: Anti-World/ Stellar**

\- **Class 2: Anti-Planet/Satellite**

\- **Class 3: Strategic**

\- **Class 4: Fortress**

\- **Class 5: Tactical**

\- **Class 6: Unit**

 **Skill Mastery Parameter**

\- **E: Sufficient**

\- **D: Knowledgeable**

\- **C: Expert**

\- **B: Mastery**

\- **A: Peak of Mastery**

\- **EX: Unparalleled/Exclusive**

 **Base Parameter Ranking**

\- **F: very low**

\- **E: low**

\- **D: middle**

\- **C: high**

\- **B: very high**

\- **A: godly**

\- **S: primal**

\- **EX: off the chart**

* * *

Name: Shidou Haruka

Class: Strategic

Strength: C+

Speed: A

Agility: B+

Reflex: A

Magic: B+

Reserve: A

 **Skills/Traits:**

Family Temperament [D]: An inherited trait. Morimiya Kazuya and those related to him has this trait in varying levels. This makes the family highly protective of each other and those they consider very close to them and can go berserk if someone threatens those precious to them. Haruka, like his mother, could control their temperament for the most part and will not become a full berserker even if it is triggered. He will however lost all sense of mercy and become a true sadist once triggered.

Spatial Magic [A]: Haruka under Momoka's tutelage had become a master of spatial magic. At this rank, only gods with control over space and time could challenge him. Haruka could still improve much since he has Momoka's blood flowing through him. It seems like there is a secret behind this magic.

Swordsmanship [A+]: Haruka is a technique/speed type with unearthly reflex. He is also a true prodigy in swordsmanship. At his current level, he is at the peak of mastery possible under the constraint of a bodily vessel. The best of war gods could barely match him in skill should he go all out. But since he focuses on speed and technique, Haruka's physical strength is the sole problem with him. He could match any other speed and technique type but he will have problem against strength type with high defense though his unearthly skill and the quality of his sword makes up for it.

Steel Alchemy [C]: Haruka due to his fondness of swords study alchemy that relates to steel. At this level, he could make powerful swords through alchemy alone, comparable to high-tier swords created by [Sword Birth] and [Blade Blacksmith]

Blacksmithing [C]: Haruka also learns blacksmithing for fun (not really fun). He could produce and repair considerably powerful magic swords at this level.

Magic Resistance [C]: Haruka has not fully awakened yet so it has a lower level than what it's supposed to be.

Flight [B-]: Haruka can fly using either his magic or turning Excalibur Mimic into wings. Momoka had trained him hard and finally managed to reach a level where he is worthy of intensive airborne combat. Momoka is still working him to be able to reach a level she is in, namely, A-rank.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Sophia –Dimesnional Blade of the Witch of the Night Sky-] [S]: Haruka's main weapon and his sacred gear. It has all the capability of [Sophia] before becoming a sacred gear which includes cutting through space and time, all-slaying property (Demon, Dragon, Deities), conceptual magic compatibility, indestructibility, and dangerously sharp edge. Becoming a sacred gear cuts down the effects greatly apart from indestructibility and needs Balance Breaker to regain all of the weapon's formidable power but with Momoka's inclusion, [Sophia] as a sacred gear could grant the user basic use of Momoka's spatial magic and limited spatial control. With Haruka as its user, it grants him easier use of all his spatial magic, further amplifying his already impressive capabilities.

[Excalibur Mimic] [C]: the fragile fragment of Excalibur was enhanced by Haruka to be able to endure more damage. Haruka remade Excalibur Mimic after his disappearance using his knowledge of blacksmithing and alchemy albeit with help from Momoka who has great knowledge in too many things. The sword went one and a half rank up and he usually conceals it as [Sophia]'s sheath which he uses to kill unsuspecting devil by masking its holy aura and striking at the right time.

[Excalibur Ruler] [C+]: the strongest of the Excalibur fragment. Haruka uses this along with Mimic for dual-wield.

* * *

Name: Hyoudou Issei

Class: Strategic

Strength: A

Speed: B

Agility: C

Reflex: B

Magic: C

Reserve: B

 **Skills/Trait:**

Dragon Temperament [D+]: Issei has quite the temperament when his pride as a dragon is poked. As he was once a normal human, his temperament is more tame and is actually quite reasonable unless you poke around dangerous places. Most dragons has a level around C or B and older dragons almost always has A. The only older dragon with low temperament is Ophis with a rank of E+.

Dragon Magic [C+]: Issei is not very talented in magic but he could manage with Ddraig's help.

Martial Art [A]: Issei is a very skilled martial artist. Compared to his magic, martial art is his forte and Ophis made sure that it blooms by teaching him her own style.

Magic Resistance [B+]: As a dragon, Issei has high magic resistance. Only high-class magic could harm him.

Dragon Transformation [EX]: Issei could transform into his dragon form, granting him an even greater boost in raw power than in Balance Breaker or Juggernaut Drive but he is not as fast or maneuverable and has to rely on his own draconic abilities instead of [Boosted Gear]'s which made him lost the ability to transfer or penetrate unless he could obtain it himself. He is like a very young Ddraig and start from Ddraig's base form. He could become like Ddraig and gain his abilities but Issei chooses not to. He only retains the ability to Boost in this form. Issei only use his wings most of the time and rarely use his full dragon form. If he wants to further his own draconic powers, he needs to train in his full dragon form and not his human form.

Flight [A]: Issei is a great flyer and with Ophis training him, he has become very deadly. At this level, Issei could engage in extreme airborne melee with those like Ophis.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gears/Equipments:**

[Boosted Gear –Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet] [A+]: The legendary mid-tier longinus. Has the capability to boost its user's power and transfer. Issei had reached a high level of mastery in using this sacred gear.

\- [Boosted Gear Scale Mail –Issei version-]: the Balance Breaker form of the [Boosted Gear]. This form covers Issei in red draconic armor. Due to the many improvements mainly because of Issei being 99% dragon and with Ophis' help, Issei's scale mail takes on a deep crimson color like the Cardinal Crimson Fulldrive in canon. He can also has two pairs of wings (since it is cool according to him) with one being the scale mail and the other being his own. This increased his defensive capability and speed as he can use his wings to defend and move at higher speed with better maneuverability.

\- [Juggernaut Overdrive]: Simply saying, a more powerful and controlled Juggernaut Drive. It is the result of Issei overcoming the hatred of all the previous hosts using his pride and fighting spirit. Issei could stay in this form for around thirty minutes before being drained.

* * *

Name: Sarashiki Tatenashi

Class: Fortress

Strength: C+

Speed: B+

Agility: B

Reflex: B+

Magic: B

Reserve: B++

 **Skills/Trait:**

Piloting [A]: As an experienced IS pilot, Tatenashi is obviously very good. She is also good in piloting jet planes and other smaller aircraft but it is not a good idea to give her passenger planes as even if she could fly it, she is still a speed maniac and it is never a good idea to put one in a passenger plane.

Elemental Magic [B+]: Tatenashi is very good at manipulating elements, especially water. She can be said to be the best elemental magician in Reika's group and can still improve.

Martial Art [C]: Though not her real forte, Tatenashi is still considerably skilled in martial art. She has enough skill to easily handle most grunts with only martial art but she cannot fight against the likes of Vali and Issei with it alone.

Spearmanship [B+]: Tatenashi is very skilled in the use of spear as it is her IS' main weapon.

Marksmanship [C]: Tatenashi is a good marksman but not the best. At this level, she has around 80% accuracy at mid-range. She is qualified as a sniper but her sniping skill pales against sniping specialists.

Swordsmanship [B]: Tatenashi is a master swordsman. She improves it in order to maximize the use of her IS' weaponry.

Flight [B]: She is an expert flyer in and out of her IS. She can fly using her magic and fight skillfully mid-air but she prefers using her IS as it is easier. At this rank, flight no longer hinders her combat capability and is qualified for intense airborne combat.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Tatenashi's Fan] [C]: Tatenashi loves her fan and it has been modified to become a variable weapon. Hey, it can turn into a sword or a spear!

* * *

Name: Rias Gremory

Class: Unit

Strength: D

Speed: E

Agility: E

Reflex: E

Magic: D+

Reserve: C

 **Skills/Trait:**

Power of Destruction [D]: Rias cannot fully utilize her power of destruction yet and therefore has a much lower level compared to her brother. She has firepower though.

Flight [D]: She can fly using her wings but mostly as means of travelling and has little skill in airborne combat.

* * *

 **Well, that should sum it up. Ohh and as for the Class thingy, that is based on the destructive capability of their strongest magic, not the sum of their overall parameter. Now, probably some will complain about Rias' low parameter but that is her average combat ability and remember, it goes from F to EX. On average, B tops for Str, Spd, and Agi and that is already ultimate-class worthy. Rias is already impressive. And why is Tatenashi stronger than Rias? well, there is a story to it and that is for next time when the story focus on Reika. Plus why is her Spd and Agi low? She is a wizard-type so that means she sucks at close range. Only those who develops their close combat ability bother to increase their speed and agility which in turn increase their reflex. Rias relies too much on her natural talent. And why is Haruka's parameter so high? well, he is the son of Morimiya Kazuya who is a Trinity and basically a primordial deity plus he is a real prodigy. Though with impossibly intense training any excellent fighter could reach A-class, S-class is a different matter though. It is reserved only for insanely powerful beings like primordial gods that survived the Final War eons ago or their descendants. Ophis is one and she is one of the strongest of primordials and the Genesis Trinity are the pinnacle.**

 **Update in information. The parameter only depicts the power of their basic form which means, the parameter of their usual form. If Ophis goes Dragon Mode, she's more or less unstopable to anything but high-level TYPE. This is their rough parameter in BASE FORM. I deleted Tatenashi's IS here since I am modifying a few things for Tatenashi's new unit.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Canon starts! This will be the opening of canon timeline and the start of Rise of the Dragons arc. Too bad that Xenovia won't appear until the next arc but well, can't have it all. And a review asked me to write another story. Not in the near future or at least until Reika finally goes all out and reveal who he is. Only then will I write the story of how he met his harem or maybe put him another crossover since I'm too lazy to make more OC. And I have actually wrote part of the prequel to this story which focus on Serafall and how she met Kazuya along with Momoka. I haven't planned it all but it's there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD and if I did, Durandal will be smaller and Excalibur Ruler will be Irina's. By the way, I used to think that Durandal is a rapier. I don't know why but I used to relate rapiers with french.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Opening Act**

-Canon time, Hyoudou residence, 3rd person pov-

Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei, is in his room reading manga.

It has been around a month since the realization of his dream, the creation of Dragon faction. He had been studying abroad all the while gathering the dragons under one banner. It took him years to finally realize his dream and it is finally time for him to rest. It is Tiamat, the vice-leader's idea that Issei should finish his education first before becoming a full-time leader of their faction. Despite her hatred of Ddraig, Tiamat seems to like Issei very much and tends to treat him like a child even now which sometimes earns her a pouting Ophis. Currently, Issei is more like a reserve member. Ophis and Tiamat are dealing with the organization's business and some more. They plan to reenlist Tannin as a Dragon King should he accept and enter a negotiation about Tannin's territory in the underworld as it is the reason why Tannin become a devil in the first place. Other than that, they are searching for Dragon King Fafnir who is the best at everything related to treasure and finance. Only then will they finally declare themselves to the world.

Issei's current duty is to finish high-school as dictated by Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat.

As Issei is reading his manga, his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up while still reading his manga. Without looking at the caller ID, Issei press the answer button.

"Hello."

 _"_ _Yo Ise-kun!"_

If Issei was drinking, he would've spit out all the contents due to the surprising identity of the caller.

"Ha-Haruka?! How the he- You went missing three years ago!"

Issei had heard about Haruka's disappearance from Irina and he had tried to find him using his connections that he obtained through his travel with none of them producing any result. Now his missing childhood friend suddenly gave him a call casually like nothing is wrong. Of course he would be surprised!

 _"_ _Ahh, that… there are some stuff so I don't have any other choice. Anyway, I'm in a tight situation here so I need to make this call brief."_

Issei can hear the sound of gunshots and… wait, is that a tank he's hearing?

"Where the hell are you bastard?!"

 _"_ _A battlefield somewhere… anyway, that is not the problem. I got news that Asia Argento had been excommunicated from the church and Fallen Angels are targeting her. She will arrive in Kuoh in around four days. Since you are there, please take her in until someone could pick her up. Watch out for Astaroth devil looking for her too and I don't mean the current Beelzebub maou."_

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about and why are you asking me?"

 _"_ _Well, I'm on the other side of the world and I'm busy so I can't just come and save her myself. Plus, I know you will like her. I noticed how you react when you met her."_

"Met her?"

 _"_ _The girl Dulio was carrying back when you first fought with the Hakuryuukou. You know, the blonde loli nun."_

Issei briefly recall the time when he first met Vali.

"Ooohhh, that nun!"

 _"_ _Yup, that one! So can I entrust you with this work? The Fallen bastards plan to extract her sacred gear for something according to my source and if that happens, she will die. Devils won't help her as she is a nun and even on the off chance they do, Asia will probably be turned into a devil and I can't have that unless it is Melia. Since I know that she has incredible affinity with dragons, I know I can entrust her to you, Sekiryuutei. Ohh, they're bringing out the big guns! See ya later!"_

Issei can hear the sound of a rocket launcher being shot before the line disconnects. Just what the hell has Haruka been doing?

"Well, at least he is alive and kicking somewhere… perhaps."

Issei immediately forget about his wayward childhood friend. Irina would be happy to hear that he is alive but what matters now is Haruka's request.

"A nun being targeted by Fallen Angels huh? So that girl I met back then was Asia Argento."

Issei decided to sleep soon. There is no need to think about anything, Issei knows what he will do.

* * *

-Somewhere else, Sarashiki Tatenashi pov-

Everything is going smoothly. I just received word from Misaki-chan that the Sekiryuutei had received the call from Haruka-sama. I guess it's soon. We have been training in preparation for what's to come. Soon we will welcome the supreme commander and the plan will reach the next stage.

But first, onee-san needs her daily dose of love!

I pressed the speed-dial button on my smartphone.

Ohh, by the way, this is a specially made phone created by Sophia-chan that can only be connected to phones inside Misaki-chan's network! It is very convenient since not only is it state-of-the-art but also very durable, water-proofed, magically powered, and has incredibly fast processing capability along with very fast connection (courtesy of Misaki-chan's ability). We call it Rei-phone. It looks like a normal smartphone but it is anything but.

*click*

"Reika-kun! Onee-chan misses you!"

*click*

Ahh, he hung up. I press the speed-dial again.

*click*

 _"_ _What is it, Tatenashi?"_

"Mou! Can't Onee-chan call Reika-kun because she misses him?"

 _"_ _Well… you can but I'm busy right now,"_

"Busy? What are you doing, Reika-kun?"

 _"_ _Adjustments to your IS and some tweaking to my sacred gear."_

"Ahh… so in short, it's a date with Sophia-chan."

 _"…_ _I don't even know how this can be considered as a date."_

"So that means Onee-chan's guess is spot on!"

 _"_ _Well… I am with Sophia but how can this be considered a date? I swear, her engineering hobby is just too much! Who the hell could spend thirteen hours straight in a lab tweaking a sacred gear just for fun after spending ten hours adjusting an IS?!"_

-In Grigori-

"*Atchoo* Damn, someone must be talking about me."

A man with black hair and gold fringe wipes his nose with a tissue.

"Yes! Finally, after twenty hours of work, I finally finished it! [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]! Fuhahahahaha!~! now no one can make fun of me anymore when they see the power of this baby!"

-Back to Tatenashi-

"Maa, just bear with it, Sophia-chan is just that kind of person."

 _"_ _-sigh- So, everything alright?"_

"Un, nothing wrong here. It's just… I miss you."

 _"…_ _Just wait a few more days, we'll all be heading there soon."_

"Mou! Onee-chan will be bored waiting! Promise Onee-chan that you will go on a date with me after this!"

 _"_ _Fine, that works with me. Just don't forget to tell the others or… things will get ugly."_

"Yay! Onee-chan got a date!"

 _"_ _Well if that is all then I'll hang up before Sophia starts tweaking my arm. Dammit, why can't I take off the sacred gear? Ohh and be carefull when interacting with the Sekiryuutei. If anything happens, it would be hard for you to fight him without most of your equipments."_

"Yes, I'll be careful."

 _"_ _We need to make sure that there is no hitch or mom will throw tantrum and we know that whenever that happens, it is bad news."_

"Yes, I know… I love you."

 _"_ _Yeah… love you too, Tatenashi. Don't do anything too reckless… we've lost far too much and I don't want to lose you too."_

"It's too soon for me to die, Reika-kun."

I can imagine him smiling right at this moment as he hung up.

Yes, we can't afford to lose anything anymore. This operation is our only chance. This is our last chance. I will make sure that this operation succeeds no matter what.

* * *

-In an abandoned mine somewhere, 3rd person pov-

Shidou Haruka, former church exorcist, is advancing through a rain of bullets using his sword to deflect shots he failed to dodge. Why is he here? Well there is a reason.

'Are you sure it's here?'

 **'** **Positive. Only I can feel its energy signature but there is no doubt that it is here.'**

'Well, true. The weapon radiates the same kind of power as you do anyway. I can't teleport anywhere near it.'

 **'** **It's the self-defense mechanism I installed. If even you cannot teleport there directly, there is no doubt that it is there.'**

'No doubt about it then.'

 **'** **Though I have to say to you that making a call in this situation is just… crazy.'**

'Meh, we've done crazier things.'

The eighteen years old former exorcist said to his mother in their mental link. Haruka danced through the bullets and start killing the soldiers using his sword when he finally got in range. Another soldier tries to shot him using his assault rifle but Haruka used the body of one of the dead soldiers as a shield while using the handgun in the holster to shoot his attacker. He picked up an assault rifle and with great accuaracy, shot all the remaining soldiers easily.

'How did they even manage to find this place if what we are looking for is protecting this god-forsaken mine?'

 **'** **Uhh, luck?'**

'…Right.'

Haruka picked up another assault rifle and checked the magazine to find it still full.

"This will do."

Holding the assault rifle in his right hand and a western longsword in his right, Haruka follows Momoka's lead as he went deeper into the mine.

Haruka is not using [Sophia] or Excalibur Mimic as both are strapped to his back. The sword in his hand is a weapon he happened to come across by luck two years ago.

"The guys at the church would be enraged if they know I'm using Excalibur Ruler like this."

He mumbles. Haruka is currently holding the lost fragment of Excalibur, the Excalibur Ruler, and is using it as an ordinary sword to cut through some soldiers defending the mine, most likely terrorists.

 **'** **You know, you could always order them to surrender and leave using Excalibur Ruler.'**

Momoka suggests though somewhat half-heartedly.

'…Too troublesome. Plus I'm taking out the trash.'

 **'** **You could always modify their personality.'**

'…Might as well huh? Can't spill too many blood even if they are bad guys. '

With a (somewhat) heavy heart, Haruka activates Excalibur Ruler and expands its power all over his field of influence, namely, the full reach of his spatial perception and began to target the soldiers one by one.

'Well waddya know, this really is a terrorist base.'

Haruka chuckled as he recognized a few faces that appeared in TV as terrorist leaders. Normally, spreading the Excalibur Ruler's power over a wide range with so many targets will diminish its effect greatly but since the targets are normal humans with no relation to supernatural (except the item he is looking for) and it is used by him, he easily (with Momoka's additional help) command them to leave and order them to live peacefully (the finer details are done by Momoka).

'Too bad that you proposed the idea a little late, kaa-san. I've already killed a few of them. May their souls reach heaven's gate instead of Hades, amen.'

Haruka prayed. Well, he WAS a priest once so it feels like the right thing to do although he rarely prays. Plus he already knew the truth hidden by Heaven.

 **'** **Come on, its close by.'**

Momoka leads Haruka through a series of tunnels, ignoring the men who are walking out from the abandoned mine like zombies marching. The effect of Excalibur Ruler really is amazing, Haruka had to admit. If he could do that with Ruler, imagine what he could do with Nightmare. Haruka might drool while having a blissful look if he was a true sadist **.**

After a few minutes of walking, Haruka finally finds what he is looking for. It is a… warhead?

"What in the name of seven hell is this?"

Haruka said in disbelief as he stares at the large missile standing erect on the ground locked to an iron hanger.

Momoka materialize from behind Haruka and peer over his shoulder.

"Well, let me have a look at this. I know how to tweak weapons like this."

"You do?"

Haruka asked, slightly surprised at his mother.

"I have a friend who is a bit more curious than normal. She played with one for fun."

Momoka said as she dives in to the large warhead after opening its side.

Somewhere out there, Sophia Brave sneezed while playing with Reika's sacred gear. She accidentally dropped her hammer (it is in its liberated form and is quite huge) which lands on Reika's mid region. That day, Reika let out quite a considerable amount of profanity.

"Let's see, the core should be around here somewhere. There is the remote control, there is the connection with the remote detonator, over there is the engine and… aha!"

Momoka then popped her head out from inside the large warhead.

"Found it!"

 _'_ _Innitiating launch sequence.'_

""…""

The mother and son pair suddenly became silent when a robotic voice made an announcement.

"Kaa-san, what did you do?"

"…I might've accidentally triggered the launch sequence."

"…"

Without saying another word, Haruka stabbed the misile with Excalibur Ruler and made a command to explode after reaching a certain distance above ground.

After the missile launched, Haruka turn to his mother and the two of them then find a place to make themselves comfortable. They arrive at the control room, most likely used for the missile, and find a seat.

"So, you got it?"

Haruka asked. Momoka shows him a pencil which puzzles Haruka. He was about to ask when Momoka spoke.

"'Liberate'"

With one command, the pencil suddenly turns into… a giant compass? Haruka recognize the weapon. It was one of his mother's favorite. Her mother had possessed and used many weapons but none more beloved to her than [Sophia] and the very compass he is seeing. He did not know that the 'stand-by' form is a simple pencil though. He need to ask his mother about that later.

"Finally, after five months of searching we finally find it."

Momoka looks very happy as she hugs her compass. Well, Haruka can somewhat understand. According to her, the weapon is called an 'Aspect' and it is the equivalent of a staff or wand for them. It can be anything that the user can think of, even a lip gloss. A magician from her world always carries their 'Aspect' and it is their most important belonging. Momoka always kept it with her but lost it when she died. It was a great loss to Momoka especially since it was crafted by her best friend and has great sentimental value for her.

Momoka regained most of her memories three years ago including about her husband and his second wife. Imagine her surprise when she realized that she is in Serafall's homeworld. She can't blame Sera for not finding her and Haruka though since her blood runs strong in him which means it is almost impossible to find them.

Five months ago, Momoka finally finds a familiar energy signature that cannot be felt by anyone but her. That led her and Haruka on a hunt to find the source which she suspects to be her 'Aspect' which is finally confirmed for real at this moment.

Momoka has a very bright smile on her at this moment and Haruka doesn't want to disturb his mother's moment.

'It reminds me of the time Xenovia finally received Durandal. Looks just like a child who finally got the toy she wants.'

Haruka thought as vision of the time Xenovia hugs Durandal overlaps with the current situation. Haruka had to admit that it was a funny and worrying sight, especially since both Momoka's 'Aspect' and Durandal are bladed weapons. It is not a good idea to hug bladed weapons, especially unsheathed ones.

Xenovia Quarta, Haruka's mind wanders to the memory of that girl. Even now, her feelings for her had not diminished. Too bad that he can't meet her and apologize for suddenly disappearing, not yet.

There is work to be done and that is the very reason why he is not in Vatican. He is the only one who can do it and now with the compass in their hand, Haruka can finally deal with the mission he had been entrusted with.

"Khaos Brigade."

* * *

 **Done! Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Fine for me though. This happens the day before Issei meets Raynare and the events in canon starts. Of course, Issei will NOT become a devil. It is impossible anyway not only due to power level but how he becomes a dragon. If you read carefully, you should know that there is quite a significance in how he becomes a dragon and a few hints here and there about what could happen to Xenovia, Irina, and Haruka from the clues. Well, it's not like I mentioned it as something major YET so you might miss it and even then, it is quite minor unless you connect the dot like a skilled detective.**

 **Sarashiki Tatenashi enters the stage! I hope I wrote her right since I'm not that very much into IS. I did read the LN from 1 till 7 (or was it 8? I know I haven't read 9) and Tatenashi is a very interesting character. Also, her IS is not Mysterious Lady. I gave a brief detail on her new IS in the character status last update. More about her IS will be revealed later. She will be the most prominent character among Reika's harem (since I find her easier to write than the other three) and will be quite the fighter.**

 **Here is a little bit about Reika's team**

 **Reika: specializes in fire magic and is a power/technique type swordsman. The strongest and leader of the team (obviously). He has a sacred gear.**

 **Sarashiki Tatenashi: multi-purpose/multi-range combatant and tank with her IS. Magician specializing in technique.**

 **Athena: Has most of her powers from Campioneverse so multi-purpose but mostly close combat. The only pure divinity in the group.**

 **Shokuhou Misaki: Intelligence gathering and recon. The stealthiest of the group. Though she is the same Misaki from to aru kagaku, I have made drastic changes to her so she won't be powerless in direct combat where her Mental Out ability is mostly useless (obviously useless against ultimate-class and divinities). This Misaki has firepower and you might just be surprised. Gonna reveal it later.**

 **Sophia Brave: The technician of the team and a little bit of a maniac like Azazel (understatement). I have a few reasons to include her. Don't worry for those who haven't read Mahou Sensou LN. Like Misaki, she wasn't a combat-oriented character in the LN but that makes making her combat worthy fun and that means you don't have to worry about spoilers since her combat prowess here does not reflect the LN. The only spoiler I will give is that she is Momoka's best friend but I'm gonna mostly wing it from there. Look for LN volume 8 cover to see her costume.**

 **So that's about it for Reika's team. There will be two more coming later and it will be a blast.**

 **And finally we have Haruka! The story behind his disappearance will be at the aftermath of Battle of Kuoh arc where he will tell the story to Xenovia. Ohh and I want to make Kokabiel's defeat here VERY different so I will tell you this. Neither Issei nor Haruka will defeat him and it is certainly not Vali and it won't be Reika or Ren. Just wait for it. We also finally got Momoka's 'Aspect' back. Mahou Sensou elements will start appearing here. Finally the fun begins! Please review.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Forgot to pay the bills so I can't post anything for the past few days. I need to remember about that next time.**

 **A Guest's review says that I have lots of OCs that it is confusing. Well, I guess I should mention this but this is AU. There are some more OC of relevance to come so please bear with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD but I do wish to have one of the Longinus.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Rias Gremory's peerage**

-The next day, 3rd person pov-

Rias Gremory is the devil who controls Kuoh town.

But if there is a word that could describe her concerning this matter, that word would be 'lax'. No, she is not by any means irresponsible. She is just the type to work only when the time comes… or when opportunity comes knocking. She is blessed with talent and luck and perhaps that is why she rarely has to try. Her peerage is also of high quality and all of them she met by luck.

Her Queen is a former Valkyrie that she met when she visits Valhalla. She was about the same age as Rias when she met her. Her mother is a Valkyrie and her father was a hero descendant. Her father disappeared shortly after her birth and her mother had been taking care of her ever since. She was raised to be a Valkyrie like her mother but unfortunately, her mother was killed on a mission and no one can take care of her as her mother's friends are busy. That's when she met Rias and the two become fast friends. It didn't even take Rias a few days to make her say yes to become her Queen. The former Valkyrie's name is Ortelinde Gremory who became Rias' adopted sister. It helps that she has bright red hair that suits her favored element of fire.

Next is her Rook. His name is Hercule. He is the descendant of the legendary Heracles. He has a brother whose whereabout is unknown and has the same name as their ancestor. He is a quiet man and speaks only when spoken to. It was a coincidence that they met. Hercule was running away from stray devils that seek to devour him when Agrippa appear with Rias and saved him. He had tried to fight the strays but was mortally injured so Rias made him into her rook. He isquite strong physically and has since learn martial arts. He has a sacred gear called [Variant Detonation] which his brother also carries.

Then there is her Bishop. He is an Onmyouji wielding [Forbidden Balor View] rare sacred gear. His name is Mishakuji Kousuke. He is a talented spellcaster, especially in elemental spells. According to him, he might be a descendant of Douman, the rival of Abe no Seimei. He doesn't really know but it matters little to him since he threw away his family name. He is pretty much a renegade onmyouji and want a peaceful life away from his nagging family.

Last is her Knight. She is a mystery to her. She doesn't talk much but is still friendly and is an airhead at times. Her hobby is training but there is one thing that Rias noticed about her. She has suicidal tendency. Rias first thought that she is just reckless and the type to act first and think later but Rias finally noticed that she is suicidal rather than reckless. That is probably the reason why she finds her bloodied and near death when she met her, charging into a nest of strays without thought despite wielding a legendary sword. She is also the most reluctant out of everyone in her peerage to obey her, most likely since she originally has no desire to be reincarnated.

Her name is Xenovia Quarta, former exorcist of the church and wielder of Durandal. Rias has the most trouble with her. She obeys her command, yes, but she keeps herself at a distance with Rias and the others. She can be cordial and she has friends, human friends but she kept a certain distance with her and the rest of the peerage. Rias suspect that she is hiding something and that something is the reason she keeps to herself amongst the supernatural. Rias knows that she is not a bad person. She does her job and she is very good at it but once their work is done, she left. She always ignore Rias and Ortelinde if they try to speak to her about something outside professional work.

Rias did not try to force her to do anything she doesn't want to and she knows that Xenovia will stay loyal to her as she owes Rias her life though she will not hesitate to cut her down if Rias force her will on her and death threat won't work on her since she is basically suicidal. Only her reluctance to take her own life stays her hand though she seems to accept dying in battle. Xenovia Quarta is no doubt her most troublesome piece and also the strongest piece yet, after all, she consumes two knights.

Now Rias Gremory had set her eyes on a boy. His name is Hyoudou Issei. He is a new student in Kuoh academy and Rias feels something is off about that boy. She wants him in her peerage, especially with THAT matter almost knocking on her doorstep.

* * *

-Xenovia pov-

I, Xenovia Quarta, am a devil of Gremory. It happened around seven months ago. Ever since Haruka's disappearance, I have lost my will to fight, no, my will to live. It is exaggerating especially since I am only a fourteen years old at that time but it gradually become even more painfull. I miss him… I miss him so much that it hurts me. To reach him was once my goal, to be able to stand side-by-side with him and not be found lacking was once my wish. Being the wielder of Durandal should've given me the chance. But now that he is not here nor anywhere I know of, the goal I have set myself to reach ever since our first meeting lost all of its meaning.

Six months after his disappearance, I occupy myself with missions, lots and lots of missions. Irina said that I have become reckless, much too reckless that it is like I don't even consider my own safety.

She was right. I took on many more dangerous missions to become stronger or just to end it all. Somewhere in me, I have a belief that Haruka might return if I become stronger, strong enough to stand by his side as an equal. But another part of me think that it is useless and just want to find end myself on the battlefield. Ironically, that silent, dark prayer of mine was answered. I alone raided a nest of strays seven months ago. They are all around middle to high-class with. I fought recklessly with all my strength. Of course, outnumbered and outmatched with only Durandal as my saving grace, it was a miracle that we reached mutual destruction instead of my sole defeat. Haruka would've taken care of them without problem though. It was when I was about to close my eyes that Rias Gremory came. I remember saying that I don't want to die. I actually thought that I don't want to die before meeting Haruka again but I guess Gremory takes it as my wish and reincarnate me. I at least have a little sense of gratefulness to Gremory but I prefer dying a human than becoming a devil.

I just want to meet him again.

But I don't know what his reaction will be. He doesn't really hate devils but he kills them without any remorse like any respectable exorcist. Will he do that to me if we ever meet again? I know that it will not come to that if I am with Melia Sitri. The two of them are rivals and are cordial with each other from what I hear back then but Rias Gremory is not Haruka's acquaintance and she is definitely nowhere near Melia Sitri in power. If Haruka were to hunt her, it is over for Gremory. Haruka is the strike first and ask later type after all and he usually listen only to those he consider friend or could match him in combat, or so I remember.

I actually welcome the idea. Dying by the blade of the person you love has a certain romance to it.

Irina is right, I might have become a little senile.

Not even school could make me better.

Come to think of it, Kuoh is where Haruka, Irina, and the Sekiryuutei came from, right? I've been here for several months already but it never crossed my mind until now. For some reason, I am thinking about Haruka more than usual today. I didn't even realize that classes are over.

Following my routinity for the past few months, my pace takes me to the room of the Occult Research Club.

I will be honest, I don't like my current life. Well, how can I? I am an exorcist, and the wielder of Durandal to boot. My job is to kill devils and suddenly becoming one due to some coincidence and miscommunication (in my part I think) is not on top of my to-do list. Well, it is a short list and the top of the list is obvious. I contemplated on using Durandal to stab myself but I won't be able to face Haruka in the afterlife one day if I do that. That is just plain embarrassing. The only saving grace is that my master is Gremory.

"Good day."

I say as I enter the clubroom. I took a seat on the sofa provided there.

"So we're all finally gathered here. The topic for today is this boy. I want him to join us so for now, I want Xenovia and Hercule to…"

"Wait, do you realize what you are doing Gremory?"

I cut in suddenly when I saw the picture that Rias Gremory shows us.

"…What is it Xenovia?"

"You're signing a death warrant, Gremory. Do you know who you're trying to recruit?"

I asked her. I can't believe she doesn't know him. Although his face or his name is not really well known, Gremory knows people who knew him quite well. Sona Sitri should've told her already!

"Uhh… he is just a normal human boy?"

"…You only did background check?"

"Yes. He is just a normal boy but he seems to have a sacred gear. He had been studying abroad for the last few years. Sona did say that she had seen him somewhere but she seems to forget."

Ahh… I see. Guess I could live with that explanation.

"Gremory, he is very dangerous and I am surprised you didn't recognize him. Although it is not like his face is everywhere, I believe you should've heard about him from Melia Sitri."

I told her.

"Then who is he?"

"…The Red Dragon Emperor."

* * *

 **Enters Xenovia Quarta! To be honest, the old plan was to make her appear like usual during the Kokabiel incident but I am not very patient and since Sarashiki Tatenashi got her screen time, why can't Xenovia? For your reminder, Xenovia is the main heroine. Yup, she is the main heroine of this story. Maybe even protagonist though I don't know if she will reach that status. Possibly though since it is me. 90% of the time, I prefer the sub heroines or even the more minor girls like Shijou Momoka. It is actually more rare for me to like the main heroines. The only main heroine that I have at the top of my favorite list is Yuzuriha Inori from Guilty Crown and now Jeanne D'arc from Fate Apocrypha has recently been added. I've also been playing Fate Grand Order. That's a nice game. The initial servant, Shielder, reminds me somewhat of Xenovia. The funny thing is, they are voiced by Risa Taneda and both are members of the church (I assume since Shielder's shield is a cross) and they both carry oversized weapon. And don't forget that skin-tight black suit. They also have nice body. I joked with my friend that I decided to make Xenovia a central character now due to playing FGO and got into Shielder. Ohh and FGO did make me change part of the plot and now I know what to do with Dulio. This Arc will be centered around Issei and Xenovia. Now, I'm wondering what to do? Should I make the Phenex arc after this or should I just merge the arc? Actually, forget about that, I'll merge the arc. The fallen angels are too weak to pose a threat against Issei here and I have an evil idea.**

 **Tatenashi will also make more appearance but her IS won't appear anytime soon. It's still under maintenance. For now the only member from Reika's team that will be seen is Tatenashi. Sophia is working on Reika's sacred gear and Tatenashi's IS. Athena is on standby as the second strongest member of the team (she is a goddess, what do you expect?) while Shokuhou Misaki is the operator, navigator, and information gatherer. I try to expand her skill but still based on the basic idea of her power.**

 **Also, here is the list of Longinus-class sacred gears in my story and their user. I lacked two since their identity are still unknown and I don't want to make an OC to use them especially since I don't even know how the hell Innovate Clear and Telos Karma works. I did change two users though and the new user of True Longinus will be much more powerful than Cao Cao so as to balance the power difference. Cao Cao will still appear. If you recognize the new True Longinus possessor and had played the game, I'm sure you know how insanely powerful I will make him be.**

 **Longinus Sacred Gear:**

 **1\. True Longinus –Holy Spear of the Setting Sun-: Reinhard Heydrich**

 **2\. Zenith Tempest –Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder-: Dulio Gesualdo**

 **3\. Annihilation Maker –Creation of Demonic Beast-: Leonardo**

 **4\. Dimension Lost –Fog of Extinction-: George Faust**

 **5\. Boosted Gear –Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet-: Hyoudou Issei (Soul: Ddraig)**

 **6\. Divine Dividing –White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings-: Vali Lucifer (Soul: Albion)**

 **7\. Regulus Nemea –Lion King's Battle Axe-: Sairaorg Bael (Soul: Nemean Lion King)**

 **8\. Canis Lykaon –Inugami of the Black Blade-: Ikuse Tobio**

 **9\. Sephiroth Graal –Holy Grail of the Secluded World-: Valerie Tepes**

 **10\. Incinerate Anthem –Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flame-: Walburga**

 **11\. Absolute Demise –Eternal Ice Princess-: Anna Tepes (Soul: Yukihime)**

 **12\. Innovate Clear –Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation-: ?**

 **13\. Telos Karma –Ultimate Karma-: ?**

 **14\. Sophia –Dimensional Blade of the Witch of the Night Sky-: Shidou Haruka (Soul: Shijou Momoka)**

 **15\. Zarathustra –Guillotine of the Avestan Executioner-: Fujii Ren (Soul: Marguerite Breuil)**

 **Well, there goes all 15 Longinus, canon and original. I don't know if the Longinus ranking goes like that (apart from 14 and 15) but that is how I got it from the Wiki.**


	15. Chapter 12

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Just Another Normal Night**

-Meanwhile with Issei, Issei pov-

"W-Will you please go out with me?"

I, Hyoudou Issei, had just been confessed to.

Normally, a boy would jump in happiness if a cute girl like Amano Yuma here confessed to him but I am anything but normal. For once, I am the Sekiryuutei. Secondly, I am now 99% dragon so I am pretty much not a normal human and I know this Amano Yuma is a fallen angel. Lastly, if the fallen side wants to contact me, Azazel will do so personally or send either Barakiel or Himejima Akeno or even Shemhaza himself. Only they know who I am and only they are the ones Ophis will allow to contact the dragon faction and Amano Yuma is clearly not one with that clearance. Until our unveiling, contact by the fallen side is limited to those Ophis gave clearance and the same can be said to the other factions who are aware.

Haruka did warn me about fallens operating here and wants to extract Asia Argento's sacred gear. I know Azazel personally and I know of his craziness. The sacred gear maniac, though a mad scientist and everything, is not one to harm people needlessly, especially sacred gear wielder and a nun like Asia Argento. Plus this is devil territory. He will not send this obviously incompetent fallen who cannot hide her aura well enough to enemy territory. Yup, I can safely assume that they are working behind Azazel's back. Now, what to do?

"…No."

"…Ehh?"

"Sorry, I already have someone else."

I said as I leave the fallen who has a look of utter disbelief on her. It is not really a lie that I have someone else. Ironically, she is a fallen angel too.

Well, it is an early political move from Azazel and Shuri-san though I don't really know if it is all political or not. I am engaged to Himejima Akeno. We got along very well and all so Shuri-san thought that it was a good idea. Azazel also likes the idea. Not Barakiel though. He chased me throughout the sky of japan while shooting holy lightning at me when he heard of the arrangement. What an overprotective father. Shuri-san had a creepy smile on her as she watched. Still, Akeno doesn't seem to have any problem with it so we never bother to dissolve it. I will feel that I am cheating on her if I accept that fallen's (fake?) confession.

And now another race had their eyes on me.

As I walk home, I can feel the presence of a devil and traces of eastern magic signature. I know the only devil in Kuoh that has that aura and I know whose peerage he belongs to.

'The Renegade Onmyouji Mishakuji Kousuke huh, so Gremory sets her sight on me.'

I thought to myself. I should expect this to happen. After all, I am a dragon and we attract troublesome things. I think it already started the time Haruka phoned me. Hmm, he did tell me to keep Asia Argento from both sides. *sigh* The favor I would do for my friend.

For now I guess I could kill some time in the arcade.

* * *

-Night-

Remind me to always go home before the sun sets or the chances that I ran into trouble will rise to around 85% maybe? The point is, staying out late almost always got me into trouble. There was that time in childhood where we stayed out late to play and got attacked by strays which leads to me awakening [Boosted Gear], there was that time when I was attracted to Asia Argento's dragon affinity and ended up fighting my rival Vali for the first time, and now there is this.

"You damn filthy human! How dare you reject me!"

A crazy fallen bitch is throwing her light spear at me. She is that Amano Yuma girl from before. I never thought of her as the yandere type… nah, she is just crazy. I easily crush her light spear with my left hand and sighed.

"H-H-How cant hat be?!"

Generic weak villain complain and disbelief. Yup, she's totally a grunt.

"Seriously, have you done a background check on your target?"

I told her.

"There's no way that a human ca—"

Before she can finish her sentence, I took her down with a kick to her head. I bet she never saw that coming. I am too fast for her. Ohh, would you look at that? She's down in one hit. Much too disappointing, I had hoped that she would at least put up a little fight. I enjoy a good fight every now and then but I never really noticed that I am this strong. Well, my opponents are usually last boss-class like Tiamat or Vali and Melia Sitri when I met them by coincidence or the hopelessly impossible Ophis. I fight and train against and with the best and I got my ass handed down to me most of the time so I guess I never felt being on the side with overwhelming power.

I use some magic I learn from Ophis to lock her in another dimension to question her later. Thank god that I did not instakill her with that one kick. I did hold back most of my power but I never expected her to be that weak. She must have all stats on F.

Well whatever, time to go back. Mishakuji will probably report to Gremory by about now. In fact, I can sense him leaving just a second ago.

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei."

It was when I got around a quarter way home that I heard a voice calling out to me. Judging from the aura, she is a devil. So another one huh?

I turn around to face the person who called my name. I'm all set to fight if she attacks.

But those thoughts were soon blown away when I recognize the devil who called my name. I never expected to meet her here and as a devil.

"Xenovia… Quarta…"

Although this is the first time I met her, I recognize her immediately due to Haruka always showing me pictures of her while talking like a lovestruck guy whenever we met before his disappearance. Her rather unique blue hair made her easily recognizable and apart from her… proportions, she looks mostly the same as the old pictures Haruka showed me. She has grown splendidly, especially in the breast department… Damn you Azazel for corrupting my mind! Plus I should avert my eyes from looking at her… bountiful chest or Haruka will kill me. Yes, shut down all perverted thoughts related to the girl in front of me. If Haruka still loves her and when he came to retrieve Asia (I assume he will) and heard me checking her out, I know he will cut me in the most painful way possible!

While all those thoughts ran through my mind, Xenovia looks surprised when I say her name since this is our first meeting.

"So you have heard about me? Was it from Irina?"

"No, it's from Haruka. He almost always talked about you back then whenever we met."

Xenovia look down when I mentioned Haruka's name. Is his name some kind of a taboo with her?

"You missed him?"

"Every day of my life ever since."

"Is that why you become a devil?"

"No… It's just circumstances. I was ready to accept my death in a dangerous job I took alone. Apparently I said something that Gremory mistake as me wanting to be saved. I lost my opportunity to fall in battle that day. I know it sounds stupid. Irina had been calling me crazy after all."

Dammit Haruka! You broke the poor girl with your stunt! But why did he disappear in the first place? The strange thing is that there are no words about him becoming a stray or was excommunicated. I heard that he almost killed a cardinal who threatened him but the cardinal is a criminal so even if that happenned, Haruka's skill is too valuable to just excommunicate him due to that. There is something else to it.

"So, why are you here? I suppose it's not on Gremory's order."

"No, I'm just here for my own reason. I haven't been in school for a few days."

"I see…"

No wonder I did not see her. I only transferred three days ago and since she said a few days, she must still be absent then.

"Why don't we talk as we walk?"

I said to her. There is no problem with what I proposed so we walk together as we began to chat.

"So, why do you approach me if it is not on Gremory's order?"

"She sent Mishakuji to observe you despite my warning."

"What do you warn her about?"

"That you are dangerous. I know you are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…seven years ago, you made a large crater in your clash with the Hakuryuukou and ended the battle in a draw. You must be a lot stronger now than you were back then. Even I know that no one in Gremory's peerage could fight at the level you did seven years ago, there is no way we can win against you now."

Wow, that's unexpected. Haruka used to say that Xenovia is an airhead and not really the brightest but what she just said denies all those claims. That is a good observation.

"You just thought of something rude, right?"

How did she know?!

"Don't be surprised, I somehow just know. It's not like I can read minds, I just know when someone is talking about my intelligence."

Okay, that was… scary.

"Anyway, Hyoudou Issei, I must first apologize to you. It seems that I wasn't able to persuade Gremory to leave you alone even with the warning I gave her."

"It's fine… why are you telling me that anyway?"

"…My loyalty lies with my friend."

"What about Gremory?"

"I owe her a debt, just that. You, on the other hand, are Haruka and Irina's childhood friend. Therefore you are my friend."

Well that's quite simple. So it's true th-

"If you dare finish thinking that I'm simpleminded, I will cut you."

"…yes ma'am."

Scary, Haruka's girl is scary! I should stop questioning her intelligence! Damn you Haruka for always telling me those things about your own girl!

* * *

-somewhere else-

Shidou Haruka sneezed when he entered his Balance Breaker as he fought a squad of sacred gear users.

 **'** **Look at what you did, Haruka.'**

Momoka scolded him. That sneeze he had during the activation of Balance Breaker caused his power to go wild. Now everything in range of his spatial perception had been crushed into tiny bits of atom by the force of his spatial magic.

 **'** **I told you that you have to be able to maintain focus in any situation as a user of spatial magic of high-caliber. Now we have to cover twenty square kilometers worth of annihilated space.'**

Momoka groaned, all the hype from finally finding her compass gone while Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least we have lesser people to worry about from the Hero faction."

* * *

-Back to Issei and Xenovia-

I just felt that I have done something that caused a massive amount of property damage. I don't really know why but the guilt is there somehow. It's probably nothing important, most likely something minor I forget like forget to throw out that spoiled pudding from five months ago from my fridge back in my old dorm and someone ate it.

"Anyway, the main reason I came to meet you is that I want to ask you something."

Xenovia began.

"Hyoudou Issei… Have you seen or heard from Haruka eversince the day he disappeared?"

We stopped our pace when she finished her question. I ponder a little on whether to tell her or not. Well, the answer is obvious already.

"Actually…"

"Ooh, what have we here?"

Before I can answer Xenovia's question, I sensed a presence that suddenly appear on the road ahead.

"Onee-san seems to be in luck, I found a dragon and a devil."

There stood a girl with short light blue hair wearing Kuoh academy uniform holding a blue fan.

* * *

 **And done! So a little bit about Xenovia and Issei and if you guys thought that this is the start of Xenovia route for Issei, please don't. Xenovia x Haruka all the way. Ohh and I decided to make Issei a little perverted. Well, he did spend some time with Azazel so it is logical to think that he become a pervert though why he's not an open pervert will be explained in the next chapter. And Tatenashi strikes back! It's not easy to make her character since well.. I kinda forgot the details of her personality. It's been a long time since I last read the LN.**

 **By the way, I am a believer in monogamy and I use to wrote pure romance back when I was still in highschool and the heroines usually... ended up in a tragic situation. Well, this is why I don't use Rias nor will I include her. I somehow have this feeling that someone will stab me if I use Rias as a main heroine in my story. This is also the wonder of the lesser heroines in DxD. They all have some background story that suits my taste. Seriously, apart from Rias, all key heroines have back story that I usually work with or is totally my style. Plus I'm not into spoiled ojousama type even if she has great body. Scratch that, I like lolis and battle maiden with sword and I am also into miko. That is the reason for Akeno being Issei's girl and why I take Ravel and Koneko into consideration. Also, I have stated in my profile that I think that stripping battle maidens of their armor is really sexy! There will be that kind of play later, ahahahahahaha! Know the wonder of armor stripping! Kneel before the deadly beauty of battle maidens! Ohh, that is also why Ortelinde is in the story. It's not just to replace Akeno but also for my fetish, mwahahahahaha!**

 **Well, that's all for now. Follow and review please.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Time for chapter 13. This arc focus mostly on Issei and all his troubles (which includes Haruka's in one package). I'm actually being impatient here. Irina had not made a meaningful appearance at all since the introduction arc. Maybe I should make her the main point of view for Battle of Kuoh arc but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Sarashiki Tatenashi from Infinite Stratos. I do want an IS and a Sacred Gear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Enter Sarashiki Tatenashi**

-Issei pov-

Dangerous

That is what my instinct is telling me. It is at times like this that I know I should trust my instinct. She is either as strong or stronger than me.

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi, nice to finally meet you, Sekiryuutei-dono and… Shidou Haruka's memento."

""!""

We were surprised when Haruka's name comes up. What the hell is happening? He has been missing for three years and suddenly everything starts revolving around him! What sort of trouble did you land yourself in, Haruka?

"…Why are you calling me his memento?"

Xenovia asked.

"Ara, are you not? Xenovia Quarta, exorcist of Vatican until a few months ago. Listed as KIA with no remains found. Became an exorcist three years ago the same day Haruka disappeared and… the last person Haruka met before going to heaven and went missing. You're much like a leftover belonging."

Xenovia widened her eyes in shock before seething in anger at the last comment.

"How did you know that?"

Tatenashi did not answer but only smirk.

"Answer me!"

"That's not nice. Onee-san would've answered you if only you could be patient."

Xenovia is impatient. I can't really blame her though. It seems topic about Haruka is case sensitive with her. Considering their relationship (based on my own speculations) it is something to be expected though I find this Sarashiki woman to be very suspicious.

"You are someone special, Xenovia-san, and I don't mean your sword. It is because you have been chosen by him."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon you will know. I came here just to give you this."

Before I could react, Sarashiki had suddenly appeared in front of Xenovia. To my horror, Sarashiki stabbed Xenovia's heart with a dagger.

"Consider that as my gift to you. You will know what it is later."

I tried to punch Sarashiki with [Boosted Gear] already in my left hand and had boosted me five times but I missed. She is fast, very fast! She had returned to her former position a few meters away from us.

"Ufufufu, that is all for tonight. Onee-san is tired so she will be taking her leave."

Sarashiki gave a playful grin before disappearing in a gust of wind. What the hell was that? That doesn't matter, Xenovia is breathing heavily! The only relief I get is that there are no wounds on her chest where she was stabbed but her face is red and she has a really bad fever. Damn, what should I do? I have not much choice. I have to bring her with me to my home.

* * *

After laying Xenovia on my bed and letting her rest, I switched the gear on my head to the next work I need to do. I cast a bounded field and a few protection and alarm magic. Next thing I do is to enter the pocket dimension I kept the fallen angel in.

"Hello Fallen Angel."

I greeted her in monotone. I enter my leader persona when I face the Fallen who happen to have just regained consciousness. Despite everything I am still part of my faction's leadership so I need to act the part sometimes. Whenever I entered what Ophis and Tiamat dubbed as 'Dragon-mode' (different from my dragon transformation) I always unconsciously turn my eyes into dragon eyes and letting out a small amount of potent dragonic aura. Well, now I am aware of it but it is a subconscious action.

Seeing my eyes and feeling my dragonic aura, the Fallen Angel began to cower.

"Hoo, you're doing interrogation now?"

Ddraig suddenly appear in a smaller form of himself beside me. Though I said smaller, he is still twice as big as me. We managed to achieve this through the strength of our bond. We found out that this is possible after witnessing it from two other Longinus wielders, the two new Longinuses, [Sophia] and [Zarathustra] respectively owned by Haruka and a guy named Fujii Ren who is with Azazel.

"D-D-Dragon…"

The Fallen stuttered as she looks at Ddraig with fear in her eyes. Poor Amano Yuma, she is now sandwiched between my and Ddraig's aura. For someone at her level, we can at least commend her for not passing out though I think she is close to pissing herself but that doesn't matter to me.

"Amano Yuma, no, I assume that it's not your real name. I'll just call you minor character-A for now unless you want to tell me your name."

"M-My…"

"On second thought, forget it. Let's just get straight to the point… **why did you attack me?"**

I said to her in the most menacing tone I could muster. She began to tremble in fear.

"A-A-Azazel-sama ordered us to observe a boy suspected to have a powerful sacred gear! W-We didn't know that you're a dragon!"

'We' huh? So there are more of them.

"So… you were ordered to observe me?"

Minor character-A weakly nodded.

"And why the hell did you try to kill me?"

I asked, letting out even more of my aura.

"The order was changed to kill."

"I see… well, next question. When will Asia Argento arrive?"

She widened her eyes in surprise.

"H-How did yo-"

"Just answer the damn question or I will let you become dinner to my friend here."

I gestured at Ddraig. He had a frown on his face.

"Fallen Angels aren't really tasty you know. Plus I am not that barbaric."

"…"

I really want to comment that he decimated the three factions during his fight with Albion but… let's forget about that.

"Anyway, just tell me when."

"T-Tomorrow."

"Good. Anything else you fail to tell me?"

I look at her straight in the eyes when I asked.

"N-No."

"I see."

Without any warning, I grab hold of her arm and… I rip it off.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

The Fallen's scream resounds throughout the pocket dimension.

"I can tell when you are lying. I actually know that the thing about Azazel is a lie. You see, I know him personally so I don't believe your words one bit. You also lied about Asia Argento. I have been kind to you when you truthfully answer the second question and would've let you go easily if you have just answered everything honestly so please, tell the truth now or I will rip you off slowly and I'll make sure to keep you alive until I crush you into nothingness."

And she told me everything. Asia Argento will arrive in three days while the one who gave the order to kill me is Kokabiel. So the Warmonger is planning something. I have to tell Azazel about this.

"Thank you, minor character-A, for your cooperation. As a gift to you, I will tell you who I am. Ddraig."

With a smirk, Ddraig turns into flame that began to engulf me.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

The fallen angel has the look of pure fear pasted on her face as I emerge from the flame wearing my scale mail.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Sekiryuutei."

The Falen who once named herself Amano Yuuma passed out from fear as I walk towards her with my full aura unleashed.

* * *

-The next day-

-Hyoudou Issei pov-

"~sigh~ Damn it all. I don't know if I should blame Haruka for all this trouble or this is because of my dragon attribute."

I complain as I walk down the path to school. I had left Xenovia who is sleeping in my house under various enchantments as protection. The girl's condition had just barely stabilized this morning when I woke up. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up. Now then, onto a more pressing matter.

Sarashiki Tatenashi

She seems to know about Haruka and judging from how she could get the private information that Xenovia confirmed yesterday from her shocked expression, she has a very good information network.

'Come to think of it, I never heard anything about her. With that kind of power, she should be around the middle or high three digits in terms of power but I never even heard of anything remotely related to her. She is good in hiding or… maybe something else. But the most surprising thing is with that kind of body, to never hear Matsuda and Motohama talk about her despite being a student in Kuoh. Is she new? No, the perverted duo would've talked about her the moment she transferred in. I mean, look at her slim waist and that bombshells! She is also cute with and apart from Xenovia, I have never seen someone with blue hair… DAMN YOU AZAZEL FOR MAKING ME A PERVERT! Now I'm even checking out my enemy!'

I cursed the fallen angel governor in his mind. The one year I spent with Akeno and her family of course made me close to the Fallen Angel Governor but damn him for teaching me about breasts!

At least I know self-restrain… after experiencing the glare of a very angry Ophis and Tiamat. Thank the dragon god or Azazel would've truly corrupted me. Azazel got a total beatdown from Ophis when he mentions about the infinite possibility of breast. It was frightening, very frightening! I never knew that Ophis can be so scary! Well, she is scary when she enters teacher mode but what she did to Azazel is so scary that Azazel is still hesitant to watch porn (doesn't mean he stopped, just got toned down… a whole lot).

…let's stop talking about Azazel and breasts, now onto a more pressing matter. The case of Asia Argento. I got the files from Tiamat right after I dispose of minor character-A. Well, I did not actually kill her. I kept her in an unconscious state and I plan to give her back to Azazel.

According to the file Tiamat sent me, Asia Argento was once a holy maiden of the church. She is the wielder of a sacred gear called [Twilight Healing]. It is a rare sacred gear that could easily heal any kinds of wound. Based on Azazel's research added with Ophis' speculation, [Twilight Healing] is a sacred gear that is associated strongly with purity and kindness. Sacred gears always manifest in person most suitable to hold it and Asia Argento is so pure that she has a very strong dragon affinity that I can feel from miles away. This means that she has the greatest control over [Twilight Healing] in recorded history. She is so powerful with her sacred gear that she could heal a devil though I think it is more due to 'certain circumstances' rather than anything else.

Enough about sacred gears, I still have two more days until Asia Argento arrives. I need to plan my move accordingly.

* * *

What in the name of the seven hell is happening here?!

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi, nice to be acquainted with you!"

Sarashiki Tatenashi stood in front of the class introducing herself. Yes, I'm sure this is THAT Sarashiki Tatenashi since she is holding that blue fan she has yesterday! She suppressed her aura well enough that I need to focus to actually confirm that it is actually her but that doesn't matter. She had shown herself yesterday and now she has the guts to come here like everything is normal?! This girl is in many ways amazing. I was speechless at her sheer audacity to show herself after what she did and she is even waving at me… wait, what?

"Ahh, isn't that Ise-kun. Hello!"

S. H. I. T

I know that Matsuda and Motohama will never let me hear the end of it.

* * *

 **Finally done! I think I'll do the second chapter for the prequel before continuing to chapter 14. Serafall also needs love and I will share it equally between Xenovia and her. There's nothing much here but Tatenashi-san and my kinda shitty interrogation. Not really my style but Raynare needs to be taught a lesson or two. Next will be the meeting with Rias.**

 **For extra, I am including Xenovia's status.**

 **Name: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Class: Tactical**

 **Strength: C-**

 **Speed: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: D**

 **Reflex: D**

 **Magic: F**

 **Reserve: F**

 **Skills/Trait:**

 **Swordsmanship [C]: Xenovia is mainly a power type and not much in technique. But as Haruka is her training partner and considering his very high level in speed and technique, Xenovia trained herself to at least be able to cross swords with him even if she cannot follow his movements. Xenovia's skill in swords is now equal to that of a veteran swordsman but she has yet to score a hit on Haruka.**

 **Flight [E]: As a devil, Xenovia can use her wings to fly. But as it is an organ she never had before, Xenovia still finds it hard to fly and will be a while until she can use it for combat, a very long while.**

 **Holy Sword Wielder [B]: The ability to use a holy sword from DxD world. At this rank, Xenovia can use the higher-tier holy swords and her main affinity is with Durandal.**

 **Weapons/Sacred Gears/Equipments:**

 **[Durandal] [C+]: One of the high-end Holy Sword with great destructive power. Xenovia's affinity with this sword is so great that despite becoming a devil, she can still use Durandal without much problem. The problem is controlling it though. Xenovia has yet to learn to control Durandal's power. Due to her inability to control it, the sword's rank drop by one and its full power cannot be released.**

 **That is my Xenovia alright. She sucks at magic but has pure physical strength. Her swordsmanship is decent but only just slightly above her canon self. Follow, Review!**


	17. Chapter 14

**To be honest, I want to get this over with. This arc is boring as hell and there are a few more chapters until this shit ends.**

 **Disclaimer: just like usual**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Complicated**

-After school, Hyoudou Issei pov-

I have two choices.

Choice one, come with Mishakuji Kousuke and confront the devils.

Choice two, go find Sarashiki Tatenashi who had slipped pass my guard and disappeared.

I would've gone for choice two if I can though but… Not only is Mishakuji currently blocking the door, I also cannot find any trace of Sarashiki's aura. Begrudgingly, I choose to follow Mishakuji-kun whom Gremory had sent to fetch me.

* * *

Ophis had trained me in many things. One of those things was how to read intentions through the eyes. Twas said that the eyes are the window to one's soul. Well, it's not really an exaggeration. Ophis has taught me well on how to read people's intentions and look through lies by staring at someone's eyes. For extra trivia, Ophis is so good at controlling her emotion that it took me an hour to manage to get e semblance of anything by looking at her eyes. She is so good that her usual expression, which is to say none at all, had become her default due to old habit or so according to her.

Rias Gremory is much too simple compared to Ophis. I don't even need a fraction of a second to read her intent.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I will not join your peerage."

"…I haven't even asked yet."

"I can see your intention clearly, Gremory."

"How did you…"

"Do that? I know people."

More like a certain dragon god who is surprisingly knowledgeable.

"Gremory, I can read you like a book. I know it was Mishakuji who was tailing me. What are you hoping to happen, the fallen somehow killed me and you came to resurrect me?"

…She did expect that to happen from the look in her eyes.

"It's not really a bad deal."

Gremory said.

"No… With you it's not a bad deal. I know about your small problem with a certain yakitori though and that is a problem I'm not willing to clean up for you."

Everyone look surprised when I vaguely mentioned Rias' trouble with a certain Phenex. No, I can't read minds. I heard it from Melia during one of our more civil run-in with each other, just some civil talk and all. We happened to chat about arranged marriages. Since I don't have any problems with mine, she began telling some of the things she heard. I heard that Sona-kaicho refused to marry anyone who cannot beat her in a chess match as a way to escape her arranged marriage. Melia's challenge is also as daunting. Beat her in a single match fight. It is a near impossible request. She is a freaking super devil who is immune to magic and her skill in close combat is just as terrifying as her anti-magic.

Then there is Rias Gremory. Unlike Sona who has the advantage of a terrifyingly brilliant mind or Melia who has ridiculous power that they can exploit to escape any undesirable engagement, Rias is not smart or strong enough to use either method. Melia predicted that in the end, it will be settled with a rating game. Rias' peerage is exceptional but it will not be enough against Riser Phenex. Not only in number but she lacks everything needed to defeat Phenex, especially battle experience. I believe they have never hunted a stray above C-class or so. Maybe some B-class but not higher.

"Unless… you want to try it the same way as Vali?"

Gremory looked up with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Just like what Melia did with Vali, I will become part of your peerage if you manage to defeat me in a duel. And fyi, me and Vali are equally strong."

With a last friendly smile, I crush all her hopes.

* * *

-After School-

Finally I'm done with them. I have nothing against Gremory but I also have my own things to do. I won't be someone's servant just to help them and I owe nothing to Rias Gremory, but…

'I didn't think about it before but if Phenex marries Gremory then…'

 **'** **Xenovia Quarta will also fall into the Phenex brat's hand.'**

'Poor Xenovia, she's just a victim of circumstances. And Haruka is into something dangerous that Xenovia also becomes a target. Ddraig, what should we do? I don't really have any need or obligation to Gremory but Xenovia is a friend and I don't plan to abandon a friend.'

 **'** **Partner, technically you have only known her for a day.'**

'…the point is that she is a friend.'

 **'** **Right…'**

'Plus if Haruka is still in love with her, I got the feeling that he will do something stupid.'

 **'** **Ahh, Shidou Haruka. We've been hearing his name quite frequently these past few days.'**

'After three years of disappearance. It is like an omen of something to come.'

 **'** **I agree with you partner. Something is definitely up and it is something dangerous. Sarashiki Tatenashi is just the beginning.'**

'Yes… and Xenovia is a key player if what we hear from Sarashiki is true.'

 **'** **Perhaps the one who controls Xenovia controls Shidou Haruka?'**

'No, Haruka can't be controlled so simply. Plus I remember hearing that he almost killed a cardinal during a meeting for threatening Irina.'

 **'** **I see… this is a real riddle. So partner, what do you decide?'**

'…For now, we deal with the fallen angels. We'll wait for Asia Argento. For the matter with Xenovia, I think this is far more than just a personal matter. If someone as powerful and skilled as Sarashiki is just the beginning, I don't want to imagine what we are dealing with.'

 **'** **Indeed. She hides her power well. If not for her still keeping her form, we would've failed to identify her. She hides her power well but why she openly appeared in front of us without disguising herself is beyond me.'**

Damn, there are just too many question to answer and too little clue! I don't even know if I should ask for my faction's help. It's still too early to decide if the matter with Sarashiki and Xenovia is beyond personal.

* * *

-Serafall Leviathan's office, Melia Sitri pov-

Sometimes I wonder why I still bother doing my mother's work. And then I remember that she is just that kind of person. I, Melia Sitri, am currently dealing with loads of paperwork that should've been done by my mother. This time she has a legitimate reason though. Today is the day when the members of Genesis Trinity have a meeting to discuss about situations, mostly talking about their daily life though since that's essentially it. Mother won't be available for a few days due to the meeting so I am taking over yet again.

My peerage had grown larger these past few years. Along with Vali, my peerage had an addition of three more people and they are all very powerful. The first one is…

"Milady, I have completed the mission you have given me."

"So the S-rank stray peerage has been dealt with?"

"Yes."

The man who had just came to report the completion of his mission is my only Knight. He is a very tall man with long and wild silver hair and slightly tanned skin. He wears a black suit I specially ordered to be made for him which is enchanted with numerous charms for added defense and self-repair function. On his back is a large broadsword that exudes an immense aura that always made Vali uncomfortable, the aura of a dragon-slaying weapon. His name is Siegfried, the original dragon slaying hero. No, he is not the Siegfried of this world. I summoned him using a ritual taught to me by my father. It is the norm for Trinity and their successor to have a Hero from the Throne of Heroes as an aide. Siegfried was the one I summoned. I never met father or mother's but I knew they have one each. Eterna-san, Ophis-nee's mother, has Tyr as her heroic spirit aide. All I knew is that mother's aide is a female and father's is a male.

"Milady, I have brought the documents you asked for."

The next one to enter my (mother's) office is a female with long silver hair wearing a black business suit like Siegfried. She is my only Rook and like Siegfried, she is also a heroic spirit. In fact, they are a set that I never thought I would've seen. Her name is Brunhilde, the very same lover of Siegfried. Fyi, they are now in an official healthy relationship that they failed to have back when they are alive. She is also a bit of a yandere.

Brunhilde was not originally my heroic spirit aide. She was my brother's. He gave her to me to become a liason and to protect me if there is anything wrong. Well, it is complicated. Brunhilde is technically my servant since she is my Rook but her real alligeance will always lie with my brother who summoned her as his heroic spirit aide and she can leave my service any time. the bond between a contractor and the heroic spirit will always take precedence and not even using a whole set of mutation super evil pieces could change that. It is an ancient magic after all.

Now, notice that I've been mentioning about my brother? I finally found him after many years of searching. I found him, fought him and lost, and we finally became true brother and sister. Shidou Haruka. It is actually quite an irony. The exorcist I declared as my rival all those years ago was actually my own half-brother that I have been searching for. I found out about it by coincidence. I was there during his rescue of the Holy Sword Project test subjects. I was there only for an instant. I was surprised when his sword turned to Momoka-san. I immediately left due to shock. I began searching through photos and records and slap my head when I noticed the similarity between Momoka-san's personal weapon and Haruka's sacred gear. I then immediately went to heaven alone to meet archangel Michael and have a little chat. We call Haruka not long after and then we stroke a deal. This is actually a very delicate matter since I'm doing this behind everyone's back.

"Thank you Hilde."

I took the documents from Hilde's hands. These are not really things I need to finish mother's leftover work but it involves a matter of even graver consequences.

Haruka's wrath

What I have in my hands are data about Riser Phenex and his peerage along with the rating games they have played in. I read through each paper carefully so that I won't miss any details.

"Rias is screwed."

I said as I drop the papers on my (mother's) desk. Rias is totally screwed. She has no chance of defeating Riser Phenex. The guy might be arrogant but he has enough power to back it up. Not enough to actually face me and my peerage but enough power to be considered a very strong high-class devil. Rias stood no chance against him.

Now, why do I care about this matter? The answer is Xenovia Quarta. Though I am not very close to Rias, this is a matter I MUST take into my own hands. Originally, I won't bother helping Rias with her problem unless she asks me and even then, I will only do what is necessary to help her. With Xenovia in the equation though, the situation turns from 'not my problem' to 'must not fail to help Rias'. I know Riser Phenex well. He is a womanizer, an arrogant prick who plays with women on daily basis. If Xenovia were to ever fall to his hand and anything were to happen to her… Phenex clan will certainly be annihilated by Haruka. That will definitely start a hunt for Haruka but… that will lead to our extinction. I'm not joking, Haruka is powerful and he is very dangerous. Add his rage due to whatever Riser will do to Xenovia, I won't be surprised if he will take on our whole species in war alone and even blow himself up with a suicide spell to make us go extinct. Plus I'm sure Momoka-san will always be by his side. If he chooses to have Momoka-san join in his battle, that's it, we're doomed. Short of mother or Ophis-nee, no one on this planet could hope to stop her so yes, Rias' problem must be solved unless we want to face near extinction. Haruka does inherit our family temperament after all.

I groaned as I imagined what could've happened. Sirzechs Lucifer also has no contingency plan unless…

"I guess I need to pull some favors."

Rias better thank me with a thousand strawberry cakes after this. I'm gonna pull some personal favors for this.

* * *

 **Finally done. I'm beginning to think that I put Xenovia into the story a little bit too fast. Well, I'll think of rewriting this story arc if I don't have any idea for the next chapter in a week's time.**


	18. Interlude 2: Genesis Trinity

**I decided not to scrap the current arc but more updates will take time from now on since college is about to start. Plus since this arc is one that I actually want to ski, I will need more time to get an idea on how this will work.**

 **This time I will introduce the Genesis Trinity, a very important part of the plot since the story revolves around the successors and those around them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any other character appearing here except for the OCs. I also do not own Akasha or the Throne of Heroes since if I do, you're all screwed.**

* * *

 **Interlude 2: Genesis Trinity**

-Akasha, 3rd person pov-

Akasha, the Root, the center of the universe, the pillar of all existence

Known by many names and imagined as many things by those who dreamt of it.

But for the Genesis Trinity, it is their base and their home.

Serafall walks down the spacious white hall of Akasha's main enterance. It always reminds her of Heaven that she had visited a few times before but not as grand. Akasha, after all, is infinitely larger than Heaven could ever be. It is the center of the universe and it looks the part.

Right now she is not one of the yondai maou of the underworld. Serafall is not even wearing her maou shoujo costume. She is currently wearing a ceremonial uniform colored in black and red, the preferred color of her husband, under a black cape adorned with the Third Seat's coat of arm. This is Serafall, wife to the third Trinity and one of the strongest being in existence and that is not just counting her world but in all existing universe. You don't become a Trinity's wife and not become someone obscenely overpowered.

The reason why she is here is because the First Seat had summoned the core members of the Genesis Trinity. Serafall didn't hear anything else apart from that. One thing she knows for sure, this will either be a fun surprise party… or a danger so great that the Trinity needs to become involved. She hopes it's the former. Cakes are always better than a threat that could destroy a world or two.

* * *

Now, unlike any usual important meeting where people gather round a table dressing all smart and powerful with a thick air of seriousness, the meeting of Genesis Trinity core members is anything but. Anyone might think that a meeting of the most powerful beings in existence who are also at the same time act as a guardian of the universe would be all tense and serious conducted in a dark room while all of them have the Gendou Ikari posture throughout the meeting. No, it's far from it.

Firstly, the meeting is conducted in a large section of the Genesis Trinity HQ located just before the enterance to the Pillar of Akasha's core room. No, this section is nothing like a meeting room. It is more like an oversized Greenhouse the size of New York's Central Park filled with many beautiful floras and usually tended by the Second Seat herself. The meeting is usually conducted in the center of the oversized greenhouse where it is divided into three corners which belongs to each Trinity. Their corner is represented by their respective statue.

Secondly, instead of a single large meeting table, each corner has whatever the Trinity favors at that moment like maybe a picnic table and even a golden throne or even a simple stool. For a very important meeting or century-end meeting, the norm becomes a tea table right at the center of the garden. In short, something you would expect of a tea party.

To summarize everything, a meeting of the Genesis Trinity core members is no different than a tea party, and Serafall loves it very much. Hell, she can even throw table manner outside the window and most of them won't care. Most of them…

Serafall is currently sitting on Kazuya's right side while the left side is occupied by Kazuya's heroic spirit aide who also acts as a representative of the Throne of Heroes. As free a meeting as it is, the Trinity always follows one rule in the people they bring. Each Trinity has to bring their Heroic Spirit aide during an important meeting and one other as their guard or companion or whatever reason they want to use. As it is an important one, Kazuya had to bring his aide and Serafall is designated as his partner.

Gathering around this table are the three absolute strongest beings in existence along with their respective companions.

Trinity Third Seat with 'End' as its domain. Occupied by the Hero of Chaos, Morimiya Kazuya. The man is tall and majestic and has an aura of dignity fit for a king. Not surprising since he was once a King in an age long past, a time he would rather forget. His short green hair trimmed by Serafall just a few minutes ago made him look fresher than before when he forgot to cut his hair for around a year (how he could forget for that long is beyond me). Kazuya is no doubt a very handsome man and calling him a perfect prince based on looks alone is not wrong. He is in no way looks crude despite being a seasoned veteran and a Trinity whose domain includes war, destruction, and death. He even has 'causing the apocalypse' as part of his job description. Serafall sometimes wonder why her husband looks so handsome and has a smooth skin despite being the Trinity that represents the end of times. He wears a custom tailored black suit that made him looks like a government agent along with a black combat boots. Kazuya also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves for comfort when wielding sword but he had taken them off and the gloves are now set beside his teacup. Over his suit he wore a black trench coat adorned with his crest of a sword sheathed in wind under a blazing sun.

Trinity Second Seat with 'Infinity' as its domain is occupied by the Eternal Dragon, Ryuusei Towa or otherwise known as Eterna, the mother of all dragons. She is Ophis' mother and she looks very much like the little Ouroboros Dragon. Or perhaps it is the other way around since she is the mother? The dragon known as Eterna took on the name of Ryuusei Towa in her human form. She is a woman of peerless beauty with smooth pale skin unblemished by anything. She is the very embodiment of adult beauty. Her long silky silver hair is styled similarly to her daughter's. Her eyes colored like the azure sky reflects wisdom and patience of a sage which she is known to be amongst the Trinity. She wore a pure white battle dress with detached sleeves and a blue and gold cape with her crest of a sliver dragon wielding a silver sword covering almost the whole surface of the cape. It has been her signature look for a very long time and she won't change it anytime soon.

Trinity First Seat with 'Beginning' as its domain is occupied by the Golden Miracle, Yoshino Sakura. She is a petite witch around Serafall's height having long blonde hair with small twintails and large blue eyes. Unlike the other two who possess abnormal mature beauty, Sakura's beauty is like a teen in her springtime of youth or in her case, a neverending spring. It is perhaps to be expected. She is the youngest of the Trinity after all. Sakura usually wears her school uniform from her times in her world's magic academy but now she is wearing a pink kimono with red obi. Of course her crest is also present. Her crest of five golden cherry blossom petals making a star adorns the back and sleeves of her kimono.

As for the aides, each of the Trinity brought theirs.

Kazuya's aide is one of the Knight of Round Table, Sir Gawain. Towa's aide is the one-armed god of Norse, Tyr. Sakura's aide is the famous Onmyouji, Abe no Seimei.

Each aide sat on the left side of the Trinity they are contracted to. This is because the right side has always been occupied by the Trinity's chosen partner.

To Kazuya's right is Serafall Leviathan who is happily enjoying her dessert. Towa brought her one and only successor Ophis who like Serafall is in a state of bliss while eating a strawberry cake. As for Sakura, she brought a female no taller than Ophis wearing gothic lolita outfit without the headpiece. Dressed almost similarly with similar hair color and length, what differentiate the two goth loli is the fact that the other goth loli has a readable expression and a more lively eyes unlike Ophis. She is Minamiya Natsuki, the Witch of the Void.

Those nine are currently gathered in the middle of the garden, sipping tea and eating cake.

The one to start the talk is Sakura.

"Before we start, I urge all of you to finish your tea and cake first. This is a very grim matter and I don't want any pause when we're talking about it."

The youngest Trinity stated. The three heroic spirit put down their tea (Gawain and Seimei while Tyr has wine) while Serafall and Ophis immediately finish their cakes. When everyone is finally done with their snack, the meeting starts.

"I'll get straight to the point… Ouroboros had been resurrected."

Sakura said in all seriousness very unlike the usual young Trinity. Kazuya, Towa, and even Ophis gasped at the news.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

Kazuya asked sounding a bit shaken.

"I was only alerted yesterday. A faint energy pulse was detected in the lowest level of Akasha, the Dungeon of Nothingness. Of course, I immediately went to check what it is so I go down to the Abyss of Time. There I found four disturbing facts. One, Ouroboros' body was missing. Two, an extremely powerful barrier had been cast and had only faded recently, which was yesterday. Three, there is a residual remnant of a powerful resurrection magic. Four, there is a tear in space not far from where Ouroboros rests. All of the magic are High Trinity-class."

"The barrier must be one that prevents us from detecting anything as long as it is deployed. But who is capable of such a thing? If it is all High Trinity-class magic, then only a Trinity could cast it with such stealth. None of the Trinity here are that stealthy."

Gawain argued.

"There is one Trinity that could do it…"

Everyone turn to Kazuya as he began.

"Sekina, the first generation Trinity of Beginning, the original First Seat."

The Trinity widened their eyes as they remember about the legendary Golden Witch. Although Sakura was not there during the Final War, she is technically the Golden Witch's successor and she knows the extent of her predecessor's power. For the veterans like Kazuya, Ophis, and Towa, it is a name they never want to hear anymore.

"Didn't Momoka-sama seal her in the Abyss of Beginning?"

Seimei argues.

As far as Seimei and everyone else knew, Shijou Momoka used her remaining power to seal the resurrected mad Trinity in the abyss of beginning before dying. It is a place located at the very edge of the dimensional gap. It is a place riddled with so many unknown properties that not even Akasha could recognize what it is. Anyone banished there can never return, even Kazuya confirmed that. Their existence will be crushed and grinded in metaphysical level that nothing of them will be left.

"That may be so… but that doesn't guarantee her total destruction. If anyone can cheat death to that level, I believe it is her. I thought it just took longer for her to be destroyed… I never thought of her escape."

Kazuya spoke in a rather solemn tone.

"The fact is that both Ouroboros and Sekina are out there somewhere!"

Towa slam her fist onto the table as she shouted angrily. Everyone was surprised at Towa's sudden outburst. Towa had always been the calmest of the Trinity. Seeing her suddenly became so agitated truly shows how serious the situation is.

"…We must find his location at once, him and the Golden Witch. Once we find them… we go full force right from the beginning. All Trinity will head out, all high-ranking heroes from the Throne will be deployed, all primordial gods who are our allies will be summoned. Towa and I will lead the battle."

Kazuya declared in a tone that refuses any argument. Serafall had never seen her husband like that.

"Yes, I think it is time to fix our mistakes."

Towa agrees with Kazuya. If anyone noticed, Towa's eyes are burning with both anger and resolve. Ouroboros has always been a sensitive subject for her.

Ouroboros, the first dragon to occupy the second seat, the true Infinite Dragon, Ouroboros of Infinity. He is Ophis' father and Towa's estranged husband. Remembering about him has always been painful for Towa. If there is anyone the mother of all dragons hated beyond anything else, it is the father of all dragons, as ironic as it sounds.

"…"

Even though Ophis didn't say anything, she is of the same feeling as her mother. She did not say it out loud but she hates her title of Ouroboros Dragon and it is due to her hatred of her father.

The three veteran of the Final War swore in their heart that they will finish what they started all those years ago.

Out of the three, two are prepared to die trying.

* * *

-Serafall pov-

For the first time ever, a meeting of the core members of Genesis Trinity ended on a grim note. It has been decided that heroes specialized in scouting will be sent to find the location of both the Witch and the Dragon. Sakura went deeper into Akasha in order to connect directly to the world pillar in order to support the search. If I didn't know any better, it is like we're preparing for a large scale battle. No, Kazuya had said it himself, we ARE preparing for a large scale battle.

Currently, me and Kazuya are in our quarter together. He had been silent ever since the meeting finished. I understand that he is deep in thought. Ouroboros and the Golden Witch, I have read his history with them and it is not pretty at all. Usually I would've jumped him once we are alone together but I know he is not in the mood and neither am I.

"Sera…"

For the first time since the meeting, Kazuya finally speak.

"Kazu?"

"I-I'm scared, Sera…"

Kazuya suddenly hug me from behind.

"I'm scared…"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared of losing you."

"Losing me? do you doubt my power so much th—"

"No… it is like a curse… every time I faced her, I lose someone. I lost my Kingdom, my people. She took them away from me. And then during our final battle she took away my Queen and my Knight…"

His Queen and his Knight… he dares not spoke their name ever since his marriage with me after that incident. The Queen refers to his first wife from before the Final War while the Knight refers to his closest aide who became his second wife. He will not refer to her as a concubine as their bonds are real. His relation with them is as close, no, perhaps even closer than with me and Momo-chan.

The Queen died to break the Golden Witch's defenses while the Knight died to clear a path for Kazuya to finish off the Witch during the Final War. At that time, the Witch was at the height of her power. Though Kazuya knew that their sacrifice is necessary to defeat the Witch, that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"And then Momoka… she also died facing the Witch like them. Who is to say that you won't fall like them? I'm scared, Sera. Everytime we face each other, the Witch took someone away from me."

I guess I could understand Kazuya's worry. The Witch never failed to kill someone in front of Kazuya in their history together. Perhaps even Momo-chan's first and second child that died is also her doing.

"It's okay, Kazu. I will not leave you alone. I promise that I will not die."

I return his embrace as I try to calm him down with my words. He is afraid of facing the Witch, facing his worst enemy, and I will not blame him. The Witch is frightening. In the short encounter I had with her the day Momo-chan died, I immediately know that she is dangerous in many way, more than Sirzechs could ever be, more than Kazuya could ever be.

"I know… I know that my fear is stupid… but I can't help but worry. It is always her. I always lost my precious people to her. My court, my Kingdom, my people, my Queen, my Knight, Momoka… and I'm sure that you're next."

"Hush… stop thinking about that stupid old loli hag! I will have none of that now!"

I slapped both of Kazuya's cheek and force him to look up to me.

"We haven't met for a few years so I forgot to tell you this but I finally confirmed it three years ago. Momo-chan's son is alive."

That got Kazuya's attention as he widened hie eyes in surprise and all the negative emotions seems to be washed away by that single good news.

"How?"

"It's Melia. She met and fought Momo-chan's son. I guess she was defeated from how wounded she was and I almost entertain the thought of attacking heaven but when she has that big smile like she got the most satisfying fight in her life, Idecided to ask her what happened. She only said that she got a most satisfying defeat and that she is proud. Then I noticed that some of the wound are caused by magic…"

"Wait, magic? That shouldn't be possible. Few magic in existence could penetrate her armor."

"Right?! So I examined her wounds caused by magic and found out that she had just been defeated by a user of both spatial magic and dark magic. There are also wounds inflicted by a katana."

"A katana, dark magic, and spatial magic… Momoka's magic combination!"

"Yes! The wound and magic signature I barely detected fits with Momo-chan's [Black Blades]! Mel-tan knows who Momo-chan's son is! She was happy since her otouto-kun is strong!"

Ahh, at that time I was almost furious! I never expect Mel-tan to come home so beat up! But after knowing that the opponent is Momo-chan's son and that Mel-tan is happy, I can't stay angry at all. Momo-chan's son has grown really powerful to be able to beat Mel-tan. Sera is so proud of her step son!

"What sealed my suspicion is when Mel-tan brought her rook with her. Her Rook is Brynhildr and she came from the Throne of Heroes! She's bound by a contract with a Trinity and it is not with Mel-tan."

"Let me guess, Brynhildr is contracted to Momo's son?"

"Yup! But I wonder why she didn't tell us anything?"

"…"

"…"

"I hope she's not planning anything too big."

"Nee Kazu… for once, I'm afraid of my own daughter."

* * *

 **And done! Well, not really much. This is the meeting that Melia mentioned in the last chapter. Personally, I don't think I do well with the introduction of the Genesis Trinity, well, I don't think I do well for this small interlude at all. I just do this since I barely have an idea for the next chapter. Ohh, and the next chapter is equivalent to the end of the firs canon DxD arc but it's not the end of this story arc. Next chapter will feature a lot of Xenovia and of course Asia-chan and Issei. We'll finally get back to Haruka (briefly) soon and Melia will pull some strings to get Xenovia out of Rias' mess of an engagement party. Xenovia will stay a devil until Haruka finally takes center stage again. Tatenashi is still somewhere playing around. All in all, just a normal day in DxD. I plan to write the daily life version of Trinity DxD. Haruka and Melia will obviously transfer to Kuoh so I will probably start around that time. Actually, all three Trinity successors will transfer to Kuoh so mayhem is a guarantee!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is not really good. I'm not entirely devoted to the meeting anyway. Please leave your review after the following beep. *BEEP***


	19. Chapter 15

**By the way, if you don't already know, The First Seat is based on Morizono Rikka from Da Capo 3 while taking the name of Da Capo series' eternal loli, Yoshino Sakura.**

 **This chapter focuses on Asia and Xenovia. I don't know how it could become this long but enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Asia Argento**

-Xenovia pov, the day Asia Argento arrives in Kuoh-

It has been a few hours since I woke up in Hyoudou Issei's room. He filled me in briefly about what happened the past few days. There seems to be nothing important happening for now. I thanked him for watching over me while I was unconscious before I left. I decided to forgo school today. Since I've been unconscious for a few days, it means that I haven't eaten and bathe at all. Plus I have a small headache bothering me ever since I woke up. I asked Hyoudou Issei to tell the teacher that I'm sick which is technically true. I bet Rias Gremory would ask him about me when she knew that he knew about my condition. Speaking of which, I've been missing for a few days without contact and hidden behind a powerful bounded fields. Have I been listed as a stray devil? It doesn't really matter anyway. I've never wanted to be a devil. And if I become a stray, I could go look for Haruka now that I know he's alive and is doing something somewhere.

No, it wouldn't work. Plus since I don't have Durandal it decrease as well as increase the dangers of going solo. I don't know if it is a good thing or not that Gremory didn't find Durandal when she found me but it's not like she can just take it with her. The church will demand her to return Durandal if she took it with her, I mean, I took it with me since there is no way Gremory could touch Durandal. Durandal is much too precious for the church to just let go since Caliburn is with the Pendragon family and Excalibur lies broken while Ascalon is more of a dragon slayer than anti-devil sword and it is very picky with its user and kept in Heaven so that means Durandal is the only complete holy sword in the church's disposal. The church always send teams of powerful exorcists every time an Excalibur fragment goes missing, I think they would consider sending Dulio Gesualdo to retrieve something like Durandal. Like it or not, Durandal is currently the strongest holy sword in the church's possession.

Gremory provided me with a decent sword when I entered her service but it is nowhere near Durandal in terms of power or durability. If I were to go stray armed only with a mediocore sword and go look for Haruka, I think I will last only a few days or a month or two if I am lucky. At least I know that I have allies with me like Issei but I don't want to rely on him if worst comes to.

I went to buy a crepe as I continue thinking about… things. I sat on a bench as I consume the sweet goodness that is my strawberry crepe. Then I remember the last time I ate a strawberry crepe. It was with Haruka. He likes vanilla more and he doesn't like chocolate. I remember him complaining when the vendor accidentally adds some chocolate syrup instead of strawberry.

"Hmm, so that's why I haven't eaten any crepe these past few years."

Seems like eating crepe reminds me of our last day off together. Anything about him has been a sensitive subject for me these past few years so I unconsciously avoid anything that could trigger a memory about him. We used to eat crepes together when we have time. It is either that or cakes.

"Hauu!"

Suddenly I hear the sound of someone falling flat on the ground. I look to the direction of the sound only to be surprised. I widened my eyes at the face that I recognized. That small figure and long blonde hair dressed in simple nun clothing, that cute and innocent look that makes you want to protect her (or pet her head). There is no doubt about it, that is Asia Argento!

A scene suddenly flashed in my mind. It is my first meeting with the nun called Asia Argento, otherwise known as the Holy Maiden of Healing.

* * *

 _"_ _Well, I think that it would be great for you to meet people like Asia instead of just other exorcists and exorcist trainees."_

 _Haruka said with his usual casual smile. Good, this is not one of his mischievous moments._

 _"_ _But is it alright for you to drag the holy maiden with you here?"_

 _I asked Haruka who has changed his smile from casual to mischievous._

 _"_ _I sparred with Sophia and got a few cuts and bruises and accidentally got slashed magnificently, or so how it goes."_

 _No, I doubt it actually goes that way. I know Sophia refers to Momoka-san and she is the only one I know who can actually deal such level of wound to Haruka easily but there is no such thing as 'accident in training' with Momoka-san. Knowing Haruka, I suspect that he met Sister Asia in the street and basically kidnapped her and brought her here._

 _I then turn to the little nun that Haruka brought. She looks nervous and I suspect she doesn't really want to be here._

 _"_ _Holy Maiden, please forgive Haruka's actions if you feel uncomfortable, he is just that kind of person."_

 _"_ _I-It's no problem. I know that Brother Shidou is a good person. H-He is just…"_

 _"_ _Eccentric from time to time."_

 _I finished with a slight nod as I remember his moments of mischief which can be expected when he has nothing better to do, though I think that's not the word that the Holy Maiden was looking for._

 _"_ _My name is Xenovia."_

 _"_ _I'm Asia Argento! Nice to meet you."_

* * *

That was around four and a half years ago. Haruka basically met Asia Argento after he sparred with Momoka-san (yup, that part is true) and he got this idea of introducing the Holy Maiden to me and Irina. Asia was nervous the first few minutes but we became friends when Irina join in on the conversation while Haruka grumbles, something about being ignored.

"Excuse me, Asia, is that you?"

I asked as I approach the girl.

The girl looked up to me and our eyes met.

"Xenovia-san?"

I helped her got up. She is as small as I remember her. I haven't met her for around two years and it looks as if she hadn't grown at all.

"Xenovia-san, is it really you?"

She asked me.

"Yes… Has it been so long that you forgot about me, Holy Maiden?"

I made a friendly jab at Asia. Unexpectedly, she suddenly teared up and looks as if she's about to cry. She suddenly hugged me tightly and refused to let me go."

"Huwaa! Xenovia-san! I heard that you died in your mission six months ago!"

Ahh, so that's why she is crying. She thought that I died. Well, I could be listed as KIA since technically there is no survivor in my last mission and it is natural for them to think that I died being disintegrated or totally burned or something since my blood was all over the place and there are too many corpses while Durandal was left alone with lots of blood stains.

"Well, things are quite complicated. Anyway, do you have time? I would like to hear your stories. I'll tell you mine in retu…"

*growl*

Asia's growling stomach stopped me in my track. She blushed a little in embarrassment while I chuckled.

"How about we have lunch while we talk?"

"Umm… But… I have to go somewhere and I can't find it."

"I've been in this town for a few months. I know this place well. If it is somewhere I don't know, I could always ask a friend of mine for direction. That aside, your stomach is already growling so we must get you something to eat first."

I don't even wait for her to refuse before I grab her hand and take her with me. I have learned from experience that it will take some time to convince her when she is hesitant. She is sometimes much too kind to accept another person's good will freely.

Suddenly I heard the crying sound of a boy as we passed by a playground

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

It seems like he just tripped over and hurt himself. Boys do like to play rough. I've seen enough from both Haruka and Dulio-sama when they come back with blood stains on their uniform.

Suddenly, Asia who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Asia went inside the playground and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying while I followed her from behind.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Asia pats the boy's head gently. She really is a gentle soul. I would pray to the Lord for her kindness if I could but I refrained since I'm a devil though I don't think I could hold myself back. I've tried praying a few times since I can't hold back any longer and it resulted in a painful headache.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But Asia has a very kind expression. Asia put her palm where the boy has injured himself. Next moment, a green light orb appears from Asia's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]

Sacred Gears, a special power which is bestowed upon certain people by our Lord. Asia is one of those people blessed with the power of sacred gear. Her sacred gear could heal any wound theotretically. Momoka-san had done research on sacred gears considering that she herself resides in one and Asia's [Twilight Healing] is one of them. It works by converting magical elements into healing power through [Twilight Healing]. The healing power depends on how well the medical knowledge possessed by the wielder is and how determined they are to heal that damage or so according to Momoka-san. It is basically a portable hospital with all their facilities made compact with the user being the sole doctor of the hospital.

It is a rare sacred gear due to the requirement. True that it was believed that sacred gears are distributed randomly but sacred gears has requirements for their own hosts. They choose the person most suitable to their power so that they can best use the sacred gear. That is why people with sacred gears lands with one most suited to their style and personality thus eliminating the possibility of total inability to use the sacred gear. It is a theory made by Momoka-san which she kept to herself until further proof can be found but I agree with her. It is logical after all. As for [Twilight Healing], its first requirement is a pure soul suitable to be that of a healer and a brain smart enough to study advanced medical knowledge. I don't know how [Twilight Healing] could find infants fulfilling those requirements but I am not a researcher so it doesn't really matter to me.

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

Asia pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy thanked Asia which made her happy.

"You're still as kind as usual, Asia Argento."

* * *

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee didn't know how to handle this situation. Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal. I offered my help but she declined politely.

"It's fine, I will manage it somehow"

So I have been watching her the whole time…

Since it's taking too long and I know she won't be making any progress in choosing soon, I decided to help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

I told her. She knows a little bit of Japanese but it seems it is only bits and pieces and she definitely can't read Japanese. Her Japanese is barely understandable. We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down. While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia. I suppose because it is very unusual to see a nun in a burger joint like this but I think it is also because she is very cute.

We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it? I know we lived a sheltered life in the church but was it really that bad?

"Asia, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

Okay, that's an interesting reaction. I've known how to eat a hamburger ever since Haruka brought me one when I was eight. Come on, you're already living for one and a half decade but you don't know how to eat a hamburger?

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

I pity you Asia, to have never tasted a hamburger before. I know that the food at the church is plain but to never even taste anything else…

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

How can that be? Perhaps it is because she is a Holy Maiden that she is more sheltered than us Exorcists? That could be the case. We exorcists travel a lot so at least we are familiar with some of the things outside the church walls.

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

It is amusing seeing Asia's reaction to a simple hamburger. Then again, I could've ended up just like Asia if not for Haruka and Momoka-san, especially Momoka-san. Though I can't say I have the common sense of a normal person (which is the reason Haruka kept teasing me about my intelligence), I can safely say that I ended up better than some of my colleagues due to Momoka-san's lectures. I guess this comes with forgoing general education from elementary to middle-school.

Studying in Kuoh had become quite an experience to me. Though I missed elementary and middle school, I'm grateful that I can attend high-school. It is one of the two things I thank Gremory for. It's not like I understand everything in the lesson, no, I almost can't understand anything if not for Momoka-san beating how to think logically into my head.

"Xenovia-san?"

Asia suddenly calling my name snap me back to reality.

"You're done, Asia?"

"Yes! It was delicious!"

"Great! I'll treat you some other time!"

"T-There's no need! I'll be the one to treat Xenovia-san next time!"

Great, she's smiling now. We always like seeing Asia smile, especially Haruka. He said that Asia is like the little sister he always wanted which always made Irina pout and complain to her onii-sama.

"Nee Xenovia-san, why are you in this town?"

She asked.

"…"

I'm a little hesitant to tell her.

"Uhh… Why don't you tell me first why you are here and then I'll tell you my story."

I try to evade the subject for now. But when I said that, Asia looks sad.

"I-I see… Xenovia-san doesn't know about it, right?"

"About what?"

She then began telling me a story that occurs some time ago, some time after my supposed death.

The story of how she, a Holy Maiden, healed a Devil.

By coincidence, she found a devil. She knows for a fact that the person is a devil yet she healed him. It is in her nature to heal no matter who it is so heal the devil she did. She can never leave someone injured alone. By coincidence, someone saw her and notified the others of the church. The higher ups were shocked about it. They thought that it was preposterous, blasphemy, the power of healing belongs only to the follower of God and can only heal them. So they accuse her of being a Witch. The Catholic church then brand Asia a heretic.

When hearing that, I began to have a bad feeling about this. I have seen my shares of heretic even though my time as an exorcist is short. Those abandoned by the church has only one place left to go.

Sure enough, Asia being who she is cannot lie to me, she told me that she joined the stray exorcists. She had to get divine protection from the Fallens. But she never stopped praying, even so, she had been abandoned.

God did not save her.

No one in the church was willing to defend her. I once thought of Irina but she is Protestant and this matter concerns the Catholic church.

"What about Dulio-sama?"

I then remember another one I know is willing to help Asia. The current strongest Exorcist, Dulio Gesualdo-sama.

"He's not there… He was on a mission."

So with Dulio-sama absent, no one defend her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

Asia wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

You and me together, Asia.

Because I know of her nature and how her sacred gear works, I don't blame her. No, I can't blame her. I can't condemn her for healing a devil. If that is her trial, mine is to become a devil. My moment of weakness made me into one. I have no right to call her a heretic or condemn her. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, she doesn't deserve being branded a heretic. If it is anyone it should be me because I was too weak.

"You don't have to say anything anymore…"

God, why didn't you save her? I know I'm not worth saving but why her?

"It must've been hard, Asia."

"Xenovia-san?"

I then pet her head just like how Haruka used to do it.

"You've endured. You're amazing."

"…Why? Don't you hate me? I'm a heretic…"

"No, you're not. The Catholic church is mistaken. Even if they branded you a heretic, you will never be one to me. You're just being yourself, a kind girl who can't see someone hurt. If anyone should be condemned a heretic, it should be me."

"Xenovia-san?"

"Because, Asia, I have become a devil."

She gasped as I reveal the truth to her.

"Xenovia-san is a devil?"

"Yes… Do you know about the evil piece system?"

She shook her head. I should've expected that. It is not a well known thing for non-exorcists. We Exorcists were taught about the evil pieces to better strategize when facing stray devils or a stray peerage by understanding each piece's traits. Momoka-san as usual brought the lesson to another level by explaining the relation between pieces and even the Rating Games. How she got those information is unknown to me.

"It was during that mission where I was declared killed in action. It was quite a battle, me alone against a group of powerful stray devils. It was a brutal fight. In the end, I managed to kill the whole group but by then I was already fatally wounded and lost too much blood. I know that I'm going to die. It should've been a satisfying death for me, dying in battle with the corpse of my fallen enemies lying before me. As a knight, I couldn't have asked for a better end. But before I close my eyes, I defy my fate. I wished to live. It is only one sentence that I spoke with little sincerity but that wish came true in the form of a devil. I was resurrected as the servant of that devil using the evil piece. An evil piece is an object high-class devils use to resurrect people to become their servant. I am now a servant of the Gremory household."

* * *

After we finished eating and telling our respective stories, we stopped talking to each other. It is an awkward situation.

We are cast outs of the church though not by choice. Though officially I was listed as KIA, considering the situation, I might as well be branded as a heretic.

I managed to endure the pain of being unable to pray and the fact that I, a former exorcist, became a devil by believing that this is a trial or maybe a punishment. I know very well that something is wrong with me at that time. I was suicidal and I did not give my all for God. Love is not a sin. But I let it destroy me. That is why I am wrong and that is why I am punished.

But Asia… she doesn't deserve being branded a heretic.

She's so kind, so pure, so bright that it is painful to watch her suffering her fate.

"Xenovia-san…"

Asia suddenly speaks to my surprise.

"I-I don't want to go there…"

She tearfully said as we got closer to the church she's supposed to go to.

"Asia…"

"Please…"

Before I could reply to her pleading, we were interrupted by sounds of flapping wings.

Flying above us is a group of three Fallen Angels with black wings.

"I was wondering where the nun we've been waiting for is and here I found her together with a devil."

* * *

 **I think I did good with this chapter. No action, just Asia and Xenovia spending their time together.**

 **Xenovia here considers herself a heretic for becoming a devil so she does not condemn Asia like what her counterpart did in Excalibur arc. This Xenovia became a devil not because of desperation due to knowing of God's death so of course she would feel like she betrayed the Church.**

 **How is the friendship between Xenovia and Asia? Since Xenovia took Issei's place in meeting Asia first, how will things turn out?**

 **Stay tune since I'm totally on fire! Next will be the assault on the abandoned church! Featuring Xenovia, Issei, Asia, Ophis, and Melia!**


	20. Chapter 16

**Xenovia finally got a little action here but next chapter will finally show how strong she is! Don't be surprised if she seems too powerful. Xenovia is the main heroine and has a major role in the story, I can't have her dying just yet.**

 **Also, if you're waiting for when Haruka and Xenovia finally got back together, it's not long. Just three or four more chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Deal**

-Xenovia pov-

Three enemies huh? I could dispatch them all easily considering their power level. They seem to want Asia but what for?

"Give her to us Devil and we will pretend that we never meet you."

The male Fallen who seems to be their leader (since he's dressed in a nice suit and all) said to me.

Momoka-san's words suddenly crossed my mind.

 _'_ _There are two kinds of enemies who talk a lot, overconfident grunts and annoying final bosses when they thought they win. I don't know the logic behind that but keep it in mind. might proof useful.'_

She said that once and in my time as exorcist, I feel the truth behind her words. Weak strays talks a lot, and I mean a whole lot. If I judged from this Fallen's attitude, perhaps he also falls into that category. That's what I feel from his confidence in defeating me.

Well, I can actually see where his confidence comes from. When facing fellow supernatural creature, their power can be roughly estimated from their magic energy. Angels from their holy energy, Devils from their demonic energy, Dragons from their draconic energy, it is that simple. My magic potency and reserve is pathetic even for a knight piece so it is natural for the Fallen to look down on me. Magic potency and reserve = power is how the supernatural world works and it is 100% accurate… not so much when talking about humans though.

"What do you want with Asia?"

I asked him.

"It's not really your business."

I drew my sword from the pocket dimension I used to store Durandal. It is a simple broadsword that is nowhere close to being a legendary weapon but it will do for now until I could find a worthy replacement for Durandal.

"So you will fight."

"Asia is my friend and I will never allow you to take her away!"

I yelled.

"Very well… then you will die. To honor your bravery, I will answer your previous question. We will extract the girl's sacred gear and take it for ourself."

…seriously? It took only that much for him to tell me?

Also, I really want to tell them that it is impossible for them to use her sacred gear even if they extract it from her. There is a reason why a sacred gear goes to a specific person.

"Die while knowing that your friend will fo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I'm already behind him completing a slashing motion while my previously clean steel blade is now dyed in blood. The male Fallen fell to the ground in two pieces of waist and torso while having an expression of pure disbelief. What just happened is that I cut him into two with a speed that exceeds his ability to perceive in his arrogance. The first strike goes to me.

Arrogant people always let their guard down. They judged me based on the level of my demonic power so they underestimate me. That's good. That actually makes them weaker.

"Dohnaseek!"

"Why yo-"

The next to fall is the older female Fallen. To be honest, I never consider myself fast. Last time I sparred with him, Kiba Yuuto is faster than me. I have more raw power while he has greater speed. Irina is around in-between. She has strength and speed but she is not as strong as me or as fast as Yuuto. She is balanced. With the speed boost given by the knight piece, I am probably as fast as Irina now or maybe slightly faster.

The Fallens must really underestimate me or they're just that weak if they can't even follow my movement… or maybe I'm faster than I thought? I did train like crazy since I have nothing else to do while working for Gremory. Or perhaps I have a skewed sense of speed? I did have the fastest exorcist training me back then. Really, Haruka's speed is so inhuman that even someone like Griselda-nee using Excalibur Rapidly could barely hope to match him in speed and that is in his combat speed, not top travelling speed.

Now time to take down the last one. I created another solid magic circle to serve as foothold and then jumped towards the last Fallen, a small girl no older than Asia and I by looks alone… well, by looks alone, she's more like Asia than I with her petite stature.

The solid magic circles are the reason I can effectively move at my speed in mid-air. I am not a good flyer with my devil wings after all. This is a trick that Momoka-san taught me and Irina so that we can somehow deal with airborne enemy without using guns. _'Not all flying enemies are stupid enough to get to our range'_ is how she phrased it. Of course, using magic is considered heretical in church but we reasoned it with considering this sacred gear magic though that seems to be stretching it. Momoka-san taught us only this since it is basic and the magic circle design is… not something from this world. It is unrecognizable and it is pure white as opposed to Momoka-san' usual black magic circle.

As I was about to cut down the last Fallen, my sword was stopped with a loud clang when it met… a draconian arm? Red Dragon scales. There is only one dragon in Kuoh and the color red only made it obvious that 'He' is the one who stopped my attack. I leapt back to the ground and look up at the little Fallen's savior.

Spreading his red draconian wings in full glory is Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor himself.

"Y-Y-Y-You! You're the one whom Raynare was supposed to kill!"

The chibi Fallen stuttered as she looks at Issei with eyes almost bulging out in surprise.

"So that minor character-A's name is Raynare huh? As you can see, she failed her mission. Not like any of you can succeed anyway. If someone like her can kill me, Vali would've killed me long ago with just a finger."

He said.

"Ise-kun, what's the meaning of this?"

I asked him.

"Ahh, this, I just confirmed a few things with Azazel. I thought it was strange that Azazel sent them to kill me. We knew each other and if wanted me dead, he'd send someone like Zarathustra and Absolute Demise. Turns out they got a false order from another cadre. Azazel and I wanted them alive for questioning but… Well, I guess it can't be helped."

I see. So they got a false order. Seems like something is happening with the Fallen side.

"Ohh and Asia Argento."

"""Ehh?"""

"There's a request to rescue you. I am supposed to look after you until someone could pick you up."

"R-Really, Sekiryuutei-san? Umm… who requested you to rescue me?"

Ise-kun became silent for a while. He seems contemplating whether to tell her or not. Why is he looking at me?

"Uhh… the request was relied to me by…"

Again, he is hesitating and giving me glances. What? He doesn't want me to hear?

"By… S-S-Shidou Haruka."

…

-Issei pov-

I knew I shouldn't have said anything about Haruka when Xenovia is around.

I am currently together with Asia Argento and the chibi Fallen called Mittelt in Ophis' room. It is the only safe place I could think of and the Dragon faction has no other base here in Kuoh apart from my house.

Xenovia ran after hearing Haruka's name. She looked hurt. I saw the feeling of betrayal reflected in her eyes.

"Ano, Sekiryuutei-san, is Xenovia-san alright?"

Asia asked wearing a worry filled expression. Asia seems to be a friend of Xenovia back in the church. To think that she met her first while skipping school, that's really a devil's luck.

"I don't know, Argento-san."

"Is Xenovia-san fighting with Haruka-san?"

"I don't really know. It's just… you know that Haruka had been missing for a few years, right?"

Asia nodded.

"And the two of them don't know each other's condition. I don't even think that Haruka knows about Xenovia's circumstances. Judging from how he puts it, Haruka won't even know of your excommunication if someone didn't ask him to rescue you. I don't know what he's doing right now but he is into something quite important that he left retrieving you to me. And since he doesn't know about Xenovia's condition, she might thought that he cared about you more since he went out of his way to request me to rescue you. It's… well… jealousy."

Or so I think. I'm not really good with romance and this is mostly Haruka's problem… though it's kinda also my fault.

"Anyway, Mittelt, try not to touch anything, especially the snacks if you found any. It belongs to Op-"

Before I could finish my word, there I see Mittelt already rummaging through Ophis' snack drawer and she now has a bag of potato chips in hand and her mouth ctuffed with said chips. And as it so happen, fate seems to dislike Mittelt tonight and staged another attempt to kill her, and this time its agent is much, much, much more frightening than Xenovia. Ophis appear on top of her bed. It has always been Ophis' habit to grab a snack after coming home so naturally, her eyes went to her beloved snack drawer and unfortunately, to Mittelt who is sitting in front of said drawer. Ophis' gaze shifted back and forth from the chips in Mittelt's hand to Mittelt herself and soon enough, killing intent flooded the room.

No one messes with Ophis' snacks.

"Ise, who is this little brat who dares touch my treasure trove?"

Ophis asked in a monotone but her wrath is as clear as day. As it so happens, Dragons do love to hoard treasures though it comes in different forms according to the Dragon's interest and let me tell you something, we Dragons are very protective of our treasures. Tiamat's treasure is her people who live in the Familiar forest. Mess with them and you got the strongest Dragon King in her own Juggernaut Drive coming after you. For me, it is my porn collection I hid under my bed and in Azazel's house (since the stash became too big). For Ophis, the oldest and strongest of us, it is her snacks and sweets, especially when it comes to cakes.

And Mittelt had just stolen from our leader's hoard.

"O-O-O-Ophis?"

Poor Mittelt and Asia are cowering in a corner while I try to do something about Ophis' mood. Good thing that salvation came in the form of an unknown black teleportation circle.

"Ophis-nee!"

And out came a girl tackling Ophis. Wait, I recognize that black hair tied to the side!

"Melia?!"

Out came the daughter of maou Leviathan, Haruka's rival and the one who wears the pants in her relationship with Vali… not like they're going out or anything but Vali is obedient with her. Women are scary.

Wait, that's not the problem now! how the hell can she be here?! This place is like a fortress! Ophis herself put deadly traps and barriers that could withstand even attacks from the Two Heavenly Dragons in their prime using their most destructive move! How come Melia could slip through that many layers of defense!

In contrast to me panicking, Ophis seems calm. Surprisingly, Ophis is not surprised and only sighed as if it is only a common bothersome occurrence.

"Since you're using the Third Seat's magic circle and calling me nee-san, you came here as a Trinity. What's the problem this time?"

"Don't be so cold, Ophis-nee. Aunt Towa won't be happy if you keep up your anti-social "

"Cheeky brat, I changed your diaper when you still don't even know how to walk. At least show me some respect."

Ophis bopped her head lightly while Melia only smile innocently.

Wait, what? Ophis changed Melia's diaper when she was young?

"So, what's the matter now? You want to know the result of the meeting?"

What meeting? Why are they talking like they're very close? Melia is not an enemy, sure, but what's her relation with Ophis seeing that they are so close with each other?

"No, it's not about that. I just want to borrow Issei for a plan of mine."

I rosed an eyebrow at this. She wants to borrow me? Why? What for?

"You know I can't do that if it is for minor matters. What do you need him for, anyway?"

"Ahh, that… this is Trinity matter, yes. I just think that there is a high possibility that someone from the Underworld might piss off a successor."

Ophis' expression doesn't change but there's a slight twitch that's only there for a split second that I noticed.

"From how you put it, you're not talking about yourself or me. is there any other successor apart fro-"

Ophis suddenly froze as she widened her eyes in realization.

"You can't mean… So her son…"

"Yes, Ophis-nee, and I'm sure he inherits a little bit of our family temperament."

Ophis sat cross-legged on her bed and she focused all her attention to Melia. She no longer register any presence other than Melia's.

"You do know this is something bad. How strong is he?"

"Uhh… All I can say is that we are about equal but maybe a little stronger than me? He won the last time we had a match."

"…That's bad. If he is at least that strong, he could destroy the Underworld and a part of the human world if he goes on a rampage. What's the matter anyway?"

"Uhh, Ophis, what are you two talking about?"

I asked as the only outsider (?) who dared to speak.

Ophis blinked a few times as she look into my eyes.

"Ohh, Ise-kun, I forgot you're there. Sorry but we're in an extremely important discussion here. I will explain a little bit after this."

Is what Ophis said. Seriously, did she just forget that I'm here? She even forgot that she's angry at Mittelt for stealing her snack! Okay, this is a serious problem if Ophis could forget about her snack. Ophis turn back to Melia. I decided that it's better to shut up now and get the details later.

Mittelt and Asia got closer to me as the three of us sat in seiza while we listen to the two talking, not wanting to disturb the two freakishly strong beings. Even if she doesn't look like it, Melia is stronger than me and Vali together. Hell, Ophis even said that she will be as strong as a Heavenly Dragon the moment she reach twenty and will only become even stronger.

"Now, let's go back to topic. Momoka-san's son is alive and you're saying that someone from the Underworld might anger him. What exactly happen?"

"Uhh, well, the short version is, during a back room deal, I asked him to become a spy in a certain criminal organization."

"The Khaos Brigade? I've heard of them a little from Tiamat. So what's the problem?"

"Uhh, I promised to look after this one girl he likes while he goes under the radar while doing stuff as he follows Khaos Brigade's track but I screwed up."

"Go on."

"Uhh… technically, it is also his fault but… well… the girl seems depressed and finally got herself almost killed. I would've been the one to appear and reincarnate her should that happen but… Gremory got to her instead. Well, that's not too bad but Gremory has this engagement with a douche called Riser Phenex and it will be settled with a Rating Game. The problem is, Gremory's peerage is still too weak and inexperienced apart from the girl. Well, that's to be expected since she's trained by Momoka-san herself. Anyway, Gremory is done for."

Wait, Momoka? where have I heard of that name? and what is this feeling of dread coming to me?

"So this Riser Phenex is the problem?"

"Yeah. He's a douche, a womanizer, and he slept with his peerage which is an all girls. Well, everyone apart from her sister that is."

"I see… so…"

"If Riser pops her cherry, Underworld is done for. Not just house Phenex but I mean Underworld. That includes Fallen as well. And since we're talking about a successor who has the Witch of the Night Sky's soul in his sacred gear, it will not just end with Underworld. The time-space continuum will be damaged and the world has around 80% chance of breaking and perhaps a gigantic black hole will be created. Spatial mage of that level is frightening."

"So you need Issei to…"

"Stop Rias' wedding with Riser and save Xenovia Quarta before Haruka went on a rampage once he knows and if that fails…"

"We'll mount an attack on the Phenex and extract Xenovia. This is for the sake of the world."

The two of them nodded as they reach an agreement while I can only tremble at what I have just heard.

Xenovia's well being is connected with whether Haruka will destroy the world or not and he certainly has the power if Ophis and Melia's worry is any indication.

Well shit… I've just made the girl who holds the safety of the world in her hands cry.

…

-unknown place, Shidou Haruka pov-

"Kaa-san, how fucked are we?"

 **'** **Normally, I'd discipline you for using such a word in my presence but considering what we're witnessing, yes my son, we're fucked.'**

"On a scale of one to ten, how fucked?"

 **'** **On a scale of one to ten, a hundred or so.'**

"Ohh… that's so fucked. Let's go back then. We're done here and I want to have some peace before everything went FUBAR."

 **'** **Good idea. You're not even close to being ready, not even if you use Balance Breaker and blast yourself.'**

Kaa-san and I agreed that we are fucked.

Seriously, we are. Khaos Brigade themselves are extremely dangerous but they all look like harmless kitten when we found out what they kept.

One is a gigantic black dragon that needs a whole dimension to keep, and that is the first half of the bad news. The second and true bad news is sitting on her throne. Our eyes met in a split second. In that split second, I learn true terror.

The second time our eyes met, she uttered those foreboding words to me.

 _"_ _You finally found me, Shidou Haruka."_

A frightening smile creeps onto her lips.

 _"_ _And the game begins."_

…

* * *

 **Guess who's back to mess up everyone's life? The gears of fate has started moving. The Trinity is moving, and so are the Successors. So how is it?**


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Blue Swordswoman**

-3rd person pov-

Xenovia Quarta sat alone in the same park and on the same bench where she ate her strawberry crepe earlier that day. Hearing Haruka's name mentioned as the person who asked Issei to protect Asia somehow made something snapped inside her mind. When she finally regained her composure, Xenovia is already alone sitting on that specific bench.

The blue-haired girl took the time alone to think, knowing that Issei and Asia had left, probably thinking that it's better to not approach her after she left them like that. She knows that what she is feeling is irrational…

Or is it?

There has always been that one voice inside her, whispering that Haruka no longer care about her. He is gone forever from her life.

Actually, she never took the time to think about what her relationship with Haruka really is. She remembers clearly when it started. The young exorcist who's a prodigy in every sense of word, Shidou Haruka. Back then she was just a cocky young exorcist with only her status as the wielder of Durandal as the only thing she had under her name. She remembered those better days when everything was simple. How she challeneged Haruka and was beaten so easily. How they train together. She smile fondly as she relieve the memories, mostly of her being beaten down in their spar but those memories are something she cherished.

Haruka will always make time to train with her even after he finished his training at a very young age of eight. His intelligence and skill is just beyond anything she had ever seen. What makes her respect him is the amount of hard work he put into his training. It was only later after she was told about the existence of Shijou Momoka that she understood the amount of hard work he put into obtaining his level of skill. Constant mental training, intensive study, and sparring with Momoka-san almost 24/7 will do that to anyone. It is still a wonder how he could have such a focus during their training when he usually have only a few hours of real peaceful sleep, not even five hours in a week. Also, that is most likely the reason why he can sometimes be lazy.

She and Haruka spend a lot of time together. In fact, there has never been a time where she had not seen Haruka for more than a day, two days tops. Considering his speed in completing missions, it is no wonder that he has a lot of time in his hand. They went on a lot of dates… wait, dates?

'Yes, now that I think of it, we used to do many things together. Of course, everything we did is in the confines of the church's teaching but… we technically go on dates in everything but name.'

The amount of time they spend together is just abnormal for an active and trainee exorcist. From training to a casual outing or just chatting, they spent a lot of time together, more than what can be considered normal between fellow exorcists, especially considering the difference in status. Haruka is an active and has quite an important position as one of the top exorcist while she was an exorcist-in-training at that time. Only now does she realize how unnatural that is.

'I took those times for granted. I thought it was normal.'

There is no doubt in her mind now that Haruka was interested in her. The effort he made for them to spend time together says as much. Though that did not convince her as there is one thing lacking.

'He never confessed to me."

Haruka never said the words. He never told her that he felt like that towards her. They were too young anyway. No, Haruka was around fifteen when he disappeared. Thinking of that particular memory, Xenovia took out the locket she hid under her uniform that she always wears around her neck. Xenovia smiled warmly as she look at the picture of her and Haruka making a heart sign together. It is obvious that Haruka has a feeling for her but what about her?

'That is a stupid question. Of course I like, no, I love the fool.'

Xenovia Quarta finally confirms her feelings. She finally understood what she feels. Yes, she wanted Haruka back and might've gone on the deep end when he disappeared but only now does she finally understand the reason. She's never much of a thinker anyway. She is also not the sharpest knife in the kitchen despite being the wielder of the most destructive of Holy Swords. But to think it takes this long for her to finally decide to sort out her feelings…

No matter. Now that she had sorted out her feelings, it is time for her to make her priorities straight. First course of action is to find Haruka. Next would be to punish him so severely that he won't think of leaving her so suddenly… and to confirm if his feelings had changed or not. Normally, she wouldn't think like that as she is an exorcist and a loyal follower of the catholic church but since she is a devil now and devils are greedy and lustful, no real problems then… except for the fact that she is a devil now. Haruka was a church exorcist. If he is still one then they are enemies now. But this is Shidou Haruka she is talking about. The guy fought Melia Sitri many times and the two of them could still greet each other casually like a normal friend in a casual situation.

 _'Congratulation, Xenovia Quarta, you have taken the first step towards your destiny.'_

"!"

* * *

-Xenovia pov-

A voice.

There is a voice in my head.

 _'Now let us see if you can take the next step.'_

Yes, I am not hallucinating. I am sure that there is a voice inside my head.

"What do you mean?"

I asked, trying to find who is talking inside my head. From the voice alone, it seems to be a female. But I can't find any presensce close by. It is either the person is far away or she is very good at stealth. I find it more likely that it is the former since I do have good instinct when it comes to detecting a presence, even when hidden. You will develop that skill if you're around someone who can eliminate his presence whenever he wants for a very long time. If I can detect Haruka when he is hiding close by, there is no way I can't detect the owner of this voice in my head.

I finally found a presence and at the same time, the activation of a very large and discreet bounded field. This is worrying. The level of this bounded field is almost as high as Momoka-san's. It took me developing a special sense and extensive study to be able to detect the deployment of the bounded field and recognize its function. Great, the field isolates us from the rest of the world and its power is god-class. As of this moment, the whole park had been isolated from the whole world. Even if a god-class battle were to take place, nobody will notice in the confines of this field.

"Ufufu, hello Xenovia-san."

I immediately shot up when I hear that voice. I recognize that voice anywhere. That sweet elder sister tone could belong to no one other than her!

"Sarashiki Tatenashi!"

Coming out from the darkness of the night wearing a Kuoh academy uniform is the blue haired woman, Sarashiki Tatenashi. I immediately pull out my sword and enter my battle stance. I focus all my attention on her. I have no doubt that it is her who had cast the bounded field. Unlike the three fallens, she is an enemy far beyond any I have ever faced before. I am sure of that ever since we met. Seeing her here and now is not so surprising.

"Ufufu, don't look at me with such hostility, Xenovia-san. I am here just for a little talk."

When she said that, a kind of field expands from her body. I braced for impact… but it never came. I open my eyes to find myself standing in what appear to be an open green plain.

"Reality Marble…"

I uttered the name of the magic with disbelief. It is part of Momoka-san's lesson on unnatural magic. Reality Marble is an aberration, a magic that is beyond comprehension, a mystery of the highest order. Momoka-san had shown me a few images of the Reality Marbles she encountered and still remember. One of them was called Unlimited Blade Works, another is Phantasmagoria belonging to an extremely powerful witch, and there is her own Black something. Switching the self with the world according to the World Egg theory and thus creating a world using the very essence of the self, or so I remember. This is bad. It is a magic reaching the realm of gods.

"So you know what this is? As expected of Shidou Haruka's memento."

"Can you stop calling me that? I hate it."

Tatenashi ignore my complain.

"Welcome to my Reality Marble, Xenovia-san."

Sarashiki with arms open wide and smile as bright as the sun shining above us welcome me to her soul, literally.

"The name of the world is [Infinite Stratos]. This is the sky me and my friends used to fly in. I welcome you to my sky, Xenovia Quarta."

As Tatenashi shows off her Reality Marble, my mind wanders to that lesson with Momoka-san.

 _"A user of Reality Marble is definitely one of the strong. In fact, if his/her Reality Marble has the right theme, a human can defeat Sirzechs Lucifer and even give Ophis a run for her money. It is a divine-class magic after all if you consider how it works. I myself have one_ _._ _"_

There is no more need to doubt, Sarashiki Tatenashi is powerful, very powerful. I am strong but that is only when compared to the lower tier. Sarashiki Tatenashi is different. Her strength is equal or maybe above maou level. That is the potential possessed by someone with a Reality Marble. It is like a natural high tier longinus-class sacred gear available for everyone with extreme ego or so distorted that their will can bend the rules of the world.

"Uhh, parley?"

* * *

-Sarashiki Tatenashi pov-

My Reality Marble [Infinite Stratos]

This is what remains of my world. Our story, the story of me and my friends as we go on our own adventure during our days in IS academy. Ichika-kun, Houki-chan, Laura-chan, Rin-chan, Charlotte-chan, Cecillia-chan…

Kanzashi-chan.

Everyone…

No, it's not the time for being sentimental. I have work to do here and now and a goal to accomplish. I can join them after this but I have to focus on the task at hand.

"For the sake of a better future."

I uttered that phrase which we kept in our heart silently.

[Infinite Stratos] was made from our story immortalized in the form of the sky that we fly in. It is the crystallization of the dream I saw ever since the destruction of my world. The dream was then given form as my very own phantasm, the symbol of Sarashiki Tatenashi's existence as the last of her world. This is the symbol of Sarashiki Tatenashi's resolve to fight.

It is this Reality Marble that will test Xenovia Quarta.

I materialize in my right hand a large IS katana that splits open in the middle, creating a laser longsword. This is Orimura Ichika's signature weapon, the Yukihira Nigata.

With Yukihira, I went straight for Xenovia-san's left flank.

"Gh, you're strong. No, it's already obvious that you're strong. The ability to rewrite reality is truly frightening."

Xenovia-san blocked it with her sword.

"Not bad Xenovia-san. But can you survive what I have in store for you next?"

I broke her defense by overpowering her and pushing her back.

Really, the supreme commander and Reika are cruel, leaving this job to me. But I never thought it would be this soon. It hasn't been a week since I stabbed her and now her power had begun to awaken. This is the crossroad. Will she be instrumental to our plan or not will be decided here and now. Personally though, I want her to pass. I don't want to use the second option.

Kill her and use her body to start the ritual.

No, that won't do. None of us want that. It's not because we are scared of Shidou Haruka. We know what he can do and we're not afraid of him. Reika is more than a match for him after all. No… it is because we don't want to do anything bad to Xenovia-san, at least, nothing more than what is necessary.

So please, Xenovia-san, for your sake and our own, show us your power.

"Is that all?"

"Ghh… Not yet!"

Xenovia-san grab the hilt of her sword with both hands and swing it down at me.

I effortlessly blocked it.

Trying to overpower me is useless. Out of the two of us, I am physically stronger.

Xenovia-san tried to take my side but again Yukihira is there to block her. Not giving up, Xenovia-san kept swinging her sword with everything she has.

A slash here, a thrust there, a feint here, a strike there, none of them reached me.

"Is that all? Shidou Haruka must've been a really lousy teacher if that is all you have."

* * *

-Xenovia pov-

It's useless, none of my attacks could hit her. Even as I increase my speed and power, she could still follow my movement. Overall, she is a far superior opponent than any that I have faced. I have never fought an opponent far stronger than me, one that is hopeless for me to fight. Even when I almost died before being found by Gremory, none of the enemies are far stronger than me. They are only slightly weaker and it is their larger number that made it a desperate fight. This Sarashiki Tatenashi is the single, most powerful opponent I have ever faced that is actually far superior to me in all aspect.

…No, this is not the first time. It has been a long time but I used to fight people far stronger than me when I was still in training. Griselda-nee is one. She is much stronger than me. Even so, I got the feeling that even Griselda-nee could not defeat this person. This is, after all, someone who has the ability to rewrite reality. Fighting in the enemy's reality marble is the same as suicide unless you far outclass said enemy but it is obvious that I am nowhere near as strong as her even if Sarashiki Tatenashi did not use her Reality Marble.

"Is that all? Shidou Haruka must've been a lousy teacher if that is all you have."

Somehow those words irritated me but it also brought a certain memory to my mind.

 _"You know Xenovia, you need to fight smart. Battle is not just about sword and magic, it is also about tactic. This is especially important when fighting a much stronger opponent."_

 _"*huff* like you? *huff*"_

 _I'm almost out of breath swinging my sword trying to hit Haruka with his insane speed._

 _"Well, physically speaking, you have more raw strength than me considering our sword and style. I need to hit you more while a few hit from you could take me down."_

 _"…I see. But Haruka, what if I find myself fighting against an enemy much more superior in all aspects than me?"_

 _I asked him_

 _"That made tactic even more important."_

 _"But if it is someone I can't even hurt, someone like that infamous Sirzechs Lucifer or someone like Melia Sitri who can't be harmed even by an angel's light spear?"_

 _"…Everyone and everything has a weakness. Just remember, if they can bleed, they can die. Also, Melia Sitri is not all invincible. Even if holy element can't harm her, a solid blade could. Against her, your sword skill is more important than what magic or holy water you have. You can drown her in holy water or rain her with crosses and she won't even feel anything except maybe a slight annoyance. But cut her with a strong enough steel, she will bleed just like any other. The same could be said for Sirzechs Lucifer. None are invincible. Except perhaps the one true God."_

 _"…That doesn't help me much."_

 _"Don't worry, if one is not enough, two would. After all, humans are weaker when alone. But together, we are strong. In fact, if I, Dulio, Vasco, and Griselda work together, I think we have a chance of defeating the Super Devils. But it would be best if you were the one with me instead of Vasco when we do that. Irina could replace Griselda and BAM! We'll be the awesome exorcist team that could defeat the notorious Super Devils! You just need to get stronger and I'll be with you all the way. I've promised that ever since the first time we met, right?"_

 _"…I can't remember you saying anything about killing Super Devils when we first met."_

 _"Well, no, I didn't. But it'll proof to be interesting. Besides, an epic battle together, the two of us, against a super devil would be awesome! We'll go down in history!"_

 _"T-T-Two of us? I thought you said we'll do it with Dulio-sama and Irina."_

 _I feel blood rushing to my face when he mentioned 'two of us'._

 _"…Forgot about them for a moment there. Anyway, I'll be with you all the way, epic fight or no. Like I said, alone you might not be strong enough but together, we will become even stronger."_

 _As usual, Haruka gave me the encouragement I need to stand up once again._

I remember that day. The day he first (though he claimed it was not the first time) promised to always be by my side, supporting me when my own power is not enough.

Damn you Haruka! where are you? You promised me that day. No, I can't just depend on him. I have to fight smart… and maybe a little dirty.

Let's try this.

I dashed towards Sarashiki Tatenashi at my full speed. When I got near her, I swing my sword using my right hand from below. Noticing my sword, she move her own sword to block mine. When I see the slight opening she made, I quickly summon another blade to my left hand, a small dagger. It is one of the few things I still have from my time as an exorcist.

 _"Maa, it's fair to play dirty when the enemy is much more powerful than us. For times like those, keep these hidden."_

It is one of the many daggers Haruka gave me. I never did use them much but they saved my life on more than one occasion. I noticed Sarashiki's shocked expression and she cannot move to intercept my dagger while also blocking my sword. Both attacks are dangerous since they have quite the force behind them. I am ambidextrous after all.

Sarashiki's brief scream of pain echoes in her Reality Marble as I took out her right arm. I am barely faster than her. I managed to almost rip her right arm with my dagger and she also got a wound on her left side from my sword.

And I have a gash running down across my chest.

"Ghh… I was careless. To think that you will attack me like that from both sides, where's your pride as a swordswoman?"

"Ahahaha… Sorry but Haruka didn't really beat pride into me during our training. Guh… as expected… you're strong. But you can still bleed… that's good. Like Haruka said, anyone that could bleed can be killed. I'm bleeding now so it's obvious that I can die but so are you. That is all I need to know!"

"Hmm… you're good. But your wound is more severe then mine. I wonder if you can take… this!"

Sarashiki suddenly lunged at me at incredible speed, it is a speed that's faster than any devil knights. It is almost like Griselda-nee when she is wielding Excalibur Rapidly. With that kind of acceleration, blocking is the same as suicide considering her strength. My sword will break if I try to block it. It is trully an incredible speed.

But it's just that, incredible speed. Haruka's speed is still much faster. Haruka's battle speed exceeds Griselda-nee with Excalibur Rapidly even if not by far and I always train with him. Needless to say, if she's not as fast as Griselda-nee, she is not as fast as Haruka…

And that means that I can still see her attack.

I sidestepped at the appropriate moment while retaliating with a quick cut from my dagger… Sarashiki's reflex saved her as her neck received only a minor scratch. She place her hand on her neck and then stare at the blood that stains it now.

"I've underestimated you, Xenovia-san. Very well, I'll go all out from now on. Come! Byakushiki!"

As if responding to her call, particles of light began to descend and cover Sarashiki's whole body. What happen next manage to surprise me. Sarashiki Tatenashi is now clad in some kind of metal armor. I don't know if I can call it armor though since the torso section is too lightly armor, only covering her chest while exposing everything else. Her arms and legs are covered but the size of her armor is at least twice larger than herself. There is also a pair of wing-like thing floating slightly above her shoulder. I've never seen anything like it before!

"This is Byakushiki, a machine piloted by a dear friend of my husband. He is also a friend of mine but my husband is much closer with him. I wonder if you can take on this machine?"

Okay, now what?

"[Ignition Boost]"

With a sudden burst of speed, Sarashiki and her machine is suddenly behind me. I try to block her… light saber but the force behind her attack had increased tremendously.

'Kh… I won't last long like this. Is there anything—"

Before I could finish my train of thought, I started throwing out blood from my mouth. My wound… scratch winning, I don't know if I could survive this encounter alive!

"Nee Xenovia-san, did you know that Haruka-san is not really a human?"

Sarashiki started talking to me as we lock our blades (me barely managing the act).

"Maa, if you consider his inhuman capabilities, it is obvious."

"And you're not worried?"

"Ahh, cut the cheap attempt to provoke me using my loyalty to the church. I am a devil now and I fell in love with that bastard. Human or not no longer matter anyway. You should've tried that when I was still in church. It might've rilled me up then but I digress. He is obviously inhuman but does it matter? He is a righteous man although perhaps quite protective and definitely lazy. It doesn't matter what he is. He despise injustice and that is enough for me to trust him even if he turns out to be a devil!"

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I am surprised myself. But I will still have him grovel under me as he begs for my forgiveness for leaving me!"

* * *

-Shijou Momoka pov, somewhere unknown-

'Kaa-san, why do I feel like I'm doomed?'

 **'It's her after all, our bitter enemy.'**

'No, I feel like this is a sweet but frightening death. It also involves blue and sword.'

 **'Blue and Sword? Aozaki Aoko and Emiya Shirou?'**

'No… something much better but also worse at the same time.'

 **'…Ahh, so you mean that.'**

'What?'

Seems like Haruka hadn't noticed the kind of feeling he's getting. It's eerily similar to how Kazuya described what he felt when he's about to face my wrath for doing something stupid.

 **'Haruka, let me give you an advice as a mother. Immediately after this, prepare a long apology and make sure you're 120% sincere. If not, I'm afraid that your life is forfeit.'**

'…What for?'

 **'…Does the name 'Xenovia' has any meaning?'**

'Of course, she's the woman I… I'm so dead.'

 **'Don't worry, Ill dig you a grave somewhere nice.'**

'That's not comforting. She'll kill me and I know I deserve it.'

 **'I won't help you escape… but I'll be with you when you got beat down. Now come, we have to find her** **anyway** **.'**

'So I'll have to face the music…'

 **'Damn straight you are! We could do the report later. This is not just about the three faction anyway.** **I know her modus operandi. We have time, lots of it before she herself takes the stage.** **'**

'True… Well, I guess first thing to do is find Xenovia and grovel or even lick her feet, pride be damned.'

Ignoring the last part, I taught my son well… but I have a feeling that he could create a harem. Unlike Kazuya, Haruka could become a natural girl magnet. He's kinda like those eroge protagonist. I'm sure he'll sleep with one of them in the future. I hope it's Xenovia first, she's still my favorite out of all the girls currently interested in him. There's Kurumu and Mizore from the time we infiltrated Youkai academy, there's that blonde from Hero Faction, and by whatever deity who works with love, please not Irina! Wait, I think that's Towa-san's territory. She rules over all aspect of living after all.

My son's love life is complicated.

Come to think of it, I never did tell him what happened to Xenovia. I hope he won't do a repeat of what Kazuya did for Sera. Not like he can destroy planets in his rage… yet. But Haruka is sure capable of destroying the Underworld. I'll be with him all the way but there's no way I'll feel good in destroying Sera's home. I can always tell him that it's his fault though but he did inherit a part of Kazuya's temperament. Well, whatever will be, will be.

 **'I'll pinpoint her location. As soon as I'm done, we'll go there using [Black Door].'**

'Fine… I'll prepare my apology.'

 **'Good boy… I'm getting a signal… WHAT!'**

I can't believe my senses but it can't be wrong. It has been a while since I last sensed this kind of magic. Now I know that Xenovia is in true danger.

 **'Haruka, listen carefully… Xenovia is trapped in a Reality Marble!'**

I could feel Haruka's anxiety, worry, and rage when I informed him. But this is strange. Trapped in something like Reality Marble? How can that be? Has Xenovia attracted someone very powerful? It is a highly irregular magic and the chances of finding a user of such magic in any world made finding a needle in a mountain of hay seems like child's play. Okay, I should calm down first. The problem is not just that but I need to know what type it is. If it is Divine, it is very bad. If it is Human, it is catastrophic! Human-made Reality Marbles are unique after all. Most, if not all, human users are people who are one step shy from being a psycho. That made them all the more dangerous!

* * *

-Xenovia-

Why do I get this feeling of excitement suddenly? Well, perhaps it is because I'm fighting a very strong enemy. No, this is more like a feeling of… anticipation?

"…It's been tough on you, Xenovia-san. As fellow women, I sympathize with your plight. How about I ask him to come back and apologize to you? You can do it yourself though… if you survive!"

This is getting worse by the minute. Sarashiki is picking up her pace as we speak. I can still follow her movement due to me being used to attempting to follow Haruka's speed but Sarashiki is getting even faster! She's starting to use more refined movements as opposed to her previous brute force style! She's starting to take me seriously!

…I don't know if I should feel happy that she's taking me seriously. On one hand, that means she admits that I am a strong adversary. On the other hand, this means that the battle just got even harder. I am hard pressed to defend against Sarashiki's fluid combos. Her movements are both fast and precise in addition to the power that I expected from a… robot suit? What is that thing she's using anyway? Is it something like the Heavenly Dragons' Scale Mail? She said it's a machine that her friend used so it must be something human. It doesn't look anything like a sacred gear anyway.

Further bad news for me is the fact that my sword is slowly being destroyed. There are cracks all over the blade and it is only a matter of time before Sarashiki's light sword destroys my steel sword. My weapon is totally outclassed!

If only I still have Durandal.

As the thought of my old sword crosses my mind, my broadsword gave out and finally shatters into many pieces as Sarashiki pull back her own in preparation for the coup de grace.

"You're a fine warrior, Xenovia-san. Call me sentimental but I wished we'd met under different circumstances."

And she said that she is here to talk to me. So this is the end for me?

Like hell it is!

Forcing my damaged body to move using my will alone, I managed to pivot to the side in my attempt to evade the light sword. My body is screaming in pain as I force it to move forward and deliver a punch right to Tatenashi's face. By then she had dismissed her armor, already assured of her victory. As a result, my fist connects with her face and she was thrown backward.

But as expected of someone of Sarashiki's caliber, she recovered immediately and is already standing with her light sword planted into the ground.

"I underestimated you, Xenovia-san. I shouldn't have been so assured until you're really down. I won't make that same mistake again."

It's not over yet. I was hoping that last hit could knock her out but it seems that it is asking for too much. I need a weapon. Where is Durandal when you need it?

 **'Use me, master.'**

Ehh… Another voice in my head? No, it's not the same voice as the previous one.

 **'I have awakened in response to your will.'**

'Who are you?'

I asked the voice.

 **'My name is…'**

* * *

 **I've been having a hard time writing chapter 18 with the previous chapter 17 so I decided to rewrite chapter 17. The battle didn't change much but the chapter now starts with Xenovia affirming her feeling and ended with Xenovia unlocking a new weapon. It will be a while until I release the next chapter so take a guess what kind of weapon will Xenovia get. It is not a sacred gear and it is not from DxD. Anyway, did anyone notice the references I put in this chapter? Unlimited Blade Works is definitely famous but I don't think many will know about Phantasmagoria. It is a Reality Marble from from a non-Nasuverse series. More Reality Marble will appear and I am listing them in my note. I have also prepared Shijou Momoka's Reality Marble. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. Haruka will still return but just delayed. I'm thinking of having Haruka (or Momoka) fight Sirzechs instead of the usual Riser fight around this time in DxD. Riser would be too easy and if Xenovia can survive Tatenashi with her new weapon, Riser won't be much of a problem. Of course, Tatenashi had not use the full power of her Reality Marble. It is currently just for show and allow her to use many kinds of IS. Tatenashi can manifest IS weapons from her Reality Marble but manifesting a full IS outside is hard due to its complexity. Well, to summarize things, Tatenashi can use one-off abilities and weapons of the ISes outside her Reality Marble but can't manifest a full IS unless she deploys her Reality Marble. That is why Tatenashi still need an IS of her own.**


	22. Chapter 18

**I've rewrote chapter 17 a few days ago and it began and ended differently so I recommend readers to read the new version first. Now, I scrapped the previous version of chapter 17 since I can't make anything to connect 18 and 17 together from there. Took me a month or so to decide to rewrite the stuff so sorry for the delay. Now, I've finalized a few things with this story so I'll make it final. Nasuverse stuff will play a VERY major role here but not directly... apart from the True Magic, Akasha, TYPEs, Throne of Heroes, and maybe some other I forgot to mention. All five True Magic will appear though the unknown stuff will be made up by me. I don't know if I should add crossovers as category for this story since the Nasuverse rules will only be used loosely and any characters appearing will be heavily modified like Momoka being overpowered even by DxD standard. Infinite Stratos also serves as nothing more than Tatenashi's power and the IS story will only be mentioned a few times. Anyway, I will make a list of types of power for my story here some other time to differentiate between the powers used. For now, enjoy Tatenashi vs Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Twilight**

She was created at least a thousand years ago or more. The exact time was forgotten even to her but she knows that she was made by the Brave family. She cannot remember much as whenever her wielder died or lost their ownership of her, she went into a state of deep sleep. She can't even remember the first three hundred years of her life as a sword. The only memory she still has around that time is about her second owner and the person who treated her more like a human than a weapon. After him, her owner only treated her as a weapon to be used, a mere tool. As a result, her name is lost in the annals of time until her world ended. And then she went to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes is when she came into the possession of a familiar young girl with silver twintail wearing the barely familiar uniform of Wizard Brace. What she knows is that she should know her and finally after a thousand years (at lest she think it's that long), she heard her name being called once more.

"Twilight."

* * *

-Xenovia pov-

 **'** **Twilight. You may also call me Towa but it is up to your decision, master.'**

'I see. Then Twilight, are you a sacred gear?"

I ask the voice in my head.

 **'** **No, I am a weapon left to you by Shijou Momoka. You have fulfilled the conditions she set to awaken me and so here I am.'**

'Set conditions?'

 **'** **A desperate battle and a strong will to live, to survive.'**

I see. A desperate battle and a strong will to survive. This is a gift from Momoka-san, a partner for me. Well, considering the condition set by Momoka-san, it's no wonder Twilight didn't appear earlier.

 **'** **Call me, master.'**

"Very well… come forth my partner… Twilight!"

I call out the name of my new partner as Sarashiki again did that [Ignition Boost] move. Moments before she got to me, a powerful burst of light came from my chest, specifically from my locket, causing Sarashiki be blown back by the sheer force. The moment the light died down, a sword appear in front of me. It is a longsword with a single edge and long, thin grip. The blade and grip is connected by something that I suspect is a bullet chamber so this is probably a gunsword. There is a trigger and all. My hand found its way to the silver and purple sword's grip as I notice the magic circle carved just over the chamber.

 **'** **Master, I have five bullets fully loaded with Shijou Momoka's magic. Your wounds are being healed as we speak by Shijou Momoka's healing magic that automatically activates at the same time as my awakening.'**

True to her words, I can feel my body being healed in a rather remarkable pace. It's like [Twilight Healing] is being used to heal me. As expected of Momoka-san.

"Twilight huh. This will be a problem."

Sarashiki softly murmured but I can still hear her from this distance. She seems to recognize my new partner.

'Towa, tell me what you can do.'

 **'** **Yes, master.'**

As if on cue, a cartridge appear in front of my face. I grab it and the bullet chamber opened. I slide in the cartridge and the chamber closes, loading the bullet.

 **'** **Normally, you need to feed me your own magical energy to open the chamber but Momoka-san had fed me enough for single use before we need to do that.'**

Again, I need to thank Momoka-san and punch that bastard Haruka when we meet again.

 **'** **In the cartridge you've just loaded is the condensed form of Shijou Momoka's magic. I will mold it into a form most suited for our current situation.'**

'Please do.'

Finally something good happen.

 **'** **There is no need to worry about me breaking, master. My body had been upgraded with the best of materials and my blade is made of mithril. I have also been enchanted to the point that I am indestructible and my sharpness is comparable to a high-class legendary sword. Use me to yout heart's content.'**

I smile at hearing that from Towa. Momoka-san really gave me a great partner. Taking on my usual stance with my new partner, I prepare myself to enter round two of my battle with Sarashiki Tatenashi.

* * *

-3rd person pov-

Shijou Momoka, now materialized, felt Xenovia finally awakening Twilight. A ghost of a smile crept on her face as she works on penetrating the barrier that is preventing her from breaking into the Reality Marble. Whoever it is, that person knew her well. The Reality Marble is heavily defended from outside interference. Any normal teleportation and even advanced ones won't be able to break in. Anything short of Kaleidoscope won't be able to penetrate the defenses.

That means it is just delaying the inevitable.

Shijou Momoka is not known as the strongest spatial magician for nothing. This just means she has to step up her game and use her real magic.

"Connecting to the Kaleidoscope, adding element, stabilizing, merging… merging complete. Activate."

True Magic, Kaleidoscope. Of all the true magic in existence, she is the most proficient with it. She is second only to Zelretch in mastery of the second True Magic (not counting the Trinity who knew all True Magic to insane degree) and she even has her own version by merging her original magic Black Door with Kaleidoscope and then adding her element which made a superior Kaleidoscope in terms of offensive power. It is by using this more aggressive magic that Shijou Momoka will break through the barriers protecting the Reality Marble.

"Well this is surprising. Conceptual barrier that denies all passage, anti-Kaleidoscope barrier, space distortion barrier, these are all high-level barriers. Anyone lesser than a master won't be able to even scratch these barriers."

Momoka commented as she proceed in destroying said barriers.

"Kaa-san, how much longer will it take to break through the barriers?"

Shidou Haruka asked, not hiding his impatience.

"Five to ten minutes. The creator of these barriers is a master of conceptual magic and Kaleidoscope."

"Could it be the old man you mentioned?"

"Zelretch? He is an annoying prankster but this is not his style. He is the foremost master of Kaleidoscope, yes, but he is not the only one who can use it. I am his close second in mastery of Kaleidoscope. There are also many others who can use Kaleidoscope to a lesser degree and those that can make something like this are very rare and I can immediately recognize all of them by magic signature alone. This one is… confusing. I can only say that this is an unknown of similar level."

Momoka informed her son. She herself is worried about Xenovia and is using all her ability to work faster. She is the Witch of the Night Sky, the strongest spatial mage, no, sorcerer in existence. There is no way she will let any spatial and conceptual barrier stop her.

'There is something wrong here. I know this is not that Witch's work since this is not her style but these barriers, they are all set as if to delay me specifically. There are too many layers of barrier specifically designed to hinder spatial teleportation and even Kaleidoscope. Normally a few barriers and even one space barrier is enough to stop run-of-the-mill spatial mage but these are all made to counter the likes of me, Natsuki, and Zelretch, the best of the best in our field. I need to be careful. There is something happening here, something more than just that Witch.'

* * *

-[Infinite Stratos]-

The battle between Xenovia and Tatenashi continues. Unlike before they seem to be about equal. With the passive enhancement granted by Twilight by regulating Xenovia's internal energy, Xenovia is now faster and stronger than before. With Tatenashi having no time to heal her deeper wounds, the fight is about equal even if Tatenashi is equipped with the IS Byakushiki. Tatenashi still has greater attack power but Xenovia is still faster with the Knight piece's boost and Twilight's energy regulation. Xenovia also utilized another bullt but this time to provide even more magical boost to increase her speed and strength. With neither of them able to get the upper hand, the fight is at a stalemate.

Tatenashi knew that she cannot let her guard down. Xenovia alone without any power boost and using an unremarkable weapon managed to take out her right arm. It is now dangling uselessly on her right side. It is a good thing for her that she can still use her sword with her left arm or it's the end. Xenovia proved to be more than she imagined. It is time for the final round.

Sarashiki Tatenashi finally decided to use the power of her Reality Marble.

A dozen IS units suddenly appear in particles of light. Five Uchigane units and five Revive units equipped for long-range combat. The other two units though are different. One is a blue unit wielding a long barreled rifle, the Blue Tears. The other is a red and black IS wielding a large double bladed Chinese scimitar, the Shenlong. The Shenlong and Blue Tears are not piloted by their original pilots but by humanoid shadows like the mass-production units. Of course, this is not the extent of Tatenashi's Reality Marble's capability but killing Xenovia was never her goal. It's just too bad if that happens… and it will land her in trouble with the commander who will most likely go all mother-in-law with her which is ten times worse than chastising her as her superior officer. She likes to do that when Tatenashi displease her. Last time she displeased the commander, she became her dress-up doll for one week straight. Tatenashi swore to never touch a bunny suit again, ever! That and she will never be comfortable in a naked apron even if it is to seduce Reika. Those horrible memories!

Traumatizing memories with her mother-in-law/superior officer aside, Tatenashi ordered the manifested units to attack. Blue Tears took up rear position guarded by an Uchigane and Revive while the remaining four Revive units support the four Uchigane units with Shenlong as the lead unit beside Tatenashi.

 **'** **Master, multiple enemies had appeared. They are a product of this Reality Marble.'**

"So the Reality Marble's ability is to summon shadows utilizing those robotic units like what Sarashiki's using. Any good idea on how to get through this?"

Xenovia ask her new partner.

 **'** **The multiple similar units are most likely mass-production type. They are likely to be weaker than the unique units like the blue and the red one. The shadows are also not sentient. They most likely only possess limited combat capability but that is just my speculation. I advise that we take care of the aces first, that is, the unique units. First we must deal with the sniper unit.'**

Towa advised. Xenovia noded and began jumping at high speed from each magic circle she created while evading the shots that came. Unfortunately, Tatenashi caught up with her. Xenovia barely managed to avoid a slash aimed at her neck thanks to her reflex honed through facing Haruka's insane speed. When she settled on a magic circle she created, Shenlong is already behind her. The Chinese IS fired its impact cannons. Xenovia tried to block it by creating a solid magic circle to act as a shield but her makeshift shield is not strong enough to defend against a third generation IS' cannons at near point-blank range. As a result she was blown to the ground at high speed. Fortunately, Xenovia managed to regain her balance mid-air and created another magic circle to land on.

"What in the name of seven heavens was that?!"

 **'** **I believe it is some kind of shockwave cannon. The cannon compressed space close to it and shoot out the compressed space in the form of shockwave. It is nowhere near as powerful as something that could be made by an accomplished spatial mage using the same principles provided they have enough magical energy but it is still dangerous as you have little to no defensive capability.'**

"Ahh, thanks for the simple explanation."

Xenovia remains on the defensive as she avoid the shots from the Revives' assault rifles and Blue Tears' Starlight mk3 and BT drones. Thankfully, Xenovia noticed how predictable the attack trajectory of the long-range units. They shoot her during the interval between her jumps, the time when she created a magic circle to serve as a platform. The shadows have limited intelligence. Perhaps she can use this to her advantage. The problem is the close-combat units. Apart from Tatenashi, the other units will not be much of a problem for Xenovia. But the constant bombardment and Tatenashi will make it hard to eliminate them.

"Ara ara, Xenovia-san, how will you defeat me if you keep running away?"

"Thirteen against one is not really fair, is it?"

Xenovia kept dodging the bullets and swords coming her way while keeping a distance from Tatenashi and Shenlong. Her superior speed allows her to do that and she can still do a sharp turn mid-dash unlike Tatenashi in [Ignition Boost]. But Xenovia knew that she cannot keep her mobility in her current level forever. She felt her reserve is starting to drain. She needs to use another bullet if she wants to keep up her current pace. It is really a saving grace that the magic inside the cartridge can be converted into pure magical energy.

Xenovia suddenly stops between two attacking Uchigane units.

"Giving up, Xenovia-san?"

"No… I got them right where I want them."

The two Uchigane then exploded. Tatenashi widened her eyes in surprise. It took Tatenashi a few seconds to realize what had happened. Xenovia had noticed the shadows' attack pattern and intelligence level. What destroyed the two Uchigane units are shots from Blue Tears and the Revive units. The brief confussion again gave Xenovia an opening to counterattack. Xenovia pulled out six throwing knives with three in each hand and had them enhanced using magic. She throws the knives with unneering accuracy at the four Revive and two Uchigane units. They were all destroyed with one knife each. Xenovia took out four more knives and throw them at Blue Tears, its guards, and Shenlong. Like their sister units, the Revive and Uchigane was instantly destroyed but the knives failed to destroy Shenlong and Blue Tears.

"Tch, the special units are better defended huh. I suppose that's not really surprising. At least I managed to take out the grunts."

 **'** **Be cautious master. This is her Reality Marble. She could just summon more of them.'**

"Ahh, right, I musn't let my guard down."

Towa is correct. Tatenashi could summon more units. Tatenashi can summon up to 466 IS units, the same number as the amount of existing IS cores apart from her own. Of course, doing so would drain her reserve greatly. Even if she has a vast reserve that rivals head gods of each pantheon in this world, maybe even surpass them, using [Infinite Stratos] to its full power can still drain her reserve to the point of exhaustion. These are machines, not Servants. The cost to summon and maintain all of them are much greater due to the complexity, especially her friends' units. At full power, that means, summoning all 466 units, Tatenashi's Reality Marble would drain her out of energy in six hours. It might be a long time but considering Tatenashi's reserve, that is shorter than it should be. That doesn't count the magic she might use during that time. Fighting at her maximum capability by constantly using her strongest spells along with maintaining her Reality Marble will drain Tatenashi in thirty minutes or so and Tatenashi knows many who can out-last her in a battle of attrition while spamming obscenely powerful spells.

"Well then Xenovia-san, shall w-"

Before Tatenashi could finish speaking, the Reality Marble suddenly collapsed. This caused Shenlong, Blue Tears, and Byakushiki which she's currently using to disappear in a particle of light. Tatenashi switched Yukihira Nigata with her fan. She knows who is capable of bringing down her Reality Marble that had been protected by many layers of defense by the commander herself. .

"Shidou Haruka."

"It is actually me who broke those protections and the Reality Marble itself. I figure I'd just make it collapse after all those troubles you gave me with the barriers."

A small figure with silver twintails spoke from beside Shidou Haruka who had just landed in between Xenovia and Tatenashi.

"Shijou Momoka. Of course it would be you."

Shijou Momoka grinned. It is a feral grin that she rarely shows apart from times she plans to prank someone… or horribly maim them.

Tatenashi knows that it's time up for her if Shijou Momoka is present and is looking ready to kill. Only a really powerful Primordial-class entity could hope to win against the infamous Witch of the Night Sky and sadly she is not of that caliber. Close enough, yes, but she won't risk it with her current condition. Momoka might've been severely reduced in her current condition but her experience and skill made up for her current state and Tatenashi's right arm is barely healed to usable condition due to her enhanced healing. She is hardly in any condition to fight the three high-level adversaries in this condition. She could always deploy her Reality Marble again but that will just delay her defeat.

In short, she's fucked.

To be fair, she had expected this much when the order to fight Xenovia as a kind of test fell specifically on her. She should've made more preparation. It is already like a rule that if a mission fell to her specifically, that means that it has 99% chance of going wrong somewhere or is ridiculously risky and hard. It's a kind of tough love from her mother-in-law… or so she claimed. Tatenashi suspected that she hates her and want her dead though that would contradict how she genuinely love her and smother her with her affection at times. Well, it must be tough love then.

 _'_ _Good work Tatenashi.'_

"Com- mother?"

Tatenashi is surprised when the voice of the commander, a little distorted but it is her, suddenly echoes in the park.

 _'_ _I have seen enough. It is good to finally have you back, Witch of the Night Sky, Shidou Haruka. Xenovia Quarta also exceeds my expectation. Tatenashi, you have done well. I knew I could count on you. It is time for you to return.'_

"Mother… I understand. I will return immediately."

Without sound or warning, Tatenashi suddenly disappear. Momoka widened her eyes as she recognize the magic used.

"I've expected it from the barriers but… to think that it is actually a Kaleidoscope user."

 _'_ _Well then ladies and gentleman, I have accomplished my goal here. We shall meet again soon and I hope by then I can appear personally rather than just a voice in the sky. I would love to meet you all personally, especially you, Xenovia Quarta. Till then…'_

Although there is nothing that Momoka could detect, she is sure that whoever it is that had been watching had disappeared. This confirms it. There is another power at work other than the Witch and that power is interested in Xenovia. Somehow she got the feeling that this new player is just as dangerous as the Witch and that is saying something.

* * *

-? pov, somewhere unknown-

Tatenashi had done her part well. Of course I wouldn't let her do something so dangerous like picking a fight with Xenovia Quarta which will inevitably lead her to a fight with both Shijou Momoka and Shidou Haruka without any plan to make sure she survive the encounter. Though perhaps I should stop keeping things from her just to watch how she got out of a pinch during a job. I will need her and the others intact after all.

Things are progressing well. Xenovia is growing and with each step, the link between us will become stronger. Soon the connection will be firmly established and I can finally be summoned. All I need is to wait and watch as they grow.

"Let's see… the next one on the list is her huh."

A mirror appear in front of me with the image of Vatican city, more specifically, a certain ever-cheerful young girl with chestnut twintail. I smiled as I look at the young girl, her happiness seemingly contagious.

"Shidou Irina."

* * *

 **Obviously Irina has a role to play in this story. Unlike what I planned before, chapter 18 ended with Haruka's return and the real Xenovia vs Tatenashi epic fight on hold. Don't worry, Xenovia and Tatenashi will fight again one of these days when they're at their best. The mysterious commander who has plans for Xenovia managed to extract Tatenashi from that dangerous situation using Kaleidoscope. It really is a convenient magic for things like escape and travel. Kaleidoscope will be the most used True Magic in this story but rest assured guys, Zelretch is still the best even if he's not the only user of Kaleidoscope. His mastery of the magic is transcendent after all. Now, for what I have in mind next. I'm thinking of picking a fight with Sirzechs and he will be a much better enemy than the yakitori named Riser Phenex. Really, the main characters of this fic are all so powerful that having the normal DxD line-up in the early stages against them is just stupid. Xenovia alone can handle the four fallens easily with an ordinary sword and a little magic that is not even offensive and now she has Twilight. Riser will be reduced to nothing if Xenovia were to fight him and his peerage with the same amount of power she use in this fight with Tatenashi. Ohh and how's Twilight as Xenovia's sword? Xenovia will get Durandal back but I'll save that for later.**

 **Okay so Irina is next in the Commander's list to screw... or help. Can't really say. All I can say is that the Commander has some ideas and Tatenashi will probably have to do something dangerous for her. This is another main relationship focus in my story apart from Xenovia and Haruka. The relation between the Commander, Tatenashi, and Xenovia. If I have to say, there are three relationships that I am focusing on. One is obviously Xenovia and Haruka, the second is the Trinity successors which means Melia, Ophis, and Haruka and the third is the Commander, Tatenashi, and Xenovia.**

 **Anyway, Tatenashi was the one to approach Xenovia from Reika's team because she has short blue hair like her. I can't help but feel that they will get along. I've also mentioned Mizore and Kurumu from Rosario to Vampire as girls who are after Haruka. I'm planning on writing that story. It's set a few months after Haruka's disappearance. Haruka infiltrated Youkai gakuen the same time as Tsukune's enrollment and there will be chaos. This will also be a running joke where Haruka has something going on with blue-haired is also a girl from Khaos Brigade interested in him. I don't know if I will establish his harem or left it as unwanted harem but I will make one thing clear... Haruka's love for Xenovia is on another level.**

 **On another note, has anyone read my Another DxD: Irina route? It is an alternate version of Trinity DxD where Irina is the main heroine. I plan to have Haruka go Emiya Kiritsugu there and make it a darker story. He will have guns and all but of course his 14th Longinus will still be there. It is part of his character. Anyway, give one thy opinion. Flame shalt be dealt with accordingly... by Serafall.**


	23. Chapter 19

**This chapter is just a full lecture for Xenovia by Momoka-sensei. It explains how True Magic of Nasuverse works in my story as it is a VERY IMPORTANT part of the plot. I realized that I have no fix power to be used and combining too many different system will just make it confusing so I made True Magic to be the main power used by Haruka, Melia, and Ophis. Xenovia will also learn True Magic and so will Issei and Irina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: True Magic**

-Xenovia pov-

The fight with Sarashiki Tatenashi finally ended. That's probably the most tiring fight I've ever had.

"You okay?"

And now for the more important matter.

SLAP

I slapped Shidou Haruka hard.

"Okay, I kinda deserve that."

"No, that's not enough."

I proceed to beat up the man I love.

 **'** **Towa here, please wait for a moment as my master dealt unspeakable amount of pain onto Shidou Haruka.'**

…

…

…

"Phew, that felt good."

 **'** **Satisfied, master?'**

"Somewhat."

After beating up Haruka, I turn to Momoka-san who is sitting on a bench while drinking… beer? Well, Momoka-san is way older than she looks but seeing someonw who looks younger than me drinking beer is a little… let's forget that.

"That's quite a beating you gave him, Xenovia. I'd like it if you don't maim him too much. There are still things to be done."

"…Why don't we go to my apartment?"

I offered. If we're going to talk, might as well be somewhere with some privacy.

* * *

-Xenovia's apartment-

"Not bad. 1DK and quite tidy. I didn't expect you to be the clean type."

Momoka-san looked around my room. It is just a standard 1DK apartment with standard rent. It is not bad but not above average, a comfortable living space that suits my need. We laid the unconscious Haruka on my bed. I guess I went over the top with the beating if I made him pass out. Serves him right though and I know Momoka-san will agree with me.

"Now, where should I start?"

"How about from the time you two went missing?"

"Hmm, very well."

And so Momoka-san began telling her story. After Haruka dropped by my room to give me the locket, the two of them went to Heaven. Apparently they were summoned by the Archangel Michael. At first Haruka thought that it is because of his act of nearly killing one of the bishop involved in the Holy Sword project during a meeting but he was wrong. Someone wanted to meet them and went to Heaven to ask permission from Archangel Michael. That someone was Melia Sitri. Of course I was shocked that a devil like Melia Sitri can just come to heaven so nonchalantly and ask to meet with Haruka but then Momoka-san explains how and why she did it.

As part of an ancient Trinity, the successor to one of them, Melia has the right to enter heaven openly. That also meant that she's there on Trinity business and that is meeting Haruka.

"Of course, she didn't just walk through the heavenly gate. It is a private meeting between Archangel Michael, Archangel Gabriel, her, me, and Haruka."

After a few explanations and talks, it was decided that Haruka will stay with the Angel faction. The agenda then went to the mission given by both Heaven and Melia Sitri herself. The matter concerning Khaos Brigade, a terrorist organization consisting of many different races. That is another reason why Melia Sitri came to Heaven to seek Haruka. She needs his power.

"How can she be so sure that Haruka is the right person for the job?"

I ask Momoka-san.

"Well, of course she would know. She knows my reputation and what I'm good at. I am her step-mother after all."

A pause… what?

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What? Why do you think she would come as a Trinity and not the Devils' emissary or something? She wants to meet her half-brother."

"B-B-But… how can that be?! Then Haruka is a half-devil? I know he's not human but a devil?!"

"Ahh, no. The closest word you can use to describe the Trinity is gods, elder gods. They're in a league of their own though as protectors and administrator of Akasha, the root of all existence. I will lecture you on those later. Anyway, Haruka's base form is actually human."

"How can that be?"

"He is most suited to live as one. Plus my basic form is a human too unlike Serafall who is a devil. Trinity children are usually born as the same race as their mother though they can also be half if it suits their power development. Trinity genetic is complicated so let's just leave it at that. Melia is a pure-blooded devil and Haruka is closer to a living Heroic Spirit, that's all that you should know."

"Haa…"

"Okay, on with the explanation."

There is much more to tell but Momoka-san kept things short. Basically, after the meeting in Heaven, Haruka was asked to spy on Khaos Brigade. He also went to japan to deal with the criminal organization known as Fairy Tail when he is picking up trails on Khaos Brigade. So this Brigade is the enemy.

"There are still things to discuss but let's cut this short. I actually put a sleeping spell on Haruka so I could deal with this before he noticed."

Momoka-san then snapped her finger and a white hole suddenly appear over my chest. I try to remain calm as I trust Momoka-san but seeing something like that over my chest and Momoka-san pushing her arm into it is… a little uncomfortable. Momoka-san then extracted two knight pieces from the small hole… wait, doesn't that mean that the hole led to inside my body? Did Momoka-san just extract the evil pieces from my soul?

"Done and done."

Momoka-san then put the chess pieces inside her skirt pocket. I suddenly feel warmth spreading throughout my body and something like a burden lifted along with something changing. Did Momoka-san just turn me back into a human?

"You might've guessed it already but I changed you back into a human… though I don't think it will stay that way for long. I might not show it but I'm actually surprised that something else is inside your body, something powerful."

"Something else?"

"Yes. But it is not a threat to you. Oddly, it seems to be something native to your body. It's like being a part of you is natural. I know it is foreign matter since I know you well enough but anyone who doesn't know what they're doing won't notice it even if they literally look into your soul. I left it in you since it will not become a threat at all. In fact, I could even say that it is a gift though do you have any idea how you acquired that thing?"

Something inside my soul? A gift? How did I get something like… wait… Sarashiki! It must be something that Sarashiki planted in me when she stabbed me that day. So implanting that is her goal and if I'm correct, her appearance today is to check the growth of that 'something'. Should I ask Momoka-san to remove it for me?

"I think I may have an idea but let's just leave it alone for now."

"…If you say so. Now, there are a few reasons I return you into a human though I took the liberty of keeping the physical enhancement as it would be more convenient but now you won't be able to use demonic power. Not like you can with how small yours is anyway. The first reason is because I know you and me would prefer it that way. Second reason is to give you back your ability to use Holy Sword. Third and last reason is…"

"Is…"

"…to avoid Haruka doing something stupid."

"…ha?"

What?

Really, what? That is part of the reason?

"It is stupid, yes, but it is a reason. Haruka might not be a match to the Super Devils now but I am and I sure as hell will help him if he were to attack the Underworld after finding out that you're a devil. He has his father's temperament, not very much but it is there, and he will demand blood before asking anything else. He did slash an archbishop who threatened Irina's safety. Imagine what he would do if his temperament got the better of him when he finds out about you. Good thing you thrashed him until he fell unconscious or he would rip Gremory a new one. I tried keeping the fact that you're a devil of Gremory all this time and I will not have it become pointless. Things would've been simpler if it was Melia who found you but Sirzechs' intervention was not in our calculation."

"Wait, it's fine if it is Melia?"

"She's practically family and we can always reverse the process or kept you human without any repercussion if it is with her."

That made sense. If Haruka and Melia are really half-sibling and as close as Momoka-san made them out to be, things would've been smoother. But since I am a Gremory servant, claiming me will probably bring the Crimson Satan down to our heads.

"Maa, it's won't matter anymore. You're a pure, enhanced human now. Too bad my proficiency in soul magic is not very high otherwise I can turn you into a heroic spirit or even a demigod. I know I won't be proficient enough to turn you into a full divinity."

"That's… really breaking the laws of nature, Momoka-san."

"That's True Magic. It broke the laws of nature. Anyway, I haven't lectured you on true magic, right?"

I gave Momoka-san a nod in confirmation. I know about magic a little bit but I think that True Magic is different from the magic I know.

"To understand about True Magic, you need to know a little bit about Genesis Trinity."

So Momoka-san began lecturing me on Genesis Trinity. The short version is that they are a kind of elder gods who are tasked with watching over the universe, all universe. They are given free-reign by the Creator. The Creator is to them like the Biblical God is to us. The three of them work together embodying aspects of life based on three categories. The First Seat embodies the Beginning and Life, the Second Seat embodies Infinity, the Third embodies the End. Momoka-san told me not to think too much about the specifics as it would make my head spin. The scope of their authority is broad and abstract but for oversimplification, the First Seat can be categorized as a god of creation, the Second Seat is wisdom and law, and the Third Seat is death and destruction.

Then comes the conflict between the original Trinity that leads to their demise, leaving the lone silver dragon who was the Second Seat's wife alone and as inheritor to the Trinity Thrones located in Akasha, the progenitor of all existence. Momoka-san won't explain what Akasha is apart from saying that it's the World Pillar and a system and further explanation will be much too technical for me.

After that came Morimiya Kazuya, named Rolan Elenfried then, who took on the mantle of the Third Seat waging a war together with the silver dragon known as Ryuusei Towa, the Eternal Dragon, against the mad Golden Witch, the First Seat who returns from the dead. The war was won by Morimiya Kazuya and Ryuusei Towa but Morimiya Kazuya lost everything. Momoka-san stop her story there. Momoka-san had a sad look on her when she's telling the story. It then hits me. Haruka is half-brother to Melia Sitri. Melia Sitri came to heaven as part of the Trinity. Haruka and Melia Sitri is related to one of the Trinity. Is Momoka-san perhaps…

"Momoka-san, are you related to one of the Trinity?"

"Kazuya is my husband… well, WAS is the correct word seeing that I'm not really alive anymore. Forget about that, this is about True Magic."

I immediately sat up straight when Momoka-san's tone changes to the one she use in her 'lecture-mode'. It is an instinctual response as Momoka-san will punish me if I don't pay attention. I shudder to think that she will try hanging me by my underwear on a lamppost somewhere public. It happened once and it could happen again and I don't want to suffer that humiliation as a teen. It took a high-ranking exorcist with great knowledge in arcane to dispel whatever Momoka-san did to my underwear and finally took me down from one of vatican's lamppost.

"True Magic is like the Balance Breakers of Longinus-class sacred gears. They are based on the power of the Trinity simply called True Magic as their power is literally magic. Creating something from nothing, creating living beings with soul, creating time, impossibilities like those. True Magic breaks the barrier of common sense just like Balance Breakers but in an even more insane ways. True Magic wielded by the Trinity could destroy logic itself, bend laws to their will, creating chaos just by existing in the mortal plane. Only in Akasha can True Magic be safely used. This is a problem as the leftover from the war with the Witch still exists and the Trinity need to cleanup the mess at the end but outside the World's End and Akasha, their power could destroy worlds just by being there, bending reality just by being present. That's why Kazuya and Towa put a seal on the Trinity Thrones which automatically seals their true power and the power given by their Thrones. The excessive power of the Trinity are sealed and only 1% remains in their body while the rest are sealed in their Thrones. This sealing though caused the birth of the current Five True Magic. Akasha was still damaged and hasn't recovered completely at that time and the sealing caused a permanent bug in the system. This bug is known as the Five True Magic. These five are powerful magic that also goes beyond normal logic but more tame than the original True Magic. Of course, apart from creating the Five True Magic, the sealing caused another lesser bug that allows magic to become widespread as a craft. Humans originally cannot use magic as we are a race more connected to earth and steel than to the arcane but this bug allows the use of arcane for humans but took away the power of steel. That's why humans became fragile. The reduction of steel in their nature made humans weaker in body but we're not talking about that. Still with me so far?"

I must be looking stupid right now. My mouth is currently gaping big enough to fit my fist as I try to take in what Momoka-san had just explained to me. Did I just learn why human is the weakest race? This is insane.

"Okay, on to the Five True Magic. Parts of the Trinity's powers are taken and molded into a Magic. The first one is Denial of Nothingness which came from the First Seat and embodies the power of creation. You can create any object of any power using this magic. The energy cost depends on the power of the creation and whatever you put into it. A user of Denial of Nothingness can theoretically create a sword that can split heaven and earth literally provided they have enough energy. So far, the strongest user of the First Magic can create a planet all by himself and that left him spent. You can ask the details later. Next is the Second Magic known as Kaleidoscope. I myself am a master of this magic. This is the easiest to learn but hardest to master. A lot can only go a quarterway or halfway before giving up. It deals with alternate worlds and is based on spatial control. For mundane magicians, it is a great teleportation magic that can bypass any defenses apart from those specifically made for Kaleidoscope which requires a high level of mastery to actually pull off. Explaining more would take too long so we'll move on to the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. The Third has its domain in soul. You can call back a soul or create a new one but you'll need total mastery to create one. You can even touch spirits and things like that. It also allows you to modify a soul. I used Heaven's Feel on you to turn you back into human and that's as far as I get with the Third. Next is the Fourth, also known as Infinity Rule. It deals with abstact concepts and it bends the law of the world to the user's will. It is a very abstract True Magic as it has infinite way to be used depending on the user's imagination and it is very dangerous. Its main predator is a Reality Marble as it will then become a clash of wills and a battle of attrition. I'm not very familiar with it. Last is just as ridiculous or even more so. The last is perhaps the counter to all True Magic. It deals with time and destruction. Magic Blue as it is called is the one I least understand. I know that its domain is time and destruction but there are only two known user of Magic Blue. One is Morimiya Kazuya my husband and the one whose power serves as the base for that particular magic and Aozaki Aoko. Both never told me anything with Kazuya himself keeping it a secret to annoy me while Aoko can't really explain it well as it is a mysterious magic. Anyway, True Magic can be learned but there is a price. They are insane powers, much more so than the Longinus-class sacred gears. Anyone can learn them but not many lives to reach even a tenth in mastery. Those who reached halfway or even a quarter went insane. Those who mastered their magic halfway or a third with a semblance of sanity left stays there and never advance forward. Only a handful actually manage to reach mastery and those who reached that level are either people already broken right from the start or just plain insane and doesn't care. I was broken and I mastered Kaleidoscope to a level where I can make my own version. Serafall mastered the Third."

Momoka-san ended her lecture there.

* * *

 **I'll be honest. I have no idea how the Nasuverse True Magic actually works. It's insane and brilliant. So here I take the Five True Magic and give them a domain each to at least let people understand what kind of power they have. First Magic's domain is Creation, Second is Space and Time, Third is Soul and Energy, Fourth is Karma, Fifth is Destruction and Time. I don't make them totally like the Nasuverse's so don't complain if you don't like how they work here. Fourth Magic is completely my original while the rest uses known characteristics of the Magic and their user. Also, even though the Second and Fifth shares Time as their domain, they work quite differently. Fifth has more direct control over time while Second has it just because it's a package. True Magic in my fic is like a game breaker. You'll know what I mean. I'm still thinking of what to do for Riser arc. This has deviated greatly from my original plan and the inclusion of True Magic chapter makes things harder. I'm still going to do a Momoka vs Sirzechs but I don't know when. I'll also be updating the character stats soon. Anyway, for those waiting for Another DxD: Irina route, I'm thinking of making Haruka be a little like Emiya Kiritsugu there. I'm still thinking on where and when to start the story and Haruka's weapons. He will have his own Contender, the Thompson Contender G2, the new upgraded version of Kiritsugu's own Contender. Origin Bullet will also appear there and I'm thinking of what Origin will Haruka have. Stay tune everyone.**


	24. Chapter 20

**I'm bringing the arc to a close here. No more ideas and all. It's quite anticlimatic but the climax of this arc is Xenovia vs Tatenashi after all. Like I said, the characters are too powerful for Riser to challenge and Xenovia will need only one cartridge to defeat Riser. Plus this story doesn't feature Rias and her peerage as the main focus but the Successors and Xenovia. Since it's like that, there will be no Rias vs Riser rating game. I'm too lazy to write that anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Crashing A Party… For Nothing**

-3rd person pov, Xenovia's apartment-

Everyone assumes that Shidou Haruka is similar to his father in temperament. And they are right, he is similar to his father. He is not easily angered and quite mild in temperament like Shidou Touji. He is not explosive like Morimiya Kazuya his biological father and even Shijou Momoka forgot that sometimes. She's reminded how different Haruka is from her husband when he reacted to Xenovia's devil situation.

"So it's all under the rug, right?"

"Uhh, yes for the most part. We're taking her forcefully by extracting the evil pieces and turning he back into human."

"Then it's all fine. We did to them what they did to us. We're only taking back one of ours and now that she's a human, she's outside the rule of devils."

Momoka is at least glad that her son is like his adopted family when it comes to temperament. Root knows how bad it would've been if Haruka has Kazuya's temperament. Her husband is better now but he still has that tendency to explode when he is extremely displeased. It happens a lot and some worlds lost a few mountain ranges when lucky.

"Haruka, what will we do next?"

"Next huh? We have to report to Heaven and send a copy to Melia though I prefer to report to her myself. Yes, that should be good. It's been a while since I last saw nee-san face-to-face."

Haruka has a very happy grin at the idea of meeting his older half-sister again after a few years. Momoka knew that Haruka is looking forward to another match with Melia sometimes in the future. Perhaps it's time for her to teach Haruka a True Magic. Like her, Haruka has a very high compatibility with Kaleidoscope and a minor compatibility with Heaven's Feel. There is one thing that she can't teach him though.

Haruka has some compatibility with The Blue, the rarest of the Five. Minor as it is, The Blue is still very powerful. It is not known as the most destructive of the Five for nothing. Activating The Blue without proper training or preparation could be catastrophic. Well, all True Magic can caus catastrophic, even apocalyptic amount of damage but The Fifth was said to take the cake in amount of damage it could do. Momoka herself had never seen the full power of The Blue but considering how destructive the known users are, she hopes that she will never know the extent of damage The Fifth could do.

"For now I want to continue Xenovia's training."

Momoka started. She was honestly impressed at Xenovia's skill. Her opponent is good, very good. Momoka stil haven't gotten a good grasp of that blue-haired girl's overall power but that girl is obviously far more powerful than Xenovia as a devil. True that the girl held back and Xenovia had Twilight and the magic cartridges but it's stil impressive nonetheless. Plus that girl is under the command of someone obviously very powerful and knows True Magic at a high level to be able to halt her, the Witch of the Night Sky, even if it is only for a few minutes. But now that she knows someone like that set their eyes on Xenovia, a new training regiment is in order. Plus Xenovia will need to learn how to wield Twilight.

"So we'll continue my training?"

"Yes. I'll be honest, the one you faced has the backing of a powerful Sorceress, a user of True Magic. I don't know how powerful but I won't chance a fight until I'm sure that we have a good chance of winning. I also want to start Haruka's training on True Magic. All of those spatial magic training was to prepare him to learn his Magic, more specifically, my version of Kaleidoscope. But now we're going to focus on you Xenovia. Haruka will have me in [Sophia] if he faces a Sorcerer but you will have yourself. Twilight will be a great help but we need to bring you up to speed. We'll spend around a week or two training before we report. We have time anyway. I know the Khaos Brigade's goal and they will wait."

* * *

-Rias Gremory's engagement party-

Rias Gremory is not a happy devil, not at all. Her chances of escaping her engagement with Riser had been wasted since her ace was taken from her. As expected they had a rating game to decide the fate of her marriage and she lost. Her peerage might be strong individually but Riser's peerage had experience and considerable power. Hercule was brought down together with the gym and Riser's 2 pawns and a knight. Mishakuji Kousuke brought down Riser's bishop, 2 pawns, and a rook before he fell. Ortelinde brought down 3 pawns along with the remaining knight, and rook before falling to Yubelluna, Riser's Queen. It's impressive that her peerage could take down so many before falling but that's as far as they go. Rias herself failed to reach Riser before being taken down by Ravel Phenex and Yubelluna.

Things would've been different if Xenovia were with them. Xenovia is the strongest among them and she knew it. Xenovia is an experienced fighter who had hunted stray devils and even annihilated a full peerage alone. Granted she has the advantage of light weapons that are deadly and maybe even a holy sword but Xenovia is no doubt the most skilled and dangerous of them all.

And she never came. Rias Gremory found two knight pieces on her desk and a note ten days ago telling her that Xenovia is no longer a devil and she can screw herself. It's really not a good month for her and everything went out of control in her territory and she can do nothing about it. First is the Sekiryuutei. She's at least lucky that it didn't become an all out conflict with the Dragons. If Issei were to decide to fight the devils, their race would be decimated for sure. Ophis will definitely enter the conflict and she has no illusion that her brother could defeat the Infinite Dragon God even if he is the Crimson Satan. Her brother might be one of the top ten strongest but Ophis is the indisputable strongest together with Great Red. Not to mention the Dragon Kings rumored to have good relation with the Sekiryuutei.

And now she lost her strongest servant and she has no one to blame. She knows that Xenovia has never been keen on becoming a devil and only serve her due to circumstances. She never has any loyalty apart from strictly professionalism and Rias knew that she will take any chance to become human again if she can, which she did if the note were to be trusted. The who and how eludes her.

Without any decisive ace against Riser, she has no other choice. Sometimes she envies Sona's mind and Sairaorg and Melia's peerless strength, especially Melia who is a super devil. It doesn't help that she is barely maintaining good relationship with the Sitri devil.

Rias is already resigned to her fate when the part hall's door blew up.

BOOM

All the attendance turn to the source of the explosion to the armored figure that had just forced its entrance. They all widended their eyes in shock, some in fear, when they identified the infamous red armor.

"The Sekiryuutei!"

Someone shouted.

"I have come here to claim Rias Gremory as promised."

Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei spoke with a powerful, booming voice that is heard across the hall.

"So you have indeed come, Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs Lucifer appear on cue.

"Lucifer-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

Riser asked. He had not expected the appearance of the infamous Sekiryuutei.

"Ohh, nothing much Riser-kun. I just had a deal with the Red Dragon Emperor that he could challenge you for Rias' hand in marriage."

Answered Sirzechs to the surprise of everyone present.

Sirzechs himself is sweating inside though. It is a deal which he made with Ophis at a great cost but he knows its going to be worth it. In fact, this is all a charade to get Rias out of the marriage. Ophis came to him with a deal to get Rias out of her engagement and this is their plan. The Sekiryuutei name holds great sway after all, especially the current generation's whose exploits and apprenticeship under Ophis made him legendary. Ophis' demand is not much. She wants Xenovia Quarta's freedom as her main goal but she milked it for all its worth. The ownership of supernatural Kuoh is still in further discussion but it's all going to be worth it if Rias can be free.

"Hmph, a mere Dragon dare chall-"

"I advise you not to underestimate the Sekiryuutei, Riser-kun. He is trained by Ophis and will become the strongest Sekiryuutei, past and future. By power level alone, he is already in the high thousands and will reach the three digits soon."

Everyone was shocked at hearing Sirzechs Lucifer's praise of the Sekiryuutei.

Issei himself though…

'Come on, I don't want to waste time here. I still have dinner to cook for Ophis and Asia and a meeting with Akeno. Damn you Haruka! I'm doing this since you're my childhood friend but I'll definitely kill you when I see you next!'

Is what Issei swore to himself. He definitely don't want to be in this party if it weren't for the threats and those involved namely Ophis, Haruka, and Melia.

Riser began to sweat bullets at hearing the Sekiryuutei's power. He knows of the Sekiryuutei's reputation but he has an image to maintain.

"Very well, we will fight."

Issei sighs at hearing Riser's acceptance of his challenge. It would've been better if he were to have cold feet and just give up and let him have Rias to fulfill their end of the deal. Now he will need to waste his time to beat Riser.

* * *

It's over in an instant. The battle ended ridiculously fast that there's no need to dedicate more than one sentence to explain the battle.

Issei pulverized Riser.

One punch with no boost, just one punch sent Riser flying across the arena and making him a mere stain on the wall. It's fortunate that he's a Phenex, Issei don't want to deal with any political repercussion for killing a pureblood devil. Riser lost consciousness with a single punch.

Well, it's not really an ordinary punch. Issei put all the killing intent he has to scare the shit out of Riser and it truly is one hell of a killing intent. With Riser paralyzed by primal fear from Issei's killing intent, Issei send a punch that destroyed Riser's bones and damaged his organs, a very powerful one that sends shockwave everywhere as Riser flew like a bullet to the arena wall. If it werent' for the fact that he was a Phenex and Issei not boosting and holding back, Riser would've died instantly. That's the difference in their power.

* * *

Melia Sitri is pleased with the result. No, it's not because Rias is free from Riser. She doesn't really care if Rias is married to Riser or not. Rias is not even someone she would call a friend. The most is a professional acquaintance as part of a Pillar clan. Melia Sitri is pleased since Xenovia is now free… until she heard the news.

"What? Care to repeat that again Hilde?"

"Milady, Xenovia Quarta cannot be found. Instead we found this note on Rias Gremory's desk."

Brunhilde handed Melia the note. It is a note left behind by Shijou Momoka herself.

 _'_ _Hi, I've taken the liberty of extracting Xenovia's evil pieces and turning her back to human. Aren't I nice to return your evil pieces instead of destroying them? Anyway, you can get stuffed for all I care but no hard feelings, ciao!'_

Melia facepalmed. It is so silly, so stupid that she can't react any other way. For one thing, this message is at least eleven days old from the result of structural grasp. This meant that Xenovia is already in her step-mother's custody for almost two weeks and she hadn't known it. This meant that her plan has no point. The main point is getting Xenovia out of Rias' influence, and Riser by extension. True that there will be political problem if Xenovia were taken as a devil but she's human again and the pieces have been returned. The devil laws has no effect on Xenovia and everyone who demands her head for the matter will be disposed of by Haruka or Momoka. In short, she's in the end only doing Rias a favor.

At least Ophis-nee got something out of it.

* * *

 **Told ya it'll be anti-climatic. So Melia's plan to get Xenovia out of Rias and Riser's reach ended up unnecessary and only helps Rias. This chapter ended this arc. I'm starting Koka-chan arc next.**


	25. Character Status 2

**Here are the character status. I've updated Xenovia's and we can finally see how overpowered Ophis is.**

* * *

Name: Xenovia Quarta (Enhanced Human)

Class: Tactical

Strength: C+

Speed: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Reflex: C++

Magic: D

Reserve: C+

 **Skills/Trait:**

Swordsmanship [B]: Shijou Momoka's continued training increase her skill yet again and she is still improving.

Mind's Eye [C]:Xenovia develops the Mind's Eye to counter enemies of superior speed like Haruka. It's still improving.

General Magic [D]: Xenovia started learning magic under Shijou Momoka's tutelage and is doing quite well. Momoka planned to teach a True Magic to Xenovia once she reaches a certain level.

Holy Sword Wielder [B]: As a natural born wielder, Xenovia can wield high-tier Holy Sword naturally. Her affinity is with Durandal.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gears/Equipments:**

[Twilight] [A+]: Xenovia's main weapon. It is a powerful magic sword that can utilize other people's magic through the use of cartridges. Xenovia uses Twilight to great effect during her fight with Tatenashi, managing to match the powerful opponent.

* * *

Name: Shidou Irina

Class: Tactical

Strength: D

Speed: D+

Endurance: D

Agility: D+

Reflex: D

Magic: E

Reserve: E

 **Skills/Trait:**

Swordsmanship [C]: Irina is a skilled swordswoman and still strive to become better.

Holy Sword Wielder [C]: As a decent Holy Sword wielder, Irina can use mid-tier holy swords like Yuuto.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gears/Equipments:**

[Mass-production Light Sword] [F]:Exorcists' standard weapon. Not really useful against higher level opponents unless the Exorcist in question is monstrously powerful. Still useful against common grunts.

[Excalibur Blessing] [C]: One of the seven Excaliburs. Has the lowest combat ability since it is mainly used for rituals. Can enhance an Exorcist's power based on faith.

* * *

Name: Kiba Yuuto

Class: Tactical

Strength: D

Speed: C

Endurance: E

Agility: D+

Reflex: D+

Magic: F

Reserve: F

 **Skills/Trait:**

Swordsmanship [C]: Yuuto is a competent swordsmans who follows in Haruka's footstep as a swordsman. He is as skilled as he is in the original series at this moment.

Holy Sword Wielder [C+]: Yuuto became a Holy Sword Wielder through Shijou Momoka's research which is different from Galilei's. He is the first success and can improve in his affinity. At this rank, he can wield C-rank holy swords and is close to achieving B-rank.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Blade Blacksmith] [C]: Yuuto's sacred gear that can create holy swords.

[Excalibur Destruction] [C+]: One of the seven fragments of Excalibur and the second strongest overall due to its attack power.

* * *

Name: Sophia Brave

Class: Tactical

Strength: C

Speed: C+

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Reflex: B

Magic: A+

Reserve: S-

 **Skills/Trait:**

Swordsmanship [C+]: Sophia trained in the use of swords after Twilight finally come to her possession. She has never been much of a fighter but her new status and the war situation made her learn it the hard way. Though she can't match the likes of Reika, Tatenashi, or Athena, she is still good enough to be called above average.

Flight [B]: Sophia has been trained to become a skilled flyer by her comrades.

Mechanical Genius [EX]: A true genius in engineering surpassing even Azazel. She can create Longinus-class sacred gear and powerful magical weapons given time and material. She's the one who finalizes Reika's sacred gear which is a longinus-class.

Magic Smithing [A++]: The ability to create powerful magical weapon from ordinary weapon or even base material.

Steel Alchemy [A++]: As an engineer and a smith, Sophia is skilled in manipulating steel to alchemy. Her skill is so great that she can create divine-class construct using steel though it will drain quite a lot from her.

Heaven's Feel [B+]: The Third True Magic. This is the Magic Sophia use to give power to her works. The extent of her power with this magic is unknown but she is good enough to be a close match to Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern.

Denial of Nothingness [D]: Sophia's secondary True Magic. She uses this mostly to create materials though she cannot create legendary materials like mithril due to her level in this True Magic.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge [A]: An ability to instantly recall clearly a knowledge from memory.

General Magic [A++]: Sophia is the most skilled in general magic among Reika's team and works as a long-range support.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Phoenix Zero] [A++]: Sophia's sword. It is made of a special red crystal and Orihalcum. Sophia personally crafted this sword and remains her best work as far as sword goes. It looks like a red and black version of Twilight but without the cartridge system. It has superior cutting power to Twilight and is mainly a fire element. The flame it generates is comparable to a star in heat and power.

[Portable Magic Tool Holder]

* * *

Name: Athena

Class: Strategic

Strength: A

Speed: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Reflex: A

Magic: A

Reserve: S+

 **Skills/Trait:**

Weapon Mastery [A]: As a goddess of war, Athena could use any kinds of weapon from sword to a sickle and even a slingshot to great effect. She's particularly skilled in bladed weapons and favors the use of scythe as it is her main weapon. Sadly, her weapon mastery skill declines as it enters into firearm area and the further it is from the kind of weapons Athena is familiar with in her time, the harder it is for her to use. She can use handguns and rifles but she won't like it and thus her skill declines due to her dislike of the weapon.

Flight [A]

Serpent's Evil Eyes [EX]: Overpowered mystic eyes of petrification.

Denial of Nothingness [B+]: True Magic is one of the few things that is outside of Athena's reach when she was a heretic goddess and therefore had to learn from scratch. Her primary affinity is with Denial of Nothingness and her level is high enough to create legendary materials or a completely new material. She's the one who created the powerful elemental crystals that Sophia used to make weapons.

Heaven's Feel [C]: As a goddess of the underworld according to her original world, Athena has an affinity with soul which allows her to learn Heaven's Feel. She's not interested in it though and only learn as long as her interest persists. She's skilled enough that her ability with soul magic is equal to Sepiroth Graal.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge [A]: An ability to instantly recall clearly a knowledge from memory. Athena as the goddess of wisdom has this skill

General Magic [A]: Athena is a very accomplished magic user as the goddess of wisdom. She could've become the best magic user among the team but as she prefers direct combat, she's not very effective as support and thus not as effective as Sophia in general magic.

Divinity [A]: As a goddess, Athena has a very high divinity as expected of a goddess.

Divine Authority [EX]: The power of gods. She still possess all her powers as a heretic goddess and still works the same way even in the different world.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Scythe of Athena] [A]: A scythe created from Athena's power. Has darkness element.

[Shield of Aegis] [A]: The famed shield of Athena.

* * *

Name: Ryuusei Ophis

Class: Stellar

Strength: S

Speed: S

Endurance: S

Agility: S

Reflex: S

Magic: S+

Reserve: EX

 **Skills/Trait:**

Dragon Temperament [E+]: Ophis has the lowest rank of any dragons in temperament. She is not easily angered, only annoyed. She is lazy and doesn't have a lot of pride. Don't think that she can never get angry though.

Dragon Magic [EX]: As one of the earliest dragon to exists, Ophis has mastered every dragon-based magic to the point that her only match is her father and mother who CREATED the magic.

Martial Art [EX]: Ophis created her own style eons ago and had reached the point beyond mastery.

Magic Resistance [EX]: No magic could touch her unless she allows them. Only high-end divine magic and True Magic could harm her.

Infinity Rule [EX]: The Fourth True Magic. She has not deemed anyone worthy to face her using the Fourth but as an ancient Dragon whose father's power serves as base for the Magic, Ophis is a master of the Fourth.

Kaleidoscope [C]: As Ophis is not really interested in Kaleidoscope, she only reach an acceptable level of proficiency in the Magic.

Dragon Transformation [EX]: Ophis' dragon form is extremely powerful and absurdly large. She will never transform unless she's as far away as Jupiter. She has a lesser dragon form though but if she did take her true dragon form, shit really goes down.

Flight [A]: Ophis is a very skilled flyer and can easily handle any aerial battle.

* * *

Name: Shijou Momoka

Class: Stellar

Strength: A++

Speed: S

Endurance: A+

Agility: S

Reflex: S+

Magic: S++

Reserve: S++

 **Skills/Traits:**

Kaleidoscope ? [EX]: Momoka is one of the many user of Kaleidoscope and one of the three who had mastered it to such a level which includes Zelretch and her own rival. Momoka has created her own version by The Second with her original magic, Black Door, and has created an offense-oriented Kaleidoscope. She is now trying to teach her son her Kaleidoscope.

Heaven's Feel [D+]: Momoka's skill in Heaven's Feel is adequate that she can interact with soul but she is not good enough to use its more powerful abilities, making it as a convenient side-ability at best. She's at least able to reverse the effects of reincarnation items like the Evil Pieces or enhance its power.

Spatial Magic [A]: As the strongest spatial mage... or sorceress, this level is expected of her. At this level, she can bend space easily by thinking though utterly crushing her opponents using her spatial magic is not her style.

Swordsmanship [A++]: Momoka is very skilled in sword and not many could match her, not even Haruka though he is getting there.

Magic Resistance [A++]: Momoka has a very high magic resistance. At this level, she can ignore all mortal magic but she still needs to keep an eye out once it reaches divine-class.

Flight [A]: Momoka is very skilled in aerial battle from her years of experience.

Divinity [A]: As wife to the Third Trinity, she's of course no longer human and closer to divinity.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Momoka's Compass] [A++]: A weapon created by Sophia long ago using her magic smithing. After accompanying Momoka faithfully and added with a few Trinity-class enchantments, the previously C- ranked weapon became an A++ ranked divine weapon. It's stand-by mode is a pencil and has been made indestructible using Fifth.

* * *

Name: Melia Sitri

Class: Strategic

Strength: A

Speed: B+

Endurance: B+

Agility: B

Reflex: A

Magic: A

Reserve: S

 **Skills/Trait:**

Swordsmanship [A]: Melia is a very skilled swordswoman who can match Haruka. Her weapons of choice are a pair of short swords called Sera. She favors dual-wielding.

Flight [A]: Melia is very skilled in aerial combat due to intense training by her father and mother which involves dodging attacks coming from all sides.

Heaven's Feel [C]: Melia has started her study of Third Magic and is gradually improving under the tutelage of her mother.

Water Magic [A]: Melia is a master of controlling water and can even extract water from moisture in the air and multiply them.

Ice Magic [A]: Melia is very skilled in ice magic like her mother. She can instantly freeze a large town if she so wishes.

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

[Sera -Blades of the Primordial Assassin] [A++]: A pair of short swords utilized by Kazuya's deceased wife eons ago. It fell to Serafall's hands and then to Melia as Serafall prefers magic. The blades have become Melia's main weapon. It is an all-slaying weapon like Haruka's 'Sophia'.

* * *

 **Sophia Brave will enter the field in the next arc. As we all know, next arc will be the Excaliburs and by seeing Sophia's skills... I'll leave it to your imagination. Anyway, Ophis and Melia's stat is out. Melia is very strong while Ophis is totally overpowered. Momoka is also overpowered even by DxD standard but she is technically dead so she's not really as powerful as that. It's her stat in her prime. Since Mimic is with Haruka, Irina will get Blessing while Yuuto will take Xenovia's place as Destruction's wielder and Irina's partner. I'm thinking of giving Irina to Yuuto here but there is always Dulio. I'll decide later.**

 **Update. I've added Athena's stats as she will have a role in this arc. Again, a reminder. This Athena is the same Athena from Campione and somewhat out of character but the same power-wise.**


	26. Chapter 21

**Now entering the famed Kokabiel arc which seems to start everything in DxD actually. I've been waiting for this. I've planned a lot of things and this arc will end differently from every other versions out there. Kokabiel is not even the star of the show in this arc! I have plans I it will be epic. This involves having Ophis fight with her full power at the climax of this arc. Imagine it, Ophis going all out! Well, my Ophis is quite different but it's still a very big thing. What did Kokabiel do to warrant Ophis going all out? Just wait for it! This is an idea I had thought out months ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any other characters whether it is anime or movies that I referenced, used, or will use.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Prelude To Excalibur**

-Ophis' room-

It's been a week after the engagement fiasco. Things have been settled and Kuoh is unofficially Dragon territory. The Gremory and Sitri still officially owns the territory but they know that Ophis is the one who truly runs things. She made it very clear that it is a deal that Sirzechs made with her and Issei rescuing Rias is nothing but a farce. She put it in such a way that Rias understands that she is but a mere figure in Kuoh and that it is all Ophis' move to obtain Kuoh and that she has no claim on the Sekiryuutei. Ophis made sure that she understands that Ophis saw no real value in her apart from a political tool in her relationship with the Devil faction and Rias can do nothing about it. At the very least Ophis made sure that she will be protected as long as she is in Kuoh.

"That's cruel of you Ophis-nee."

"I don't like her."

"You won't let her into Ise's harem?"

"…Over my cold dead body."

"Wow, that's harsh. Did she piss you off in her previous life?"

"I just don't like her."

Melia Sitri is drinking tea together with Ophis in the Dragon God's room. In all truth, Ophis actually saw no real value in Rias Gremory, even politically. Why should she? Melia Sitri is practically family and her standing in Devil society is higher as she is a super devil and a definite maou candidate. Melia don't understand why Ophis seems to loathe Rias. True that Rias is not much in her eyes. She's all looks and her skill is mediocore at best. Melia herself can beat Rias in a second barehanded without even using magic of any kind. But as little respect as she has for the young Gremory, she is at least cordial with her. Ophis though made it clear that she loathes Rias. Issei is neutral on the matter apart from that recruitment attempt.

Speaking of Rias, she's all luck too. She relies too much on natural talent which made her a half-assed fighter in Melia's eyes. Seriously, a fight that decides her fate and she's thinking of strategy instead of training along with her peerage? No wonder she lost. A true team bleed together, work together, die together… well, avoid the last one. The point is, Melia is not impressed by how Rias deal with her life. She's not meddlesome enough to point it out though. Sona too is like Rias in that she's too lax in real training. In fact, Melia have little respect for the devil race in their work ethic. She respect someone like Sairaorg and her mother along with the other maou. Sairaorg bleed together with his peerage, he is a true general who leads in the front and that is why he is the strongest devil in their generation apart from Sairaorg and her had in common is that they train till they drop. She trained hard with lots of blood and sweat to become the warrior she is now. Thank God that she's drilled by her father. She wouldn't have survived Haruka when they first fight if it weren't for the intense training regime set by her father which is borderline, no, over-the-top in insanity level. Yes, that's a good idea. She'll train Sona and Rias using her father's training regime. That will shape them up. Melia is currently contemplating how to pull off this plan while grinning madly to Ophis' discomfort.

"Speaking of which, have you heard of the theft?"

"Theft?"

Melia asked.

"The theft of the Excaliburs by the Fallen Angels. I've been keeping tabs of the swords since and I can say with certainty that the Excaliburs will arrive here around tonight."

"Ohh… I think there's something like that mentioned by Hilde before I came here."

Melia indid recall that Brunhilde did spoke something about the Excaliburs but she must've forgotten it.

"So what's the deal."

"Kokabiel is probably thinking something around the line of stealing the Excaliburs, draw exorcists in, kill Sona and Gremory, blame the church, and voila, a war."

Ophis said like it's nothing but a trivial matter which honestly is a trivial matter for her. Kokabiel is not a match to her and Melia and if their little brother is around, Kokabiel's plan which was doomed to fail from the start will be nothing more than a skit to entertain them.

"So I guess you want to deal with them the fun way?"

"Of course. Kokabiel's plan is doomed to fail right from the start not only due to how obvious it is. Now it's nothing but pastime entertainment for us… or perhaps a test for Ise-kun. Maa, let's let the rookie devils deal with this while we watch. Intervene only when it gets too dangerous for them."

"True… This will be a good chance for Sona and Rias to prove their worth."

"Tch, I won't complain if the Gremory brat dies."

"Don't be like that. It'll cause too many problems which I don't want to handle. Do remember that mother handles foreign relation and I am the one who usually handles her work. I had hoped that she would teach me that charm that lets my pen sign the papers automatically."

"Ahh, that charm. Mother also refused to teach me that."

The conversation between Melia and Ophis began to turn to mundane things as they spent their time together. It's always great to be with family. Ophis though felt like she forgot something.

* * *

-Kuoh town-

Just like Sarashiki Tatenashi no one detected her arrival. The red head casually walks into Kuoh town without any care, her hazel eyes sparkling with anticipation at the prospect of meeting her old friend. Sophia Brave had entered Kuoh town. Following behind her is a young girl with short silver hair wearing a school uniform. She is Athena, her companion and bodyguard for this mission. The Goddess' black eyes scan Kuoh slowly as they walk.

"Sekiryuutei and the devils are at school while I can't detect Ophis, Melia Sitri, Xenovia Quarta, and the Shijou mother and child. Melia Sitri could be in the Underworld but Ophis is most likely inside a barrier in the Sekiryuutei's house."

"What about Momo-tan and her son, A-tan?"

"Undetectable, that is if they are still here."

"I see… maa, it can't be helped."

"Sophia, we are here for the Excaliburs, don't forget that."

"I know, I know… but we can have fun while we're at it, right?"

Sophia said as she happily ran around, looking curiously at each shop as they pass through the shoping district.

"…We do have time until Kokabiel strikes. Just try to avoid detection and most of all, DON'T go looking for Shijou Momoka. We can't have her breathing down our neck this early. At least wait until Kokabiel act the final stage of his plan."

"Okay~"

Athena sighs as she watches Sophia Brave window shopping. It has been a few years since she stopped being a Heretic Goddess and follow Reika. It has been a wonder each day with their group no matter the danger. The moment she left her world marks the moment she stopped becoming a Heretic Goddess but a proper one and she loves each moment of it… apart from looking after the easily excited Sophia.

There are two reasons why Athena was sent together with Sophia on this mission. The main reason is Excalibur. Their goal is to take all the fragments and reforge it into one single sword for their use. Athena may be able to create materials using her Magic and Sophia can create a very powerful weapon using said materials but even then, Sophia cannot make a Last Phantasm-class weapon. That is why they need the Excaliburs, or more specifically, the cores. Even broken, the Excaliburs still held the hopes and dreams of mankind. Despite its difference from the Divine Sword of Salvation and True Excalibur that they encountered in the past and its original form still weaker than the previously mentioned swords, Sophia's skill can reforge this world's Excalibur into a sword of similar class. That is why they are here now.

The problem is how to steal the Excaliburs that are in Shidou Haruka's possession. Taking the Excaliburs from the exorcists sent here and Kokabiel won't be hard but Shidou Haruka is another matter entirely. His skill is in a class of its own and Athena herself will be hard-pressed if she were to face him, especially if he went Balance Breaker. Depending on the situation, they might need to use Plan B. She just hopes that it won't come to it. They can't reveal all their cards at this stage yet.

* * *

-the other side of Kuoh town-

At the opposite side of town from Athena and Sophia's locations, two exorcists made their presence known to Ophis when they enter her barrier… unknowingly. One exorcist wears priestly clothing that eerily resembles a certain Kotomine. He has short blonde hair, gray eyes, a mole under his left eye, and an irritatingly handsome face. His name is Kotomine Ki—uhh, Diarmuid U- uhh, Kiba Yuuto. His companion sometimes joked that he might be the reincarnation of the legendary Fianna Knight with his mole and handsome face. His companion is wearing a white cloak that Kiba hates to wear that hids her full body and only her face can be seen. She has violet eyes, a cute face, an ever-preent cheerful smile, and her most eye-catching feature, her long chestnut twintails. Shidou Irina is as excited as Sophia Brave is as she enters her hometown.

"Irina-san, I know you're excited but please calm down, you're starting to stand out."

Yuuto told her. True enough everyone is staring at her due to her conscpicious choice of clothing. Yuuto doesn't like the white cloak due to that. It stands out like a sore thumb in normal areas. Well, it stands out everywhere. It is a horrible choice of uniform, especially for infiltration mission. The only person who could remain inconspicuous while wearing that cloak, a bloodsmeared one, is Shidou Haruka and he could literally become invisible using his sacred gear power (or so Yuuto believes).

Shidou Haruka, Yuuto will never forget that name. It is the name of one of the people who rescued them from that hell known as the Holy Sword Project. He and Dulio Gesualdo forever have his gratitude. It's even more satisfying that all of them can wield Holy Swords now, though not the higher tier ones but they can wield Excaliburs. The new Holy Sword Project created by the woman whose name Yuuto didn't know is very effective and uses a much more humane and simple way. Yuuto himself is the greatest success of the new project and will soon be able to wield higher-tier holy swords with more training. It is something he plans on rubbing on Bishop Galilei's face.

Ohh, Yuuto knew that Galilei is somehow involved in this incident. Call it instinct or his knowledge of the man but Yuuto is sure that the Bishop is in Kuoh. He is obsessed with Excalibur after all. He still remembers that woman's words. The best payback is surpassing the man's works in a better way that he didn't even think of.

While Yuuto is thinking about his payback towards Galilei, Irina's mind wanders to her best friend. Xenovia had become somewhat unstable after her brother's disappearance. She has suicidal tendencies even if it is unconsciously and went straight to danger for whatever reason she could find. Last she heard of her was half-a-year ago where she eliminated an entire peerage and was declared MIA as no body was found, only her sword. Everyone considered her killed in action, going down in a blaze of glory while leaving behind nothing but her sword. She doesn't want to believe that but Xenovia never return. Her brother is missing and now she lost her best friend. But everything changes when she found a note a few days ago with a familiar handwriting.

 _'_ _Haruka and I will return.'_

She almost cried in happiness when she recognized the handwriting and written in perfect Japanese and Italian. Xenovia normally writes in Italian only. Her writing in Japanese means that she's currently in Japan and perhaps with her brother. Irina believes that they will finally be reunited here in Kuoh. If her brother and Xenovia are in Japan and they knew of Kokabiel's theft, she knew they will move.

* * *

-Heaven-

Shijou Momoka had just finished reporting their findings of the Khaos Brigade to Archangel Michael.

"That's everything to report, Lord Michael."

"A job well done, miss Shijou. I thank you for your hard work. But this is very worrying, are you sure that it will escalate that far?"

"As the right hand of Earth's Ultimate One, you should know the danger she possess. Now even more as Earth had lost its Ultimate One in the Great War."

"I understand. I still need more time to comprehend everything. This is the side of our Father that we knows not. I still find it difficult to believe but I have recently found something new within the System. It seems that the reason why its failing is that it was made in such a way."

Michael had just found out not long ago that the 'bugs' as they know it are deliberately created by God in the events that He were to fell in battle. It includes Longinus and Balance Breakers but they are all half-done. To think that those abnormal and powerful abilities are the incomplete version of what God had in store is quite frightening. Michael had also found out about the System's connection to Akasha which borrows a fragment of the Root as the foundation for its creation.

"To create an advantage should Earth's Ultimate One fell. Your Father had everything prepared. Worry not Lord Michael, me and my son shall stand by Heaven's side should the Witch decide to appear. I am just worried that things might spiral out of control. Even this is beyond me. I knew the witch from second-hand information and memory fragments of the past and had only met her twice. Once was when I gave birth to my son and she attacked me. I tried to destroy her or at least seal her by sending her to the Abyss of Beginning but I failed. The second time I met her was as I have reported when she found us."

"She found you but she did nothing."

"This is a game to her. None in this world can hope to harm her except Ophis and she knew it. According to the records I read, it took my husband and his deceased first and second wives to slay the Witch and they barely won."

"I have tried to gather information from the System's connection to Akasha. I know that the Witch is powerful but how powerful exactly?"

"I do not know. She's not at even a quarter of her full power when I faced her the first time and she had regained more of her power when I met her again a few weeks ago. For now though, we will need to think of some plans. We cannot let my husband hear about this. He might stand a chance against the Witch along with the others but they will fight her even at the cost of the life of the whole planet."

Archangel Michael had a horrified look on his face when Momoka reveals what Kazuya and the other Trinity would most likely do if they were to be entered to the equation.

"They have no regards for life?"

Michael asked, clearly disturbed but Momoka shook her head.

"No, this is EXACTLY because they value life. The life of one world for the life of countless more, if one world must suffer for countless other worlds to survive, they will gladly sacrifice this world. The Witch is so dangerous that they will consider the whole lives in this world as a very cheap trade if it is to put her down permanently. The first battle against her ended all creations. The second left only worlds located at the farthest corners of the Dimensional Gap as the survivors. Even if the third war results in lesser damage, it will still be devastating."

Michael is now as pale as a sheet. It is already like a hopeless situation. He doesn't know what to do with this threat and the reality is worse, only one being in their world can combat this threat and even then the chances isn't very good.

"Do not lose hope, Lord Michael. We will think of something. The Witch is arrogant and she treats this as a mere game. As long as we make her play with us on even grounds, we still have a chance."

Momoka's words did not comfort Michael but it will have to do.

"On a lighter note, I've heard about the Excaliburs."

"It's not really any 'lighter' but it could be worse. The Church higher ups had decided to send two exorcists with their own Excaliburs to retrieve the stolen ones."

"I know. It's a truly foolish decision. The opponent is Kokabiel and they send Irina and that boy from the Project. As good as they are, they're not good enough to fight Kokabiel."

"I know that. It's just that the situation is precarious. Kokabiel went to Devil territory and we can't send a high-profile exorcist like Dulio to deal with him. The presence of the two Maou's little sisters prevents us. They might take it as a declaration of war even if we know they won't but we cannot risk it."

Momoka would normally agree as the situation between the three faction is very volatile but she knew one thing that she had not told Michael yet.

"No, you could've send an army and nobody would bat an eyelid if you talk to the correct person. Kuoh is no longer Devil territory but Dragon territory. Openly, it is still Devil territory but it is the Dragons who are actually in control of Kuoh, and by extension, the Trinity."

Michael widened his eyes at the new information.

"Where did you learn that? No, wait, must be from Melia Sitri."

"Yes. So you can either send an army or leave Kokabiel alone, whichever is fine. Ophis and Melia will take care of him. That or they will use Kokabiel as a source of entertainment."

"Then it is fine if we pull back the two exorcists?"

"Wait, hang on, leave them in Kuoh. I have an idea. Since its perfect timing, why don't we use the occasion to remake Excalibur? I can do that quite easily. Of course, we could also leave them in pieces too. Still, I want to tweak them all a little. They are all too fragile."

Michael thought of the idea for a while. On one hand, he wanted to see Excalibur whole again and he knows that Shijou Momoka is capable of remaking the original Excalibur. On the other hand, that will decrease the number of usable Holy Swords by six and leaving only one Holy Sword with impossible requirement. But if he were to think of the conflict ahead, he came to a decision.

"I'll leave it in your hand. If you can make the swords useful for the coming conflict, you can merge them. It would be best if you can upgrade each individual fragment but if the only way to make the Excaliburs useful for the conflict with the Khaos Brigade is by merging them, then so be it."

"It is as you wishe then, Lord Michael."

Momoka gave a light bow before leaving. Now it is the preparation stage.

* * *

 **I think those Rias lovers will kill me. Well technically, only Ophis truly loathes Rias for reasons. Melia is pretty much neutral about her but leaning more towards being her friend. Seriously, Rias is a disappointment as a main heroine. Then again, ojou-sama type with overly large oppai is never my favorite. I do like miko characters and that's why Akeno is an OK for me. I always lean towards tragic heroines or swordswoman and loli witches and Rias is not either one of those. I'm not bashing Rias though as you notice that Melia has a plan to make Rias stronger. I might have a use for her and she might even rise to the rank of barely important character... after breaking her a bit. It's my style when dealing with heroines. I broke Xenovia a bit, right? Well, there's actually a lot more things that I broke with Xenovia but that's for later. Xenovia is the protagonist... or was it deuteragonist? Whatever, the point is that Xenovia is the most important female character and breaking her will be something I do. Of course, how I break her will be left to your imagination for now.**

 **Anyway, Sophia Brave and Athena have entered the game board along with Shidou Irina and Kiba Yuuto. Yes, Kiba is wearing the same clothes as Kotomine Kirei in Fate but he won't become like Kotomine. Shame really but he doesn't look like someone who could go Kotomine Kirei. If anything, I can imagine Kiba going Saber. Also, unlike Xenovia who carries Excalibur Destruction wrapped in a piece of cloth, Kiba has the mind to store it in a separate dimension like how Xenovia stores Durandal. In fact, I think the storage space is large enough to fit both swords so why didn't she? Irina also stores Blessing in a storage space since unlike Mimic that can change into any ordinary item, Blessing will honestly scream 'sword' to anyone who sees it. Then again, Irina is still wearing the exorcist cloak, that white thing they wear. It seriously stand out. At least Kotomine's wardrobe looks normal. I'm still contemplating on whether to give Irina to Yuuto or maybe Dulio. I'll even go crazy and pair her with Tobio Ikuse. Hell, even Vali would do. I still don't know what to do with Melia. Sairaorg would be good and so is Vali but she could just remain single until thousands of years later like her father after the war.**

 **The last part is Momoka's report to Archangel Michael. Technically, she outranks Michael considerably but her son is still a subordinate to Michael in official (unofficial) papers. She's her son's sacred gear so her rank in the church hierarchy is similar to Haruka's. Well, she could pull out her true rank anytime but it's not her style. Anyway, the part between Michael and Momoka marks the start of war preparation. It's getting crazier by day. Since there will be little time for romance later, next chapter will focus on Haruka and Xenovia as a couple. Just writing it makes me excited!**


	27. Chapter 22

**A short chapter but not much happens here anyway.**

 **Anyway, I'll answer the reviews I got for last chapter.**

 **redclaw39: A good idea actually. Killing Rias should be interesting and I might just do that though maybe in another story like my Another DxD: Angel's Blessing since I plan it to be darker. But I can also kill Rias here and I have a few ideas so it depends on my mood. Rias is not a character that I can kill with no reason anyway but then again, accidents happen. Plus we have a mad Witch here and wiping out a race is morning snack for her.**

 **qweenashleyfox: There will be more romance coming for Haru and Via but it will be slow.**

 **Right, on with this madness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: One Step Forward, Three Steps Backward**

-Xenovia Quarta's apartment-

After a long day of training inside Momoka's training space, Xenovia drop dead onto her bed wanting nothing more than to rest as her body is all sore.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, Momoka-san's training is brutal."

"Maa, the result can be seen clearly and it's fun in its own way!"

Haruka shouted from the shower. Xenovia let him use it first since she wants to relax her muscles first.

"Yes, that's true. I've progressed much further in one training session than in ten of the normal exorcists' training sessions. A week's survival training in the Himalayas with nothing but the bare minimum of clothes and the addition of gravity runes as replacement for training weight, there's no way you won't get stronger after that."

"You wrestled a yeti. It's impressive considering that the gravity runes placed on you are stronger."

"And you ran laps up and down the Everest for three whole days barefoot, that's more impressive."

"Ahahaha! You fell down the slope near the top and somehow found Shangri-la! It's worth all the pain!"

Xenovia recalled that time. It's really something else, Shangri-la. It's not that they stumbled on its literal enterance but more like a portal well-hidden even from the supernaturals.

"I don't think that it's Shangri-la though. It's more like the Lost World. You remember how that Tyranosaurus Rex almost ate you?"

Yes, they called it Shangri-la because they found the enterance in the Himalayas but its more like a Jurrasic World. Xenovia now will never deny the archeologists' claim about dinosaurs. Bones could be replicated but she met a real T-Rex, an honest-to-god Tyranosaurus Rex! If almost being eaten by the popular dinosaur didn't convince her, nothing could.

"Speak for yourself Haru, a large Pterosaur took you and dropped you in the middle of a stampede since you're too heavy due to the runes."

"Maa, it's fun in its own way. How long did we spend there? Five, six months?"

That's also another thing they found. The time there moves faster. They were stranded in that world for around six months or so but only a day had passed when they return. Xenovia tasted how prehistoric world foods tasted and she's honestly glad that she's born in the modern world. Haruka finally finished showering and got out of the shower wearing only his pants.

"…"

Xenovia stares at his well-toned body and blushed. It's not the first time she had a look at his naked torso. In fact, they had seen each other naked during their time in Shangri-la (supposedly). How can they not when the only place to bathe is an open waterfall in the wilderness? At least they haven't done anything of… that kind together.

"Like what you see?"

Haruka teased. Xenovia pouted while her cheeks are still beet red. It's so cute that Haruka had to resist the urge to embrace her then and there. Xenovia had mostly mellowed and had forgiven him for the most part but they're still unsure whether to take their relationship to the next level or not. Is is still too early for them? Had she truly forgave him? Are they ready to take their relationship further? They haven't even confessed to each other yet. Xenovia knew she loves Haruka but does he feel the same about her? Xenovia silently went to the shower while still blushing madly.

Haruka then lay down on the bed. He heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. He's a little tempted to go in right now together with Xenovia if only to see her reaction more than to actually peek but that's just the mischievous part of him. He won't ever do it for real unless invited. He loves Xenovia to even try to consciously displease her beyond teasing… though there's a lot that he did to hurt Xenovia unconsciously and he had to answer for it. Leaving the girl you love and who loves you back for years without any contact is definitely NOT a good idea. Now he has to find a way to make it up to her.

"Via!"

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a date."

A loud splashing was heard. No doubt she is using the tub instead of the shower.

"W-W-What?!"

"A date, you know, things couple do."

There's a slight pause before Xenovia asked a question, one that will tell her what she wants to know.

"…Nee Haru, are we even a couple?"

"…Do you want us to be?"

"I do, I really do."

"Then we will be."

Haruka paused before continuing.

"I'm sorry, Via."

"…For what?"

"Leaving you like that."

"Don't be… I understand. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. People make mistakes and you are not an exception."

Haruka chuckled.

"Even if I'm not a human?"

"Momoka-san said yout base form is. That's human enough for me. Haru… make it up to me and I'll forgive you."

"As you wish."

The two of them then became silent. There's no more need for words. What they need next is action. They will take the next step on their own, together. For now, they take comfort over the fact that they feel the same about each other. Xenovia will wait and so will Haruka. The words that need to be said will eventually come out of their mouth. It is only a matter of time. For now, they will take comfort in the knowledge that there is something for them together.

* * *

-Outside the apartment-

Shijou Momoka who had just returned from Heaven stood in front of the door leading to her favorite daughter-in-law candidate's apartment. Her hand is already on the knob but she did not turn it as she listened to the conversation between her son and Xenovia. She warmly smiles for the couple, happy that they're finally taking the first step to their relationship. They have always been close to each other ever since their meeting, closer than normal. She had been aware of their feelings for each other for years. She had been worried about their relationship when the matter concerning the Khaos Brigade started. Really, leaving without any message to keep confidentiality was not one of her son's better ideas.

'I pray that the two of you could obtain happiness together.'

Momoka silently pray as she walk away to give privacy to the two. As Haruka's mother, she wants her son to be happy. But she knows there's a curse on their line, on their blood, the curse known as The Golden Witch. Momoka swore in her heart that she will not let the Witch gets in the way of her son and eventual daughter's happiness. She'll be damned a thousand times over before she let that happen.

For now though, she will be content. She will enjoy the peace for a little longer before going to war.

As Momoka decided to take a stroll around town alone, it happens. Cyan eyes meet hazel. Shijou Momka for the first time in centuries felt pure surprise. The chibi adult woman's eyeys suddenly has tears flowing from them as she look straight at the redhead's eyes.

"Sophia…"

"Momo…"

* * *

-Omake-

* * *

Shidou Haruka and Xenovia Quarta somehow stumbled into a gate that led to a prehistoric world while they trained in the Himalayas. The two of them continued their training while trying to find a way home though now it is more like trying to survive each day rather than actively trying to find a way home. Momoka had placed runes on their body that adds their gravity as a mean to train their body and the gravity made them slower. Momoka also sealed their weapons and only allow VERY minimal use of magic which is actually nothing… apart from making a very small fire which actually consumes most of their reserve. Momoka is just that skilled in runes and knew many versions.

The two have just escaped a stampede and they are covered in dirt. They went deeper into the forest. They have no idea where they are and it could be a whole new world since the dinosaurs they encounter came from different eras and some even unknown to them. Well, it's not like either Haruka or Xenovia are experts in prehistoric subject but Haruka knows quite a bit.

"I smell terrible."

Xenovia sniffed her body. They hadn't bathed for a few days since they came to this world.

"We can't help it. We're in a prehistoric world and I doubt there's a shower we can use somewhere."

"We? You're going to bathe with me?"

""…""

Silence

"I didn't know you're so daring, Xenovia."

Haruka grinned as he teases the girl while Xenovia just blushes madly. Haruka himself almost imagined the scene but immediately got it out of his mind. That is something for much later.

The pair then walks deeper into the forest just because they don't really know where to go. It was around sundown that they found a small waterfall. Xenovia is quite happy that she could finally bathe and immediately took off ALL her clothes forgetting that Haruka was there with her as she jump into the water. Haruka felt a great increase in his blood pressure as he saw Xenovia's bare body. He always felt that Xenovia is beautiful. Say what you may about how beautiful the Seraph Gabriel is or how sexy Rias Gremory but Xenovia is the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered in his life. Perhaps it is because he loves her but he certainly feels so.

Just like with any other young man, Haruka has a certain perverted part in him. It is very weak and he won't even think of anything even if a supermodel is naked in front of him and tempting him but Xenovia is another matter entirely. He desires her. After three long years not meeting her, she had grown into a fine young woman and her body certainly shows it. Haruka can't help but admire the current Xenovia.

Still forgetting about Haruka's presence, Xenovia played in the water. Haruka meanwhile sat on a rock as he admires the girl he loves. She's filled out in all the right places and she has great curves to Haruka's liking. Xenovia has the body of a battle maiden and Haruka likes that. Haruka always love the battle maiden type, women who fight up personal. Well, it is a contrast to his father who has a thing for petite women and twintails. Yes, can't forget the twintails. There is a reason why Serafall wears twintails when she originally didn't and it's not just because she loves mahou shoujo.

Haruka especially approve of Xenovia's breast size. True he likes it on the larger side but he doesn't like them overly big say like Rias Gremory size. Xenovia's size is perfect since he could fit them perfectly in his hand. He had touch breasts before and knew how soft they could be. It's hard not to when a succubus fell for you and she has breast almost equal in size to Rias Gremory's. Speaking of breasts, Issei is a closet pervert who loves breasts… wait a minute, he didn't stare at Xenovia's breasts when they met, did he?

'I'll kill him if he did.'

Haruka broke out of his thought of maiming Issei as he hear the sound of Xenovia rising from the water. Now he and Xenovia is staring at each other in awkward silence as Xenovia tries to cover her naked body with her hands. Normally, this should be the cue for Haruka to get a nosebleed or H-scene if this were an eroge but this is not one and Haruka is too dignified for a nosebleed so he did the only thing that is so like him and said in an approving tone with a thumb up.

"Picture perfect."

"…"

The last thing Haruka remembered is a prehistoric turtle shell being thrown at him.

* * *

 **Not really much romance but as you can see, it is one small step for the couple... and three steps back for Reika now that Momoka accidentally meet Sophia. The thing about getting lost in the prehistoric era is just a spur-of-the-moment thing and the idea seems interesting at the time. I also add an omake for the first time ever. I try to make a funny love comedy there but I'm not the funniest of person and the attempt might be bad. I have bad sense of humor, usually bordering morbid or even full out morbid sense of humor but most likely just bordering. For me it feels like I'm describing Haruka's pervert side and him checking out Xenovia which he is actually. I can't even imagine him as someone who could be a lucky pervert or become like Yuuki Rito. If he ever fell down Rito style, he'll just say something like "White huh, nice choice of color." or "Sorry about that, the world must be pranking me." and he will just continue like normal. The difference with Xenovia is that he will probably blush madly if it is her. He is just that kind of person. I actually wrote the omake just to fill my usual quota of minimum 2000 words per chapter. There is one omake I have always wanted to write though. My Xenovia meeting canon Xenovia. As you can imagine, it will be funny as hell. My Xenovia is not much of an airhead although she has her moments. She's also much more powerful and knowledgeable. Actually, I want to put Xenovia into a few crossovers to mess up other worlds but I'll finish this first before messing up the likes of Naruto world. Damn, there's too many of them blonde brat.**

 **On another note, I bought volume 12 of the Mahou Sensou light novel. I haven't read it all yet since I'm still through volume 8 but it is apparently the last volume. It's a great series when you hit around volume 7. Phoenix Foundation's female uniform is also cool. Ahh, I know, I'm gonna mess up Harry Potter world with this. After all, what better way to mess up the Order of Phoenix than another Phoenix? Plus I might include a Phenex to make it sweeter. There's one review in my Prequel series talking about Sera going Mahou Shoujo in Hogwarts. No, she won't go Mahou Shoujo in that story but it gave me the idea of Serafall sending Melia to Hogwarts just to mess things up and I'll have Ravel accompanying her. I'm interested in seeing Ravel as a Mahou Shoujo and how can the Order of Phoenix handle a Phenex devil? Ohh the possibilities!**


	28. Chapter 23

**I think I will focus on Angel's Blessing for a few chapters and then a few more for Value of Life before writing chapter 24 so this might be the last chapter for a while unless my mood changes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sophia Brave**

 _-A few centuries ago, another world, Momoka pov-_

 _My name is Shijou Momoka, 11 years old. I've just commited a great mistake, one that I cannot take back. I lost control of my magic and killed half of my classmates. My magic is very dangerous. Classified as part of Black Magic, I have a magic that could bend space and time and it is very dangerous. Not as dangerous as Ryuusenji Kazuma's Requiem but still very dangerous and I lost control of it even if only for a few seconds but the deed was done. I am now currently wandering around with no aim, no purpose, only thinking of what I have done._

 _It was a little late but I somehow managed to get lost in Phoenix Foundation territory, the least… popular of the Seven Communities. It was already dark at that time but I don't feel like going back home. Nobody will welcome me anyway, not after what I had done._

 _It's probably because I was crying that I caught her attention or maybe it was her ancestral magic [Magical Analysis] that led her to me but it was at that moment when I was at the lowest point in my short life that a girl slightly older than me with red hair tied in a ponytail and the brightest smile I've ever seen gave me her hand._

 _That was how I met Sophia Brave under moonlight. Perhaps that day was my beginning, the beginning of the young girl who will one day be known as Witch of the Night Sky._

* * *

 _-First Magic World War, two years after meeting Sophia Brave-_

 _With my compass in hand, I charged at Washizu Kippei over the sky of Subaru Magic Academy. Other members of the Seven Communities are fighting the members of Ghost Trailer in this all out war. I have since been a secret member of Phoenix Foundation while still openly act as a member of Wizard Brace. Sophia took me in and gave me the compass that became my signature weapon. She created it herself using her ability in creating magical weapons, something her family is well known for. Armed with my beloved weapon, I match blow for blow with Washizu Kippei. He had used his ancestral magic, Destruction Magic [Dissolution] and will annihilate us in around 30 count of which 20 had passed. Seeing that we are losing with senpai's magic slowly dissolving our forces, I made a gamble and unleash my strongest attack. Ever members had been informed to brace themselves when I started chanting._

 _"_ _Let Heaven split and darkness consumes the Earth. Devour everything and return to zero."_

 _Every member of the Seven Communities widened their eyes as theybegan to scramble for safety. The other members of Ghost Trailer doesn't know what I am doing but Washizu-senpai already realized it as I show him a cocky grin and throw my compass to the air._

 _"_ _[Gate of Genesis]"_

 _This is my strongest spell, [Gate of Genesis]. It is the pinnacle of my [Black Door] which creates a black hole with all the properties of one which sucks in everyone in its range. Members of Ghost Trailer are sucked in one by one as they have no preparations to face my trump card. I thought that it is our victory before Washizu-senpai, using every power he has left, came charging at me with his sword thrust out. I cannot evade or block him as I need great concentration to maintain the spell as well as keeping my allies from being accidentally caught in the gravity well._

 _"_ _That's careless of you, letting yourself open ochibi-chan. Or did you think that I would be the one to get sucked in first since I'm the closest? You underestimated me."_

 _Ahh, yes, I was careless. I did thought that Washizu-senpai would be the first person to get sucked in. How careless of me. I should've known that it won't be that easy. I close my eyes as I prepare myself to die as I watch senpai's sword getting closer and closer to where my heart is._

 _The unmistakable sound of steel stabbing through flesh was heard._

 _But I don't feel any pain. I open my eyes and to my horror I see the form of my best friend whom I consider as sister with senpai's sword passing through her chest and sticking out from her back._

 _"_ _No… Sophia… Noooooooooooo!"_

 _I screamed._

 _"_ _*cough* Momo-tan… maintain your magic!"_

 _She barked. I have never heard her use such a commanding tone to me._

 _"_ _You!"_

 _Washizu-senpai's face contorted while Sophia smiles as she draws Twilight and stabbed senpai right in his heart like what he did to her. The two who had gave mortal wound to each other had no more magic to prevent them from being sucked in by my spell and with their respective swords still stabbed in their enemy's chest, the two of them floated to the sky, absorbed by the black hole I created. I began to cry in anguish as Sophia disappeared into my spell but I will neve forget her last words._

 _'_ _Find happiness, Momo-tan.'_

* * *

-Kuoh town, present day-

"Have you found your happiness, Momo-tan?"

She asked me. I let my tears overflow as I am sure now that she is the very same Sophia Brave that I knew. She is the only other person I could call my sister apart from Serafall, the one who supposedly died protecting me, disappearing into my very own spell.

How? I've seen her stabbed through the heart right in front of me and disappear into my [Gate of Genesis]. It is a magic that send someone to the dimensional gap, something I found out much later. No humans could survive the dimensional gap without special power or equipment and I know for a fact that evenWashizu-senpai cannot survive the gap, let alone Sophia. She was never much of a fighter but more of a support or researcher type so there is no way she has enough power to survive.

"How? You're Sophia right? My Sophia? You're not an alternate Sophia, right?"

I am sure that she is my homeworld's Sophia. The fact that she asked me that is proof enough for me. There's no one else but me and her who knew her last words.

* * *

-3rd person pov-

Sophia Brave might still look cheerful at the moment but she's sweating bullets in her mind. It's not even an hour since Athena last warned her not to look for Momoka but fate seems to have a sense of humor. She was sure that she did not tempt fate even once in the last few months. She did not say anything that could've invoked Murphy's law. It's even worse that she can't resist not repeating her last words to Momoka the moment their eyes met.

Yes, she is the exact same Sophia Brave who became a sister figure to the Shijou Momoka currently crying in front of her. It brought back old memory, the sight of Momoka crying. It's like the time they first met.

'Might as well forget about laying low.'

Sophia then brought Momoka to her chest in a hug like what she used to do long ago.

"Sophia…"

"We're finally together again, Momo-tan."

* * *

Athena sighed while hiding behind a nearby building. Coincidence is something frightening. To think that they would meet Shijou Momoka when they're not even trying to find her, she would've blamed Akasha or the Trinity if she didn't know that the thing called coincidence is totally random and outside their control, even to a user of The Fourth on Ophis' level.

'Misaki, are you there?'

Athena asked from her Rei phone after pressing the speed dial to Shokuhou Misaki's number.

 _'_ _A-chan? Something wrong on your end?'_

The voice of Shokuhou Misaki replied.

'It seems that bad luck is on our side. Shijou Momoka just met Sophia when we're strolling around town.'

 _'…_ _This has become complicated.'_

'It's all a coincidence. She's not even with Shidou Haruka or Xenovia Quarta. She's all alone.'

 _'_ _We forgot to take that into account. We thought that Shijou Momoka will always stay by Shidou Haruka's side and Shidou Haruka will never leave Xenovia Quarta's side. We didn't think of Shijou Momoka acting indepently. This is the worst way to be found.'_

'So what should we do?'

 _'_ _For now? You must stay out of sight. Just leave Sophia with Shijou Momoka and we will adjust our plan accordingly. Who know, maybe Sophia could get the two Excaliburs… A-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_

Athena knows what Misaki is currently thinking. Yes, that might work. They might just have a way to get all the Excaliburs now. Now it's just the matter of details.

'We'll discuss the details with Reika and Tatenashi. I'll contact you again later.'

Athena ended the call right then. She took one last glance at Sophia and Shijou Momoka before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 **So much for stealth. So Sophia and Momoka finally meets. Now, please note that the flashback is a Mahou Sensou AU. It is in no way a canon event in Mahou Sensou and the canon Momoka has no spell like [Gate of Genesis]. Rest assured as there are no spoiler to Mahou Sensou LN in that flashback apart from the existence of Sophia Brave. Momoka's Black Door also works differently as it is originally a 'magic to change the field' as the manga describes but here it is classified as a 'Spatial Magic' which made it much more powerful than the original. It is due to her magic affinity that Momoka could use the Kaleidoscope to a level equal to Zelretch though with a different direction that she managed to gain the title 'Witch of the Night Sky'.**

 **Anyway, there is a little bit of Momoka's past. Please tell me if you want a separate story all about this Shijou Momoka's past like what I did with Serafall. I only planned to write Serafall's prequel story but I wouldn't mind writing Momoka's if you guys want. I'll repeat it one more time. I've read the LN and I won't spoil it to you guys. The Mahou Sensou world I took Momoka and Sophia from is a total alternate. I don't even know if Takeshi and the others are there.**

 **Ohh and Ryuusenji Kazuma is awesome. He is totally stronger than Sirzechs. What the hell man, he could destroy a world with just one spell and eliminate every life! Last Requiem made the Mahou Sensou world looks like it was hit by Ea! Ryuusenji Kazuma will have a minor role in this story but quite important. Don't worry, it's not a role that will spoil anything. He won't even appear in anywhere other than a few mentioning or a flashback or two.**


	29. Chapter 24

**Back here sooner then expected. I don't really have much to say or comment but I will put the currently confirmed pairing.**

 **Shidou Haruka: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Gasper Vladi: Valerie Tepes**

 **Fujii Ren: Anna Tepes, Marguerite Breuil/Marie**

 **Reika: Sarashiki Tatenashi (alpha), Athena, Sophia Brave, Shokuhou Misaki**

 **Issei: Ophis (alpha and being tsun), Tiamat, Himejima Akeno, Shirone, Ravel Phenex**

 **About the pairing. Reika still has some more girls that I haven't revealed and they will appear with the Commander when she made her appearance. Issei's harem still needs an angel though. I need one from each of the three faction for him. Akeno represents the Fallen while Ravel represents the Devils. T** **iamat represents the Dragons while Ophis represents the Trinity and Shirone represents the Youkai.** **Now, I need an idea for angels and only 1. No multiple girls from the same faction. I'm thinking of adding Le Fay to Issei. I still haven't decided for Irina but Melia will not be paired in this story.**

 **I do not own DxD and the characters I kidnapped from other series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Stolen Excaliburs**

-ORC clubroom, Irina pov-

Me and Yuuto-kun arrived at the Devils' base in Kuoh academy, more specifically, the Occult Research Club's clubroom. It surprised me that Ise-kun is right there too accompanying the devils. Had he become a devil? No, I know he will never become a devil. I heard that he is close to the Ouroboros Dragon and he himself is a dragon so I know that he can't be one. A representative of the rumored Dragon faction?

"Ise-kun, what are you doing here?"

I ask him.

"…I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Wh-what? He doesn't recognize me? Ohh yes, I remember that I used to have a boyish look and I was a tomboy so he must've mistaken me for a boy.

"…Sorry, you should've seen the look on your face. It's hilarious! I recognize you, Irina."

"Mou! Don't be such a tease!"

I pouted while Ise-kun is laughing all at my expense.

"Anyway, I get the reason why you're here. Ophis had contacted me a few minutes ago but I haven't told the devils yet."

"Excuse me but are you not a devil yourself?"

Yuuto-kun interjected. Oh, right, he doesn't know who Ise-kun is.

"Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun is the current generation Sekiryuutei. He is a dragon."

"!"

Yuuto-kun had a surprised look on his face. Nobody expected the Sekiryuutei to live in Kuoh town, nobody but me since I know that this is his, our hometown.

"Anyway, sit down and let's begin. I need to go home and cook dinner or Ophis will throw a tantrum."

The both of us noded as we took a seat right across Rias Gremory's. Her whole peerage is stiff. Most likely due to Ise-kun's presence and how friendly he is with us or it can also be due to our swords, especially my Excalibur Blessing thich has the highest amount of holy attribute despite its low overall attack power. We then start the meeting with the devils with Ise-kun standing by the door leaning against the wall.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen. The exorcist HQ had ordered us to retrieve them."

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of a single Excalibur. The Protestant Church had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. Wait, you mentioned that the Catholic church possessed only one. That means that you have a total of five Excaliburs! I thought you have six of them."

Rias Gremory is right. We used to have six fragments. It is not an open knowledge and nobody apart from the Exorcist HQ knew but…

"Excalibur Mimic had gone missing along with its possessor and had not been sighted for the last three years. The one in possession of that fragment is Shidou Haruka, the church's number 2 and Melia Sitri's rival."

"""!"""

The devils all had a surprised lool. Onii-sama's name is quite well known after all. As the rival of the youngest super devil, Melia Sitri, his name is infamous throughout the Underworld. That and he is a high-ranking exorcist that could eliminate a peerage of ultimate-class devils and is an equal to the strongest exorcist made his name rather feared.

"Ohh, I didn't know that. I thought he only uses his sacred gear."

Everyone's eyes darted towards Ise-kun as he gave a comment about onii-sama.

"Ise-kun, you know the sheath he usually carries around?"

Ise-kun nodded.

"That is Excalibur Mimic. He fights with both sword and sheath. Normally you would watch out for the sword, not the sheath. Many devils fell for that and onii-sama easily kills them with the sheath coated in holy element. He is essentially dual wielding."

"Ohh, I see."

"Anyway, do you know who stole them?"

Rias Gremory asked, turning the conversation back to its original topic.

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Gremory widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Gremory smirked at the name.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Yuuto said that. Gremory narrowed her eyes and has a look of displeasure. She's not happy that she didn't know anything about it.

"Ohh! So that's what all those deaths are!"

Ise-kun exclaimed. Again, all heads turned to him.

"Well, Ophis detected that there are people wielding holy powers entering Kuoh and then dying. Since no innoncence was killed or caught in the middle, we brushed it off as internal conflict between stray exorcist or something. So those are the exorcists you sent here?"

Yuuto-kun nodded. It seems that Ise-kun and Ophis-san has a good grasp on Kuoh. Gremory's displeasure also seems to grow by the moment. Yuuto-kun then continues.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Gremory's eyes changed after hearing the way Yuuto talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Gremory's eyes. She was quite pissed. An enemy comes all the way to her territory then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Her pride must be wounded after all that.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as 'If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…We are under the protection of the Infi—"

"Uhh, before you say that, I'll relay a message from Ophis word-by-word. 'Rias Gremory, I hate you. Do not worry, I will still protect you from a direct threat as per the agreement and I repeat with an emphasis, DIRECT THREAT. Remember, accidents happen. I am also not omnipotent so if I'm not in Kuoh by coincidence when something like, I don't know, Kokabiel attack, then it can't really be helped'."

Rias Gremory's jaw dropped at the recital of the message. I cannot resist the urge to snicker and so I did along with Yuuto-kun.

"You were saying?"

"…Fine, I give you my word as the heiress of Gremory clan. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Exorcist HQ."

"So it is just the two of you?"

Yuuto-kun answered Gremory's question,

"No, it is just the two of us. This will probably be our last attempt unless the higher up decided to send a higher-ranked exorcist."

"You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Gremory said it with an amazed voice. But me and Yuuto answered with a straight face.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina-san, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Yuuto-kun?"

"…You're always rather extreme, Irina-san. Anyway, we'll still die trying even if we have to destroy the Excaliburs. It is better for them to be destroyed than to fall into the fallen angel's hands, especially that Galilei bastard."

Yuuto-kun added the last part in a low voice but I caught what he said.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Yuuto-kun said fearlessly to Gremory's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Not really but we do have a possibility of backup."

I gave Ise-kun a glance which he respond with a smirk.

"Of course I will help my childhood friend. Plus we do have Ophis here."

* * *

After finishing our business with Rias Gremory, me, Yuuto-kun, and Ise-kun exited the room together. Ise-kun had to go back quickly as he has to make dinner for the Ouroboros Dragon.

"So Yuuto-kun, do you have any plan on how we can find the Excaliburs?"

"Let's just flare our aura and attract the attention of the thief."

"That is an idea."

We walk around town while flaring our aura to attract the attention of the thief. We just hope that it's not Kokabiel himself as that would be too much for us.

We were not disappointed when we felt the aura of the other Excaliburs around ten at night. We are not surprised when the one who appear wielding Excalibur Rapidly is the silver haired mad stray exorcist, Freed Selzeen.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Be careful Yuuto-kun, he is one of the strongest stray exorcist we know."

I warned him.

"There's nothing to worry about. We outnumber him. But just in case something happen, watch my back."

Yuuto said as he drew Excalibur Destruction from his storage dimension.

"Ohh, what's this? Some shitty exorcists with more excaliburs for me?"

He's insane. Freed Selzeen is insane. He is grinning madly right from the beginning and it only gets wider when Yuuto-kun drew out Excalibur Destruction.

Reports on Freed Selzeen stated that he is not mentally stable. He likes killing and even innocent people had been killed by him when he was still a church exorcist. Known to be a talented prodigy, he is a very skilled exorcist and has a high kill count. But it was stated that he doesn't have the ability to use a holy sword so that means…

'Valper Galilei really is here. Freed must be one of his test subject that succeeded.'

Yuuto-kun and Freed start fighting. Freed uses the power of Excalibur Rapidly to increase his speed, dodging all of Yuuto-kun's attacks. Excalibur Destruction was originally not Yuuto-kun's assigned sword. His Excalibur was the one Freed is currently using, the Rapidly. Yuuto-kun kept attacking Freed but he is toying with him. Yuuto-kun decided that he had had enough and dropped Excalibur Destruction.

"Hoo, are you giving up shitty exorcist?"

"Not a chance, Freed Selzeen. It's just the sword I'm using is not really mine so I have to switch."

Without any warning, Yuuto-kun suddenly slashed at Freed with a speed that's equal himself using Rapidly. In Yuuto-kun's hand is a holy sword he created using his sacred gear. The sword and Rapidly clashes. Freed barely managed to block Yuuto-kun's attack using Excalibur.

"[Blade Blacksmith], a sacred gear that can create holy swords."

"Tch, an annoying sacred gear."

Yuuto-kun smirked as he continue attacking Freed, this time using two swords. Yuuto-kun unleashed a flurry of attack, not letting Freed gaining a momentum and keeping him in check. Freed can only block as Yuuto pushes him back with a barrage of attacks all aimed at his vitals.

Freed is really talented. Yuuto is quite a strong exorcist. Of course, we are nowhere near the top rank like Dulio-sama or onii-sama but we are not weak either. Yuuto-kun especially is very skilled and very fast. The only Exorcist I know is faster than him is boss Griselda and onii-sama himself. To be able to match Yuuto-kun's speed, Freed is really talented. Or maybe it is just Excalibur Rapidly?

"Tch, so the damned HQ finally send someone competent. This might become a slight problem. Ahahahaha! Then it's a good time to test out this baby!"

Freed exclaimed. He suddenly disappear from our view. Did he teleport? No. Wait, I know this power.

"Yuuto-kun!"

"Aaa… I know… Excalibur Transparency."

Excalibur Transparency, the holy sword that could make you invisible. So Freed also have that sword. We have to keep our eyes op-

"Kha!"

"Yuuto-kun!"

Yuuto-kun suddenly fell to the ground with cuts all over his body. This is bad, we're not trained to fight against an invisible enemy!

"Yuuto-kun, are you alright?!"

As I ran to Yuuto-kun's side, I felt someone kicked me hard from the side.

"Kyaa!"

That hurts. Ugh, how can we fight against an invisible enemy?

"Ahahahaha! You shitty exorcists cannot see me, can you? I will enjoy cutting you guys up! Gyahahahahaha!"

Freed Selzeen's mad laughter seems to come from all over the place. I raise my own Excalibur Blessing but I doubt that it could help much. Of all the Excaliburs, Blessing possess the least offensive power and its ability revolves around assisting in ritual and pure exorcism of spirits. It is effective against impure beings but not very much against other swords and humans.

"Hoo, isn't that Excalibur Blessing?! Aren't I lucky today! Boss asked me to get that sword if possible. I'm taking that from you little girl!"

"Irina-san, behind you!"

I quickly reacted to Yuuto-kun's warning and quickly spun to block the blade of Excalibur Transparency with my Excalibur Blessing. The moment I blocked the attack, Freed vanishes again

"Hmm, this could be a problem. Ahh, I know! I'll just cut your hands and take the sword!"

SLASH

"Ehh…"

Pain… a great amount of pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

My right hand along with Excalibur Blessing is gone.

"Gyahahahaha! Now it's goodbye time, little girl!"

Freed raises his sword and was about to finish me off.

'Onii-sama…'

"Union: Pressure Blast!"

BOOM

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

A sudden blast of air was shot at Freed. He blocked it with his Excalibur but it was shattered and sent him flying.

"Damn fuckin insane stray. You'll pay for hurting my sister!"

That voice…

"Haruka, you heal Irina! I'll deal with that bastard Selzeen!"

That voice!

Xenovia! Onii-sama!

* * *

 **I have to admit, it looks like I'm bullying Rias a whole lot in the first part of the chapter. Issei is neutral with her but I guess I need to find her a nice and powerful ally. Haruka would do since they have a connection through Xenovia and he is actually a nice and forgiving guy.**

 **Anyway, it's a cruel way for me to give Excalibur Blessing to Kokabiel. Anyway, sorry if it is not so good but Freed is stronger than both of them, especially with the Excaliburs he have. Although not blinded by rage, Kiba Yuuto here is not as sturdy as his devil self but faster. In terms of speed, Yuuto trumps Freed with Rapidly but he is not as durable, hence how he easily fell after a few slashes. Actually, that's quite pathetic of me, writing him like that. Xenovia survived worse in her engagement with Tatenashi but then again, she's already a devil and her endurance and strength had always been greater than Yuuto. Ohh and I'm so cruel with my imouto here. Yup, Irina just lost her hand. Bloody hell. Well, Momoka or Sophia can deal with that. If Azazel who can make an artificial sacred gear can make a fake arm, Sophia who could make an artificial Longinus could of course do something about that.**

 **I think I made Irina too weak here and she didn't do anything but watch. Then again, sorry to my imouto but she's the weakest of the exorcists I have introduced in the story. Well, Dulio and Haruka took the top, then there is Griselda, Freed, Yuuto, and then Irina. It doesn't help that her sword is not the offensive type and Freed is much more experienced. Don't worry, I'm upgrading her soon. Anyway, next will be their reunion and we will return to the couple, Haruka and Xenovia.**

 **Please give me a constructive review. I desperately need one. Ohh, and Excalibur Blessing is necessary for Koka-chan to fuck things up.**


	30. Chapter 25

**I'm still confused on what to classify Twilight as. It's a gunsword but there's no barrel. and it doesn't even shoot any bullet. Well, it's said to be a gunsword so let's just go with that though it is more like 80% sword and 20% gun... and 100% magical weapon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any other stuff I stole from other series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Successors' Tea Time**

-Xenovia pov-

Haruka and I went on that date he asked me to. It is rather normal. I took this opportunity to talk to him about normal things like what we usually did. It was enjoyable and I could say that it is a successful date… until right now. We're a little late with our shopping for dinner so we are still outside when it's already quite dark. We detected a number of Excalibur fragments and some of them are clashing. I was surprised when we found Irina and to our horror, was about to be finished off by Freed Selzeen.

"Twilight!"

 **'** **Yes master.'**

I call out to my partner and immediately load the cartridge to my gunsword. I point Twilight at Freed and shout.

"Union: Pressure Blast!"

Freed noticed the pressurized air blast heading towards him. He managed to block the attack but the sword in his hand was destroyed.

"Damn fuckin insane stray. You'll pay for hurting my sister!"

Haruka is pissed, really pissed. But as much as I want to allow him to kill Freed Selzeen, we have to tend to Irina first. Unfortunately, I don't know any healing spell. I assume that Haruka would know some.

"Haruka, you heal Irina! I'll deal with that bastard Selzeen!"

"No, I don't know any healing spell."

Haruka informed me. This is bad, Irina is losing blood and that boy… That's Kiba Yuuto! What is happening here?! Why are they in Kuoh?

"Haruka, we need to get them out of here fast! We'll deal with Freed some other time!"

I told him as I fend off Freed. Our main concern now is to rescue Kiba and Irina.

"Alright. Bring that boy here and I'll teleport us to a safe place!"

I nodded as I push Freed back with brute force. I then kicked him hard to put some distance between us before I picked up Kiba and went to Haruka. Haruka then take us away using [Black Door].

* * *

-Issei's room-

We emerged in a familiar room that I recognized as Hyoudou Issei's room. Why did Haruka bring us here? And Hyoudou Issei is currently here together with a young girl with long blonde hair that I find fami- wait a minute, that's Asia! Why is she together with the Sekiryuutei?!

"Ise, Asia, move!"

Haruka ordered. The two of them moved away from the bed they're both sitting on and let Haruka lay Irina down with Kiba being placed on a futon on the floor.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Ha-ha-ha-haruka-san?!"

"Asia, I need you to close Irina's wound fast! She's lost a lot of blood!"

"H-hai!"

Asia quickly got to her feet and went to Irina's side. She gasped when she sees Irina's missing hand. Asia quickly compose herself and place her hands over Irina's missing appendage.

"I can close off the wound but I cannot regrow the missing hand. I could've reattached it but…"

I look at Haruka who only shook his head. So we have to give up on Irina's missing hand.

"What the hell is happenning here?! What's all the commotion?!"

Ise-kun's closet suddenly burst open and out came a girl slightly older than me with long black hair tied in a side ponytail and deep blue eyes. Wait, from Issei's closet?! Is he hiding girls in his closet! And she seems familiar.

"Nee-san, you're here?!"

"Wait, otouto-kun!"

...

Haa?

Wait, nee-san? Otouto-kun?

Ahh! Right, Haruka has a half-sister! Wait…

"Melia Sitri!"

I yelled out her name while pointing at her as I realize who she is. Daughter of Serafall Leviathan and the Trinity Morimiya Kazuya, the super devil Melia Sitri!

"Ara, sister-in-law."

…again, what?

"Wait a minute! Why the hell is Melia inside Ophis' room?!"

Issei screamed. Ophis' room.

"Ise, is food ready?"

Another girl emerged from the closet. This time it is a young girl wearing gothic lolita dress. She also has long black hair like Melia Sitri and eyes as dark as the night. Her skin is very pale and she also has a very powerful aura, even more powerful than Melia Sitri and Haruka.

""Ophis-nee.""

Haruka and Melia Sitri spoke at the same time. Wait, this little girl is Ophis?! And Haruka is related to her?! Momoka-san did not mention that!

"…Your aura felt familiar. Who are you?"

Ophis asked as she addressed Haruka.

"Ophis-nee, this is otouto-kun. You know, Momoka-san's son."

"…so you're Shijou Momoka's son?"

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you, Ophis nee-san."

Haruka gave Ophis a courteous bow.

"Anyway, what's all the commotion, otouto-kun?"

"Ahh, right! Nee-san, can you help Irina? She got her hand cut off in a fight?"

"Irina? Shidou Irina?"

"Yes, my imouto."

Melia Sitri cast a glance towards Ophis who shrugs and went to Irina's side.

"You know, it's been thousands of years since I last regrow a limb. Let's see. I need to remember the components of a human flesh and bones and I have to know the details of the damage. I'm out of practice with all my healing and regeneration spells. This will take a while and I need to concentrate to remember the process down to the last details so everyone must keep silent."

Ophis said.

"Hmm, fractured ribs that seems to come from a kick. A large amount of holy power also came from the wound. So this must be the work of that holy sword thief. From the looks of it, this came from Excalibur Transparency. Her hand had been sliced clean. As expected. Inferior as they are, the Excalibur fragments are still impressive. To be able to cut so cleanly with no resistance, it at least deserves their namesake to some degree."

Ophis muttered to herself. Wait, what holy sword theft? Excalibur Transparency? Isn't that the Excalibur given to the Eastern Orthodox church? The Catholic had Mimic and Destruction, Protestant got Nightmare and Blessing, while the Eastern Orthodox was given Transparency and Rapidly. Since Haruka is in possession of Mimic, the Catholic church has only 1 Excalibur. So one of the Excaliburs was stolen? Then the sword I destroyed was an Excalibur?! And If I remember correctly, Freed had one more sword. I did not pay attention to his sword but I think it was Rapidly. So he stole multiple Excaliburs from the Eastern Orthodox?

 **'** **Master, I don't think it is just those two swords. I sensed one more under his robe. I also failed to inform you earlier but Shidou Irina and that boy also possess holy swords. Most likely Excalibur Destruction and Blessing from what I know. We left all five Excaliburs when we made our escape.'**

Twilight informed me through our connection. This is bad, that means that Freed is in possession of five Excaliburs right now!

Ophis had started her treatment. It is an amazing sight as she regrows Irina's hand at a rapid pace starting from the bones. It is disturbing to see how flesh and tendons began to form. It is a very impressive sight but my thoughts are accupied by the matter with Excalibur. I need to inform Haruka of this but I should do it later. Irina comes first.

* * *

After regrowing Irina's hand and healing Kiba, we let them rest until they're strong enough to move while we went into Ophis' room inside Issei's closet.

"Now can you tell me what the hell happened, Haruka?!"

Issei started the talk by demanding an explanation of what happened.

"Irina and that boy was attacked by Freed. It seems that facing a more experienced and powerful Exorcist wielding multiple Excaliburs is too much for them."

So Haruka did notice the Excaliburs.

"I'm only aware of it just a few moments ago but we left the boy and Irina's Excaliburs when we escaped. We left them with Freed and this will be bad."

"So you've pieced together the plan?"

"It is obvious. Exorcists with Excaliburs, stolen Excaliburs, Gremory and Sona, this can only meant an assassination attempt and the Exorcists will be blamed, thus causing a war due to Sirzechs Lucifer and Sera-san being siscon."

Amazing, he put all those together in just a few moments. I didn't even realize the connections those things have with each other.

"Another possibility is the reforging of Excalibur or a ritual using the power of Excalibur, especially Blessing. I don't really know which of these is the true plan but if the main culprit is who I think it is, then it is my first theory. Seems like a half-assed plan to me butit could succeed in causing a war since both Lucifer and Sera-tan are siscon."

"You're right, otouto-kun. We already know that Kokabiel wants to start a war by assassinating Rias and Sona. It's doomed for failure anyway. This town is protected by Ophis-nee and Kokabiel will never succeed. Even if he did manage to kill Rias and Sona, Ophis-nee and I can handle mother and Sirzechs Lucifer. Though I'm sorry to say we didn't realize that one of the Exorcists sent was Irina. If I had known about it beforehand, I would've made sure she'll come to no harm."

"Don't worry about that nee-san. But now I know that I shouldn't trust you with taking care of people. You failed with Xenovia and now with Irina though I can't really fault you for the latter. Next time I won't ask you to take care of someone. It's not really in your nature, is it?"

Haruka spoke casually but I know the feeling of disappointment laced in his every words. Melia Sitri also felt the disappointment he felt towards her and flinched. She look quite hurt and look down in shame. She seems to truly take Haruka's words to heart.

"I'm sorry."

She apologized weakly. This is a sight to see. Melia Sitri is known to be a very powerful devil who is merciless in combat but she has a soft spot for her younger brother.

"Wait, Melia and Haruka is related?! They look nothing like each other!"

Issei asked with a shocked expression as he alternates between looking at Haruka and Melia. Haruka's hair suddenly changed into silver and grows a slightly longer while his eyes turn deep blue and his facial structure became more similar to Momoka-san's. This is Haruka's true form. Now that they're sitting side-by-side, I can see the similarities Melia Sitri have with Haruka. The most obvious similarity is their eyes while the others are more subtle. They each look more like their mother according to Momoka-san.

Certainly I can see the similarity between Melia and the Leviathan maou, the most obvious similarity being their short stature and the black hair. While Serafall Leviathan look childish, Melia Sitri look more like a child that matured early. While the mother has a perpetual smile, Melia Sitri keeps a straight face and shows little facial expression though not to the point of expressionless like Ophis. Her change in expression is just subtle though not unnoticeable.

Haruka though looks so much more like his mother. Both of them smiles often and frequently have that mischievous grin when something interested them. The shape of their eyes is similar and their hair has the same texture and color. Haruka truly looks like a male version of Momoka-san. The main difference apart from their gender is the color of their eyes and Haruka leaning more to the tall side. Apart from that, they are visually similar to each other.

"He really is Shijou Momoka's son."

"What? Who?"

Issei looks confused and so does Asia.

"Shijou Momoka, also known as the Witch of the Night Sky due to her unmatched skill in spatial magic and one of her trump card reminding you of the night sky. So you are her son, Haruka-kun."

"Yes. Anyway, thank you for helping Irina, Ophis-nee."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just helping my family."

The next thing I see is something that every living being would think to be impossible.

Ophis gave Haruka a genuine warm smile.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God who is also known as the Ouroboros Dragon smiling at someone is a miracle that surpass any sacred gears. I still can't believe my eyes, I'm seeing something that might just go down in history as an act that we will never see anymore for thousands of years.

"Is it just me or did the blue-haired girl just thought something rude about me?"

She could read my mind?!

"I can somehow tell when someone is thinking something rude about me."

Déjà vu!

"Anyway, I will explain a few things to Asia and Ise since they're involved in our matter now. Take your time, I'll be back."

"Ehh?" "Hau?"

Ophis suddenly stood up and grab both Asia and Issei by their collar before dragging them with her.

"Wait, where are we going?!"

"Lecture. Nothing complicated, just a few trivias."

Ophis, Asia, and Issei disappear behind a door that… actually, I don't know where it leads. Now there's only the three of us in Ophis' bedroom.

"So Haruka, why haven't I heard from you for a long time?"

"I've been training with Xenovia while kaa-san took care of the report. Anyway, what's the news. I'm not quite up to date with the current condition with all the trainings. Mind telling me a few things?"

Melia Sitri complies and began telling Haruka what has happened in the past month.

Apparently Rias Gremory's engagement with Riser Phenex had been nullified due to Issei crashing the engagement party. It is an attempt to prevent me who was Gremory's knight to fall into the Phenex's hands. He's a womanizer and Melia Sitri had no doubt he would try to make me into part of his harem which will definitely bring trouble once Haruka knew. In fact, I noticed a vein popping on his head when he heard of what kind of devil Riser Phenex is. Melia fears that Haruka will do something reckless like their father. It doesn't help that Haruka almost killed a cardinal who threatened to use Irina against him. It seems overprotectiveness runs in the family.

"Seriously nee-san, I won't annihilate the whole Phenex clan just due to that. Well, Riser will probably suffer a fate worse than death but I'm not so barbaric to wipe out a whole family."

"Your track record for being overprotective with your sister doesn't help calm my nerves, otouto-kun. Plus with a father who destroyed a planet due to someone hurting his wife, you can't blame me for thinking that you might have his temperament."

I thought it was just a metaphor, that their father's wrath is so great that it could destroy a planet. Only later did I found out that it is just a downplayed version of the real incident. Their father destroyed a galaxy in his wrath when someone hurts Serafall Leviathan.

Melia Sitri then proceeds to explain about the thing with Kokabiel. The plan to steal the Excaliburs was hatched by him in an attempt to start a war. Melia Sitri and Ophis planned to turn it into a performance and then end him. Considering the power they wield, I began to pity Kokabiel a little.

"Ahh yes Xenovia, I'm sorry that I failed to get to you before Rias. Anyway, do you still want to study in Kuoh? As far as Rias knew, you are now under Ophis-nee's protection. There will be no problem at all if you went to Kuoh."

Melia Sitri informed me. I thought for a while. True, I have no more reason to stay in Kuoh but I can't just return to Vatican after being missing for so long. To my knowledge, nobody knew that I'm still alive and was a devil. What should I do now?

"You're worried about what the church will think if you're suddenly found alive in devil territory?"

"Yes. They will think that I staged my own death and desserted the church."

Yes, that is my main concern. I am, WAS the wielder of Durandal. If I suddenly appear in devil territory after being declared KIA, it will raise some questions. I'm sure I am safe considering that this is officially the territory of the sisters of two maou. The church won't dare move against me for fear of political backlash. It won't bu much of a problem if I did plan to become a devil but even now I still want to return. Sister Griselda will definitely kill me.

"I can take care of that easily."

"Ehh?"

"Don't forget, I work directly for Archangel Michael. We can just tell them that I picked you up for a top secret mission deep in enemy territory or something like that."

I see, that could work.

"Ideally, you will be designated as the one sent secretly to retrieve Asia… Ohh crap, I forgot to inform Dulio!"

Haruka suddenlu had a panicked expression.

"Dulio-sama? What about him?"

"I forgot to tell you that retrieving Asia was Vasco and Dulio's idea! I forgot to report after this long! Vasco will skin me and Dulio will freeze me!"

Ohh… so that was a request from Cardinal Strada. Wait, how sis they manage to contact him?

"Ahh, before you ask, they didn't contact me. Kaa-san did the periodic report and Dulio was in heaven at that time by coincidence. I've been busy then so I asked Ise to do it for me."

I see.

"Anyway, will you stay in Kuoh or will you return to Vatican, Xenovia?"

There is no need to think more about it. The answer is obvious.

"I'll stay with Haruka."

Melia Sitri then clapped her hand together and has a VERY big smile that can usually be found on her mother.

"Good, then I can start dealing with everything! I'll have Haruka transfer to your class even if I have to fake his age!"

You're definitely faking his age if you do that! Haruka is a year older than me!

"Ohh, and I will also transfer to the same class along with Ophis-nee!"

As expected of a devil, she's doing everything she likes. Wait…

"Umm, I do know that you and Haruka are the children of the Third Trinity but… whose child is Ophis?"

"The Second. She's the successor to the Second Trinity and is the oldest of the Trinity children with me being second and Haruka being the youngest."

We have a full set of three Trinity children in this town! How frightening. This is beyond being the sister of a maou! We have Momoka-san who is the wife of the Third Trinity, Ophis who is the daughter (I was told of her original gender) of the Second Trinity, and Melia along with Haruka who are the children of the Third Trinity. This place is no longer devil territory!

Ophis finally returns from her lecture along with Issei and Asia.

"Now that you mention it, all the Trinity children are finally gathered here. This is a cause to celebrate."

Ophis said.

"Let's have a tea party then!"

Melia suggested while still brightly smiling, something very out of character for her.

I think we've all forgotten about the matter with Kokabiel.

* * *

 **There's the meeting between Melia and Xenovia. The church lost all the Excaliburs in their possession (not counting Haruka's) and Kokabiel's plan is accelerated. And the Successors finally gather! Not really an epic meeting or even close to being tense. The successors, despite their personality, are rather laid back. Ophis is the laziest of the three followed by Haruka while Melia is the most serious... in work-mode. This chapter is actually rather random with the successors just talking about matters that comes to their mind after healing Irina. It only serves to answer some of Xenovia's questions and honestly, just to have them meet. None of them even felt the situation threatening. Kokabiel arc is usually a big matter but the successors trivialized it like a sunday game of golf. Well, they won't for long. Notice that Haruka did not mention the Witch here. There will be an uproar when he does. Next chapter will have Haruka and Melia's transfer along and we'll probably go back to Momoka and Sophia. Those two will be doing things together for a while. As long as they stay in Kuoh, Momoka can materialize with very minimal drain on Haruka's reserve. It is Trinity territory after all even if it is officially not.**


	31. Chapter 26

**After my history class, I did a little thinking... If Irina went to England to join the church, won't she be an Anglican? well, it's not like I'm the expert there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD, just the plot, Shidou Haruka, Melia Sitri, and some others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Transfer and Prelude to Declaration of War**

-3rd person pov, the day after-

'So let me get this straight. You came across Irina and her friend about to be killed by Freed Selzeen last night and you two rescued them and brought them to Ise's house where Ophis healed them and then you have thea with her and Melia.'

 _'_ _Yes, that's about all of it.'_

Shijou Momoka sighed as she listens to her son's explanation through their mental link. She was wondering why her son and Xenovia did not return from their date last night and assumed that they're probably staying at a love hotel or something until she remembers that despite everything, her son and Xenovia are basically a priest and a nun. Granted that they will probably never take the vow of celibacy but still…

'Alright, so that's all that you want to say?'

 _'_ _Ohh and I'm transferring in to Kuoh.'_

'…Let me guess, Melia's idea?'

 _'_ _More or less. Plus Xenovia is still a student there officially. Anyway kaa-san, can you do something about Xenovia? She's worried about what the others would think if she's found alive in devil territory. She plans to return to Vatican someday.'_

'Ahh, I see… they will think that she had been turned into a devil (which was true) and will really brand her a heretic. Solving that won't be hard. We just need to ask Archangel Michael for some favor.'

 _'_ _Thanks… Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a whole day.'_

'You're on your date with Xenovia so I decided to leave you two alone to enjoy youselves. Ohh and sorry that I forgot to inform you about the Kokabiel matter but we have our orders now. We are to remake the Excalibur into a full sword in preparation for the conflict to come. The Excaliburs are now gathered in this town. It is a good opportunity to reforge them.'

 _'_ _I see…'_

'Anyway, we're not reforging it as the usual Excalibur, we're making it a Last Phantasm. Anything lesser won't work against the Witch.'

 _'_ _So what's our next move?'_

'Wait for Kokabiel to move and then strike.'

 _'_ _Understood. I will be with Xenovia until then.'_

'That's fine. But keep your senses sharp. The Kaleidoscope is telling me that something bad will happen. The Witch might be making her move now. I won't be surprised if she knows that all the successors have gathered in this town. All three of you are a very tempting target for her.'

 _'_ _I'll be careful and keep an eye open. Haruka out.'_

Haruka and Momoka finished their communication and Momoka felt her son's presence leaving their connection. Sophia had been giving Momoka curious look from when the mother and son started communicating.

"Mental communication?"

"Hmm? Yes. I would like you to meet him one of these days, Sophia."

"Him?"

"My son, the source of my pride and joy, he's my most precious treasure."

"…Momo-tan actually acting like a mother, they sure grow up fast."

"Oi!"

Sophia faked her tears as she teased her best friend/sister.

"And to think that Momo-tan can finally cook for herself now, they do grow up fast."

"It can't be helped. It is an important skill plus I would like my children to be able to taste my home-made cooking."

The two of them are currently in Xenovia's apartment. Momoka is cooking breakfast while Sophia waits while humming to herself happily. For Momoka, everything feels right.

* * *

-Kuoh academy-

"I still don't know how you manage to pull this off in less than a few hours."

"Maa, you're underestimating my ability to deal with things, otouto-kun."

"You should stop calling him that, Melia. You being his sister is not public knowledge."

"Why are we even here as students?"

"Onii-sama…"

"You're all too noisy."

"Is this even real?"

"Ise-san, are you feeling alright?"

Early in the morning eight people marched through the gate of Kuoh academy. The three in front is Shidou Haruka who is musing about how Melia managed to pull of a stunt like making them a transfer student when not even twelve hours have passed since the plan was hatched. Said Melia Sitri is grinning as she walks on his left side. On Haruka's right side is Xenovia who is holding his hand. everyone who knew the stoic girl gaped, and some males even cried when they see her holding hands with Haruka.

Following behind the siblings and Xenovia is Kiba Yuuto and Shidou Irina. Melia for some reason enrolled them in Kuoh too. Well, the two exorcists don't know what to do as they lost their Excaliburs and with Kokabiel possessing all five Excaliburs in the church's possession, their mission is considered a failure and going back to the Exorcist HQ won't do anything. That is when Melia and Haruka persuaded them to enroll in Kuoh while they deal with Kokabiel. They were also informed about Haruka's relation with Melia Sitri and Ophis. Haruka kept a picture of their reaction in his phone. It is hilarious and he always laughed whenever he looked at said picture. At least Yuuto and Irina came to accept them although quite hard. The church taught them to be wary of devils and since Melia is one, Haruka's humanity is questioned. Then again, he is all human by taxonomy and a high-ranking exorcist working directly under Archangel Michael. Calling him a heretic means offending the Archangel who took him under his wings.

The last group of the walking behind the exorcists is Ophis who looks bored, Issei who is slumping, and Asia who tries to comfort him. Issei had been the most shocked when he heard that the Trinity successors would be attending Kuoh. He just knew that this will be a recipe for disaster.

* * *

-3rd year class-

"Ryuusei Ophis."

"Name's Shidou Haruka, glad to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Morimiya Melia."

The three Trinity children introduced themselves to their new class. Murmuring can be heard as they finished their introduction. The boys are focusing on Melia and Ophis while the girls are drooling at Haruka. Four people though have a more complicated take on what just happened.

Rias Gremory and Ortelinde Gremory's brains went full drive at the three infamous people's introduction. Rias Gremory is worried that Kokabiel won't even have time to assassinate her. These three will make sure that they will drive her to death by insanity just by being here in Kuoh.

Shinra Tsubaki is observing the three with interest. She had heard of the three infamous figures. Shidou Haruka, one of the strongest church exorcist from three years ago and rival to Melia Sitri. By power level, he is much more dangerous than Kokabiel. But here he is flanked by the Infinite Dragon Goddess and his rival and still smiling like everything is normal. Then there is Ophis. She looks uninterested but if you pay very close attention, you can see that her expression is much brighter than usual and that says a lot about the company she is in. Then there is Melia Sitri under the false name of Morimiya Melia. Not many knows that she is secretly a battle maniac. Sona had told her to look out for her niece. There are signs that she is holding back the urge to fight and Sona had taught her those signs to at least know what to look out for and surprisingly, Melia Sitri is not holding back any urge to fight. This is very interesting as there is no way that Melia could resist the urge to fight her rival. In fact, there's no tenseness between the three dangerous individuals. They just look, dare she say it, normal. They even look and felt like a close group of friend, however that happen. This is something she needs to find out.

Surprisingly, Sona's reaction to their introduction is very simple.

Sona is currently banging her head on her table.

The world is truly messing with Sona Sitri.

* * *

-2nd year Xenovia class-

Unlike with the Trinity children group, the second years have been divided into two classes. Asia as expected went to Issei's class and there she was being smothered by everyone, especially Matsuda and Motohama. Xenovia's class though received Irina and Kiba. The girls all fell for Kiba at first sight and the boys are ogling Irina much to Xenovia's displeasure. But then again, Irina has an older brother who will castrate them if they went out of line.

"My name is Shidou Irina, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can be friends."

"Kiba Yuuto, due to circumstances, we're both transferring here. Let's get along."

All the girls squeal when Yuuto introduced himself.

"Alright, is there any question for the transfer students?"

The teacher asked. Everyone began raising their hand at the same time so the teacher decided to pick them one by one. One of the males asked Irina.

"Shidou-san, are you single?"

"Ehh! Uhh, that is…"

"What is your type?"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

Irina is almost overwhelmed by the questions and so did Yuuto by the girls before the teachers asked for everyone to calm down.

'I wonder how many boys will be castrated by Haruka by the end of the day.'

Is what Xenovia thinks.

It is a rather peaceful day for Xenovia and for the first time after a very long time, everything seems right… and very entertaining. The two exoricsts are being overwhelmed by the wave of questions from the other students.

* * *

-With Kokabiel-

Kokabiel is ecstatic. He had now obtained all of the Excaliburs belonging to the church. With this, his plan can be set in motion. Plus with the help that he received from the organization called Khaos Brigade, he can wreak even greater havoc and perhaps draw in even more factions into the war he had planned. The exorcists seemed to have received help and manage to break one of the Excaliburs but that is not really important. With the Excaliburs, especially Blessing in his possession, he can begin the ritual to summon a monster whom the leader of Khaos Brigade guaranteed to be able to help him. Yes, he will use Excalibur Blessing to conduct the ritual while Freed use the remaining Excaliburs to kill the Sitri and Gremory heiress.

"Freed, Balba, we will move tomorrow at midnight. Tomorrow will be a full moon, a perfect time to conduct the ritual. You may have your fun then."

"Okay boss! I can't wait to kill those fucking devils."

"Then I shall proceed to combine the four Excaliburs. You only need Blessing, correct?"

"Yes. Ohh, and call my army. Tell them that it is time for the war we've been waiting for. I'm sure that they would want to enjoy the front row seat to the opening act."

Kokabiel and his accomplices are smiling with glee. Soon their goals will come to fruition. Tomorrow they will conduct the ritual in Kuoh academy. Kokabiel and his remaining 6000 members will remind the devils of who is superior. Little does Kokabiel knew that what will be fulfilled is not his wish but the opening act to the Golden Witch's declaration of war, a war that he will not live to see.

The Golden Witch had made her first move.

* * *

-With Athena-

Without Kokabiel's knowledge, there is one other person who is listening to him. Hiding in the shadows is Athena, the former Heretic Goddess. She had been spying on Kokabiel and had confirmed the time when they should strike.

"Five Excaliburs, that means that Freed had defeated Shidou Irina and Kiba Yuuto. Good, this makes stealing them even easier. Kokabiel and Freed won't be much of a problem. The main problem is the Shijou mother and son pair and the presence of Ophis and Melia Sitri will also be a hindrance."

 _'_ _A-chan, can you hear me?'_

"Yes, Athena here."

Shokuhou Misaki's voice came through the communication device in Athena's ears. It is a wireless device that the team used for their missions. Like the Rei-phone, it is connected to Misaki's network. It is also equipped with a visor that could display target's power level and map the environment in 10km radius automatically. It is also equipped with night vision and X-ray though not really necessary considering everyone on the team has excellent night vision ability and a measure of X-ray ability. It's main purpose is still real-time communication and to help ease Misaki's burden, allowing her to relay more of her attention to other matters instead of maintaining constant telepathic communication line.

 _'_ _Concerning what we talked about. After further thinking, Reika had decided that he and Tate-chan will move in to support you if it is necessary. Either way, they will help extract you and Sophia-chan from Kuoh. Also, I advise you to exercise caution. The revision to the mission plan had been reported to the Commander. She laughs and approved everything.'_

Athena felt chill down her spine when she heard the Commander's reaction to their report. This can only mean one thing.

"Something VERY big will happen and it is big enough for Reika to be given the green lit to appear."

Although Athena couldn't see her, she knows that Misaki is nodding in agreement. They know their Commander very well. That reaction can only mean more trouble for them.

* * *

 **Soon the opening act to the war with the Witch will begin. The factions moving in the shadows are preparing. I should probably get back to the Trinity guys soon. Maybe next chapter. Anyway, it's gonna be christmas soon and I guess I'll write a christmas chapter. It's like a yearly tradition for me to write something for christmas. I've been doing it for around three or four years. Next update will probably be the christmas chapter.**


	32. Interlude 3: Witch Hunt

**Interlude 3: Witch Hunt and Yoshino's Decission**

-3rd person pov, Dimensional gap-

Serafall Leviathan had not returned to her world for days.

The largest man (woman? Dragon?) hunt in existence had kept her occupied. All scouts and eventually non-scout heroes are deployed from the Throne. Even the Trinity themselves personally joins the search. Serafall herself is helping along with her peerage. Serafall's peerage is usually scattered throughout the different worlds, rarely even meeting each other. It has been forty years since her peerage last fully assembled.

After a short briefing about the situation, everyone in her peerage spread out to all corners of the Dimensional gap, searching each world carefully. The only one left is Nymphadora Tonks, her Queen and best friend.

"You're suspecting that something is up?"

"It's coming full circle Dora. He's afraid."

Serafall is especially worried about her husband. He is not in a good shape so to speak. He looks alright but he is anything but. She can feel his emotions changing a lot of times but the most prominent ones are the negative emotions. Fear, anxiety, anger, worry, those feelings constantly plagues Kazuya's mind.

"Forty years since we last met and this happens."

"It is something that will happen sooner or later."

" _The awakening of the Golden Witch marks the end of an era_ huh…"

"Yes, just like what the prophecy said. I hate Prophesies."

Delivered at the end of the Final War by the Witch herself before her death, Serafall and Tonks is talking about the prophecy that marks the end of an era and the beginning of a new one.

 _The awakening of the Golden Witch marks the end of an era_

 _The Trinity shall be tested once more_

 _For the future is not clear_

 _They will go to war_

 _Their spirit and body shall be tested_

 _The Witch will meet her match in The Blue_

 _The Blue and the Witch are day and night_

 _But alone the Blue still cannot win_

 _The Blue will guide the Trinity_

 _Only together can they find the future_

 _Or they shall fall into nothingness_

Serafall had tried to interpret the prophecy for years. The key character here seems to be The Blue but she doesn't know who this 'Blue' is. It could be anyone who is capable of using Magic Blue. Rare as they are, there is still a lot of them. No, perhaps 'Blue' refers to something else? Serafall might be smart but this is a prophecy that involves even the Trinity. The scope is just too large. The Blue might even refer to an unknown power. Plus there is the part where the prophecy describes The Blue and the Witch as day and night. How should she interpret it?

Serafall Leviathan hates prophesies.

* * *

Ophis immediately left the group after school. Even if she's not actively joining the hunt for the Witch, she's still part of the hunt and therefore would contribute to the search. Ophis send her snakes to search the gap. Millions of them slithering away from Ophis as they began the Witch Hunt on Ophis' command. Unlike the others though, Ophis' snakes will be searching for the original Ouroboros, her father. Where Ouroboros is, the Witch will also be there.

"Ophis."

Ophis clicked her tongue when she heard the booming voice of a male calling her name. Over her head is a giant red dragon with two pairs of draconic wings. He is one of the beings Ophis hated most, losing only to the Witch and Ouroboros.

Great Red

With her thought occupied by Ouroboros and the Witch, Ophis could at least be civil with the brat for now.

"What do you want, Red?"

"It's been boisterous in the Gap. Is there something happening here?"

Great Red asked. The gigantic red dragon decreased his size as he lands beside Ophis.

"A Witch Hunt."

Answered Ophis simply.

"A… Witch Hunt?"

"Have you heard of the Golden Witch?"

"Huh? You mean that Beatrice from Umineko world?"

"No dumbass, the original First Seat of the Trinity."

"Ohh… never heard of her."

"That's because you're a brat. Anyway Red, I'll be staying here for a day or two while I contribute to the hunt. Please don't disturb me. This is very important."

Great Red decided to shut up when Ophis glares at him as if telling him 'disturb me and I'll skin you alive'.

* * *

-Akasha-

Yoshino Sakura is not a very happy woman right now. She loves her afternoon tea and she loves watching people living in peace. Now she hadn't eaten anything for days and Akasha is in a state of high alert with her predecessor running around ruinning the peace.

Her predecessor is a real threat and she knows that. Although magically the most powerful, Sakura knows that she is the least battle-oriented of the current Trinity and if she were to clash with her predecessor, there is a high chance that she will die. Her death will cause her predeccessor to truly return as the unparalleled Golden Witch. She cannot let that happen. If that happens, everyone will die. She had seen what her predecessor could do in her prime and what she's like and it terrifies her. Worlds crumbling and death everywhere. It is a really frightening sight. The Golden Miracle will not let that happen.

There is one way to prevent her predecessor from fully reclaiming her throne if she was killed. She will need a successor. The problem is, there is no suitable candidate for her position. Kazuya and Towa already had their heirs. She will need to find one soon.

So Yoshino Sakura came to a decision.

Her main body needs to stay here and monitor every world. Since she cannot move from her position, she split herself and created a clone. She will find herself an heir. Of course, she herself cannot move and cannot spare more of her magical power to search for an heir. So she put a large part of her consciousness into the clone. Her main body will retain enough consciousness to continue her duty while she searches for a successor. It is not perfect since it is an inferior copy of her body created using minimal amount of magic but it will do.

Yoshino Sakura walked out of Akasha's main chamber and descend to the world.

This one single act made a decisive change to what's to come.

* * *

 **Just a minor update to show a little of what the Trinity is doing. Anyway, here I reveal one of Serafall's peerage member. Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter. My prequel story will tell about how Serafall meets her and hit it off great. There is also the prophecy made by the Witch at her defeat by Kazuya a long time ago. What curse Kazuya bears will be told at a later time. Anyway, the current First Trinity finally makes her move. Time for more chaos! Well, things are chaotic enough already. Lots of people are moving and the pace is picking up. Maybe Kurumu and Mizore's inclusion to the story won't be too far. Anyway, here's Yoshino's stats.**

 **Name: Yoshino Sakura (body clone)**

 **Class: Stellar**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Speed: B+**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Reflex: B+**

 **Magic: A++**

 **Reserve: A++**

 **Skills/Traits:**

 **Swordsmanship [B+]**

 **Flight [A]**

 **Magic Resistance [EX]**

 **General Magic [EX]**

 **Weapons/Sacred Gear/Equipments:**

 **[Sakura Divine Wand] [S]: A divine wand used by Sakura to cast magic. Effective for all kinds of magic. Sakura favors the wand when fighting a fast-paced magic battle, casting powerful spells that usually takes time in an instant without sacrificing power.**

 **[Kotonoha] [EX]: A white and pink katana with blade made of pure golden light. This is Sakura's Trinity Weapon. It is a conceptual weapon with the ability to 'counter'. It has the ability to instantly nullify immortality and weaponize a concept that Sakura thought of. It can also release a powerful beam of energy that can cut through planets easily, something that all Trinity Weapons are capable of.**

 **This is just a clone body so it is not Trinity-class in power but still powerful. Now one of the Trinity enters the story. Let's see what happens.**


	33. Chapter 27

**Again, an impromptu change to the original plot. Yoshino Sakura's involvement in the story was originally very small but now here she is. I figure it's time for me to feature one of the Trinity in the story while limiting their power severely. The Eternal Dragon and Morimiya Kazuya are not suited since they're not really stable whenever there's something involving the Witch so the only choice is Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual stuff**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Chance Encounter**

-Momoka pov-

This presence that had just entered this world, it can't be!

I, Shijou Momoka, am currently shopping for ingredients in the shopping district together with Sophia when I suddenly felt a familiar presence. It is a presence I haven't felt in years. It is the presence of the current First Trinity, Yoshino Sakura.

"What is she doing here?"

I asked myself. But I already have a few possible reasons in my mind. It is either Me, Haruka, Melia, Ophis, or the worst reason of all…

"The original First Seat."

I don't even want to think that it is the last one. It will be catastrophic for this world. Let's just hope that it's for another completely unrelated reason and not destructive.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ehh?!"

I was broken out of my thought when I hear Haruka's voice calling me. I look up to find Haruka together with Xenovia and Irina along with a blonde boy coming out from the snack section. I felt like I've seen him before.

"Ahh, children, it's good to see you all here. Irina, I'm glad to see you."

"So am I, Momoka-san."

"Good girl. And I felt like I have seen you before. Tell me, are you one of the children from Valper's Holy Sword Project?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Momoka-san. You rescued us and allow us to complete the project in another way. Now all of us can wield Holy Swords thanks to your effort. We are indebted."

"It's nice that the data I left behind could be of use. So what's your name?"

"Kiba Yuuto."

"Momo-tan! Have you found any good fish? Ahh, who are they, Momo-tan?"

Sophia suddenly appear from another section.

"Good timing. Sophia, let me introduce you to my son Haruka."

"Sophia?"

Haruka sent me a questioning look so I explain to them about how Sophia actually survived and finally found her way here. I kept it as brief as possible while we walk.

"So you are aunt Sophia Brave?"

"A-a-aunt? I'm still young! I don't want to be called aunt by someone who can be my big brother!"

"This reminds me, Melia kept calling Sona 'aunt Sona' despite Sona being younger. That's even more ridiculous."

We all laughed at that. Yes, it would be quite awkward to be called aunt by someone older than you. Sophia is approximately in her early twenties and Haruka is eighteen this year. Hmm, I would be tempted to pair them together if Haruka didn't already have Xenovia. I remember Serafall talking about engaging her daughter to Teddy Lupin if she ever had one and that was around two hundred eighty years ago. The scheming mind of a mother in pairing their children, it is truly something. It seems that Serafall had forgot about that since Melia never mentioned a marriage arrangement with Teddy.

"Anyway, get the ingredients you want, we'll have a party tonight."

I told them all.

"I'll cook."

"""Momoka-san will be cooking?!"""

The three children apart from my son had a look of disbelief when I mentioned myself cooking.

"What? Never saw me cook? I'll have you know that I'm quite a good cook. A mother must always be able to cook! Until my son can get a lunch filled with love from his girlfriend, it's the mother's job to give it to him. I've been practicing for a long time for when I have a child before Haruka was born. That reminds me, Xenovia, it's time for your bride training!"

"Nnnnooooooooooooooo!"

I chuckled at Xenovia's despair… but then my face turns to surprise and then anxiety.

"Kaa-san?"

"Someone is fighting Yoshino Sakura! Irina, Sophia, Kiba-kun, take care of the grocery! Haruka, Xenovia, follow me!"

I immediately left the shopping cart with Irina as I sped out of the store and to the source of the disturbance I sensed earlier with Haruka and Xenovia following behind me. A bounded field had been placed just outside the town to hide the presence of a Trinity but it is because I know it is a bounded that hides Trinity that I know Yoshino Sakura is fighting.

Things won't be pretty if it escalates. This is a Trinity we're talking about after all.

* * *

 **-** Student Council room, Melia pov-

As expected, Sona and Rias dragged me with them for questioning. Since it is closer, they dragged me to the student council office.

"Rias, aunt Sona."

I can see veins popping on Sona's forehead. I knew she hates me calling her 'aunt' since I am one year older than her but I can't resist calling her that. Even I need an occasional entertainment that doesn't involve blood being spilled.

"I told you not to call me aunt! You're a year older than me!"

"But it's only proper. I am the daughter of your sister so that means you are my aunt."

"She has a point there Sona."

Their peerage who are watching began to snicker as Sona's face turns red. Maybe I should stop the teasing here and get down to business.

"Alright, ask away whatever you want."

I told them.

"Fine… what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…Kokabiel."

"Hunting strays become boring after a while. It will be a while until the young devils gathering to make my entrance to Rating Games official. So imagine my excitement when I heard about the Excaliburs being stolen and piecing together Kokabiel's plan is not that hard, especially when I know that he is in Kuoh. Now things just got more exciting with Haruka here. It's going to be a contest of who can defeat Kokabiel first."

I'm mostly telling them what they expect and want to hear. People usually call it 'bullshitting'. It is a believable excuse though. They know I am secretly a battle maniac like Vali so telling them that it is because I am after Kokabiel is not too farfetched.

"…I should've known."

Sona sighed and shook her head.

"Then what about Shidou Haruka? Is he the same Shidou Haruka who is your rival?"

Rias asked. Of course the conversation will also be about him. I sometimes forget that otouto-kun is quite famous in the Underworld.

"Yes, he is THAT Shidou Haruka. Anyway, as long as nothing happens to his little sister and Xenovia, you have nothing to fear from him."

The mentioning of Xenovia's name seems to catch Rias' attention.

"Wait, how did Xenovia come into this?"

"Your 'former' knight is not just any exorcist you know."

"I know that she's the wielder of Durandal and powerful enough to defeat a whole peerage."

"No, it's not just about Durandal. You see, she trained together with Haruka when she was younger and Haruka grew attached to her. Basically, she's Haruka's girlfriend. This is the reason why Ise-kun helps you. If Riser Phenex were to get Xenovia and Haruka hears about it… well, I don't want to clean up that mess."

Sorry about that otouto-kun but I need to build a reputation for you so bear with it if people starts to fear your temper... even if you have none of our father's temperament.

"…How powerful is he?"

"He defeated me once three years ago. It's quite a close fight and both of us went all out. Trust me when I say that it's horrible."

"He managed to beat you?! Not even the clan leaders could penetrate your armor!"

"Well you do know that my armor is weak against pure steel."

"But you even have more defenses under your primary armor. How can that be possible?! Even Diehause Belial is hesitant to fight you!"

"Haruka is that powerful. He is Heaven's strongest asset so you better remember that. He is also an independent Exorcist and official records listed him as MIA since 3 years ago. Anyway, enough about Haruka, what else do you want to ask?"

"…Actua-"

I stopped paying attention to them when I sensed the bounded field of a Trinity not far outside Kuoh. Immediately I stood up from my seat and look out the window to the direction where the bounded field was cast. Others without the specific skill won't notice it but I noticed that someone is clashing there. Then I saw the trademark golden light of the First Trinity clashing with what appears to be black flames.

"Well shit…"

* * *

-Reika pov-

Impossible, it can't be…

The moment we stepped into Kuoh territory, we are greeted by the most unlikely person to be present in the eye of the storm. I don't know if it is bad luck or something else at work but we met one of the most dangerous adversary (if it comes to it) that we could ever imagine apart from the Golden Witch. Tatenashi immediately contacted kaa-san to report the situation and kaa-san was surprised by what happened. This is a situation we're not prepared for.

An encounter with the current First Seat, The Golden Miracle Yoshino Sakura

"…interesting. The two of you don't belong here. I came here while thinking that I may find a successor candidate in Sera's world and to think that I find something even more interesting. The wild cards in the coming conflict."

Yoshino raised a white and pink sword hilt. Blade made out of pure golden light began to form and the blade is pointed at us. Damn, this is bad. Although Yoshino Sakura is the least combat-oriented of the Trinity, I'm not sure we can defeat her, especially with her already drawing her sword, Kotonoha. This is really not good.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"…Reika."

"Reika? How do you write that in kanji?"

"…written with the kanji for zero and flower."

"I see… Well then Reika, I want to know your intent. Are you an enemy or are you an ally? Or perhaps you have your own agenda?"

The attack came fast but not from her sword. Yoshino shot a volley of pure magical energy at us with her wand that she holds in her left hand. Hundreds of bullets of pure golden energy shot out from the tip of her wand, each having the power to level a small building.

"Sacred Gear!"

I activate my sacred gear and the feeling of power flowing smoothly throughout my body. My sacred gear is a support-type created to counter my defect. I was born with very low magical reserve and inability to use most magic apart from my own personal one. I can still use spells up to C-class but over that level is impossible for me. My personal magic though is adequate for many situations though it has an ironical problem. It consumes a great deal of my magical reserve and my magical reserve is unable to grow. So my sacred gear was created. It has its own reserve and is constantly filling itself at a very fast rate. Now I use the magical energy contained in my sacred gear to use my magic.

Black flames began to erupt from the ground around me, creating a barrier that blocks the shots. Damn, even with my flames that consumes everything, Yoshino's power is much too great to be fully contained in short notice. I almost failed to block her shots, only barely maintaining my flames through sheer will and experience.

"Hoo, black flames, interesting. It seems that it could consume everything it touches. Ahh, it is primordial-class in quality, Impressive."

Yoshino then made a slashing motion with her wand and a blade of pure golden energy speed towards me. I command my flames to block it. I barely manage to contain it with my flames as both my flames and the energy blade vanish in a very large explosion. If not for our considerable distance, that would've been dangerous.

"Tatenashi, we have to fight her."

"Are you sure? We're up against Yoshino Sakura, the current First Trinity."

"We have no other choice but to fight. Don't push yourself too hard though, our goal is not to defeat her but to escape. Consider this mission a failure for us both. We can't stay around with a Trinity here. Shidou Haruka is one thing but a Trinity is another matter entirely."

"True. Then we'll search for an opening."

Tatenashi equipped her spear and entered her battle stance. This will be our hardest fight yet. I began to sweat as I carefully eyed Yoshino. She might not be the strongest in a fight amongst the Trinity but that doesn't mean she's Trinity are all monsters of the highest level. I can even see her golden aura burning brightly like a miniature sun. She hasn't gone all out but she's already so powerful, truly they are ridiculously powerful.

* * *

-Yoshino Sakura pov-

To think that something like this could happen. I choose to start from Sera's world since it's the first world that came to mind at this time but for me to find something more when I first stepped into this world, Root really have a good sense of humor.

The moment I saw them I knew that they don't belong here, not even in the sense that they are dimensional travelers. No, they are something else. I have no information on them even after tapping to Akasha. Usually I would immediately receive whatever information I desire when I look at someone by tapping to Akasha but the fact that they're unknowns is just surprising. The girl though at least is recognizable from a counterpart of her. She is Sarashiki Tatenashi but apart from her birth date, everything else diverged from the standard Sarashiki Tatenashi. The boy is even more of a mystery. His all round information is unknown, not even his name is known and that's why I asked him.

His name is Reika but I feel that he's hiding his surname. He has blue hair light the girl but of a little darker shade and he has yellow eyes. He is a good-looking boy as protagonists tend to be. I'm sure he is one and he most likely has a very large role to play in the conflict with my predecessor.

Now the question is, what kind of person is he?

This should be interesting. Although I cannot use my full power and my stats are all much lower than it originally is, I am more than capable to handle the two of them. Grasping Kotonoha in my right hand and pointing my wand with my left, I continue casting more spells, mostly rapid-fire cutting spells.

"Come and show me your power."

Reika went on the defensive with his flames blocking my spell by creating a thick wall of black flames. He occasionally countered by shooting flames at me from the wall.

Flame control, and such strong flames, how interesting, I have never seen such a powerful flame apart from Eterna and Ophis'. His flame is different from theirs but it is close to their level. It is a primordial-class that is just not possible to obtain without a specific condition like being a successor to a primordial deity or born as one. But even then, this level is ridiculous. This is at the level of the Originals, the first and second generation primordials who are obscenely powerful.

I blocked a slash from Tatenashi using Kotonoha and widened my eyes when nothing happened to her weapon. My Kotonoha is a Trinity Weapon, her spear should've been cut instead… unless it is a Phantasmal-class weapon. While I was thinking about her spear, Tatenashi pulled out what appears to be a rifle and began firing at me. It's a full-auto! I created three layers of shields by slashing my wand in front of me to halt the bullets in their tracks. One layer finally gave in after the twentieth bullet or so. As I expected, her rifle is also special like her spear. I began my counter-attack by creating dozens of magic circles.

"[Sun Arrow]"

A bombardment attack will keep her occupied for now. Like I expected, it is Tatenashi's turn to be on the defensive. I switched my attention to Reika only to have to slash a large ball of black flame coming towards me. Kotonoha manage to slice through the flame but it exploded right in my face. Impressive, I didn't know the flame could explode like that. I depend too much on information I get from Akasha whenever I fight that I forgot to warch out for things like this. With no information concerning my enemy, I've commited a blunder. When the dust settled, Tatenashi and Reika is nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, he's an interesting boy. Not successor material but interesting nonetheless."

I placed my wand back into its holster on my waist while Kotonoha return back to its storage dimension. I began to look around at the result of our short encounter to find a lot of large craters and massive destruction. Ohh great, I forgot to tone down my spells to anti-unit level. Most of those spells are anti-fortress class and well…

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura!"

Well here comes Melia and… wait, the other voice sounds familiar…

"Momoka?!"

Arriving along with Melia's group is another, smaller group. At the front of the other group is someone I thought I would never see anymore. The Witch of the Night Sky still in her usual child-like form, Shijou Momoka.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short fight but Reika, Tatenashi, and Sakura are not trying. If they went all out, well, Kuoh would be in danger. Reika is also not a fighter who only throws flames at his enemies. Reika is trying to hide his cards and Sakura didn't went all out so the fight is just at that level. Just a little more until Koka-chan execute his plan and Sakura will be there to see it. Anyway, it's finally gonna be a very high-class fight soon. Just wait for the night Kokabiel attacks.**


	34. Christmas Special

**There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time ever since I started writing here. You know those stories where the writer wrote an opening song? Yup, I've always wanted to do that. Since it's only a one-time deal as I'm too lazy to make it every time, I decided to make one for this Christmas special. I decided to use Bless Your Name, Highschool DxD BorN's opening theme. Anyway, a warning for those who reads. This is a special story with no relation to the plot apart from perhaps a few things I might use later on. This is non-canon to the current plot since I haven't written things far enough. Perhaps a little experiment on the character relations for future use.**

* * *

 **(Sono mune no koe, kikoetara)** Shows Haruka walking with his back turned to the screen

 **(Nando demo umarekawaru New Born)** Haruka turns backward and slashes the screen with his sword

 **(instrumental)** Shows the title "Trinity DxD: Awakening of The Successors" with Haruka and Xenovia in the background crossing their sword

 **(Mou, kore ijou wa kakusenai yo)** Shows Xenovia walking alone looking down on the path to Kuoh academy with Twilight's form behind her in ghostly form

 **(Sukui to uzuki kagami no paradox)** Shows Haruka walking alone under the rain somewhere in Europe with Momoka in ghostly form floating behind him

 **(Jibun to mukaiatte kidzuita'n da)** Shows Melia wiping off her sweat during an intense training session with Kazuya

 **(Tamashii no arika wa, kitto negai no shitone)** Shows Ophis's first meeting with Issei while Issei is talking excitedly to her

 **(Deatta shunkan ni fureta)** Shows the time when Haruka first met Xenovia and he offers her his hand

 **(Tenohira ni koboreteta)** Zooms in on Xenovia's hand touching Haruka's

 **(Namida no netsu, kokoro ni toketa kara)** Showing stills of Irina, Griselda, Yuuto, and Dulio as exorcists doing their mission

 **(Kakeaeru no)** Shows Ophis leading the dragons on a march in front of a fiery background with Issei in his dragon form, Ddraig, and Tiamat closely behind her

 **(Tagai no)** Zooms in on Melia with Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, and Vali behind her in a dark room

 **(Omoi** **Dear by Dear...)** Shows the Maou group in the left side of the screen, the Trinity in the center, and Michael, Gabriel, and Azazel in the right side

 **(Mattete!)** Shows Xenovia chasing after Haruka's back as he turns around

 **(Konna zetsubou no naka erabitoru no wa)** Shows Haruka and Xenovia fighting Reika and Tatenashi on rooftops

 **(Shukufuku nanka ja nai tashika na feeling)** Haruka and Reika's clash results in an explosion and the Golden Witch appear from the blast along with Ouroboros

 **(Sono mune no oku, todoku made)** Shows Xenovia holding the locket Haruka gave her and place it over her heart as she cries

 **(Nando demo yobikakeru yo)** Shows Haruka's return to Xenovia

 **(Your Name)** Shows Haruka and Xenovia's hands clasped together with the locket tied around them

* * *

 **Christmas special**

Part 1: Party Preparation

-December 24th-

It is the day before Christmas and the student council (with persuasion from Melia Sitri) are busy doing preparations for a Christmas party in Kuoh academy gym.

"I can't believe we devils are preparing to have a Christmas party. It feels odd."

Saji Genshirou complained while he helps put up decoration with Hanakai Momo.

"It's not really strange now that we've made peace with the other two biblical factions. It will actually show that we're now close with each other to celebrate things like this. It's not like we ask you to participate in a Christmas mass, Saji-kun."

Melia Sitri commented from her position near the stage where she is setting up the Christmas tree… which is quite far from Saji's position at the opposite end of the gym.

"Wait, she can hear me from here?"

Saji is surprised by the sharpness of Melia's hearing while Momo gave up from being surprised about every little thing that Melia do.

"Gen-chan, you shouldn't be surprised by what Melia-sama can do by now. We gave up on being surprised long ago. It would take her destroying the moon to make us surprised again."

"That could be arranged, Hanakai-kun."

Was Melia's reply. Momo really hoped that it's just a joke but somehow Melia destroying the moon doesn't sound too farfetched.

"Can you really destroy the moon, Melia-sama?"

Yura Tsubasa who is also putting up decorations at another corner of the gym asked.

"Not something I would do unless under extreme circumstances. It will mess up the gravitational stability of Earth and the space around the planet. I'm not looking forward to fixing that by myself."

Although Yura asked it as a joke, she immediately shut up when Melia answered her honestly. Well, to be precise, Melia had not reached that level of power yet. She still has ways to go before reaching that level but a lot of effort and pushing herself to the limit should allow her to at least destroy a good chunk of Earth's natural satellite.

"So Hanakai-kun, Saji-kun, Yura-kun, Kusaka-kun, do you have any dates for tomorrow?"

Melia asked, addressing everyone currently present in the gym. Kusaka Reya is helping Melia in setting up the tree so she is the closest in position to the super devil. At the future maou's sudden question, Momo immediately cast a glance at Saji which doesn't go unnoticed by Melia's sharp eyes. Melia won't call out Momo on this.

"I don't really have someone to take as a date tomorrow. The closest person to my ideal type is Hyoudou-kun but he'll definitely take one of his girls, most likely Ophis."

Yura answered truthfully.

"I also don't have anyone to ask. But I hear that fukukaicho asked Kiba-kun to go with her earlier today."

Reya also answered.

"I uhh… I…"

Momo though is unsure whether to answer or not while she keeps looking at Saji. The poor boy is oblivious to the girl giving him glances though. Melia finds it amusing.

"I will ask kaicho to be my date after this!"

Was Saji's declaration. The girls gave their sympathy to Momo and Nimura Ruruko who is currently not present with them but also has a crush on the Vritra boy. Melia sighs at the boy's blatant declaration of love to her aunt. It's not like she hates Saji but Melia absolutely abhors the idea of Saji becoming her uncle. Besides, Sona already likes someone else and she's keeping it a secret. It's still a crush and Sona is not yet sure that she actually loves the boy.

"You know Saji-kun, you have to beat aunt Sona in a game of chess to actually date her."

"I know that…"

"And then you have to beat me in a battle to death and then beat my mother in another battle to death and then my father just to complete the set."

"…What?"

"You don't expect it to end with just beating Sona, right? you have to win the approval of her family too which coincidentally, I am one. Of course, since mother loves aunt Sona very much, you also have to beat her and then beat my father just to complete the family set. I don't know about grandfather though."

Saji immediately pales at the mention of the hurdles he has to face to get to Sona though Momo seems to be pleased. She understands that this is a message meant for her from Melia. The super devil is basically telling Saji that it's impossible for him to get Sona. Even Vritra inside Saji's sacred gear seems amused.

"But what about you, Melia-sama?"

Yura return the previous question back to Melia. She thought for a while as she goes through the possible candidates to be her partner. To be honest, there aren't much that she could choose from.

"I don't really have anyone in mind though the closest candidates would be either Sairaorg or Vali. Fujii Ren might also get into the list but well, I don't really have anyone specific in mind. I have high requirement after all. Ren, Sairaorg, and Vali passed the strength requirement. They're also nice if you know how to handle each of them though Vali would be the hardest. I'm leaning more towards Vali but many things could still happen. Still, I think I won't have any date for tomorrow. Vali and Sairaorg are busy and Fujii-kun is spending time with the younger Tepes sister."

"Ohh… What about Hyoudou-kun?"

"Ise? He is nice but he belongs to Ophis."

"What about Shidou-kun?"

"…you guys forget that me and Haruka is actually blood related."

Ohh they completely forgot about that indeed. Only when Melia mentioned it again that they remember that despite the differences in visual, the two of them are actually brother and sister.

"Besides, otouto-kun's date is already decided."

Right, Shidou Haruka has eyes only for one girl and they all knew that. Many girls envy Xenovia since Haruka is like the prince of Kuoh due to his good looks and overall nice personality. Most of all, the girls envy how devoted he is to Xenovia. Melia is sure that if there's a supermodel wearing sexy lingerie trying to seduce him and Xenovia just standing in her school uniform in the same room, Haruka won't even register the supermodel's existence in his mind. Although it might sound like Haruka is very possessive, borderline obsessed, with Xenovia, he is actually very understanding. He worries about her, yes, but he knows when to give her privacy and time without him. All the girls envy Xenovia for getting a boyfriend like Haruka.

Melia and the members of the student council currently present in the gym continue their work while chatting about trivial things… except for Saji who is in despair about the hurdles he has to face if he wants to get Sona.

* * *

Part 2: A Short Date

"Achoo-"

"Haruka, are you okay? Is it too cold?"

Xenovia asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"Strange, my body shouldn't be able to get sick. Maybe someone is talking about me. Well, whatever. Anyway, where do you want to go? We still have four hours left until the Christmas mass in heaven."

Shidou Haruka and Xenovia Quarta is currently on a date. It is rare to see them wearing casual clothing, especially Haruka who usually wore some kind of uniform, usually his school uniform or his custom exorcist battle uniform. Xenovia is currently wearing simple blue shirt and white jeans and a white winter jacket along with a red scarf. Haruka went with all black down to his shoes and winter coat. It is his father's signature color and Xenovia think that it suits Haruka. The color black seems to suit the whole family… apart from Momoka who wears white and navy-blue.

"Hmm… I don't really know much about what to do when on a date. You used to drag me around back when I was still training, why don't you surprise me like back then?"

"…that's a good idea."

Haruka's first idea is to try taking Xenovia to a shopping mall. It is a suggestion he got from Irina a few months back as he is not really knowledgeable about planning a date. But for some unknown reason, the first shop Xenovia decided is…

"A lingerie shop?"

"Yes. I just remember that my bra has become too tight. I will need a few new ones and I want you to pick for me."

Shidou Haruka is not someone to be easily embarrassed. Just like what Melia suspected, he is someone who won't even bat an eyelid if there is a supermodel trying to seduce him on his bed. But Xenovia is another matter entirely. Haruka is the type to be easily embarrassed when it is something concerning his girlfriend. Well, what can you say? Like father like son. Morimiya Kazuya is all stoic and brutal but when he is alone with his two wives… Melia had the bad luck of walking on her parents' alone time one day and let's say that she obliviate herself with her mother's wand an hour later… which sadly doesn't work.

Haruka now had to endure turning red as Xenovia shows him what she chooses one after another. The first is a set of rather child-like white bra and panties which is obviously a no-go. It didn't even faze him despite being worn by Xenovia due to how unsuitable it is for someone as well developed as Xenovia.

"Then how about this?"

The next one Xenovia shows him is…

"I think pure white is more Irina's style but it does look good on me, right?"

Haruka could only nod as he tries maintaining his pokerface. When he went pokerface, Xenovia knows that he's close to being embarrassed. Great, everything is as planned. Xenovia closed the changing room curtain while putting the white bra and panties set away. That one is not good enough since like she said it herself, it is more Irina's color than her.

The next one started the hell. It is a set of sexy black bra and panties.

"Like what you see~?"

Xenovia said seductively.

"Stop embarrassing me."

Haruka managed to speak clearly though Xenovia knows that it's because of his discipline rather than disinterest. The fact that he said that is a success in itself. The black set is definitely a must.

Next is red and lacy which made Haruka twitch even more. In all honesty, Xenovia is trying to make Haruka get a nosebleed. He had seen and admired her body a few times after that 'shangri-la' incident but never once did her get a nosebleed. The most she got is an expression of approval and that's much more than what other girls could pull. Xenovia then proceed to show a few more sets to Haruka which gains her more reaction each time. But Xenovia saved the best for the last. Now this last one is a little hard for Xenovia to describe. It is definitely NOT an underwear as it is almost transparent. Right, it will be useless for daily use but the shopkeeper insists that it will definitely be useful for… other things. It will definitely pronounce her assets and there's a ribbon that push up her breast but… Xenovia is stuck with this one. So as a result, she dragged Haruka into the changing room without thinking.

"What are you do- what in the Witch's name is that?"

Haruka questioned, almost dropping his pokerface while pointing at the… thing in Xenovia's hand.

"Well, I don't know if it will look good on me so I want your opinion."

Xenovia changed without care in front of Haruka. After the fifth time he had seen her naked, it felt normal to Xenovia. She knows that Haruka won't do anything to her unless she invites him (or he totally lost control).

"…it actually looks good on you."

"You think so?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'll buy this one."

"What for?"

"For when you decide we should make children."

"…okay."

After Haruka silently swearing that he would never accompany Xenovia there ever again (impossible), the two of them went around for a while. Xenovia mostly only look around for a while before losing interest and went somewhere else. Haruka is at least grateful that Xenovia is not the type that look around too much and then not buy anything. He already had enough of that with Melia and while Irina won't look around for useless things, she is not one who could decide on something easily. Xenovia is much like his mother in that department. They both shop when they need to and they shop fast.

"So what do you want to do next?"

Haruka asked. There is still an hour and forty minutes until they have to go.

"I rarely come here except when I need to so maybe I want to try something new. Nee Haruka, what's that shop?"

Xenovia point at a shop that sells CDs. It's a music shop.

"A music shop? Good idea, I want to check a few things, let's go."

Haruka and Xenovia spent a good forty five minutes browsing through musics. Xenovia seems to find the shop a novelty. She never visited a shop like this before. Haruka though is another matter. As a fan of EGOIST, he bought all EGOIST singles available at that time. He didn't have time to update his collection so when he found the new single 'Reloaded' Haruka looks as pleased as if the Golden Witch had keeled over and die by herself. His favorite song is still 'Departures' though.

Haruka gave Xenovia a few recommendations but mostly upbeat ones since Xenovia likes them. Xenovia's favorite is 'Inori wa tsurugi, kawaranu wa chikai' by Taneda Risa. Surprisingly, Xenovia could sing the song with 100% accuracy and her voice is eerily similar to the singer, Haruka likes it. After paying for the CDs, the two of them decided that it's time to head back.

"So how's the date?"

Momoka's voice came from the kitchen when the couple entered their shared apartment.

"It's good."

Xenovia replied curtly. It is not bad but not really notable in her book. Haruka also has the same opinion. Besides, the highlight of the day is the Christmas mass and not the date. The real date will be tomorrow during the Christmas party.

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, food is ready."

All in all, it's a normal day for the Shijou, Shidou, Quarta household.

"Ahh, I forgot to send my present to tou-san and Aya kaa-san!"

"Another thing for me to take care off."

* * *

Part 3: A Trinity's Nostalgia

-the day after-

Haruka slept his usual sleep hour after attending the Christmas mass in heaven. Say what you may about him but he is quite a believer despite his heritage. Nowhere as strong as those borderline fanatics but he believes God's words in spreading goodness.

Momoka did not attend the mass since she is a non-believer so she took on odd jobs for her son which translates to being Santa and deliver presents to their friends, especially their foster family. It is funny actually when she met the REAL Santa. Momoka was flying over England to deliver Haruka's present for his foster parents when she came across Santa. It turns out that this world's Santa is a sexy white haired young girl named Charles. They almost fought since Charles mistaken her for someone trying to steal her job. It took Momoka explaining what she is doing while dodging hails of ice to make Charles calm down. After a short chat which reveals that good old Saint Nick is actually her father did Momoka finally manage to deliver Haruka's presents. Since the Shidou adults are also attending a mass, Momoka spent the night accompanying Charles. It is quite enjoyable and she's a nice child training to succeed her father. After the mass ended, the Shidou household in England had a family dinner together with Haruka bringing Irina and Xenovia along using [Black Door]. Momoka also joined in halfway while also inviting Charles as a friend. Needless to say that it is a memorable night.

Today though is the main highlight of the season. Haruka, Xenovia, and Irina had returned to Kuoh via [Black Door] and catch some good sleep before preparing for the Christmas party.

Around 3 p.m, Haruka heard a knock coming from the front door. Momoka was the one who answered and was slightly surprised to find…

"Kazu, Sera, Melia, Sakura!"

It is the Trinity group.

"Yahoo Momo-tan!"

As expected, Sera gave her a big hug while Kazuya only smirked. Sakura shook her head at Sera's usual antics and Melia invites herself in.

"Otouto-kun! Have you prepared for the party?!"

She shouted which woke up all the sleeping occupants of the apartment.

"I'm up!"

Replied Haruka. Xenovia is standing up groggily while Irina is rubbing her eyes.

"Hello son."

Was Kazuya's curt greeting.

"Geh, oyaji."

Haruka flinched when he sees his birth father. It's not like their relation is bad but Haruka is just awkward around his father due to his years of absence. He didn't blame him but he can't think of Kazuya as his real father when the father he knew most of his life is Shidou Touji. Still, Kazuya is family and Haruka loves being with his family… although admittedly Kazuya is his least favorite.

"What are you doing here oyaji?"

He asked.

"While you have your date, I'm having my own. I'm here to pick up Momoka and drop a few things with you."

"A date? At your age?"

"Hoo, are you implying something, brat?"

"Old man like you should be careful not to strain his back."

"And young children like you shouldn't go out at this hour."

"Like you'll ever stop me!"

"You're picking a fight here brat?!"

Momoka want to facepalm at the sight of her husband and son picking a fight with each other like usual every time they met. Melia though describe this as their bonding time which Serafall agrees. The two always seems to like to test each other's patience and it is interesting since they have opposite temperament. Haruka is a very patient man while Kazuya has a short fuse. Serafall and Melia always enjoys the scene. They seem to have equal amount of patient when it is with each other. Haruka seems to easily be irritated by Kazuya while Kazuya seems to have better control of his emotion with Haruka though still a shorter temper than with Melia. It is still a wonder that they haven't fought each other.

Suddenly though, they turn from growling at each other to smiling and then a laughing. This is another strange thing about them. They can start a random quarrel with each other then suddenly turn to best of friends in a mere moment. Momoka had given up in trying to understand the relationship between father and son while Melia and Serafall always find them interesting.

"I hope you enjoy your date and please, in the name of Akasha, don't destroy the planet. I love my home and I'll be pissed if anything were to happen."

"Don't worry, Momo and Sera are with me so it'll be fine. Enjoy your own date. I'm proud of you for being everything that I'm not, my son."

Kazuya gave his son a pat on his head and ruffles his hair before he went out smiling together with his wives. If he had to be honest, he likes Haruka a lot. He reminds him of his old self though still very different. He might feel awkward around the boy but it's always good to see him. He had missed his son's early life and he regretted it but he also felt relief that he had become the person he is today who has the qualities he lacked. The worst of his qualities includes his short temper and tendency to go overboard in a battle which his daughter inherited to a certain degree.

'Hmm, what was it called back then before this day is known as Christmas? Ahh yes, it's called 'Day of Hope' back then. I remember 'her' always pestering me to take her to town each time the day came.'

 _A young Rolan Elenfried is accompanying a young teen girl with long blonde hair as she walks in the busy street of the capital in celebration of 'Day of Hope'. It was said that on this day, thousands of years ago, a war god fought for mankind against an evil goddess who seeks to destroy them. The evil goddess had destroyed many lands and left the world in ruin when the war god took up arm and fought the evil goddess. This very day marks the day of the final battle between the two where the war god prevails though also fell due to the wounds he suffered. Through his sacrifice though the world was reborn anew giving hope to those who survived. Rolan found the legend somehow very familiar but cannot really remember why._

 _"_ _There you are milord."_

 _"_ _Uh oh."_

 _Rolan felt blood draining from his face when he heard that voice. Of course he would recognize that voice. Her voice is something he hears on a daily basis, even more than his parents and siblings'. Only his blonde childhood friend's voice is as easily recognizable to him. Coming from behind him looking slightly irritated is a beautiful young girl with beautiful blood red hair that Rolan secretly like to stroke whenever she fell asleep. She is his attendant and bodyguard, ****** *********"_

 _"_ _******! When did you get here?!"_

 _"_ _Don't try to get away from me, milord. The guards at the palace have been hectic since morning due to your disappearance."_

 _"_ _Ahh, yes… well, it's not my fault! It's a yearly occurrence since ********* always drags me with her on this day!"_

 _"_ _Lady *********? She's here with you?"_

 _"_ _Ahh, ******! Here to join us?"_

 _Said young noble lady's head popped out from the crowds and immediately caught sight of the red head's presence. With graceful steps, the blond girl walks through the crowd and met up with her two favorite people in the kingdom. Although she still has that ever-present smile on her face, the red head is frowning._

 _"_ _Milady, why did you take my lord with you on this… excursion without informing anyone in the palace?"_

 _"_ _Well it's like a tradition for me to drag Rolan down during Day of Hope. There's always something interesting down here on this day. Staying in the palace would be boring."_

 _The red head sighs. She's used to the blonde's upbeat personality and her antics but that doesn't mean that she could give her more work to do. She doubts that anyone can actually hurt her lord though with his skill but she is still his aide and bodyguard and not informing her before taking prince Rolan away will give her trouble._

 _"_ _Even so, you have to at least inform me if you want to take milord somewhere. I am his aide and I won't be able to do my work if I'm not by his side constantly."_

 _"…_ _Ahh! I see, so you're jealous that I'm taking all of Rolan's attention! I'm sorry ******, I didn't know you're the jealous type. Don't worry, I can share with you. Rolan's love is big enough for the two of us."_

 _"_ _Wh-what?! No! It's not like that! I definitely don't have that kind of feeling for Rolan!"_

 _"_ _Ha! You finally use his name! You always do that when you're flustered!"_

 _Rolan watches the two of them from the sideline with great fondness. He of course knew of both girls' feeling for him and he sure appreciates it. He loves them very much and equally as well. If only he wasn't a prince, the three of them could be together without much trouble._

 _"_ _Alright, stop it ladies, you're making a scene here."_

 _He broke up the two when the red head seems to be at the end of her patience. The blonde girl immediately complies but as a final act of provocation, went and grab Rolan's right hand. Forgetting about her duty and position, the red head went and grab Rolan's left hand, not wanting to be outdone. The rest of the day passes with Rolan being in the middle of a tug-of-war between the two girls, wanting to have Rolan all to herself though also willing to share if it is with each other. They're just that close with each other._

Kazuya ended his reminiscence when he felt both of his hands being pulled. His right hand is in Serafall's while his left is in Momoka's. For a moment, Serafall's visage was replaced by that of a smiling blonde woman and Momoka's replaced by a frowning red head beauty. Although his life had taken a turn for the worst when the Golden Witch returned, Kazuya managed to pull out a happy smile as the illusion of his old companions smiled at him from behind Momoka and Serafall.

'I guess it won't hurt to enjoy this day to the fullest… just like old times.'

* * *

Part 4: Christmas Party

After the Third Trinity left with his two spouses, the First Trinity left her present for Irina, Melia, Haruka, and Xenovia before telling them that she will be attending a Christmas party in her homeworld. Saying her goodbye to the teens, she disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving behind four season greeting cards. The first to take one of the cards is Melia. On the card is the picture of Sakura herself in a sexy santa outfit. The others then follow and took one card each to find that the other cards also has the First Trinity in sexy santa outfit in different poses with different backgrounds. Melia's card has her showing her cleavage while cuddling a reindeer doll. Irina's has Sakura lying on a sofa in front of a Christmas tree while winking and giving a seductive look. Haruka's has Sakura blowing a kiss complete with pink hearts and snowy background. Xenovia's is the most normal though with the First Trinity giving a peace sign.

"I forgot how much Sakura-san loves to act like a teenage schoolgirl."

Melia commented. Each Trinity has a personality flaw and this is The First Trinity's. She doesn't act her age when not in serious mode.

"Anyway, I'll be heading out now. I need to prepare a few things with Sona. I'll meet you guys at the party."

Melia told them before she head out by herself. Then again, the three exorcists hadn't changed their clothes… or took a bath for that matter. Haruka went in first while Irina and Xenovia went in later together. After taking his bath, Haruka put on the clothes his mother prepared for him. He didn't ask but immediately realize what it is. It is one of his father's suit. His father's usual choice of attire is a jet black suit with white linings complete with black tie and it is what he is currently wearing. Haruka had to admit that it doesn't look bad on him. It makes him look sharp and most of all, it is even more durable than his exorcist battle uniform. Of course, it is not an old set but a new set since it is only a few days old from what Haruka get through structural analysis.

"Uwaa! Onii-sama looks so cool!"

"I always thought that he would look good in a suit but this exceeds my expectation."

Came the voice of his little sister and girlfriend. When he look at them, Haruka found himself to be unable to look away, especially from Xenovia.

Irina is wearing a red party dress with frills which fully shows her slim figure. Haruka had to admit that Irina had truly grown from that tomboyish little girl from their child days and had grown into a fine young woman. Haruka swear that he will kill anyone who tries to hurt his little sister. She truly looks like an angel (which she is).

Xenovia though looks even more amazing. On her hair is a hairclip with a white rose decoration while the green streak which she usually has was gone. Her dress though is perhaps a little overdone. It is a velvet blue party dress that reach down to the floor, the kind of length Xenovia is not used to. It seems to even include a corset underneath which put emphasis on her figure, pushing her breasts to make her cleavage more noticeable and her waist seems even slimmer. Xenovia also wear a pair of velvet blue gloves. Haruka would later found out that it was made by Kazuya himself from his memories of his first wife's party dress. It makes sense since his first wife is literally a princess and later his queen. Kazuya's reason is that he wants Xenovia to be a proper lady befitting of his son but it is mostly for Haruka to enjoy. He knows a few things about his son.

"Do I look strange?"

Xenovia asked. Haruka could only shook his head in response as he is much too captivated to give a decent reply. Xenovia looks very different and more… lady-like. Scratch that, she looks like a bona-fide princess and Haruka likes it. Kazuya knows what his son likes and this can be considered as his Christmas present for him.

"Onii-sama is too speechless seeing you like this, Xenovia."

"Really?"

"Yes."

At least Haruka stayed in character and not gaping at her… or drooling. He is much too dignified for that. Haruka opened a [Black Door] which connects to the Student Council room where they appear. As expected, Melia is already there wearing a black dress as beautiful as Xenovia's. The things a mother would do for her daughter. Momoka and Serafall tailored their children's attire personally with their hands and both Haruka and Melia are thankful to their respective mother for their love and care… even if they're not really the best of parents with their quirks.

"Ahh, otouto-kun! Finally here?"

Melia skipped happily to her brother though still looking straight-faced. How she manage to do that Haruka will never know.

"Merry Christmas everyone in the student council and Yuuto-kun."

Haruka greeted the student council members present which currently consists of Sona Sitri, Shinra Tsubaki, and Meguri Tomoe. Kiba Yuuto is present beside Tsubaki, obviously accompanying his date for the party.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka-san, Irina-san, Xenovia-san."

Yuuto was the first to give a reply which was soon followed by the others.

"What about me otouto-kun?"

"Ohh yeah, Merry Christmas Melia-nee."

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too, otouto-kun."

Melia then turn to Xenovia.

"Nice dress Via."

"Yes, it is a gift from Momoka-san though she said that it's not actually from her and was actually made by someone else."

"Hoo…"

Melia noticed that her structural analysis had been blocked and she couldn't analyze the dress. She then proceeds to touch the fabric, touching Xenovia in the process.

"Hey, Melia! What are you doing?!"

"Hmm, I see… he's not honest at all."

Melia muttered with a small smile, a knowing smile.

"Ehh?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious about who made the dress, that's all."

"You can tell just by the touch?"

"Somewhat. Anyway, let's get the party started everyone. It's time to head to the gym."

All of them began to file out with Melia in the lead. But before they reached the gym, Melia and Sona broke up from the group saying that they still have something else to do.

"You know, for a school event, you make this look almost like a real formal party."

Irina said as she look around at everyone who are dressed formally.

"It can't be helped with the planning left to kaicho, this is to be expected. Kaicho only has experience with formal events while if we left it to Melia-sama…"

"Don't say it, I understand, it will be chaotic with lots of drunkard."

"You do know your sister well."

"I have the bad luck of accompanying her to something she would call a party. You won't believe how much alcohol she could handle and she's only nineteen."

"Isn't underage drinking not allowed?"

"It's totally legal if you know the right place and she knows where. The club was destroyed after her two hundredth bottle and I had to deal with the aftermath. That's last month.

"Wait, how many bottles did you just said?"

Before anyone else could ask further questions to Haruka, the lights in the gym went out while two people receive the spotlight on the stage. It is Melia and Sona.

"Ohh, it's the welcoming speech… why aren't I there? I'm the fukukaicho."

Tsubaki complained a little. Sona started her speech.

"I would like to thank you and welcome you all to Kuoh Academy's annual Christmas party."

"Although it should've been yesterday, we postponed the party to be exactly on Christmas so that our friends who are attending the mass yesterday could join us."

"Now, I would like to speak about a few things before we start. First, please do not cause any chaos like each year where we have to repair things after you're all done. This is the first party planned by the Student Council and I don't want any incident."

"It's a formal event Sona, it's hard to find trouble in these kinds of events unless between families with a feud against each other. The most likely cause would be someone getting drunk and started groping breasts."

Melia's comment made SOME of the audience laughs.

"There's no need for a comment like that, Melia. And that's the second thing I would like to address. No drinking alcohol!"

Sona stated sternly… before she heard the sound of someone drinking. She had a bad feeling about it and with fear in her heart, glance at her niece standing beside her. Morimiya Melia is already drinking wine.

"I have a stash that I'll bring in after this but drink only as much as you can hold. Drunkards will still be cast out. Anyway, enjoy the party!"

"MELIA!"

Everyone cheered as Issei and Kousuke brought in the stash Melia promised. They're all fine wines around a decade old. Of course, Melia won't give them the real good ones, those a few centuries old, since those are her personal stash.

"That sister of mine."

Haruka groaned, almost facepalming as he sees Melia jump down from the stage while being chased around by Sona. He got the feeling that it's all planned by Melia and the only person who would cause chaos tonight is Melia herself.

"Onii-sama, I'm going to look for Ophis."

"Yuuto-kun, shall we?"

Everyone began to do their own thing as the party started. Of course that includes Haruka and Xenovia. After walking for a while, the couple met another couple that they recognize much too well and have a complicated relation with.

"Tatenashi."

"Xenovia-san."

The two girls locked their eyes and like their usual meetings, sparks seems to flow between them but no real hostility can be felt. It is just another normal meeting between Xenovia Quarta and Sarashiki Tatenashi. The boys though…

"Reika."

"Haruka."

Only acknowledge each other's presence while acting indifferent. Unlike the girls who seem to have thousands of things to say, the two males have decided to apply a policy of non-interference outside of the battlefield.

"I didn't know you're invited."

"Ara Xenovia-san, you forgot that I am still a student of this school."

"…I forgot since I never see you."

"I think it's best if we don't come too close to each other too many times."

"Agreed."

"Anyway, Merry Christmas, Xenovia-san."

"Merry Christmas, Tatenashi. I would've sent you a Christmas card but I don't know your address."

"Why not later?"

"That's fine."

While the two girls are chatting rather civilly, Haruka and Reika are watching while drinking the drinks provided by Melia in complete silence. That was when Issei came and asked.

"Have any of you seen Ophis?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Melia-nee since the opening speech."

The answer to their question came in the form of five spotlights on the stage. Starting from the leftmost corner is Irina, Sona, Melia, Towa, and then Ophis in that order. All of them are dressed similarly in front of a mike each. To the audience's surprise, especially Haruka, Issei, and Xenovia, the five of them began to sing in complete harmony.

Saa Christmas ippai no egao  
kimi ni todoketa party night  
saa Christmas ippai no negai  
kimi ni chikaunda holy holy night

kotoshi no Christmas chotto tokubetsu sa  
White Christmas janaku datte  
hoshikuzu no illumination  
hora furitsumoru yo

kirakira kagayaite  
minna ga shiawase de  
chikachika matataite  
minna ga yume wo mite

saa Christmas ippai no egao  
kimi ni todoketa party night  
saa Christmas ippai no negai  
kimi ni chikaunda holy holy night

kotoshi no Christmas kitto tokubetsu sa  
lonely Christmas ja tsumaranai  
egao wa illumination  
hora kazatteageru

yurayura yurameite  
minna de te wo tsunagi  
pikapika kirameite  
minna de hoshi miage

saa Christmas ippai no egao  
kimi ni todoketa party night  
saa Christmas ippai no negai  
kimi ni chikaunda holy holy night

When they finished singing, everyone is already cheering while Issei is gaping at the sight of Ophis actually singing. Haruka and Xenovia hid their surprise better.

"So that's why Melia asked me to lend Twilight to her."

"I didn't know my two nee-san could sing."

"That's not a bad singing."

"Yeah, I admit that it's not bad."

Tatenashi could say that she's impressed that the emotionless Ophis could sing. Melia is somewhat expected. Although nobody knows how, she could change the tone of her voice even while maintaining a pokerface. It is impressive that with such a lineup they could sing in perfect harmony. Irina is the only one whom anyone would expect to sing. The other four are the ice queen type after all… except maybe Melia since she has a penchant for causing mayhem despite her usual expression.

Haruka suddenly look at his watch.

"Ohh, it's already time."

"Time? What time?"

"The reservation I made."

"What?"

Before Xenovia could ask anything else, Haruka swept her off her feet and opened a [Black Door].

* * *

Final part:

When Xenovia manage to register what happened. They're already inside a car driven by none other than Siegfried with Brunhilde beside him.

"Thank you for agreeing to take us, Sieg."

"It's not a problem. Me and Hilde won't be far anyway. It turns out that the hotels that we made our reservations in are not far apart. I'll pick you up when you're done unless you two will be staying the night."

"I'll call when Xenovia had decided."

"What? Decide what?"

"Of course if you want to stay the night in a five star hotel. I've made dinner reservation in one just for us and asked Sieg if he could take us with him."

"Ohh… wait, I didn't hear anything about dinner reservation!"

"Ohh, because it's a secret."

Haruka winked which made Xenovia blush. He really knows how to pamper her from time to time. Soon they finally arrive at the hotel Haruka made his reservation in. Like a proper gentleman, Haruka escort Xenovia from the car before they walk hand-in-hand to the top floor. After being shown where their table, they made their order.

"I can't believe you would do all this for me."

"Not really hard when you have the connection and money."

"You paid for everything yourself?!"

"I didn't spend three years doing nothing but spying and minor stuff. I made a lot of money from doing things while looking for information. There's this one time I had to infiltrate a high-class party of magicians planning to do another questionable rituals like what they tend to do. Golden Dawn made that request and they pay nicely. I even got a reward for managing to stop Fairy Tale criminal organization. I also do some odd jobs and even worked as a deliveryman and kaa-san worked as a cook a few times."

"…You really did a lot of things."

"Ahh, there's also that one skirmish with a former Fairy Tale captain in London. The Big Ben was bent to an angle as a result. I hoped nobody found out that it was me."

"How did you manage to do that anyway?"

"Balance Break. I haven't train much with it and since kaa-san thought that it's a good time for practice and well…"

"Sometimes you're just as reckless as your sister."

"Ahaha."

Haruka is slightly embarrassed when Xenovia mentioned his passing similarity with his sister. He loves Melia but he certainly doesn't want to be like her.

"…I love you."

"Haruka?"

"I love you so much, Xenovia."

Xenovia was caught off guard when Haruka kissed her on the lips. It is a light kiss but a kiss nonetheless. They're not the type of couple who would kiss at every chance they get but when they do they put all their feelings to that single kiss.

"…Nee Haruka, what do you like about me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Unlike you, I'm not very smart. I'm not as beautiful as Melia or Gremory. I'm also a power idiot. I'm not even very good in the kitchen."

"Why do you need to compare yourself to them?"

"Sometimes I think that you deserve better than me. You're just too good for me."

"Really?"

Haruka asked as he place his hand on Xenovia's cheek.

"You gave me too much credit, Xenovia. I am not as great as you thought I am. I'm somewhat careless and even absent-minded. Remember that I left you for three years without saying anything? I'm not perfect Xenovia. I have my flaws like you have yours."

"Haruka."

"Xenovia, you completed me."

"And you me, Haruka."

"There are lots of wonderful things about you, more than you know. You're loyal, kind, and a hard worker. You're wonderful, Xenovia. I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love how you blush, I love the time when you speak and the time when you're silent, and most of all, I love you for being a part of my life. You're my other half and I would like it to stay that way forever."

"Haruka, you sound as if you're proposing to me."

"Actually…"

Haruka took out a small box from inside his suit. He then walk to Xenovia's side and kneel. He then presents her with a ring made of silver and diamond.

"I might be doing this a little too early but… Xenovia, will you marry me?"

Words couldn't properly explain how Xenovia felt at this moment. Tears began to overflow at the sight of Shidou Haruka presenting her the chance to be together with him for all eternity. She wouldn't want it with anybody else and so with tearful eyes she said…

"Yes…"

Haruka took her left hand and slid the ring to her ring finger.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Via."

Haruka smiled the brightest smile he had ever shown Xenovia. Xenovia also smiles from beneath her tears of happiness as the two share another kiss, this time much deeper and filled with affection and happiness. For Haruka and Xenovia, this is the best Christmas present ever and they will never forget it forever.

On a table not far from the couple's own though hidden from view by a pillar sat another familiar couple.

"About time, don't you think?"

"Despite everything, he's still a hopeless romantic."

"Aww, aren't you similar to him? After all, the two of you seem to have the same idea and even the same place for the idea."

"Shut it… I don't like being compared to him."

"But you're happy for them, right?"

"Yes… Truly, today is a day filled with wonder and happiness. Even the Witch didn't make any movement. Last I heard, she's actually dancing in the snow somewhere in Norwegia."

"Yes. Not even she would ruin a day that signifies hope."

"Yes… Truly it is a most wonderful day, a day of salvation."

"True. I've never seen Morimiya Kazuya so happy before."

"I also wonder about that. But enough about that, I still have a lot more dinners to come in different parts of the world."

"Ufufufu, you did promise everyone a candlelight dinner."

"Don't remind me of that, Katana."

"Maa, just enjoy it, Reika."

"Damn straight I will."

Sarashiki Tatenashi and Reika toasted before they drink each other's wine.

"Merry Christmas, Katana."

"Merry Christmas, Reika"

* * *

 **Finally done! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. So how's the christmas special? Good? Bad? I think it's so-so. I usually made an original story with Winter as theme for my usual Christmas story. Usually involves tragic heroines and stuff. I will repeat once more, this chapter has no relation with the current plot and is therefore a whole separate story like an IF story. I haven't advanced the main plot far enough to actually implement the things I wrote here into the plot. Anyway, the main inspiration for this story came from Toradora's christmas arc and Da Capo series' numerous Christmas Party preparation, or more like from Da Capo Dream X'mas. That's one good VN that I played many times over. Anyway, I put EGOIST in this story since I'm a fan and I love Inori-sama so much! Departures is still my main favorite since it's just so beautiful. Another thing to note is that 'Inori wa Tsurugi, Kawaranu wa Chikai' is Xenovia's character song and Taneda Risa is Xenovia's voice actor if anyone forgets. The song is great and it's Xenovia-ish, I like it. And there is the Christmas party. I draw reference from Toradora for that one. I even put in the song that Taiga and Ami sang together in that episode. A perfect song for the season. And then the last part is me satisfying my love for Xenovia and I always want to try out a proposal scene before writing one for real. Just call everything here an experiment for future plot.**

 **Anyway, how about Kazuya's flashback scene? It's a small glimpse of Kazuya's past. As a reminder for those who didn't know, Kazuya became Morimiya Kazuya when he married Momoka. He adopted a japanese name since his wife is japanese. His original name is Rolan Elenfried and it is used quite much in the prequel story.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**


	35. Chapter 28

**I'll be honest, I didn't think much about the introduction of the First Trinity to the story. This one is done just to finish the First Trinity's introduction. Next chapter will have more of Haruka and his group. Anyway, please also read my new story 'Trinity DxD gaiden: Flash, Blizzard, and Vampires'. It took place during Haruka's disappearance where he infiltrates Youkai Academy and dealt with Fairy Tale together with Tsukune and friends. It features Anna and also Valerie in later chapters. It's in the crossover section with Rosario + Vampire. Plus I've put up a poll in my profile to decide whether I should add more girls for Haruka. RtV's Mizore and Kurumu will be in his list of girls. Khaos Brigade Hero Faction's Jeanne MIGHT enter his harem if it comes to that but no other girls will. There is one other who will be paired with Haruka even if the poll decides that he should be with Xenovia only. This one is very important to the plot and Xenovia's development. I'll be looking forward to when she bags Haruka.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Dangerous Encounter**

-3rd person pov-

99% of the time, a Trinity arriving unannounced means chaos and not often planets and even a whole dimension could be at risk of being destroyed. Momoka could say that the immense destruction caused to the landscape from Sakura's short skirmish is them getting off lucky. When a Trinity do battle, the destruction of a mountain or three is considered very minor collateral damage. Seeing the damages even smaller than that brought relief to Momoka. Then again, Sakura is the least destructive amongst the current Trinity. But perhaps the real reason is because she is weaker than she actually is. Momoka could notice that little detail as she knows Sakura really well.

"Yo, Sakura."

"The readings are exactly the same, you are truly Shijou Momoka! You became a ghost?"

"No, it's much more complicated than that."

"…I see, a sacred gear. Sera's worls truly is interesting."

"Wait, before that, why is Sakura-san here?"

"Melia… you've grown. Last I saw you're just a little squirt."

"That was sixteen years ago! And no, we last met five years ago."

"Sorry, I'm rather forgetfull."

"That's the worst reason you could ever give. You're Akasha's main operator, there's no way you could forget anything."

"Hey, my physical brain could only process so much at one time."

Sakura then caught sight of the young man behind Momoka. Using her connection to Akasha, she's surprised that the male's information is not complete in the sense that it's like someone yet to be fully registered. Sakura knew that this can only happen if the subject in question is…

"So you're Momoka and Kazuya's son."

It can only happen if the subject is the child of a Trinity and will need to be manually registered in Akasha with a different process than any normal soul.

"Correct. I have seen you a few times from memories shared by kaa-san. So you're the First Trinity."

"Yoshino Sakura, at your service. What's your name?"

"Shidou Haruka. I also accept Shijou but I prefer using the name of my adopted family."

"I see. Then I will consider you Shidou Haruka. I'm currently in a clone body since my main body will need to stay in Akasha. Let's get along, Haruka-kun."

Haruka shook Sakura's hand. He had to admit that it's not what he expected when meeting a Trinity. It feels… normal.

"And the young lady here must be… Xenovia Quarta."

"How did you-"

"I'm the First Trinity. One of our basic power is to pull information from Akasha with only a single glance. The only exception is when it concerns someone like Haruka, a Trinity child. They need to be manually registered first. Hmm, I see… it seems that your information is protected due to your close relation with… what the hell!"

Sakura suddenly widened her eyes while Xenovia had a look of confusion.

"I see… something is indeed up and the player is not just us and the Witch."

"What do you mean? What is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

Xenovia asked, slightly worried since the blonde Trinity seems to saw something in her that surprised her.

"Nothing really important or dangerous, just something very powerful and useful should you manage to utilize it. Very interesting indeed."

Only Momoka realized that Sakura is piecing together something in her mind. Momoka is sure that what Sakura saw inside Xenvoia is that 'something' that she decided to leave in her. And a player apart from them and the Witch, Momoka realize that it can only be that woman the blue-haired girl Xenovia fought refered to as mother. Sakura seems to know something more but she won't tell.

"Just tell me this, Sakura. Is this new player a friend or an enemy?"

"I can't really tell right now but I think this one is leaning on being a potential ally."

That at least alleviates some of Momoka's worry. Sakura has always been a good judge of character and her insight is always useful.

"Anyway, let's take this converstation some-"

"No… I'm here on another important mission. Don't worry, it's nothing destructive. I'll be looking around for a while. We'll talk the next time we meet."

She didn't even let anyone say something before disappearing in particles of gold.

* * *

Unlike the complete presence concealment of Momoka's version of Kaleidoscope combined with her unique connection with spatial magic which allows the unique kaleidoscope to be created in the first place and is also inherited by Haruka, Reika has no such advantage and can be found using a bit of effort and some concentration.

"Glad I can find you here, Reika."

Reika and Tatenashi who are panting after escaping the First Trinity began to tense and entered battle stance when the familiar voice of said Trinity came to their ears again.

"How did you track us?!"

Reika demanded, now reaching to his back as if he's about to pull out something which Sakura belive is his weapon. Seems like the young man will not hide his true capability this time. Sakura almost entertain the thought of fighting Reika again but she refrains since she didn't look for him to pick a fight. No, it is to find the missing piece of the puzzle and Reika knows the final piece, or at least, she think he knows. Reika is definitely a part of this third player's faction and if what she saw inside Xenovia is of any indication, the new player is incredibly powerful, maybe a master of all True Magic and even something close to the Trinity. Sakura doesn't mind the existence of someone who can match the Trinity. What she is concerned of is "what this person is planning. She want to know the third player's intent and she will learn it through Reika.

"You do know that I am the First Trinity. There's not many who I couldn't track. I am connected to the world. The only thing that could prevent me from tracking someone is probably only Momoka's magic and the other Trinity's power. You're not registered in the world and there will be discrepancy wherever you go. I just need to find it. But it really is impressive to be able to avoid the world's detection. Then again, the whole Akasha is frantically searching for the Golden Witch. We didn't pay much attention to other things. no wonder you could stay under the radar."

"Tch, I forgot about that. No wonder kaa-san explicitly warns us not to meet the Trinity."

 _"_ _It couldn't be helped. Reika, stand back, I know how Sakura-san thinks. Let me have a talk with her. At least she's the most trustworthy of the Trinity. The other two are much too emotional in this matter."_

When she heard that voice, Sakura's body instinctively tensed up. The ghostly voice contains power, great power and authority. The one who spoke is someone who is equal to her, to a Trinity. It can't be another Trinity since everyone is accounted for. It's not the Golden Witch's minion as the power it contains has a certain feel to it that is just… different and she might even say that it is friendly and she wants to welcome the owner of the ghostly voice as a friend.

 _"_ _Please have patience, Sakura-san. For a few reasons that we will discuss later, I cannot come personally as I am prevented from doing so. Though you yourself are currently using a clone body so I think it's fair for me to use my own though sadly more limited due to my circumstances."_

"It doesn't matter. I appreciate that you are even willing to talk peacefully."

 _"_ _Very well, I thank you for your kindness. You're truly the best out of the Trinity."_

"You're flattering me."

 _"_ _I will have only around thirty minutes before my power disipitates there. Let's use the limited time we have wisely. Reika, if you will."_

"Yes, kaa-san

Reika took out a small crystal ball from inside his coat pocket. It is small enough to fit his palm perfectly and not the kind that is usually used for divination. It is probably something along the line of communication crystal and could also summon the person at the other end of the connection. Sakura had seen some of that before. The difference is the amount of hidden power it contains. It is so powerful that it reached the level of A-rank phantasm. For a communication device, that's definitely too much. Reika then proceeds to throw the crystal ball to the air and as it stops a few meters above them, a beam of pure white light shot out and enveloped the area in a barier. Sakura had analyzed the barrier. It's deployment and presence prevents detection even from Akasha. It is an impossibly high level barrier that separate reality. After the barrier was fully deployed, the crystal floated down gently and flashes. When the light died down, an adult woman whose face and body are covered in a black hooded cloak stood, tall and regal like a Queen. Sakura felt like she is truly standing in the presence of an equal. She's a Trinity and feeling something like that tells much of the woman's power. Using her sharp eyes, Sakura managed to see the face behind the hood and her eyes widened in shock. The gears of her brain immediately turn and it doesn't take long for her to come up with the most probable answer. The First Trinity then laughed, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. Fate is truly screwing with everything today.

"As expected, you recognize me."

"Ahahaha! Of course. But I never would've thought that this is possible. Let's see if you're the real deal though."

In a blast of extreme speed Sakura slashed at the woman with Kotonoha. It is so sudden and so fast that neither Reika nor Tatenashi could follow the Trinity's movement.

CLANG

But the woman could. Kotonoha, the sword of the First Trinity, a sword that could cleave a star easily should Sakura will it was blocked by a brilliant silver and blue sword with translucent crystallite edge. The woman didn't even move an inch and she certainly didn't flinch. She just casually blocked the sudden light speed attack. True that Sakura is still in her copy body but the same goes for the woman. Such feat in a similar copy body just meant that the woman is at least equal to her in their real body unless she unleash her Trinity form.

"You're really something else…"

"So does that satisfy you? If we were to fight here, it could destroy the whole island."

"True. Plus we're here to talk anyway. I get the gist of what you're trying to do and I approve of it. Anyway, just to alleviate the last worry of an old woman, tell me your name."

The woman smiled kindly at the Trinity before she threw back her hood and let her shoulder-length hair flow. The two of them put away their respective sword and the woman introduced herself with an all too familiar name.

"My name is…"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd there we have it. Sakura meets the mysterious leader of Reika's group and Sakura seems to recognize the woman. It's not the time to reveal her name yet and I won't even tell which series she came from or if she's an OC. It's more fun that way. Now Sakura is in the loop and it will be fun time for Reika and his girls. Of course, Sakura is still looking for a successor. Let's just see who will be the candidate.**


	36. Chapter 29

**Now it's almost the beginning of the legendary Kokabiel fight. I really need to rest for a while before I run out of juice. I used up quite a lot with the gaiden thinking of Mizore's plot. Ohh, and please visit the poll. I still need to decide if Haruka should have a harem or not. I'll wait till next week when I will close the poll so please vote.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Start Of The Battle**

Momoka had left right after dinner to look for Sakura while Melia return to the other devils for further explanation. This just left Xenovia, Irina, Yuuto, and Haruka, the exorcist group. Sophia Brave had also left after eating together since the only reason she's with them is Momoka and without her, Sophia decided to leave and rest for the day.

"Haruka, that blonde woman, do you know her? She seems to know Momoka-san."

"I don't really know. I've seen her a few times when kaa-san shows me some of her memories but it's better if we ask her later. For now, I guess we should prepare."

"Prepare?"

"The battle with Koka-chan. I want to see your growth, Irina."

"Onii-sama… but, I don't have any weapon to use. Yuuto-kun still have his [Blade Blacksmith] but I only have a light sword. It won't help against Kokabiel."

"Hmm… Very well, Kiba, Irina, I will lend these to you."

Haruka pulled out a pair of identical golden longswords from his storage space and gave one each to Yuuto and Irina.

"These are! I know that Mimic is with you but…"

"I never expected Ruler to be with you, onii-sama."

What Irina and Yuuto currently held are the final two fragments of Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic that had been Haruka's original holy sword and Excalibur Ruler that he found a few months after his disappearing act. Irina received Mimic while Yuuto received Ruler.

"Obtaining Ruler is quite a hassle. It's hidden in a different dimension. Only my mastery over spatial magic and the resonance between Ruler and the lesser fragments allows me to locate it. It also has lots of traps, riddles, and guardians that protected it."

"Amazing. So this is the strongest of the Excalibur fragment. Its holy aura is very powerful."

"Nowhere near Durandal though. Speaking of Durandal, where's the sword now?"

Haruka asked. Xenovia is also curious about her previous sword though she won't trade Twilight even for a sword like Durandal now but she still wants to know about what happen to the sword after her last mission. She remembered leaving it since she doesn't have the strength to lift it even an inch then.

"Durandal is back with his eminence Strada. There has been no sign of another possible wielder of Durandal."

"Until Yuuto-kun's sword element received another rank up that is. Yuuto-kun currently possess the strongest sword element out of everyone from the new Holy Sword Project. He is almost strong enough to use Durandal."

Xenovia and Haruka are honestly impressed. Unlike natural wielders who relies on both natural holy and sword element, the new Holy Sword Project focuses on the enhancement of the sword element to compensate for the lack of holy element. Holy Swords are in the end swords too and a swordsmen with powerful sword affinity could override the holy element requirement and focus on the steel element which is a more familiar element for humans. To be able to raise his rank to the point of almost being able to wield Durandal, Yuuto's sword element must be very powerful.

"That is impressive, Yuuto. If you ever reach that level, you can use Durandal."

"Ehh? But what about you, Xenovia-san?"

"I have Twilight and I won't trade her even for Durandal."

""Twilight?""

"My new sword."

After that, the teen began chatting about more mundane things like their first day at school and how good Momoka's cooking is. Haruka called them all to bed when it's a little past midnight. Due to how little space they have, Irina slept together with Xenovia while Yuuto slept on the floor. Haruka though did not slept and instead sat on the veranda while watching over them.

"You don't sleep?"

A voice suddenly came from above. Haruka doesn't need to look for him to know who had just came to see him.

"I don't feel like it, nee-san."

Melia Sitri with a pair of her irregular devil wings out floated down to the veranda and sat beside Haruka.

"Again, I'm really sorry about Xenovia."

Melia apologized again to her brother.

"It's okay. It's also mostly my fault so I can't really blame you. What's important is that the matter is resolved now so don't bring it up again."

Haruka told her.

"…You're really nothing like father."

"What do you expect? I'm my own man, nee-san."

"It's just… strange. Well, I never did know your side of the family personally. We've been separated since birth due to the Witch and only got together three years ago."

"Technically, it's more than that but before three years ago, we're enemies whose job is to kill each other whenever we met."

"Hahaha, true. It's a good thing we never managed to kill each other."

"Kill you? matching you is already hard enough. You're a real monster."

"Hmph, if I'm a monster, what are you? How you can be as fast as father is beyond me. Although not as refined as our father, your speed is ridiculous enough to make me think that I'm fighting the old man!"

"Really? I must be quite fast if you compare me to a real demon like the Third Trinity."

The two of them laughed together as they talk about their rivalry. Despite how they met and attempted to kill each other before the revelation about their relation, the two of them are very close sibling. Nobody would belive that Melia is the famed Sitri Princess and Haruka is her rival if they see them like they are now, talking together while laughing like the best of friends.

"Anyway nee-san, you have read the newest report, right?"

When Haruka mentioned the report, Melia's face turns hard and serious. That is the real reason why Melia came. She had just read the report after dealing with Rias and Sona. Needless to say, she became very anxious when she read that their mortal enemy is involved with the Khaos Brigade.

"The Golden Witch is the supreme leader of Khaos Brigade and she has Ouroboros with her. No wonder we cannot find anything about Khaos Brigade's core leadership and even barely scrape anything about their organization. The Golden Witch herself is the leader. This is more than just bad, Haruka. If father were to know about this, all the Trinity will come here with limiter released. Nothing will be left and even then, we won't know if she's truly dead or not."

"Yes. This is a game for her. She let me knew about her existence."

"So the clock had started ticking. What are the chances of her backing up Kokabiel?"

"Considering the timing, I don't know, there's a good chance that this is Kokabiel's own idea but I can't deny the possibility that this is her opening act."

"It would be easy if this is just Kokabiel but if this is her opening act…"

Haruka understood the words left unsaid.

If this is the Witch's opening act, things will definitely go wrong.

* * *

Melia and Haruka decided that they shouldn't go to school the next day to prepare for anything. Although they are sure that there will be no sudden, large scale attack from the Witch herself, there's always the chance of Kokabiel's movement being the Witch's opening move.

"From the records I've read about her, the Witch loves to make everything grand and she's rather straightforward. Of course, she can be subtle to the point of unnoticeable when she wants to but she prefers straightforwardness when facing her main adversaries, preferring open confrontation than underhanded tricks which according to the records is due to her opinion that an open victory is the sweetest victory."

"So she's the type who prefers straightforward action game than puzzle game. I did get that kind of feeling from her."

"What is scary is her patience and her insight. Father had tried baiting her a few times in the past to lure her into a trap using himself as bait, something that she usually cannot ignore. But she never bites any trap. She is very patience and she's as sharp as any divine blade."

"So if she were to be involved in this Kokabiel case, what do you think will her goal be?"

"The most likely reason would be… us, I think."

"Yes, the children of Morimiya Kazuya, an obvious target for the Golden Witch. What do you think she might do?"

"I don't know. There are many things she could do like give Kakabiel reinforcement, gave him power, and maybe some other things."

Haruka suddenly stops in his track nd his eyes squinted.

"Haruka?"

"This is her opening act alright."

Haruka then point ahead of him. Melia follow the direction he is pointing at and her eyes landed on a figure currently walking towards them from the opposite direction. It was only then that Melia realized how the street is empty despite it being only slightly past noon. She did not even realized until now that they're inside a powerful bounded field.

"Golden Witch."

"Shidou Haruka."

The woman stopped in front of Haruka as they address each other. Melia though is mildly shocked at the identity of said woman.

The Golden Witch, the original First Trinity. She had changed her form from what Melia saw in the archives. She used to be taller almost to the point of being a giant when she fought in the Final War. It turns out that it's not so final after all with the Witch herself still alive. Now she only possess average height and she looks younger than in the archive. The current form of the Witch is slightly taller than Melia who is on the shorter end. She is also stunningly beautiful with smooth skin, unblemished face, and long flowing golden hair that had become her trademark. Her golden hair and eyes are the most eyecatching feature of her as they are pure, glittering gold, something that should not be possible on anything other than sculpture made of gold. She wore a beautiful white dress that befits a noble of very high standing and a pair of glass heels like what Cinderella wore. She is the perfect image of a beautiful princess and regal queen which would make every other princesses green with envy due to her beauty.

But Melia and and Haruka thought of her as terrifying, a very terrifying beauty with more focus on terrifying. Here is the woman whose sole purpose is to destroy their father's life and them by extension and even with all the power they wield, both of them know that they can't defeat her.

"Why are you here, Witch?"

Haruka asked, looking completely calm although he is actually nowhere near calm at the moment. His instinct is telling him to run as fast as he can.

"Fufufu, you two should've already guessed it by now. How can I miss the opening show of my greatest work to date?"

Answered the Witch with a smile that sends chill down the two Trinity children's spine.

"So you're behind Kokabiel's madness?"

"How can I resist? Three Trinity children are in this town, it's too tempting as a setting for a grand opening act."

"What are you planning?"

"Ohh nothing much. I'll let Kokabiel play for a while with the minor characters until he serves his purpose and then I'll release you."

"Wha-"

Before Haruka and Melia realized what happened, the sky's color suddenly changed as if a curtain of golden light had come between the sun and the earth. It's a massive barrier that covers the whole area they're in.

"You see, I can't have you two end things too fast. Kokabiel is not powerful enough to serve as your adversary so I took the liberty of using him to provide the two of you with a suitable opponent. Don't worry, if your friends survived Kokabiel, you can help them. You two will be kept here with no way to escape until Kokabiel finished the summoning. Enjoy my present, children of Cain."

Leaving those words behind, the Golden Witch disappear in a flash of golden light while Haruka and Melia are trapped inside her barrier. It certainly doesn't look too good for them, especially now that they have confirmed that the Witch is involved with Kokabiel's plan. Haruka punched the wall closest to him which creates a large crack even when he held back his strength. They have been trapped and now they can do nothing until the Witch releases them, leaving the others to fend Kokabiel off by themselves.

* * *

-Xenovia pov-

It was around half past four when we received a call from the devils. Melia and Haruka had gone missing ever since noon and no one had been able to find them. The devils surprisingly don't have her phone number and Sona Sitri only has her old number that she no longer use. Of course, there's no way that the devils would have Haruka's phone number so they have no choice but to ask us for help.

The reason? Kokabiel had begun his assault and is currently in Kuoh academy, preparing a ritual while being aided by thousands of Fallen Angels. That is definitely bad news and we will need the power of the strongest exorcist and the young super devil for this battle so the devils asked us to contact Haruka as he is most likely with Melia.

Which he is. I confirmed it when my phone got through to his.

"What?! You're trapped inside another dimension?!"

I almost screamed in outrage when I heard Haruka's explanation. It actually made sense though. Haruka and Melia are our strongest fighters next to Ophis and since Ophis is absent, they became much more valuable next to Issei.

 _"_ _I'm really sorry, the Golden Witch suddenly appear and trapped us inside a powerful barrier. Neither me nor Melia can dispel it so we have no other choice than to wait. The Witch is straightforward and she told us that the barrier will go down when Kokabiel finish his ritual or when he is defeated. We CANNOT let the ritual be finished. This is a ritual situation! You know the drill!"_

Ritual Situation, it refers to possibly the worst kind of mission an exorcist could get. This originated from the time when a group of powerful exorcist almost ran the risk of facing a Cthulhu monster when a group of stray magicians attempted a Cthulhu ritual. The ritual was half complete and a part of said monster was summoned. Many exorcist lost their life that day and it became a traumatic experience to the survivors. A hundred and fifty was sent, twenty survived. Haruka was one of them along with Sister Griselda, eminence Strada, and Dulio Gesualdo.

If Haruka said Ritual Situation, then this is probably on the same level or even worse than what he had experienced. The line disconnected as I slowly turn to Irina and Yuuto-kun.

"Ritual Situation."

They immediately understand the graveness of the situation when I uttered those two words which became a nightmare to exorcists. God protect us all. We will need everything we have for this fight. The only ace we have left is Ise-kun and if the Golden Witch is involved, I don't know if Ise-kun could be counted on. I don't doubt the Sekiryuutei's strength but if it is the Golden Witch that Haruka and Melia and even Ophis fears is the mastermind, I don't think I could feel confident at all. Nevertheless, we have to fight. We have not other choice. Although all I get is bad feeling, we have to fight.

I just hope we can all return home safely. Thousands of Fallen Angels and Kokabiel himself with the Golden Witch in the background, I don't like the chances at all.

* * *

 **Damn E-rank luck meeting the Witch herself and all. The story returns to Xenovia and the rest once more and now Haruka and Melia are also out of the picture. I don't know how else to make the Kokabiel fight lasts more than a single paragraph other than keeping Haruka and Melia out of the fight until the big stuff. Yes, Kokabiel is not using that spell, what was it again, Earth Breaker? he's not destroying the whole town, he's summoning the Witch's little distraction which is much worse than what Earth Breaker could do. There is a reason why the exorcist fears ritual situation so much and this is the reason why they still fear it even now. So, what will Koka-chan summon? A Cthulhu monster? an Evil God? a True Demon? Well, all I can say is that it will make the characters stronger and Haruka and Melia will be forced to go all out. Anyway, more Xenovia awesomeness in the next chapter. The Witch of course have countermeasures for Ise in case he is present and Koka-chan is too weak to stand up to him but she never suspected Xenovia. Seriously, I think the real protagonist here is Xenovia. There's just too much Xenovia and now we're back to Xenovia again after focusing on her during Tatenashi arc (well, she was the final boss then). Actually, I think that Xenovia is the most important character in the story, even more than Haruka and Melia herself.**

 **Anyway, review and stuff, like usual. And please don't forget the Haruka harem vote. I will close it next week since Mizore and Kurumu's appearance in the story will be coming soon. They'll appear right after Kokabiel arc, transferring to Kuoh like the usual. Of course, more characters will also appear during the three faction meeting and surprise surprise, the Commander will make her full appearance during Khaos Brigade's introduction! I will have a field day when she finally appear.**


	37. Chapter 30

**Finally, part 1 of the Kokabiel arc finale. I don't know how many parts the battle will be so I can't say anything. This is the first major battle in the story and I don't know if I will kill someone here (let's hope I don't) but well, the devils apart from Melia are in the most danger. They have no plot armor in this story and apart from Sona, the Kuoh peerage MIGHT just die. Well not by Kokabiel's hand of course. In fact, of the main enemies currently present in Kuoh, Kokabiel and his army is the weakest enemy faction. Well, just enjoy the destruction to come. Might even include some blood after this. Ohh and please vote for the poll since I'm closing it in two or three days. Whether Haruka will have a harem or not will finally be decided soon. Well, even if he gets no harem, Mizore and Kurumu will still be included in the story and will still be major characters.**

 **qweenashley: Just let the poll decide. Plus it just means that Haruka is following Kazuya's footsteps since Kazuya did practice polygamy and it is only because he is not a really nice person that Kazuya has no large harem. Haruka though will be hilarious and of course Xenovia will be the alpha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Battle of Kuoh part 1**

-Xenovia pov-

The sky of Kuoh had been dyed black by wings of fallen angels. This is truly not just Kokabiel, it is his whole legion, or what's left of it. Once they number three hundred sixty five thousand strong and now only six thousand of them are left. But still, six thousand is already quite a sight. The Great War must be very devastating if such mighty host was reduced to this and I think that this is still very imposing.

And there stood Kokabiel right in the center of his legion, Excalibur Blessing stabbed in front of him. I look up to see a huge golden magic circle that is almost as big as half the town. I'm worried that an unsuspecting normal people would see it but that's not as important as what is happening now. What we are facing is a legion of Fallen Angels led by Kokabiel. There are six thousand of them and our number doesn't even reach twenty.

"This is bad, we're doomed."

"Six thousand Fallen Angels. Anything less than a maou won't be able to live through this."

It seems that the devils start to despair. Still, I can see that they're all ready to fight to the end.

"Xenovia, do you know where Shidou Haruka and Melia-sama is?"

Rias asked me. I understand the urgency coming from her. Those two are our aces and them not present is worrying.

"Kokabiel's accomplice had taken precautions. It will be a while until they can get out of the trap holding them."

"So the both of them won't be able to help us?"

"No… at least not now. And with Ophis currently absent, only Ise-kun has the raw power to defeat Kokabiel."

"We have no choice. We have to defeat them all. I'll clear the sky while you take the land. It's simple, we will open up a path to Kokabiel and strike him hard and fast."

Ise-kun immediately went Balance Breaker as crimson armor began to cover his whole body. Two pairs of draconian wings fully spread as he take to the sky. The Fallens had prepared for him. They are now in a formation with spears at the ready. As for us, we need to take the path leading straight to school where Kokabiel is currently located. Standing in our way is around four hundred stray exorcists.

"Sitri, Gremory, stand back. We will clear a path towards Kokabiel. You two are their targets. We can't afford to have either of you killed."

I then address their respective peerage.

"Protect them as we create a path. We'll be the vanguard while the rest of you finish off the stragglers."

I told them as I unseathe my partner, Twilight.

The battle is about to start. The Fallens are in aiming position while Ise-kun is charging his energy. Haruka had foreseen this as a large-scale battle and had supplied me with thirty five cartridges all loaded with his magical power. Fifteen of those will be used for physical enhancement which will last me for two hours and I also put aside five as spare. The remaining cartridges will be used for offensive magic. I load the first cartridge into Twilight as I prepare to unleash my first attack.

"Fire!"

A Fallen with six wings ordered.

"[Dragon Shot]!" "[Union: Devastation Blast]!"

Ise-kun and I unleash our attack at the exact same time as the Fallen and stray exorcists.

* * *

-Issei pov-

Man, this is really bad. Six thousand Fallen Angels, hundreds of exorcists, and Kokabiel himself, this is a real war. And now Haruka and Melia are absent. All communication and teleportation magic also won't work anymore, not even a phone. They've planned this thoroughly. But with this number, why is Kokabiel still trying to summon something? If his goal is to start a war, this is already more than enough. If he picked a day when Ophis is absent and isolate Haruka and Melia, he could easily kill both heiresses. An insurance?

 **"** **There's no time to think about Kokabiel's plan. We didn't expect him to bring his whole army with him but it doesn't change the fact that we have to defeat him."**

"You're right Ddraig. Now, let's show them the power of the Sekiryuutei!"

 **"** **Yes, show them the power of the strongest Sekiryuutei, partner!"**

I unleashed a [Dragon Shot] at the same time the Fallen and Xenovia unleash their own attack.

"[Union: Devastation Blast]!"

My attack managed to decimate the enemy's front line although I held back. There are still people in this town so we can't be very destructive… although Xenovia doesn't seem to understand that as she had just sweeped the whole street while leaving behind massive destruction. It's a good thing that the path to the school is just straight ahead and her attack is linear so only the street got blown away. Still, to be able to sweep the whole street in one attack, she's powerful.

"Well, we can't get outdone by Haruka's girl, can we Ddraig?"

 **"** **Impressive. But we won't be outdone."**

"We'll rule the sky, let's go Ddraig!"

With speed too fast to follow even for the Fallens, I began taking them down one by one. Rip, tear, burn, that's how a dragon fight. We are the embodiment of power and I, a Heavenly Dragon, am someone who stood at the peak of Dragons. Fallen Angels began to fall from the sky one by one as I unleash carnage with my claws and flames in their midst.

My priority though is to clear the way for the ground group as we advance towards Kokabiel.

"Damn you Sekiryuutei!"

The Fallen Angels began to curse me as I literally rip through their ranks. I don't even need to boost my power. I ripped one of the Fallen Angels with the clawed hands of my scale mail and pierce another's heart as I maneuver in the sky to avoid the light spear they throw. Even if they can't hurt me, I've been trained to always avoid damage whenever I could. It doesn't help that I'm more used to facing attacks that could actually kill me during my training with Ophis and the frequent fight with Melia and Vali (mostly Vali). To be very honest, I'm more used to a desperate battle than an easy one as my enemies are usually those around my level or over me. This is my second easiest fight after Riser and I'm enjoying it.

I began to charge another [Dragon Shot] to cause even more carnage. Too bad I can't use my Dragon Form or the damage I cause will be too great.

* * *

-3rd person pov-

"Amazing. So this is the Sekiryuutei's power."

Rias Gremory is awed by Issei's power. She of course knew that he is strong, very strong that he could defeat Riser in a single punch but that's not a good reference since Issei didn't show anything other than his raw physical strength.

"Ise-kun had grown even stronger…"

"We can't let him have all the glory. Let's pick up the pace and get to Kokabiel. Remember, this is a ritual situation."

The two exorcists and one former picked up their pace followed by the devils. Xenovia as the second strongest fighter took the front, cutting down any stray exorcist and Fallen Angels in quick succession with Twilight. The magical blade's cutting power is shown as it cuts through light and flesh easily, leaving a trail of blood in her wake like Issei.

Xenovia's skill had further improved along with her speed and strength after training with Haruka but what improved the most is her reflex. She easily see and dodge spears and bullets like they were nothing. Her movement now carries the poise and grace of a master swordswoman. Accurate and deadly, unlike her previous style that focus more on massive destruction. Twilight that day claims almost as much blood as [Boosted Gear] in Xenovia's hand. The blue swordswoman made her name known on this day.

Irina and Yuuto are also not bad. Though not in Xenovia's current level (they haven't been subjected to Momoka's full course training), they are still skilled exorcist when they put their mind to it. Yuuto is currently wielding two holy swords created by his sacred gear. Excalibur Ruler will be left as a trum card. Although not as fast or powerful as Xenovia, Yuuto is nearly as skilled as her and he uses his skill to its limit as he parries attack with one sword and killing enemies with the other. He struggles more though as his strength is inferior and the quality of his sword is not as high as Twilight that seems to be dyed red in blood already.

Irina wields Excalibur Mimic effectively. As Haruka's sister, she has similar style to her brother and is a speed-type fighter. Although not as powerful and skilled as Haruka and Xenovia, Irina is killing her enemies at the same pace as Yuuto.

The devils are faring fairly as but not as good as the Dragon Emperor and blue swordswoman. The peerage members gather around their respective master to protect them as their death means Kokabiel's victory. For now, the battle is progressing well.

* * *

-on a rooftop not far from there-

"Hmm, not bad. They're faring rather well, especially Ophis' new boy toy… or is it apprentice? I really should reestablish my connection to Akasha soon. Reports aren't really that accurate."

The Golden Witch is mumbling to herself as she watches the battle from a distance away. Although the main attraction won't be until Haruka and Melia's turn, she had to make sure that Kokabiel wasn't defeated until then and by the looks of it the Red Dragon and the Blue Swordswoman will defeat him before the ritual is finished. She could take over the ritual and do it herself but such a massive ritual using her power will definitely alert the Trinity and she along with Ouroboros hadn't fully recovered. Even she would not face the Trinity in anything other than her full power. She did that once and she was defeated by Shijou Momoka even if she did manage to kill her, although it seems not permanently.

"So you're here? I've been looking for you, Sekina."

A man suddenly appeared beside her. He is in his early thirties with jet black hair and black eyes. He has thin facial hair and wears clothing that can be found usually worn by Victorian era nobleman.

"Ouroboros."

The man identified as the original Ouroboros sat down with the Witch now playing with a lock of her golden hair.

Ouroboros, the original Second Seat and even now still the strongest Dragon in existence should he regained his full strength. He had just woken up not too long ago from the Witch's resurrection spell and had been looking for Sekina since.

"It's good to see you again, old friend.

"Same here, Golden Witch."

Ouroboros shifted his attention to the battlefield after greeting the Witch. His eyes darted to the only Dragon currently fighting.

"So that's the Dragon my daughter took an interest in. I have to admit, he has potential."

A smirk began to form on Ouroboros' face as he thought of a very interesting thing.

"Let's see how he will handle what I have in store for him?"

"Hoo, you've gotten all the Evil Dragons under control?"

"For this world's? Yes. We still need to find our generals though."

"Yes, you're right, we will need our generals if we were to wage our war against the current Trinity."

"But for now…"

Ouroboros raised his hand and a spell began to form in the distance.

A Dragon Gate appeared in the middle of Kuoh town, a

"Carnage is the way of the Dragons. Rip and tear apart this towm, Ladon."

Answering the Dragon God's call is a serpentine dragon appearing from the Dragon Gate. Its large body crushed five houses as it lands on Kuoh. Ladon let out a deafening roar to announce its arrival as the dark green dragon began to trample houses as if stretching his limbs to prepare for the fight he's about to enter.

Another Dragon had entered the fray and it is not as kind as the Sekiryuutei.

* * *

Pure destruction

That is what Ladon unleashed when it appear on the battlefield. The earth shook and the air stirs when it began to unleash his power. Although not one of the stronger Evil Dragon, Ladon is still a Dragon and therefore much more than what any normal Fallen and Devils could handle. Ladon unleash its breath and burn down a whole block of houses in Kuoh. Seeing the destruction it caused and who knows how many death from just that one attack, Issei stopped in his track and turn to the Evil Dragon.

The Dragon began to laugh as it took to the sky and began devouring Fallen Angels, making an even quicker work of them as none of their spears could penetrate the mighty Dragon's hide. The Golden Witch might be giving Kokabiel a helping hand but in the end, Kokabiel is but a pawn in her opening act. She doesn't care if Ladon were to kill all Fallen Angels as long as Kokabiel finished his work. Only then is he expendable.

"This is horrible… This is no longer tha matter of Kokabiel! We have to stop that Dragon!"

Saji Genshirou, Sona's pawn screamed as he look at the horrifying scene of the Dragon laying waste to Kuoh.

"Yes but what can we do?! Even an army of Fallens couldn't do anything against it and we would've been killed if we don't have the Sekiryuutei on our side!"

Was Mishakuji Kousuke's response to Saji. They knew that he's right. Nobody here can fight that Evil Dragon and none of them have a Dragon-slaying weapon.

Even Xenovia is slightly hesitating as Twilight had informed her that although she has a chance in winning, it is a slim one. But Xenovia knows that the Dragon has to be stopped but there is also Kokabiel. It is a hard choice. If she choose either one, she won't have the power to fight the other. Although fighting Kokabiel will be much easier, she needs to be in top condition to even think of facing Ladon. Time is of the essence, she needs to choose and she decided to choose the immediate threat. Before she could step forward though, Issei came, still clad in Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

"I will handle Ladon."

Issei told them. Issei knew he is the only one with raw power to match Ladon and has the highest chance of winning.

"The situation has changed. We have to split up here. I will take care of Ladon while someone else had to fight Kokabiel. I don't know if I can help you guys afterward, this will be my first time fighting an enemy like Ladon to the death so I might be unable to move afterward."

"…Then I will take care of Kokabiel."

Everyone turns to Xenovia who volunteered to fight Kokabiel. Issei knew that if there is anyone other than him that could defeat Kokabiel among the current group, it is Xenovia. He gave her a nod which Xenovia returns. The blue swordswoman turn back to the road leading to Kuoh academy.

"Don't die Xenovia. Haruka will have my head if anything were to happen to you."

He told her jokingly though Issei knew that blood will flow if Xenovia was killed… maybe. He still can't understand Haruka well. He can be forgiving one time and merciless some other time. Xenovia flashed a smile and gave him a thumb up as she rushes to the academy.

"Wait, Xenovia! Mou, don't go all by yourself, wait for me!"

Irina shouted at her before heading the same way. She briefly turn to Issei one last time.

"Don't you dare die Ise-kun! Show that Evil Dragon the power of Sekiryuutei!"

She told her before going after Xenovia while Yuuto follows silently. With the exorcists heading to school, Issei turns to the devils.

"Well, I guess I have something to ask of you guys."

"What is it?"

Rias asked.

"The fight between me and Ladon will be nasty so can I ask you to help everyone here evacuate?"

"Consider it done. We can't let him kill everyone living here. We will handle the civilians so you can fight him to your heart's content. Although, I would like you to try to keep the damage to a minimum."

Sona replied to which Issei nodded. This is his hometown, of course he wouldn't want to see it destroyed.

"Well then, see you guys later."

Issei then fly up to the sky and began taking in everything that is happening around him. Ladon is still killing Fallen Angels though it seems to finally recognize Issei's presence when he began to raise his power.

 **"** **An Evil Dragon. Even if Ladon is not the strongest or brightest of the Evil Dragons, it is still a threat much greater than Kokabiel. Anything other than your best will get you killed partner."**

Ddraigh informed him.

"I know Ddraig. Well then, let's do this."

Ladon had fully recognized Issei's presence and is now grinning widely at the sight of the red armor of Sekiryuutei. The Evil Dragon roared.

"SEKIRYUUTEEEEEEEiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

In response to Ladon's roar, Issei calm his mind as he prepare to chant the Sekiryuutei's trump card.

 **I who is about to awaken**

 **Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high**

 **Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness**

 **I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon**

 **And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!**

 **Juggernaut Overdrive**

* * *

 **And we have Issei going all out! I didn't really plan for all this to happen. It just happen, that's it. To be honest, I really don't want to include the devils since I don't know what to do with them. I'm not familiar with Sona's peerage apart from Sona and Saji and Rias' peerage is so different that well, I can't use canon work as reference. Not one of my better ideas but well, it is necessary. I have now divided the forces and to make my work easier, I have the devils help evacuate the civilians as the Dragons duke it out. Yuuto and Irina will face Freed and Galilei while Xenovia will face Kokabiel. Then there is of course the climax where Haruka and Melia will face the final boss for this arc... or take Xenovia and Issei's kill. I don't know, it depends on my mood. I have a few plans and all of them are interesting. Ohh and my Trinity DxD gaiden is entering Kyoto arc. Please read that one too. Mizore and Kurumu will will appear in the next story arc along with Akeno, Koneko, and maybe Kuroka. Not sure of Kuroka, I'm waiting for what route I will take for the Gaiden's Kyoto arc for Kuroka.**


	38. Chapter 31

**Finally done. This is the second part of the Battle of Kuoh and will focus on Issei vs Ladon. Like I said before, I'll be closing the pairing poll at the end of the week and I'll tell the result at the end of the chapter. For now, I just want to get this over with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Battle of Kuoh part 2**

-With Haruka and Melia, 3rd pov-

"Okay nee-san, we can't stay here all day. We most likely cannot break through this thing the Witch sprung on us but it doesn't mean we can't try."

"True but do you have anything that could destroy this space?"

"I'll try to examine it so wait a while."

Haruka then began analyzing the magic used to trap them in this dimension. He had been trained in analyzing magic by Momoka though he rarely used this skill but he is thankful now that Momoka had forced him (again) to learn this skill. It took him a full twenty minute to analyze the Witch's magic.

"Good news, we don't need any fancy magic to break the barrier, only pure brute force."

"That's nice to hear but I sense a 'but' in there."

"Right, we know how to destroy it but the problem is can we destroy it? We need firepower enough to destroy the whole Kanto region to destroy this barrier and it can only be done from the inside. Right now, we have no such firepower. Sure we can accumulate enough damage in a few attacks but the recovery rate is insane enough that unless we destroy it in one shot, our only other option is to wait. This barrier is also specially made to withstand [Starless Night] so we can't drain its power even if we have the offensive version."

Haruka informed. As powerful as they are, they don't have anything that could deal that much damage in a single attack. It would be another story if what they need is an accumulated amount of damage but what they need in a singular attack of great power and highly concentrated. The worst part is that the barrier was made to specifically nullify every anti-magic weapon or spell. Not even a hundred Gae Dearg could cancel the barrier as the barrier was made to even withstand [Starless Night], the ultimate anti-magic spell of the Third Trinity.

"…I have something that can break the barrier."

Melia informed Haruka which surprises him. He didn't know that his sister has such a powerful technique.

"Ehh! You have? I didn't know you've learned such destructive magic."

"No, not magic but a weapon."

"A weapon… a Noble Phantasm?"

Melia nods.

"I didn't know your blades can do that. According to kaa-san, 'Sera' was designed to be anti-unit weapons."

"No, not Sera. Mother told me never to use it unless the situation is dire and many people are threatened. The weapon's power is sealed unless certain conditions are met. Now I just noticed that some of the seals had been released. Something is happening out there and it is very bad. Haruka, I won't be able to fight properly after using this Phantasm. It has not acknowledged me as its wielder and I will be drained after unleashing its full power. I will use all my power to break the barrier. The rest I will leave to you."

Haruka nod as he steps back. Melia then look at the barrier and took a deep breath. She had only used the weapon once and that was when her mother gave her the Noble Phantasm. She remembered that she passed out due to exhaustion after using it once and that was when only half the seals had been released although that was almost seven years ago and her reserve had grown tremendously since then.

Having calm herself down, Melia summons the Noble Phantasm. The hilt of a sword appear in front of her and she grabbed it with both her hands as the blade fully materialized.

When he saw the blade, Haruka widened his eyes in surprise and wonder.

Seconds later, the barrier was broken.

* * *

-Issei vs Ladon-

 **Juggernaut Overdrive**

A torrent of pure draconic power was released from Issei the moment he finished the chant. His armor glows with crimson light and grew slightly larger while taking on an even more draconic appearance that made him looks like half-transformed into his full dragon form while retaining Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Juggernaut Overdrive, this is the form Issei achieved when he managed to confront the hatred of past wielders through sheer willpower alone. Issei would've loved to use his dragon form to fight Ladon but he cannot use [Boosted Gear]'s power if he transform. He might be strong in his full dragon form but he is nowhere near powerful enough for a battle between dragons against an enemy like Ladon so he chooses to use Juggernaut Overdrive instead.

It used to be a forbidden move of the Two Heavenly Dragons that released their immense power and trim down their host's lifespan and their sanity although the sanity part was added through the resentments of all the previous hosts of the Heavenly Dragons. Now with the souls of the previous hosts pacified, there is no madness that threatens to takeover Issei, only the euphoria of possessing great power which is the original side-effect of Juggernaut Drive. It is the reason why Juggernaut Drive could drive the host insane as it tempts them with power, leading them to wanting even more power and dying before realizing the consequences of using the power of Juggernaut Drive.

Issei had overcome the curse of the Juggernaut Drive whether it is from the host or from the mode itself. He had pacified the souls of the previous hosts by promising them a new path filled with pride and glory, befitting of a Heavenly Dragon. He had overcome the temptation of power through sheer power of his will alone, resisting any temptation to take the short way out. He crushed the curse by the power of his pride and spirit. And lastly, he compensates the cost of the Juggernaut Drive with his considerable reserve of draconic energy, just like Vali compensates with his reserve of demonic energy.

This leads to the evolution of Juggernaut Drive named Juggernaut Overdrive, a stronger version with none of its lethal drawbacks.

And Issei had decided to unleash it on Ladon.

 **"** **Partner, remember, you have limited time in Juggernaut Overdrive. Although the curse no longer exists, it's still a very draining technique. Try to finish this quickly."**

"Got it Ddraig. Now, let's go hunt an Evil Dragon."

Issei then went head to head against Ladon.

"Sekiryuuteeiiiiiiiiii!"

Ladon roared in delight at the sight of the Red Dragon Emperor as it unleash a torrent of dark green flame. The Dragon that had previously walked on all four stood up and now it is walking, no, running with its two legs at the Sekiryuutei who is descending from the sky. Two draconic wings sprout from his previously wingless back and with one mighty flap, Fallens and houses were blown away as Ladon engaged the Heavenly Dragon.

The Fallen army was by no means weak. They have fought against Angels and Devils during the Great War and they aren't found lacking.

But they have not seen action for a very long time. Their old strength and discipline had diminished, they had forgotten their training, the reason why they are powerful in the past. Just like their leader, Kokabiel's army had been weakened by time and hatred.

But most of all, the reason for their failure today, is that they forgot what had decimated most of their number.

Dragons

They had forgotten the viciousness of Dragons, their might, the toughness of their scales, the heat of their flame, the sharpness of their claws, and most of all, the destruction they could unleash.

Now they remember that more than half of their original number was not killed by Angels or Devils but by Dragons, the two Heavenly Dragons.

And now they are reminded of the chaos that could be caused when two dragons are fighting and they paid in blood for forgetting this single fact.

The two dragons clashes, Issei with his fist and Ladon with its claw. It was brutal. Any Fallens who tried to get close to them was ripped to shreds by their swaying tails. No light spear could penetrate their hide and the weaker spears are crushed under the pressure of the two dragons' aura. This is no longer the battlefield of the Fallens as the two Dragons began to take central stage in this epic fight.

Issei, being the smaller of the two, is more maneuverable and combined with the speed from his four wings, he is a very hard target to hit. But Ladon is not at a complete disadvantage. Ladon's raw power is greater due to its size and Evil Dragons like it are infamous for their tenacity and brute strength. If Issei is akin to a machinegun, Ladon is akin to a rocket launcher. Issei hits Ladon a lot of time while Ladon could barely catch Issei but when it did hit Issei, the Sekiryuutei suffers great damage. Although he is protected by his armor, Issei's durability is not as great as in his full dragon form. He could only take so much punishment before it renders him incapable of fighting effectively. That is why Issei mainly evades unless he has no other choice than to block.

The exchange between the two dragons is brutal as the two fought for supremacy. Issei kept evading Ladon's claws while wearing the Evil Dragon down with his punches and kicks boosted to deal enough damage to hurt an Evil Dragon. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to boost high enough to deal a considerable amount of damage. The only time he could deal damage enough to hurt the Evil Dragon is when he uses 'Penetrate' with the right timing. As a result, Issei's stamina is slowly trimmed along with his draconic power while Ladon suffers only minor injuries.

"More Sekiryuutei! Give me more! It has been a long time since I feel so alive!"

The Evil Dragon screamed as it increases the pace of the battle. A normal melle battle won't defeat it, Issei realized it now. The battle so far only involves him evading Ladon's claws as they dance in the air while he dealt it damage little by little. It would go on forever until he exhausted himself. Issei knew that he needs to step up his game, and so he did. Boosting his speed, Issei circled around Ladon as the Evil Dragon twists and turn in its effort to catch the smaller dragon. Issei began to accumulate boost as he ducked to avoid getting hit from a swing of Ladon's tail. When he had accumulated enough boost, Issei positioned himself right in front of ladon's belly. Issei suddenly kicked Ladon with his boosted strength and create a distance between them. Issei of course had not forgotten about the Fallens and they will be taken care of.

He began to gather draconic power to his wings and then spin once in the air with wings outstretched. Hundreds of bullets of powerful draconic energy rain the battlefield, killing every Fallen Angels with each shot, not missing even once. Of course, such accuracy is not possible if Issei was by himself. This is another advantage over his dragon form. He can multi-task efficiently with Ddraig's help which he cannot do in his dragon form as it is not related to his Sacred Gear ability.

After raining down attacks at the Fallen, Issei quickly turns to Ladon who had regained its balance. Issei then shot a powerful beam of draconic energy at the Evil Dragon from his mouth and wings. The beams are powerful enough to force Ladon to defend and the Evil Dragon was pushed back, suffering quite an extensive damage to its two hands that it used to block Issei's attack.

Issei again shot out numerous energy bullets that kill numerous Fallen Angels, cutting their number greatly. The Fallens began to have second thought about going in between the two Dragons' fight even if they have large number. The two dragons alone had cut their number down to two thousand. Each of their attack could kill them by the dozens. They wisely began to retreat to converge with Kokabiel as they are nowhere powerful enough even with number to get in between the battle of a Heavenly Dragon and Evil Dragon.

Seeing Ladon stunned, Issei decides that it's time to finish off the Evil Dragon. He began to boost his power to the limit to unleash his final attack.

 **"** **Partner, you will barely have any power to maintain even the basic [Boosted Gear] if you use it now."**

Ddraig warned him but Issei still continue to boost.

"It's better if we finish that bastard here and now Ddraig."

 **"** **True but I don't know if you can still fight two thousand Fallen Angels."**

"We'll think of something. For now, let's just finish this."

A pair of cannons began to form on Issei's shoulder and his chest armor opens to reveal another cannon.

"LONGINUS CANNON FULL BURST!"

The three cannons of the Sekiryuutei released the energy they each contained. Issei of course had positioned himself so that the shot from his cannons wouldn't destroy what's left of that side of the town. He still intend to minimize casualty after all and he definitely doesn't want to be responsible of the death of many innocent people caught in the blast radius.

The beam hit Ladon straight in the Dragon's chest and it was soon overpowered by the power of the blast. Ladon was defeated with its upper body completely vaporized.

With Ladon defeated, Issei's armor disappears and Juggernaut Overdrive ended. Seeing this, the previously retreating Fallens apart from those that had reached the academy turn back. They thought that it is the perfect opportunity to kill Issei as he is exhausted. True, he could barely move from all the stamina consumed in his battle with Ladon but Issei is by no means defenseless. Lying on the ground exhausted, Issei could still muster enough strength to move his hand. [Boosted Gear] can no longer be used but he still has quite a bit draconic energy left.

Crimson magic circles with the symbol of a dragon began to appear around Issei as he spent the last drop of his energy on his dragon magic. He stood up facing the army even in his exhausted state. He unleashed his attack.

Crimson flames began to shot out from the magic circles. This is his draconic flame although not at full power due to his condition. The flame shot out like machinegun from the magic circles he created, exploding whenever it made contact with something.

The Fallens stopped in their track when they see him still standing although exhausted and wounded from his battle. They're even more surprised when he can still fight with his magic but they knew that it's only a matter of time before he became spent. All they have to do is just wait.

Of course, Issei did not make it easy for them as he took down another hundred but he finally fell on his knee as he felt his energy totally spent.

"Really, is this how I will die?"

 **"** **I told you so, partner. You won't be able to fight the remaining Fallens. You're too tired to escape and you don't have the energy to regenerate. You're too reckless."**

"Well sorry about that Ddraig."

Ddraig sighs at his partner's seemingly unrepentant smile. He is facing around fourteenhundred Fallen Angels and he cannot move but he can still act so casual. He's not even worried at all. But then again, it is a way to go. Ddraig is sure though that Kokabiel and his army won't live pass today if Ophis were to know that Issei was killed by them. Scratch that, the Fallen will not exist any longer once Ophis is through with them.

 **"** **Still, I don't want to find a new partner so soon. Any idea on how to get out of this situation?"**

"Don't ask me, I have no idea. Why don't we just rush them?"

 **"…** **That's an idea. Well if we should die here, we'll go out with a bang."**

"That's not a bad idea."

Forcing himself to stand again, Issei summons [Boosted Gear] forcefully despite his condition.

"Well… sha-"

Before Issei could finish, a great explosion occured not far behind him. Of course this caught the attention of the Fallens.

Then a familiar voice echoed from behind the smoke coming from the explosion.

"Sophia, unsheathe. Bury the enemies."

A flash of black light shot out from the smoke and Fallen Angels again fell from the sky one by one, this time cleanly bisected instead of being brutalized.

"The Sky is my domain, bend to my will and break… return to nothingness of void [Devouring Abyss]"

Issei then saw something being thrown to the sky. His sharp eyes identify it as a… large compass, as in the writing utensil compass. It then began to spin in the air, creating a large black hole.

Yes, a black hole.

A black hole had just appeared right in the middle of the Fallen Angels' rank and it began to suck them in. Issei did not know this yet but once the target had been sucked in, they are crushed into tiny molecules painfully. Screams can be heard as the Fallens who were sucked in are crushed into nothingness. The Black Hole continues to expand as the Fallens tried to run but to no avail.

This is one of Momoka's anti-army spell. It sucked in only those she targeted and it has a stronger gravitational pull than her Space Arc. There is only one person currently in Kuoh that could use this spell and that person had just landed in front of Issei.

"Haruka…"

But Haruka's spell did not manage to suck in all the Fallens before he decided to dispel it before it goes out of his control. For these Fallens though, it doesn't mean that they're gonna live.

"[Celsius Cross Trigger]"

A cold female voice whispers and the remaining Fallens that had came back to finish Issei was frozen in a coffin of ice before they all shatter. Issei then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Melia."

The Trinity sibling Melia Sitri and Shidou Haruka had finally joined the battle.

* * *

 **Right, I'm asking myself why the hell did I include an army of Fallen Angels if they're here just to become canon fodder? Well, must be my mistake. The Fallens are easily decimated by Issei and Ladon by accident (mostly) and finished off by the Trinity sibling. Xenovia, Irina, and Yuuto will have to face a few hundreds of them but well, they're dead before they manage to do anything very destructive like what Ladon did and the Dragon is alone. Kokabiel really had let the quality drop. How can he easily be defeated by Vali but survive the Great War? Well, he must've been lazy and so is his army. Next chapter will cover Xenovia vs Koka-chan while Irina and Yuuto confronts Freed and Galilei. Melia reveals a new weapon and Haruka is about to go wild. Well, things are getting more interesting each second.**

 **Ohh and the poll result. Almost forgot that.**

 **Add Kurumu and Mizore: 73%**

 **Xenovia only: 26%**

 **I know some people won't be happy but Mizore and Kurumu will now be paired with Haruka. Well good for them. Their chance of dying is around 80% if Haruka is paired with Xenovia only. Even Issei almost died in this chapter. Anyway, wait for further update. Kokabiel arc is about to end and of course, the surprise boss will appear after Koka-chan is defeated and what the Witch had prepared for the Successors will finally be revealed.**


	39. Notice

**Notice:**

 **This story will be discontinued and rewritten.**

 **Seriously, it has become quite complicated that I can't keep track of things and some inconsistencies with earlier chapters and just some things I think are stupid. I will be rewriting this and adding a few things.**


End file.
